La rose et la feuille
by kikilabombay
Summary: En temps de guerre,c'est le cauchemard pour les clans.Et les déchirrement des amis..et des amants. Allez croquez ma fic, elle est savoureuse! couples HÉTÉRONaruHina KibaTenten InoNeji SasuSaku et autre Bizou !
1. Chapitre 1: Quand les Senseïs s'en mêlen...

Note de l'auteure: bon je vous dis tout de suite le premier chapitre est court et pas très accrocheur mais c'est juste pour démarrer l'histoire. Au plaisir de vous voir dans mes reviews. Si vous avez des préférences pour les couples, faites-le moi savoir (c'est pas encore sûr que je fasse un yaoi dsl pour les amateurs ou sinon convainquez-moi )

mise en situation:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino, son tous devenue Chounin et ont l'âge de 14-15 ans ainsi que Lee, Neji et Tenten qui sont eu aussi Chounin et ont l'âge de 15-16 ans( bon enfin juste quelque infos pour vous mettre dans l'histoire ')

Chapitre1: Quand les Senseïs s'en mêlent

-ENFIN! IL ÉTAIT TEMPS! LE TOME 4 DU PARADIS DU BATIFOLAGE!!

Et oui, on avait deviné maître Kakashi ne pouvait pas être plus heureux et ses élèves ne pouvaient pas être plus déprimés. Il n'y a tellement plus rien a faire en mission depuis l'entente de paix que tous les trucs les plus nazes sont donné aux gennins ... misère....

- Bon, moi je rentre. dit sasuke

-Déjà?! s'exclama sakura

-À part regardé maître Kakashi bouquiner, y'a rien a faire, dit Naruto en se levant en signe d'approbation .

Faut dire que les deux Chounins ont amélioré leur relation depuis quelques temps, il est même arrivé une fois qu'il se sont entraîner ensemble.(sauf que le problème étais que l'entraînement ressemblait plutôt à un duel')

Les deux garçons sortirent en laissant une Sakura en grosse déprime ............................................et la kunoichi finit par se lever et sortit a son tour. Kakashi observa ses élèves s'éloigner de l'établissement.

- Ça va, ils sont tous parti, dit maître Kakashi en direction de la fenêtre.

Asuma, Kurenai, Gaï, ainsi que d'autre senseïs, se regroupèrent en cercle autour de Kakashi. Comme s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, ça changerait un peu la routine mais non...

- Bon il faut faire quelque chose sinon nos élèves vont tomber en compote, dit Asuma

-Oui mais on ne peut pas compter sur les missions, ça c'est certain, répondit Kurenai

- Il faudrait organiser une activité mais quoi?, proposa Kakashi

De nombreuses propositions furent soumises, un tournois (trop compétitif), congé (pas besoin il sont en break) soirée danse (pas la moitié voudra y allé et toutes les filles vont se battre pour Sasuke) ect. Après nombre discutions et propositions Kakashi commença à s'impatienter et bouquina son nouveaux livre pendant que les autres senseîs se frappèrent la tête sur les mûrs (paf, bom, crak, slwin ... slwin?). Bon pas exactement, mais pas loin.

- Hé tout le monde je crois que j'ai une porte de sorti, dit Kakashi en montrant son livre devant tous les autres senseïs intrigués.....

- Ah oui? et c'est quoi?, demanda Gaï. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de leur enseigner un truc de ton livre de pervers...

-Ben c'est pas tout a fait ça... si je suis ce qui est écrit, ils sont en pleine adolescence alors leur sentiments sont au top....

-Lorsque tu parles de ''sentiments'' tu fais allusion a leur amour ? Demanda Kurenai

-Exactement, et la porte est que si on leur offre quelques activités de groupes ils vont finir par craqué , dit kakashi

-Hé hé du a raison Kakashi sa pourrais être amusant de les voir comme ça, lança Asuma en ricanant.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend!, dit Kakashi d'un air diabolique.


	2. chapitre 2 : c'est l'heure du Départ

Chapitre 2:

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et l'équipe de Gaï s'ennuie à mourir. À quoi bon s'entraîner s'il n'y a pas de missions ? Et puis ils sont déjà assez forts comme ça et ça devienne franchement monotone de s'entraîner à toutes heures du jour ahlala...

- Hé ben, je ne nous ai jamais vu si plat , dit Tenten

-Ouais, répondit Lee

''Neji ne dit rien''

Tous les trois sont dans une petite clairière dans la forêt, c'est l'endroit où ils s'entraînent comme à l'habitude, mais aujourd'hui ils en avaient, disons-le, par dessus la tête. Plus question de continuer comme ça. Même Neji pense de-même (c'est qui veut dire que leur situation est désespérée)

-Bon je propose d'aller manger un morceau, je vous invite, dit Lee

-Sympa, dit Tenten

Les rues de konoha sont mouvementés depuis quelques temps à cause de la foire. Il y a plein de divertissements mais c'est très rares de voir des ninjas y participer (faut dire que même si ils ont rien a faire, c'est pas le moment de se ramollir le cerveau) mais on ne les voit pas non plus dans les bar ou restaurants (au moins sa )Et par pur hasard, Lee et les deux autres croisèrent l'équipe 8 (Hinata, Kiba et Shino).

-Tiens bonjour! lança Tenten

-Hello! dit Kiba

-sa..salut, dit timidement Hinata

Shino... bah, Shino, tout le monde le connaît pas besoin de préciser sa réponse. Les deux groupes continuèrent leur route, Neji regarda Hinata qui le regardait et Kiba fixa Neji du coin de l'œil. Kiba joue souvent au grand frère protecteur, il aime beaucoup Hinata mais pas plus.(Shino bah j'arrive pas à voir ou il regarde avec ses lunettes...) L'équipe de Gaï entra dans un resto en laissant L'équipe 8 dehors.

-ben dit donc, Hinata, toi et ton cousin ça a pas l'air de s'améliorer, dit Kiba au bout d'un instant.

-qu'es..Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Oh sa va, fait pas ta naïve je te connais Hina, mais bon si tu veux pas en parler on fera avec, eh Shino, j'ai entendu dire que ...!? hum!

Kiba leva la tête et ses coéquipiers firent de-même. Une feuille venait de tomber des pattes d'un oiseau.

-On est convoqué, dit Shino en baissant la tête.

-Bon ben allons-y!

Lorsque tous les équipes(équipe:kurenai, Gaï, Kakashi, Asuma) furent rassemblé, Kakashi pris la parole.

-Bien je crois que vous vous demandez pourquoi on vous a convoqué, je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas pour une mission.

Les chounins tombèrent en grosse déprime.

-Mais nous avons décidé de vous offrir une sorte d'entraînement, si vous voulez, et vous le ferez tous ensemble, dans la forêt derrière les portes du village vous devrez y passé tout un mois complet à survivre. Des questions?

Silence. Et puis le fou rire partit dans la troupe de chounin en congé.

-VOUS PLAISANTEZ MAÎTRE ? ON N'EST PLUS DES ENFANTS SA VA ÊTRE TROP FACILE!, dit Naruto

-Ah ouais... et qui vous dit qu'on ne sera pas de la partie? demanda Asuma avec un sourire

-Ah ben là, ça change tout, dit Shikamaru. Galère j'aime pas quand ça se complique

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, nous allons devoir survivre et, en plus, vous nous réserverez des attaques surprise ou autre truc de ce genre?, dit la perspicace Sakura

-Exactement allez vous préparez tous le monde, demain a la première heure je veux vous voir tous ici compris? dit, Kurenai

Et la gang partirent chez eux ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui les attendait le lendemain... (encore heureux ')


	3. Chapitre 3: Confidence autour du feupart...

Chapitre 3: confidance autour du feu (partie 1)

Aux petites heures du matin, Naruto se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre. La matinée états fraîche et un faible rayon de soleil éclairait les rues. Naruto tourna à un avenue et croisa Hinata qui fit un saut.

- Ah ! Na..naruto...

-Tiens, salut Hinata ! Tu es bien matinale, dit Naruto

-Je sais, mais toi au..aussi, répondit elle

-Haha c'est vrai! Bon ben... allons y!

-oui.

Il y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, il n'y avait que Lee, Hina, Naruto, Sasuke et Asuma. Bien sûr, au bout de quelques minutes tous le monde fut rassemblé.

-Bon alors c'est très simple vous allez vous éloigné le plus possible du village. Ne vous séparez surtout pas car s'il manque l'un d'entre vous, vous êtes grillés, par contre vous pouvez faire des équipe héhé, dit Kakashi. Des questions?

-Oui moi, dit Sasuke

-oui?

-Si nous nous éloignons trop du village, nous risquons de rencontrer d'autres ninjas.

-héhé

-C'est bon j'ai compris, dit il

- Bien, dans ce cas, partez on vous rattrapera peut-être, dit Kurenai

Une fois rendu aux portes de Konoha, le petit groupe forma un cercle de cocus avant le départ et c'est évidement Shikamaru qui prit la parole.

-Bon j'ignore ce que nous réserve nos senseïs, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que la pause est terminée. Il vas falloir prendre de grandes précautions nous sommes nombreux c'est et un avantage et un désavantage....

-Tu peux t'expliqué?, demanda Sakura

-Comme nous l'a mentionné maître Kakashi, nous ne devons pas nous séparés car nous pourrions avoir besoin d'assistance pour quelques raisons que se soit, mais d'un autre côté, nous avons l'avantage du nombre. Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimés les adversaires que nous allons rencontrer compris?

-Roger!! (tous en choeur)

Le groupe commença à marcher, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis ils décidèrent d'accélérer le pas et ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre(saute mouton). Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière près d'un lac. Chôji et Kiba partirent chercher du bois sec pendant que le reste montait le camp pour la nuit. Neji scruta les environ avec son byakugan et se retourna vers Hinata qui faisait de même.

-Tu vois quelque chose toi? dit Neji

Hinata était très surprise de voir son cousin lui adresser la parole. Même si ses mots sont froids et directs, elle est un peu contente de le voir collaborer ainsi.

-N..non rien d'anormal

-Parfait, allons rejoindre les autres.

-D'accord

Une fois le feu allumé et les tentes montées, ils se donnèrent des tour de veille. Kiba et Naruto se portèrent volontaires pour les premières heures et finalement tout le monde alla se coucher. Les filles avait leur tente tandis que les garcons, eux, en avaient deux.

- Sérieux, je vois vraiment pas en quoi cette ''épreuve'' va nous servir, dit Kiba en lançant des brindilles dans le feu.

-Ouaip, c'est vrai, répondit Naruto

Silence.

-Quand vas-tu de décider à la fin, lança finalement Kiba

- Hein? Me décidé a quoi?

- Ben ... tu sais pour Hina...

- Hinata? elle a des vues sur moi?

- T'ES VRAIMENT LE PIRE DES CRÉTINS TOI!

- Chut! Tais-toi bon sang ! Tu vas réveiller les autres.

- Ah désolé, mais franchement tu n'avais rien remarqué?

- Ben....je me doutais bien de quelques choses mais de là à... et puis en quoi ça te regarde!?

-J'aime beaucoup Hinata. Mais ne te fais pas d'idée, c'est juste qu'elle a beaucoup plus confiance en elle et j'espérais la voir plus... heureuse...

-Oh je vois, tu veux me matché (NBL : casé en Québecois) c'est ça hein?

- .... Non pas particulièrement. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais au courant et j'ai bien fait de te le dire.

-Mouais, en tout cas......J'avoue qu'elle est jolie. Je me souviens peu de temps avant la dernière épreuve de ma première tentative à l'examen, on s'était parlé près de la pierre tombale et c'est là que je me suis aperçu de qui elle était vraiment.

-hum, ah bon...

-Et toi?, demanda Naruto

-Moi? moi quoi?

-Y'a pas une fille dont tu rêves?

-Bah....

Akamaru sorti du manteau de son maître et le fixa l'air d'en savoir plus.

-oui?, demanda Naruto

-Ben euh... pas vraiment...Aïeuh!!

Et voilà Kiba c'est fait prendre la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans la gueule. Akamaru vient juste de lui mordre la main.

-Ah ah! Allez dit, dit, s'empressa Naruto

-Râaaah zut grembl, bon, bon, d'accord. Il y a une fille....qui m'intéresse.

-Allez, attend pas que je te plante un Kunai sur l'autre main..

-bon bon c'est...hum?

-Ah ben non c'est pas vrai, dit Naruto

Et oui la deuxième équipe étais déjà levé pour leur tour de veille (Chôji et Shika)

-Allez, dormir. Vous l'avez mérité, on se charge de tout, fit Shikamaru

Note de l'auteure: MICI!! mici pour toute vos fic j'apprécie vraiment j'espère que sa vous plait! VOUS AIME


	4. Chapitre 4: Confidence autour du feu par...

Chapitre 4: Confidence autour du feu (partie 2)

Shikamaru et Chôji s'assirent près du feu, Chôji sorti de son sac un sac de chips et s'enpifra devant Shikamaruqui commencais a s'bitué (de voir un gros lard mangé en même temps qu'il parle).

-Git, à ton avis de quoi Kiba et Naruto parlarlaient tous à l'heure? demanda Chôji

-bah... de tout et de rien surment, ou ils parlaient peut-être de leur amour haha!

-Oh oui c'est sur sa serait eux sa moi qui j'aime eummm?hahaha j'espère qu'ils ne font pas partie du fan club de Sasuke héhé!

-hahaha ouais t'as raison, et puis de tout facon les confidence amoureuse c'est pour le filles, fit Shikamaru.

-Mouaip crunsh

Après quelque heures, la troisième équipe remplaca les deux autres. Tenten et Inone furent pas long a commencé a parlé de vous savez quoi?

-Dit moi Tenten, est-ce que tu aime Sasuke...ou tu le trouve simplemnt beau?, demanda Ino

-ben... je ne le connais pas vraiment donc je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui il est juste beau, pourquoi? Tu veux le gardé pour toi?

-Ben justement non, je suis sur qu'il aime Sakura alors, je me demandait si moi aussi je ne faisais que le trouvé beau...

-Ah tu quelqu'un d'autre en tête? deamnda Tenten

-euh..je sais pas, toi?

-Moi euh..(rougit) il y a peut-être quelqu'un....

-ah oui qui? qui?

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire...

-Aller tu peux me faire confiance je le dirais a personne.

-Bon.. je vais te donné des indices...il a les cheveux noirs...

-bon alors sois; Neji, Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru (pas Sasuke il est déjà éliminé)

-Il est ni dans mon équipe ni dans la tienne...

-Alors sois; Shino ou Kiba, Shino est bien trop froid alors.. ! non?

-si...

-Tenten tu aime kiba?!

-Chut pas trop fort!

-T'inquiète pas personne à du du entendre, dit Ino

-Tu es sur?

-Mais oui, et ne t'inquiète pas je tiendrait sa mort.

les deux filles finirent par changé de sujet, mais dans la tente des garcons, un seul avait entendu la discution. Kiba avait senti l'odeur de Tenten et sa l'avait réveillé (on se demande pourquoi?). Kiba avait l'impression que son coeur allais s'araché de sa poitrine, car la fille qu'il désirait était Tenten. Il se dit que demain, il allait lui dire plus question d'attendre.

Notes: Patience patience les quart d'heures romantique arrive bientot!! sérieux continué a m'envoyé des fic sa m'encourage a continué a plus!!!


	5. Chapitre 5: La déclaration, une arrivée ...

Chapitre 5: La déclaration, une arrivé surprise

La dernière équipe à faire leur tour de veille étais Neji et Shino (pas grand chose a dire c'est deux là) puis le soleil se leva et réveilla le groupe le déjeuner étais constituer en grande parti de poissons qu'ils ont pêché dans le lac et de provisions. Kiba pris soin de s'assir à côté de Tenten qui ossait à peine le regardé du coin de l'oeil (elle très timide comprenez) en plus que Kiba la fixa dès qu'il n'écoutait plus les autres, se qui m'était Tenten encore plus rouge elle est mignonne comme ca pensa Kiba une fois le repas terminé et les affaire pacté, par mesure de précaution, le groupe déside donc d'envoyé des équipes de 2 pour cruté les environs pour être sur que leur voie sois libre.

-Bon moi je par avec Lee vers le nord, dit Neji

-Moi je part avec Hinata vers l'ouest, dit Naruto

Hinata regarda Naruto d'un air intérogateur.

-On aura surment besoin de ton Byakugan, fit il (dsl si je te ment mon amour mais je tien a gardé sa tabou pour le moment)

-Moi et Shino nous partons vers l'est, dit Shikamaru

-Et moi et Tenten nous partirons vers le sud, dit finalement Kiba

-Hein?, fit Tenten

-Ben oui moi je repaire et toi tu tire, j'ai entendu dire que tu visait bien, répondit Kiba d'un ton charmeur (en éffet tu ma touché sur le coeur)

-Bon et les autres vous resté ici nous revenons dans 30 minutes, dit Shikamaru

-Roger! (en choeur)

Et les éclaireurs partirent pendant que le reste postiona près du lac. Du côté de Naruto, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour abordé Hinata, il est de loin géné mais il ne veut pas se montré trop directe avec elle puis Naruto laissa ses pensés et stopa, Hinata fut de-même.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrête?, demanda Hinata

-Hinata....

-o...oui?

-Pourquoi?....puorquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

-hum?...

-Tu sais très bien...., Naruto s'aproche de Hinata dangereusement.

-euh..je...je ne sais pas...

-Alors ne dit rien....

Naruto ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hinata. Elle fut surprise mais répondit au baisé de Naruto. (Elle est si douce si délicate je voudrais qu'elle reste dans mes bras a tout jamais, je ne laisserait personne te faire du mal )Naruto continua de l'embrassé en lui caressant ses cheveux si doux.(Il ne me lâche pas...sa m'aie égale je me sens bien dans ses bras, je l'aime tellement...) Naruto se sépara d'Hinata pour la regardé, elle est si belle puis la sérra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime Hinata....

(BINGO! j'ai prit Naruto et Hinata en photos, pensa Kakashi)

Plus loin au sud Kiba et Tenten continuèrent leur ronde Kiba eu soudain une idée te tonerre il dit à son chien de partir plus loin a droit et de le rejoindre dans 20 minute et Akamaru obéit.

-Hein? ou va Akamaru?

Kiba stopa sur une branche puis se retourna, Tenten qui regarda l'animal s'éloigné ne fit pas attention a se qui avait devant elle Kiba l'attrapa au vole et attérit sur le dos dans la poussière Tenten sur lui.

-Héhéhé pas mal comme feinte hein?, fit Kiba en riant

-Enfin Kiba c'est pas drôle j'ai eu la peur de ma vie moi, dit Tenten qui ne voulais pas montré son malaise(hein? je suis sur kiba?)

-Ben heureusement que je t'ai attrapé sinon...tu aurais pu te faire mal.

-Et toi tu n'as pas mal tu est tombé de haut...

-C'est juste héh

Akamaru commenca a aboyé puis cela ramena les deux ninjas a la réalité. Ils suivairent les aboiments puis ils trouvairent le chien en train de chapper contre un écureil dans un arbre.

-bon...y'avait pas de quoi s'inquièté, dit Kiba

-Oui..on ferait mieux de continué a scruté hein?

-ouais sa serait une bonne idée, répondit il dans un sourir

Puis la petite équipe continuèrent leur route mais tous les deux pensa la même chose (râaaah j'aurais du lui dire!!!)

Plus loin a l'est (et non shikamaru et shino ne s'enlancerons pas) Shino repaire grâce a ses insectes une présence des trois individu qui s'aprocha dans leur direction.

-Hum..alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Shino

-Attendons se sont peut-être des alliés, répondit Shikamaru

-!

-quoi?, demanda Shikamaru

-Se.. se sont ceux de suna tu sais Gaara et les deux autres.

-Ah vraiment ils nous on repèrer tu crois?

-Je sais pas mais ils ne sont pas supossé nous attaqué, fit Shino

-Dans ce cas attendons...

Puis comme de fait les deux équipes se croisèrent mais ils fut étonnant de les voir comme (ils sont plus pacifiques) Gaara et Temari n'ont pas vraiment changé, par contre Kankurô ne se ressemblait pas, il n'avait plus sont habit noir et sont genre de kirpan. Mais il portais un pantalon noir, une cote ninjas et une chemise de chounin de suna.

-Eh bien ont tombe pique c'est justement vous qu'on cherchait, dit Kankur

-Hum? pourquoi vous nous cherché?, demanda Shikamaru

-Parce que vos senseis et les nôtre nous ont parlé de votre activité et ils tenaient a se que nous y prennons par, dit Temari

-..... Dacors mais avez vous une preuve?, comprenez que nous restons sur nos garde.

Gaara tendit un parchemin signé par le Hokage.

-Bon sa va venez ont vas rejoindre les autres, dit Shikamaru


	6. chapitre 6: déssision et préparation

Note de l'auteur:sérieux shu vraiment en feu j'arrête pas de produire chaques fois que j'ai de nouveaux reviews je peut pas m'enpêché d'écrir un autre chapitre j'aime faire plaisir voyez vou? Oh! et pour les amateur de sasu/saku patience sa vien sa vien XD

Chapitre 6: déssision et préparation

Cela a prit bien tu temps à l'équipe de Suna pour expliqué le pourquoi du comment sa se fait que leur maître et ceux de Konaha les ont invité a participé a ''l'activit"". Les quatres équipes d'éclaireurs étais revenus en même temps que ceux du Sable, malgré le fait qu'ils aient eu a s'engueulé pour ce comprendre tous le mondes est venu a la conclusion qu'ils faisaient parti du groupe. Mais une question existencielle trottait dans la tête des chounins, '' qu'est-ce que leur profs on derrière la tête et pourquoi ils ont invité ceux de Suna a se joindre a eux.... bizz. Cela faisait 3 heure qu'ils enfoncaient dans une forêt assé éloignée de Konoha.............puis ils désidèrent de faire une petite pause........ et l'immancable se produit.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT BORDEL!!!

Bah voilà Kiba vient de pété sa coche

-C'EST VRAI CA, EN PLUS ON S'ENNUIS S'ÉTAIS PAS POUR SE DÉGOURDIR CETTE ''ACTIVIT''?!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto aussi....

-Chut! t'aissez vous bandes de tête brulés vous allé faire localisé notre enplacement, dit Shikamaru.

-Mouais ben, j'aimerais mieux une vrai bagarre que de ce jeu de cache cache à la noix!

-Calmez vous, dit Gaara d'un ton sec. Si vous vous voulez de l'action, j'ai quelque chose a proposé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Sasuke

-Nous sommes nombreux donc bien protégé et les senseis ne sont surment pas alaise de passé a l'action maintenant....

-Donc? demanda Shikamaru

-Donc nous allons faire des équipes de jour...je m'explique.... nous allons faire des équipes de deux ou trois car nous sommes un nombre impair et nous allons exploré la forêt le plus discrètement possible pour surprendre les senseis.....voyez vous ou je veux en venir.

-Ouais je saisi l'astuce on se sépare et ensuite on se retrouve a un point de repaire pour y donné notre rapport?dit Shikamaru

-Exactement...

-Bon dans ce cas nous allons choisir un emplacement pour lever un camp et sa sera notre point de repaire formons les équipes tout de suite sa sera fait.., dit Sasuke

-Moi je garde la même équipe que j'ai fait avant de partir en éclaireur, dit Kiba. Biensur si sa ne te dérenge pas, dit il à Tenten

-Non sa va je suis de ton avis, répondit elle

-Moi c'est pareil je reste avec Hinata. dit Naruto

-Bon moi pour équilibré un peu je vais prendre une fille avec moi...hum.. Ino tu veux venir?, demanda Neji

-Ah!? euh..ok, répondit Ino

-Moi je peu prendre n'importe qui avec moi, di Kankuro

-Donc dans ce cas je viens avec toi, dit Lee

-Parfait.

-Moi aussi n'importe qui ferait bien l'affaire, dit Temari

-Donc je vais venir avec toi, dit Shikamaru

-Moi aussi pour équilibré les chose...Sakura...., dit Sasuke

-Oui dacor aucun problème, répondit Sakura

Ino regarda Sasuka jalouse et triste en même temps, aura-t-elle droit elle aussi a des moments de bonheures?

-Bon finalement, Gaara, Shino et Chôji vous resteraient au camps lorsque nous nous séparons compris tout le monde?, dit Shikamaru

Oui tout le monde avait compris, puis ils partirent a la recherche d'un bon coin pour levé leur campement. Le groupe trouva une assé grande clairière dans la forêt près d'un cascade d'eau douce.. c'est parfait quoi. Et le camp se leva peu à peu les filles alle aidé les garcons pour leurs tentes pendant qu Tenten étendit les toiles bien grand et s'assura qu'il ne manque aucun piquets. Derrière une tente déjà monté, Kiba cherchait le moyens d'offrir son aide à Tenten et après s'être pratiqué il se montra.

-Salut Tenten! besoin d'un coup de main?, demanda Kiba dans son élan

-Ah!? euh..oui biensur c'est très gentil

-(Bon vite trouvé un sujet de conversation...) Shikamaru dit que même si on fini quelques heures avant la nuit nous partirons en tourné selement demain matim, dit Kiba

-hum ah oui? moi en tous cas je me demande se que nos semseis nous réserve, je commence a trouvé sa exitant..

-Mouais moi aussi surtout qu'on forme une équipe de tonerre!

-oui (rouge)

............

silence

-eu..Kiba?

-oui?

-Est-ce que Ino t'as parlé dernièrement?

-bah parlé? plutot communiqué, je veux dire à partme dire''t'aie toi et écoute Shikamaru'' non elle ne m'as rien dit pourquoi?

-pour rien...

-tu lui a confié un secret?

-Hein? comment tu le sais euh! je veux dire pourquoi tu dit sa?

-ahah donc tu lui à dit quelque chose?

-Tu pense que c'est quoi?

-On a reparlera demain on aura plus de temps, je vais allé aidé Naruto avec ses cruche d'eau. Content d'avoir parlé avec toi (sourit)

-Ouais moi aussi, à plus (sourit)

Kiba courut aidé Naruto qui avait déjà les deux pieds dans l'eau de la cascade avec une cruche. C'est une bonne idée de faire une réserve d'eau douce. Naruto qui vit Kiba arrivé se retourna.

-Alors comme sa c'est Tenten que tu aime?

-Bah ouais, dit donc sa prend tu temps a deviné pour toi mais pour les autres paf c'est dans un éclaire.

-Ben disons que c'étais facile pour moi de deviné hein? tu m'avait dit que tu aimait une fille puis le lendemain tu te retrouve avec Tenten.

-Ouais et la je sens que demain je vais réussir a lui dire et oh! devine quoi elle parlait avec Ino la nuit dernière et elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi! tu te rend compte?

-et ben qu'est-ce que tu attend pour lui avoué crétin, dit Naruto en lui dennant une cruche pleine.

-Je veux pas précipité les chose tu comprend? et au fait toi et Hinata?

-....je l'ai enbrassé hier....

-HEIN? quand?

-Quand on était parti en éclaireur..

-Donc toi aussi tu l'aimait mais tu ne savait pas que elle t'aimait c'est sa?

-Hum

-Et ben, en tout cas on garde tous sa entre nous hein?

-Ouais pas de prob.

Revenons maintenant au filles, peut de temps après que Kiba aies quitté Tenten Ino alla l'aidé.

-Eh Ino! dit est-ce que tu a parlé a Kiba de se que je t'ais dit? demanda Tenten

-Non j'ai dit sa a personne pourquoi?

-Oh il a fait allusion tout a l'heure au fait que je t'avait confié un secretet je me demandait si...

-Ben en tout cas moi j'ai rien dit.

-ok, je crois que lui aussi il m'aime bien sinon il ne tournerais pas autour de moi...non?

-Ouais surment je suis bien contente pour toi.

-d'après Shikamaru nous allons partir seleument demain, même si ils reste encore quelques heures, dit Tenten pour changé de sujet.

Notes: AHAH je sais je sais je tourne autour du pot mais bon si vous voulez que Tenten est Kiba se saute dessus dans le prochain chapitre dites le moi sinon je ne me praisserait pas XD


	7. Cronique!

Les annecdoc de l'auteure!!! (son de piano): YO tous le monde j'ai décidé de faire cette cronique pour que vous en sachiez plus sur moi XD l'autre jour avant que je commence a écrire mon fan fic, je me posait beaucoup de question sur les couples en premier lieu je voulais que se soit style romance a fond parce que j'aime (j'espère qu'il y en a qui vont suivre mon exemple héhé) et je voulais aussi étonné le monde sur les choix comme pour Kiba et Tenten en temps normal on pense pas les mettre ensemble non? puis il y a eu le classique naru/hina puis bon Sasu/saku mais je voulais pas rendre Ino toute seule et je voulais pas que Neji reste célibataire alors j'ai crée un petit sénario tout mignon dans ma tête que je vais tapé dans les prochain chapitres et puis j'ai eu une idée complètement..... mais vraiment je dois être la seule a y avoir pensé, acroché bien vos tuque j'ai voulu faire un triangle amoureux mais pas n'importe lequel.

Avertissement: Se que vous allez lire risque de vous déclanché un tromatisme aïgu séver pour certain lecteurs......

Triangle amoureux: Gaara, Shino et Chôji, et croyez le ou non j'ai réussi a faire tombé Gaara amoureux de Chôji et Shino, Shino amoureux de Gaara et Chôji et Chôji amoureux de Shino et Gaara, mais la je me suis dit WOW je vais en tromatisé surment un surtout avec le sénarios que j'ai rédigé XD

C'est tout pour la cronique à plus le chapitre 7 est pour bientot avec action et encore plus de Romance et les voyeurs senseis perver XD


	8. Chapitre 7: Les gens changes

Notes de l'auteure: Héhé vous êtes nombreux a m'envoyé des reviews j'ai beaucoup de demande mais je vais faire mon possible pour répondre a vos attentes sans trop vous impatienté Ah et au fait pendant que j'y pense dans la cronique je parlais d'un yaoi triangle amoureux j'avais oublié de spécifi qu'il ne sera pas dans ma fic (c'est Calliopé qui sera contente ''My prescious!!'' euh oups hors sujet XD) mais pour les gros amateur.. je pourrais toujours faire une autre cronique la dessus si vous le désiré (tout pour vous satisfaire XD) Et pour le Sasu/Saku patience chacun son tour et vous en saurez aussi sur le Neji/Ino BONNE LECTUREUH!! XD

Chapitre 7: Les gens changes

La soirée fut bien calme tous le monde faisait ce qu'ils avait à faire et pour les tours de veilles, cela ne servait à rien de refaire d'autres équipes. Et ce fut Neji et Ino qui commenca les première heure. Faut dire qu'Ino était très surprise que Neji l'ai choisi, Skura est bien plus belle qu'elle mais surtout elle enconbrante parce qu'elle est faible comparé à Neji. Celui-ci resta sur le Byakugan pendant quelques instants, le temps de s'assuré que rien les menace, puis alla rejoindre Ino près du feu. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment les yeux rivé vers les flammes qui dansaient dans le petit vent froid de la nuit, ce qui fit greloté Ino qui s'aprocha du feu.

-Eh Neji?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi comme coéquipière?

Neji regarda l'adolescente sans répondre avec un regard sans exprésion ce qui fit comprendre à Ino que son camarade ne comprenait pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir.

-Je veux dire... je suis encombrente et je vois pas en quoi je peut êtres utile dans une équipe..

-.... Bah comme je l'ai dit c'est pour équilibré les force si je serais resté avec Lee sa n'aurait pas été égale...et puis... tu est plus forte que Sakura pas plus doué mais toi au moin tu fonce quand il faut y allé alors j'estime avoir fait un bon choix.

Ino restait sans voix le petit compliment que Neji lui avait dit, venait de lui redonné un peu de confiance en elle, et puis de toute facons Sasuke a toujours était froid envers elle et Sakura donc elle ne devrait pas être jalouse, puis la voix de Neji lui aracha de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu me demandait sa?, fit Neji

-Oh.... pour rien juste que s'a m'intriguait.

-Tu mens.

-Hein? je ne mens pas pourquoi je mentirais.

-Bon ne me le dit pas si tu veux pas mais apprent une chose avec moi, rien ne trompe mes yeux et si tu a quelque chose a dire ne fait pas de détoure compris?

Ino ne fut pas surprise de le voir comme si directe si arogant elle est vraiment tombé dans une des pire situation...

-Escuse-moi si je me montre froid je suis fatigué se soir tu comprend? dit Neji qui réalisait bien qu'il venait de mettre Ino mal alaise.

-Oh ce.. ce n'est rien, tous le monde est fatigué alors je peux comprendre...

Neji lâcha un faible sourir puis se frota les yeux d'une seule main avant de se secouhé la tête pour de pas trop s'endormir.

-Eh il parait que lorsque Tsunade-sama ne sera plus là, il y aura peut-être un Hokage figth, dit Ino pour changé de sujet. Puis la discution continua sans trop de balotements et vient le tour de Kankuro et Lee, puis Gaara et Shino et finalement, Chôji et Gaara (tous le monde le sais Gaara ne dort pas alors il peut bien faire deux tour de garde..) Et le soleil se leva...

Lorsque tous le monde fut debout et que tous le monde ait mangé ils se rassemblèrent pour donné les instructions.

-Bon nous allons y allez par la logique, Naruto, hinata vous irai vers le Nord, Kiba et Tenten vers le Sud, Sasuke et Sakura vers l'ouest, Neji et Ino vers l'est, moi et Temari vers le sud-est, Kankuro et Lee vers le nord-ouest et finalement, les trois autres vous resteraient ici. Remarqué qu'il y a deux zone de la forêt qui ne vas pas être exploré donc nous ferons une alternance, et avancé prudament pas besoin d'allé bien loin juste s'assuré de qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce bois compris?, dit Shikamaru

-Roger! (encore une fois)

Notes: bon là je dois vous avouez que je sais pas par quel équipe commencé XD siouplait aidez moi!!


	9. Cronique!

LA CRONIQUE!!

LACRONIQUE!!!

LA CRONIQUEUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOW LA CRONIQUE!!!!!!!!!!!

wo wo wo je sais bien que c'est la cronique de l'auteure mais là il faudrait ce calmé un peu hein?

Et vi c'est moi!

bonjour cher/chère lecteurs /lectrices j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journé a me bronzé autour de ma piscine. hein? le bonheur avec une limonade, la série Naruto et mon chiers de note (un cahier ou j'écrir un bout des mes chapitre quand l'inspiration me vient XD) Et j'ai écrit le chapitre 7 sans problème puis bon je me suis tané ben vite alors je me suis relaxé sur ma serviette mais j'avais oublié un détail....Il y avait beaucoup de vent j'ai cru que c'étais l'apocalipse puis mon cher cahier s'est envolé et est partie j'ai couru après à perdre haleine puis il a attérit dans ma piscine et comble de malheur je n'aie pas pu stopé mon élans et je suis tombé dans l'eau. ARF y'a des moments ou on a l'air vraiment ridicule puis j'ai regardé mon cahier flotté a côté de moi et il s'éloigna et lorsque j'ai tendu ma main pour le ratrapé car il étais loin, un autre coup de vent arriva et en éssayant de le ratrapé je rate mon élant et je retombe la tête dans l'eau... non mais vraiment....

C'est tout pour la cronique à plus vous aimeXXxxXX XD

Réponse au reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Popolnouchette : Salue frangine!! j'ai continué comme tu me l'avais demandé (na nana moi au moin je met po des mois avant d'écrir un autres chapitre :p)

Marionnette : Contente que sa te plaie XD j'écrit la suite très rapidement bonne lecteureuh!! Héhé tu aime bien l'histoire de kiba toi non? (ou dit le moi si je me trompe :P)

Céline chieuse :Ouais je sais la période des exam c'est vraiment poche mais je vais continué a écrir pour te changé les idée XD!!

Bizante: Ouais ben je me disais sa aussi, :p tu peut continué a jugé merci pour ton reviews XD

lostin972: Toi tu est surment l'encourageur par exellence :P Tu me pousseuh et vois se que sa à fait chu déjà au septième chapitre (oups il vas continué XD) tk merci pour tes reviews et laisse moi pas tombé (sa vos pour les autre aussi ;P) et euh.. pour tes intro ;p .....

Calliope la muse: On ben toi tu est celle qui a le plus de zel sans doute, la famuse Calliopé avec ses question existencielle et ses hors-sujet (lol tu m'as donné une idée de cronique avec le seigneur des anneaux et naruto XD) Enfin bon t'affait pas Calliopé-chan tu vas l'avoir ton spetch Sasu/saku il vas en avoir plein laisse moi juste démarré XD à plus!!! (t'inquièt y'aura pas de Yaoi enfin pas officiellement)

anne-claire 22: Ma chère anne-claire nous avons un point en commun car nous sommes tout deux folle des fics romance je vais faire faire des truc full romantique a nos tourteraux juste pour toi et comme j'ai dit a Calliopé pas de yaoi et su sasu/saku XD!!!!! Bisoux

Neo303: Hello Neo XD et oui tes prières serons exausé car il y aura Du Sasu/Saku très sympat ton reviews continu a lire et surtout aie du plaisir!

mimy : coucou mimy!! Ouais t'en fais pas je vais t'en donné des suite moi XD apprécie bien !!


	10. Chapitre 8:Un bon début, les ennuis comm...

Notes: ouais ben je vais continué un peu plus aujourd'hui peut-être bien que vous en aurais deux mais la chu pas sur ''putain va falloir que je boss''. XD

Chapitre 8: Un bon début, les ennuis commence, il étais temps!

Ino et Neji fit comme leur avait menssionner Shikamaru, l'est de la forêt à décidément beaucoup de végétation et il est difficile de s'y promené sans faire trop de rafus mais ils s'en tirent plutot bien. Ino qui n'était pas habitué au fonctionnement de Neji (elle et son équipe d'ordinaire n'ont pas d'ordre pour avancé) essaya de le dépassé mais Neji s'interposa sans s'arrêté..

-Je serais plus raasuré si tu restait derrière moi, ma possition est plus dangereuse que la tienne dit tout simplement Neji.

-Ah euh.. Dsl

-C'est rien, on va continué comme sa pendant un demi-km et en suite nous continurons à pied,lanca Neji

-Dacors, répondit Ino

Et ils firent de-même et marchèrent au sol, mais Neji un peu en avant et Ino en diagonal de lui. Ino ne dit rien, ne voulant pas dérangé sont coéquipier qui se concentrait sur le Byakugan, et au bout de quelques instants.

-Sa va on vas être tranquille pour un bon moment, dit Neji.

-Parfait dans se cas.....

silence (et oui le fameux silenceXD)

-Dit... tu as des vues toi, demanda Ino

-....Je ne suis pas de genre a parlé de sa.

-AH donc tu garde tous pour toi?

-Non!.. c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais oui...c'est sur... tu sais t'es pas le seule a savoir qui ment et qui ne ment pas, oups! désolé, je ne dois pas faire de détour.. tu mens, dit Ino sarcastiquement

-Tu me cherche?, dit Neji qui commencait à s'énerver

-En tous cas je t'ai bien trouvé haha, dit Ino qui trouvait sa amusant

La jeune fille fut très surprise de voir la main de Neji lui enpoigné le poignet, et il l'a mit derrière lui en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit Ino à voix basse

-J'ai cru appercevoir quelque chose, répondit Neji

il resta quelque minute sur le Byakugan et ne lâcha pas Ino, étrange il la tenait d'un poing ferme puis fini par se retourné et lâcha Ino.

-Sa devait être juste un animal, dit Neji.

-Mouais ben en tout cas pour juste un animal tu étais sur les nerfs, dit Ino en se tortillant le poignet.

-Onh...j'ai surtout pas fait par exiprès, dit Neji sarcastiquement

-Méchant!

Ino le poussa, mais cela ne lui faisait rien et il riait bien de Ino puis elle lui fit une jambête bien réussi et envoya Neji dans la poussière abasurdit.

-Bon nous sommes quit maintenannnnnnnnnnnt!!!!!!!

Neji lui renvoya son coup et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol.

-Apprend autre chose avec moi..., dit Neji en souriant. Lorsqu'on me mord je mord.

-Oh sa vas hein? te monte pas la tête....

Neji se leva dans un éland puis tendit sa main a Ino pour lui offrir son aide. Ino refusa puis tenta de se levé. Mais Neji bloqua le chemin.

-Si tu veux te levé il faudra prendre ma main (grimace)

-Non... pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Ino sarcastiquement

-Tanpis pour toi....

Puis, bon Ino ne voulais pas trop se salir donc pris l'aide que Neji lui offrait et se leva.

-J'ai gagné, dit Neji le plus sérieusement possible.

Ce qui mit Ino Au mode ''IL M'ÉNERVE SE TYPE" Elle avanca rapidemment en avnt de lui avec un petit cri de rage. Neji riait dans sa barbe (exprésion) puis ratrapa Ino pour évité qu'elle sois la cible des ennemis.

Du côté de Kankuro et de Lee sa allait plutot mal, ils avaient croisé une équipe de trois Ninjas de la pluie qui les croyaient être des espions, mais il leur disait qu'il étais en activité de dégourdissement. Mais évidamment les ennemis ne les croyait pas et s'a c'est fini en bagarre, ce ne fut pas bien dificile de les tuer car Lee mobilisa la cible en lui brisant les os et Kanruro commenda a son pantin de lancé des dare enpoissonné puis ils continuèrent leur routes. Et maintenant retrouvons Kiba et Tenten qui sont parties au sud, Kiba devrait peut-être se branché non? il sais que Tenten l'aime et pas elle et elle est géné mais pas lui alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend non d'un chien! Kiba et Tenten marchent depuis un bon bout et parle de tout et de rien, puis Kiba décida de se lancé...

-Euh..Tenten?, demanda Kiba

-Oui?...

-Je euh..je me demandait qu'est-ce que Ino t'avait dit, tu te souviens hier...?

-Ah! oh c'est rien d'important juste un petit secret de fille..... mais pourquoi sa t'intrigue t'en?

Kiba regarda Tenten un regard percant qui troubla la jeune fille, pourquoi est-ce que Kiba la regardait comme sa... pourquoi?

-Pourquoi?, répèta Tenten

-Parce que je sais que sa me conserne.....

-....................................... .................

-Et Parce que......, Kiba étais très proche d'elle il n'avait qu'a brisé la frontière qui les séparait mais autres chose attira son intention. Il poussa Tenten plus loin et Kiba se voit de recevoir une pluie de shirukens.

-Mais.. qu'est-ce?, commenca Tenten, puis elle se tu en voyant Kiba qui tenais a peine sur ses jambes. Elle regarda en direction de leur ennemis puis vis un ninjas du son. Il est seule sinon les autres se serait montré.

-Hé hé je peux savoir ce que deux jeune ninjas de la feuille font loin de chez eux, demanda leur attaquant.

Kiba se relève de peine et de misère son chien grognant à côté du lui. Heureusement Kiba ne recu rien au parties vitals du corps.

-SA NE TE REGARDE PAS ORDURE VAS-T-EN C'EST UN CONSEIL!

-HAHAHA!!! un conseil dit tu!? je me demande bien quel sera les conséquence, tu tien a peine debout et ta petite amie n'a pas l'air costo et vous êtes de la feuille donc je peux vous tué sans que je me fasse grondé héhé.

-TENTEN PART !JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI.

-NON! JE RESTE AVEC TOI!

-FOUT LE CAMP!!

Kiba ne pensa plus et se jeta sur le ninjas d'otoavec la danse du chien et akamaru a ses côté l'ennuie étais que Tenten ne voulais pas laissé Kiba risqué sa vie comme sa Tenten prépara ses armes. Kiba se battait comme un Diable mais il fini par tombé au sol, mais son adversaire aussi est très mal au point.

-C'est la fin pour toi dit, le ninjas du son

Avant que l'intru plante son sabre dans le torse de Kiba akamaru sauta sur son bras et le mordit, Tenten profita de cette ouverture pour lui lancé une douzaine de Kunais mais grâce a un jutsu de protection il n'eu aucune égratingnures et il fonca sur Tenten rageusement Tenten qui ne pouvait rien faire resta figé, mais Kiba a peu se relevé a temps et planta le sabre dans le don de ninjas qui tomba à terre. Kiba leva la tête pour s'assuré qu'elle n'avait rien (contrairement à lui).

-MERDE KIBA!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT D'AGIR SEUL J'AURAIT PU T'AIDÉ ET REGARDE DANS QUEL ÉTAT IL T'AS MIT!

-je...je voulais arg..je voulais qui ne t'arrive rien...., répondit Kiba dans sa douleur

Tenten prit Kiba dans ses bras puis l'aida à marché jusqu'à un endroit calme et Tenten fit de son mieux avec la trouse de premier soin pour lui faire des bandages. Kiba étais torse nu et Tenten rougissait de le voir comme sa mais le sang qui coulait de ses blessure la ramena à la réalité.

-Je te fais mal?, demanda Tenen

-Non sa vas allé j'ai connu pire croit moi, répondit Kiba et il lui fit un sourir pour ne pas trop l'inquièté. Lorsque Tenten eu fini de soigné Kiba, la nuit étais déjà tombé et elle avait allumé un feu .

-Tenten je rentrerait pas je ne suis pas en état de marché...

-Je vais cherché de l'aide, dit Tenten en se levant

-NON! Kiba rattrapa la jeune fille et la tenait fermement.

-Kiba....

-Tu n'as pas compris le ninjas du son n'était sertènement pas seul je ne veux pas que tu rentre toute seule.. j'ai peur pour toi...

-Mais pourquoi tu me protège tant je ne veux pas être un fardeux dans l'équipe! et puis sa devrais être moi qui a peur pour toi tu est très blessé..!

-Sa va allé pour moi je te l'ais dit...et si je te protège c'est que..., Kiba tira Tenten qui tomba sur lui, C'est que je t'aime et je ne me la pardonnerais jamais si il devait t'arrivé quelque chose...

Tenten resta sans voix, le gars de ses rêve venait de lui donné la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'elle ne l'aurait rêvé pui il vit Kiba l'attiré encore plus vers lui, il se pencha délicatement puis lui donna un baisé. Un long Baisé puis Les amoureux séparairent leurs lèvre puis Kiba sourit en voyant les yeux de Tenten brillé a la lueure des flamme de leur feu, puis il ne peu s'enpché de lui redonné un autres baisé, il aprofondissait leur collade en ouvrant la bouche pour entremélé sa langue a celle de Tenten( elle à bon gout.... et embrasse comme une déesse, pensa Kiba) puis il se sépara il laissa sa bouche pour lui donné des bisoux partout sur son visage et fini par lui donné un long calin affectueux. Tenten ne savait pas trop quoi faire donc elle se laissa allé au rytme de Kiba elle faisait attention ou elle le touchait car il étais encore torse nu et il avait des blessure partout, mais Kiba s'en contre foutait même si il chatouillait un peu Tenten par moment qui le serra plus fort il ne senti presque pas la douleur.

-Et l'as est-ce que tu veux partir? dit Kiba en souriant

-Jamais, tu es fou? je vais pas laissé un énervé comme toi faire des bêtises, répondit Tenten qui jouait son jeu. Juste avant que Kiba allonge Tenten sur le dos pour qu'il aye l'embrassé à nouveau avec plus de refinement, puis quelques instants après les deux adolescants s'endormirent élacé l'un contre l'autre.

(et ben didons, je crois bien que Kiba est une fauve dans tous les domaines, pensa Kurenai qui rengait sa caméra vidéo.)


	11. Chapitre 9: Les approches

Notes: DSL je veux pas faire de jaloux mais bon...

Lostin: Je vois tu ne comprend toujours pas mon choix pour Neji/Ino? Aurais tu sauté par hasard la première cronique si oui je te boude si non ben tu n'as surment pas compris que je voulais faire quelque chose d'original et que bon je voulais cassé Neji avec qulequ'un et il restait Ino dans les choix c'est vrai j'aurais pu faire un Neji/temari et un shika/ino mais je voulais me donné un petit défi et en plus Neji est très malipulateur donc il va pouvoir facilement avoir Ino dans ses bras (haut le petit pervers mais je voulais que dans ma fic il est ce genre de comportement et lorsqu'il veut quelque chose il l'as et il veut Ino alors ) et puis pour Shikamaru bah il vas évolué d'un grade puisqu'avoir Temari c'est pas donné. Et oui je voulais mettre un peu d'action pour surchauffé les ormones et t'inquiète pas le Shika/temari arrive bientot.XD

Bon pour les fan du Sasu/Saku sa arrive encore un peu de patience et pour les fan de Naru/hina il y en aura encore et aussi plein de Kiba/Tenten ouf! XD

Chapitre 9: Les approches

Revenons un peu en arrière, peu de temps après le départ, Shikamaru et Temari par mesure de précaution décidèrent de ne pas y allé en sautant d'arbre en arbre et d'y allé à pied. Bien sur la plupart de leurs conversations étais sois le silence ou ils parlèrent de "l'activit", mais Shikamaru voulais traîté sur un autre sujets.

-Oh fait Temari, Ton frère Gaara, il à changé pas vrai?

-Oui, je suis soulagé de le voir comme sa, même si sa ne lui ressemble pas....

-Hum...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il soit plus..plus sociable?

-J'en sais rien... surment un déclic

-Mouais surment.... Héhé je t'avait pas mal surpris à l'examen pas vrai, avec ma manipulation d'ombre?

-Oh ne reviens pas la decu, je l'admet que tu est fort d'esprit mais je ne devait pas utillisé toute mon chakra parce que... enfin tu sais pour quoi?

-Hun

-Sa m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec Ino...

-Hein? tu croyait que j'avait un kic avec Ino? Elle est bien plus occupé a perdre son temps avec Sasuke.

-Hum.. c'est qu'il est beau goss

-Pff j'ai jamais compris les filles moi je me demande se que vous lui trouvé?

-Ben il est beau

-...................c'est tout?

-Bah oui...

-Pff les femmes..bon on continu ?

-Ok.

Plus loin vers l'ouest Sasuke et Saruka se retrouve dans une situation bien calme pas le moindre indice d'ennemis en vu. Se qui rassura grandement Sakura. (elle est pas très doué pour les combat) Mais elle n'as rien à craindre avec Sasuke. Notre Sakura étais au anges elle étais seule avec Sasuke bien se serait mieux si elle pouvait se blotir contre lui, mais il faut se contenté de se qu'on a....

-Dit Sasuke....

-oui? (tien c'est bizzar il ne dit pas hun?)

-Euh.. je me demandait pourquoi tu m'avait choisi? (ben merde tous le monde pose cette question c'est pas compliqué pourtant!!)

-Bah... surment parce que je suis plus habitué de travaillé avec toi....

-Ah c'est tou?

-Ben qu'est-ce qui pourrais y avoir de plus?

-.....Rien sa va.

-.......... , il regarde sakura puis continu sa route

Après quelques heures, la petite équipe commenca à s'impatienté rien de plus ennuyant, il n'y a rien à l'ouest pas un chat (normal dans la forêt) et pas la moindre trace de dangé présent..misère..

-Si tu veux mon avis nous perdons norte temps, et si nous allions rejoindre les autres, proposa Sakura

-......Tu est si pressé que sa de rejoindre le groupe?, demanda Sasuke

-euh.. bah non juste enfin si tu veux....

-Je ne suis pas pressé moi, dit Sasuke en se retournant vers elle.

-Ah........ben moi non plus(big smille)

-Bon on vas continué a marché peut-être trouverons nous quelque chose, dit Sasuke en continuant son chemin. Ben alors tu vient?

-Oui (blom)

Notes: Vraiment Dsl pas une goute d'inspiration si vous en avez temps mieux :s


	12. Chapitre 10: Double retour, bel essaie!

Chapitre 10: Double retour, bel essaie!

Revenons maintenant au camps, à la fin de la journée, tout le monde s'y repose ..hum? tout le monde, mais il en manque !

-Mais où est donc Kiba et Tenten, demanda Ino

-J'en sais rien, répondit Shikamaru. Nous nous sommes séparé après un kilomètre par le sud.

-Pourvu qu'il ne leur sois rien arrivé, dit Ino (je me demande si ils ne voulaient pas passé une soirée en amoureux, pensa Ino)

-Kiba est un débile mais il sait se défendre et Tenten à une tête sur ses épaules avant demain je ne m'inquièterais pas mais nous partirons a leur recherche si c'est trop long. Bon alors vos rapports, dit Shikamaru 

-rien, dit Sasuke (évidamment aucune phrase complète)

-Rien non plus, dit Naruto (Hinata et Naruto se regarde avec un petit sourir)

-Il n'y à rien eu non plus dans notre direction, dit Neji.

-Nous nous avons croisé une équipe de la pluie, mais on les a étalé vite fait, lanca Kankuro

-Quel étais leur but? Demanda shikamaru

-Ils patrouillait sans doute, répondit Kankuro

-Bon, et nous non plus ils n'y a rien eu, attendons maintenant le retour de Kiba et Tenten.

Le groupe s'installa pour la nuit et les tours de garde furent assigné (Naruto Hinata, Gaara Chôji, Shino Gaara et Ino Neji) Allons maintenant plus loin au sud avant de voir comment se passe les tours de gardes (zoom) Tenten et Kiba on fini de s'élancé comme des ados (euh….Kiki ce sont des ados -.-) (Ah oui? euh..chut! bon! c'est moi l'auteureuh) Bien sur le someil les attrapa bien vite. (bon sa c'étais juste pour vous dire que tout allais bien de leur côté) Bon revenons au camp maintenant, Naruto et Hinata font leur tour de garde.....enfin si on veut.

-Dit moi Hinata?, demanda Naruto

-Hum? quoi donc?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... on gardait notre relation secrète.....je veux dire, sa ne regarde personne et on pourra garder notre intimité. (ben pas vraiment Naruto..surtout avec les senseis dans le coin...)

-Oui d'accors (elle aurait pas pu dire non c'eswt connu )

Hinata pencha sa tête sur l'épaule solide de Naruto et Naruto fit de même mais sur la tête à Hinata (classique) Le jeune couples regarda le feu danser derrière le bruit de la cascade. Naruto se pencha pour posé un baisé sur la joue de sa belle puis continua à fleuré son visage en savourant les frémissements de Hinata. Celle-ci entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto avant de lui accordé un baisé, et l'heure tour de garde continua ainsi avant que la prochaine équipe arrive. Biensur Naruto et Hinata on pris soin de ne pas se faire prendre. Puis Gaara et Chôji arrivèrent pendant que les deux tourteraux allèrent se couché, désolé de ne pas être ensemble. Naturellement Gaara et Chôji n'ont pas grand chose à se dire¸ encore moin Shino et Gaara et vient le tour de Neji et Ino Quest-ce qui pourrais bien se passé?

-J'espère que demain se sera plus mouvementé, Dit Neji qui rapporta des bûches pour allimenté le feu.

-Moi je ne tien pas à avoir des bourdes, répondit Ino

-Pourquoi? c'étais pas pour se dégourdire cette "activit"?

-Ben je suis venu parce que tout le monde y allait...

-Pfff surtout pour Sasuke.

-non pas particulièrement.

-!!! euh..Ino est-ce que sa vas, demanda Neji en prenant la température de sont frond.

-Ouais sa va, répondit Ino en repoussant la main de Neji.

-mouais, tu n'a tourjours pas confiance en moi.

-Je ne suis pas libre pour autant, dit Ino d'un ton taquineur.

-Je ne faisait pas allusion à sa, dit Neji enbêt

-Ah? tu faisait allusion à quoi dans ce cas?

-......

-Est-ce que tu à perdu ta langue?

Neji se raprocha de Ino, mais vraiment proche. Ino surprise eu le réflèxe de se couché pour l'évité mais Neji n'ais pas du genre à abandonné.

-Constate par toi même, répondit Neji

Puis le Byakegan embrassa Ino (avec la langue biensur) Ino acepta le baisé puis Neji se retire d'un bon et va réveillé les autres.

-(c'est vrai le soleil est presque levé (rougit) qu'est-ce que sa voulais dire ce baisé? pensa Ino)

Au petit matin, tout le monde déjeuna avec appéti. Évidament, Neji regarda Ino, Ino regarda Neji, Naruto ragarda Hinmata, Hinata regarda Naruto, Chôji regarda son assiète et son assiète regarda Chôji....euh...... Mais à la grande surprise de tous, ils virent arrivé Kiba et Tenten.

-Hey s'a vous en n'a mis du temps, je commencait à m'inquièté!, Cria Shikamaru

-Ouais bah... c'est pas sympat si tu commencait, répondit Kiba hironiquement.

Bon biensur Kiba et Tenten raconta tout leur m'ésaventure( à part...enfin vous savez quoi) puis hinata qui est spécialiste dans la médecine soigna Kiba plus abillement pendant que les autre finirent de mangé.

Notes: à ouf! l'inspiration met revenu XD Attention Chers lecteur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je vous résserve une surprise dans le prochain chapitre XD


	13. Chapitre 11: Surprise!

Chapitre 11: Surprise!

La matiné passa très lentements, tout le monde est en pose après le petit déjeuner, mais une chose tracasa Ino, bon premièrement Neji ne lui à pas reparlé puis il ne fait pas mine d'allé la voir mais pourtant la fixe constament losqu'il en a l'occasion. Ino commenca à s'impatienté puis alla derrière une tente à l'écart, après quelque minutes Neji laissa son activité pour allé la voir.

-Tu veux me parlé?, demanda Neji en arrivant par derrière.

-Hum!? comment le sais tu?

-Je suis pas aveugle haha allé dit qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ben.. qu'est-ce que sa voulais dire ce...baisé de tout à l'heure, demanda Ino

-Je vois... tu n'as pas compris.....Attend je vais te redonné le message.

Il s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois puis prit d'une main sa hanche et de l'autre sur son cou, les deux ados fermèrent les yeux, mais leur élan fut stoppé par l'appel de Kiba qui signalait des intrus. à contre coeur Neji lâcha Ino et couru en direction des étrangé. Bon biensur la plupart étais en possition d'attaque mais les nouveaux venu ne fit pas mine de vouloir ce battre.

-Qui est le leadeur de votre groupe, demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est moi, répondit Shikamaru en s'avancant. Que voulez-vous?

-Nous venons nous joindre à vous pour "l'activit".

-Quoi!!?, fit Shikamaru. M...mais comment?

-Comme vous l'avez surment constaté nous venons du village de la cascade et plusieur de vos senseis on informé les notres et ont décidé de nous y faire participé également....

-Minute! Nous avons déjà commencé je ne comprend pas....

-!?.....justement non les senseis vont venir nous rejoindre lorsque nous serons tous rassemblé, répondit le ninjas de la cascade

-Bon très bien... Comment vous appélé vous?

-Moi je m'apelle Toycha et voici mes coéquipière, Ayumi et Meda.

Toycha étais le garcon et le chef de l'équipe il étais bon, de taille normal cheveux noirs yeux noir (il est assorti). Il portais Des pantalons trois quare une cote ninjas et une chemise par décu puis portais son bandeau au front, plutot beau gosse. Ayumi quand à elle avait le cheveux brun avec quelques reflet roux yeux gris vert, elle portais un pantalons trois quare aussi avec un chandail bleu marine et portais son bandeau à l'envers sur son front. Finalement Meda, Meda avait les cheveux blonds cendré avec quelques petites tâche de rousseur sur le haut du nez, ses yeux étais bleu vive, elle portais évidament un pantalons trois quare (c'est commun) mais elle avait une cotte ninjaqui lui arrivait juste en heut du nombril et un genre de kimono qui arrêtais juste en dessus de sa poitrine. bref une équipe de classe.

-Mouais mais sa rime à quoi tout sa!, vous dites que les senseis viendront eux même nous dirent quand l'épreuve commencera?, lanca Naru

-Exactement, répondit Toycha.

-pfff débile.

-Bon et bien perdons pas de temps, aller vous installez, plus besoin de faire des rondes à présent juste resté sur nos garde, lanca Shikamaru.

Et les nouveaux se mirent à s'intallé une tente de plus pour les filles mais chose étrange Shino c'est porté volontaire pour aidé les deux filles.

Notes: HAHAHA je sais que le chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais vous laissez digéré un peu mais la suite est pour bientot ne vous inquiètez pas XD


	14. Chapitre 12: euhà court d'inspiration

Chapitre 12: Euh.. à court d'inspiration

Ce n'ais pas dans l'habitude de Shino de se porté volontaire pour aidé, surtout quand il est question d'être galant. Toycha ne fut pas long en s'en appercevoir, il se précipita vers les trois ninjas.

-Sa va aller merci pour ton aide...euh...Shino c'est sa? je vais les aidé, te fatigue pas, lanca Toycha du ton le plus faussement amicale qu'il pouvait.

-Bah.. si tu tien tant que sa à nous aidé, c'est parfait sa ira plus vite à quatre, répondit Shino.

Toycha lanca un regard meurtrier à Shino, faut dire qu Toycha réalise bien que c'est deux coéquipières sont très belles et attire les regards et il à dévelopé un comportement de grand frère protecteur. D'habitude sa ne lui dérrange pas trop que des coqs leur tourne autour mais là, il trouvait Shino un peu trop étrange d'ou en plus qu'il vient d'un autre village et qu'il ne pourrais pas le surveillé tout le temps.

-Dit Toycha? tu vas resté planté là lontemps, demanda Ayumi

-Hein? euh..non je réfléchissait sur l'anplacement de la toile on devrais l'ammener plus par ici, improvisa Toycha.

-Bon daccor, si tu le dit.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura faissait bouillir de l'eau( Naruto avait fait une demande spéciale...des ramens) Sakura s'assit elle se mit en boule et posa sa tête sur ses genoux...elle pensait à Sasuke. Pourquoi est-il si indifférent avec elle? Pourquoi? Cela fait bien lontemps que Sakura se le demande... Sakura du quitter ses rêvasseris car une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Et bien Sakura, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiète dit une voix famillière.

-Hein? oh Ino c'est toi?

-Évidamment, aller qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

-Ben...

-c'est à cause de Sasuke?

- il est a MOI! n'essais même pas...

-Je n'ais rien contre ca, tu peux le gardé....

-Hein? Ino? mais...

-Sakura.. je vais te dire un truc si tu promet d'en parlé à personne, chuchota Ino

Sakura regarda Ino un peu ahuri, puis Ino lui raconta tout à l'oreille au sujet d'elle et de Neji.

-Et ben ca alors...., dit Sakura qui n'en revenais pas

-Tu vois alors ton Sasuke il est tout à toi moi j'ai déjà trouvé le mien, dit Ino dans un sourir.

-Une bonne raison pour ne plus ce chicané, Dit Sakura en riant.

-Oui, répondit Ino qui ricanait aussi.

-Alors les filles on se marre sans moi?

-Ah Tenten salut, répondit Ino

-Dit de quoi est-ce que vous parlé?, demanda Tenten en s'assoyant avec elles.

-Oh...rien Ino venait de me conté une bonne blague, répondit Sakura

Ino regarda Sakura l'air de dire" chut ne dit rien"

-Ah oui? c'est quoi?, demanda Tenten

-" c'est un pti canard, il lève une patte il trouve sa lfun lève l'autre patte et tombe à terre"

Les trois filles partirent à rire, Ino regarda Sakura d'un air complice.

-Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?, demanda Kiba qui arrivèrent derrière elles.

-Oh rien, répondit Tenten qui riait encore.

-Dit Tenten pendant que j'y pense euh.. j,ai oubli de te redonné le moullinet tranchant que tu m'avais prêtté hier.., dit Kiba

-hein...? OH oui.. oui je me souvien oh daccor, répondit Tenten complice

-Oh euh.. j'ai oublié mon sac dans ma tente, viens je vais te le redonné, dit Kiba

-Daccor! à plus tard les filles je vais pas revenir tout suite je vais allé m'entrainé dans la clairière.

-Daccor, en choeur.

-(hum quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'ira pas selement s'entraîné, pensa Ino)

Les deux Kunochis se retournèrent en entendant des pats

-Slut on peut se joindre à vous?, demanda Ayumi

-Ouais biensur justement, j'ai une bonne blague pour vous, répondit Sakura en souriant.

Bon pas besoin de vous faires un dessin les papotages de filles sa pousse comme des mauvais herbes et bon Kiba est un bon menteur et Tenten aussi ca personne peut le nié.. Avencons un peu dans le temps à l'heure du repas tout le monde y ait, Évidamment Naruto ne parlait pas beaucoup il était trop occupé à mangé ses ramens, quand il le faissait, il s'adressait à Hinata. KI et Tenten sont arrivé un peu en retard mais ils avaient tous deux préparer une raison valable. Toycha surveillait de très prêt Shino qui c'étais assit à côté d'Ayumi, il le trouve vraiment collant mais il s'appercu bien vite qu'un autre grand slaque étais dans le décor..un ninjas du sable, il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il savait qu'il étais trop proche de Meda, il vas devoir bossé ce pauvre Toycha. Neji tenait la main de Ino très discrètement. Shikamaru quand a lui étais à côté de Temari et parlait avec elle de tout et de rien.... ce qu'il est lent. Lee parlait avec Sakura et Sasuke, et finalement Chôji..lui il demanda un second bol à chaque deux minute... c'est tout pour le dîner!

Note: JE M'ESCUSEUH!! VRAIMENT DSL POUR LE RETARD!! ARGEUH JE VAIS ME FAIRE DÉCOUPÉ!!!!!!!!

Toycha: EILLE L'AUTEURE! pourquoi tu m'a donné tant de boulot!?

Ayumi: Mais je veux en savoir plus sur Shino moi!

Meda: Mais c'est avec qui que je suis cassé Kankuro ou Gaara?

Neji: Génial superbeuh...mais est-ce que je pourrais en faire plus? héhéh

Lee: oublie moi pas toi?

Tenten: Argeuh j'aurais voulu savoir qu'est-ce que je faisait dans la tente avec Kiba je me pose des question moi là!

Kiba: Elle à pas tort tu sais!

Shino: et moi qui croyait que je ne sortirait jamais avec une fille!!

Hinata: (envolé dans son nuage en pensant à Naruto)

Naruto:(envolé dans son nuages en pensant à Hinata)

Sakura: sniff je veux mon Sasuke!!

Sasuke: sniff je veux ma Sakura!!

Chôji: c'est très cool l'auteure je m'empifre.

Ino: Neji... (des ti coeur partout)

Shikamaru:.....tu à une Idée derrière la tête toi....

Temari: je me demande c'est quoi?

Kankuro: (croise les doigts) je veux être avec Ayumi

Gaara:..................................................... euh.............bonjour

L'auteure : arfeuh.............euh............vous le serez dans le prochaine épisode....

Tous les persos fonce sur l'auteure qui s'enfuie en courant.


	15. Chapitre 13: C'est pas trop tôt, l'entra...

Chapitre 13: C'est pas trop tôt, l'entraînement!

_ATTANTION: vous voici maintenant dans le chapitre maudit..le chapitre 13 (musique d'horreur) celui ou l'amour puis surgir à chaque moment._

_-BOUH!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (BOUM)_

_celui ou les senseis sont encore plus pervers!!_

_-Tu sais Neji? je peux t'aidé tu sais ? (Kakashi)_

_-ARGEUHHHHHHHHHH(Neji térrifié)_

_Accrochez vos tuque sinon on verra votre coupe de cheveux....MOUHAHAHAHA._

Héhéhé j'ai une meilleur intro que Lostin hihihi!

Peu de temps après le repas, tout le monde s'ennuyait à mourir rien à faire, rien! Même les amants ne pouvais allé dans un coin tranquille, ça ferait plutôt louche. Évidemment il na restait plus qu'à ce laissé à leur pensés……Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prit la parole.

-Arf! Et c'est supposé nous dégourdir? Pensa tout haut Toycha

-Hum! En plus que les senseis sont « supposé » venir nous donné les modalité, c'est plutôt long, dit Kiba

-Peut-être qu'il y a encore du monde qui viendront?, dit Sasuka

-Moi je trouve que nous sommes bien assez comme ça, lanca Shikamaru

-Bah, plus on fou plus on rit, dit Naruto

Et le silence retomba sur le groupe, tout se que restait à faire étais t'attendre. Il eu un petit mouvement dans les buissons de l'autre côté de la cascade, Neji s'étais retourné brusquement et scruta à l'aide de son Byakugan.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Ino qui étais assise à côté de lui

-J'ai cru voir….non rien, fini par dire Neji

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensait que c'étais?, demanda Sasuke

-bah, qu'elle importance il n'y à rien, j'ai bien regardé, répondit Neji

-…..Je ne serait pas de ton avis, dit Kiba

-À non? Pourquoi?, demanda Neji

-J'ai rien vu mais… j'ai senti quelque chose, répondit il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que sa peut être?, demanda Tenten

-Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir, lanca -t-il en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Neji

Les deux garçons partirent vers leur objectif dans le regard des autres plutôt songeur, peut-être les sensés, ou un ennemis, bientôt la silhouette des deux ninjas disparurent dans les broussailles. Le cœur de Tenten et d'Ino bâtèrent très vite.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose1?, cria Shikamaru

-Non rien!, répondit Kiba. Attendez il y à une sorte de ……AAAAAAAAH!

On entendit les deux garçons crié puis rien….jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit un…

-oups……

Toutes les tête ce tourna vers Meda et Ayumi qui riaient.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?, demanda Ino inquiète

-Hahaha c'est un piège que moi et Meda on à installé hahaha, répondit Ayumi qui riait encore.

-Mais où sont ils? Demanda Tenten

-Ben, dans un trou, répondit Meda qui c'étais calm

-HEY, C'EST PAS DRÔLE !!!, cria Neji et Kiba qui arrivaient tout poussiéreux.

Une engueulade général fut épargné par l'arrivé d'Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gaï, Baki et un autres de la cascade.

-Hihihi on vous à bien eu, dit Kurenai avec un large sourir.

-Il me semblait que l'odeur étais familière dit Kiba les yeux en feu.

-BON SA VA VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LE DIRE C'EST QUOI QU'ON FAIT!!!BORDEL!!,lanca Naruto

-Pas d'affolement, démonté votre camp et suivez nous, dit Kakashi.

Les Chunins en furent de même malgré les questions et les mines terrifiantes, les senseis gardèrent le silence avec un petit sourire au lèvres. Une fois tout pacté et sur le dos des élèves, ils se mirent en marche, le groupe marchait le long de la cascade. Kankurô avait proposé son aide à Meda, et Shino avait proposé son aide à Ayumi pour porté leur affaires. Toycha marchait derrière pour bien les surveillé. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une falaise, il y avait un pont qui donnait accès à l'autre côté de la rivière, le groupe le traversa, puis une fois rendu de l'autre côté, Kurenai se placa devant la falaise et fit un mouvement de main et une partie de la falaise disparut laissant accès à une sorte d'entrée de grotte.

-Et voilà, lanca Gaï voila votre nouveau gît!

-Quoi? Nous allons habité dans une grotte?, Demanda Temari qui regarda son sensei l'air interrogateur

-Ce n'ais pas tout à fait ça, répondit Baki. Entrez donc et vous verrez bien.

Tous les senseis étaient entrée, laissant leurs élèves abasourdis. Finalement Gaara brisa la glace et entra le premier, suivit de Chôji, Shikamaru et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fut entrée les yeux éblouis. Ils se trouvèrent dans une sorte de grotte à toit ouvert, il y avait un grand lac qui étais abreuvé d'une petite rivière; c'est delà que venait la source de la cascade. Il y avait aussi une grande court extérieur, et juste à côté, un immense bâtiment.

-Voilà, s'écria Kakashi. Voici votre toit pour les deux mois à venir vous avez chacun votre chambre, il y à plusieurs salles d'entraînements et au sous-sol se trouve une grande arène si vous voulez faire des combats.

-Tous cela est bien joli mais pourquoi…?questionna Shikamaru

-Et bien pendant deux moi vous devrez vous entraîné mais sérieusement car à la fin de votre séjour, vous allez devoir surmonté des épreuves et croyez moi sa ne sera pas de la rigolade.

-et bien sur dans chaque chambre il y a une salle de bain, dit Kurenai en regardant un groupe de fille.

-Et suffisamment de bouffe, renchéri Asuma en regardant Chôji

-Bon sur ce nous vous laissons, Bonne chance!, dit Kakashi avant que les autres senseis s'éclipse.

Tout le monde resta sur place un moment le temps de digéré les évènements, puis les filles partirent en premier pour choisir leur chambre et prendre un bon bain surment, puis le reste du groupe les suivirent. L'endroit étais vraiment charmant, les chambre étais bien grande et semblait confortable. Une fois que tout le monde avait choisi leur chambre, il étais temps de dépaqueté les bagages. Neji sorti de sa chambre et vit Ino qui rentrait ses sacs.

-C'est génial Ino tu est juste en face de ma chambre, dit Neji

-je sais c'est vraiment cool, répondit Ino dans un de ses sourires qui faisait fondre Neji à chaque moments.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrassé mais Ino le repoussa.

-T'es fou? si on nous voyait…, dit Ino en regardant à gauche puis à droite.

-Oh des excuse maintenant?, dit Neji en la prenant dans ses bras, mais Ino le repoussa de nouveau.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle, dit Ino.

Voyant bien la désolation de Neji, elle se reprit rapidement.

-Mais tu sais j'aurais surment besoin d'aide pour rangé mes affaire.. alors si tu veux viens, mais ferme la porte derrière toi, dit Ino en entra dans sa chambre.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Neji prit Ino et la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tente de l'échapper encore, Ino l'accueilli d'un baisé bien reçu. Neji lacha prisse et dit en regardant la chambre.

-Bon! Part ou on commence?

Plus loin dans le dortoir, Shino rangeait tranquillement ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'on cogne à la porte. Toc toc toc (paf, bing, claque…aïe!…ah désolé)

-! Oui? Entrée!

La porte s'ouvrit et une timide silhouette entra dans la pièce, c'étais Ayumi.

-Ah tien! Ayumi? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Oh…euh rien je..je voulais juste savoir qui étais mon voisin et si tu avait besoin d'aide…, demanda Ayumi

-C'est très gentil de me l'offrir mais j'ai bientôt fini, de loin à l'idée de te faire fatigué pour moi, répondit Shino dans un des ses rares sourires.

Ayumi rougit voyant bien qu'il y avait un grand silence elle se lanca.

-Euh…puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je me demandait si après ton rangement….euh… si tu voudrais visité avec moi…, demanda timide Ayumi.

-Oui! Très bonne idée attend j'arrive!

Shino jeta son sac à linge sur son lit prit Ayumi par la main et sorti, il est rare que Shino sois énervé à ce points.

Encore une fois un peu plus loin, Meda pliait son linge qui étais étalé sur son lit, elle étais bien découragé de voir sa nouvelle chambre en mauvaise état…Toc toc toc (Non ne frappe pas!!!!…..ah euh désolé).

-C'est ouvert, dit Meda en replaçant sa mèche.

La porte s'ouvrir en laissant entrée Kankurô qui resta sur le seuil en attendant une réponse de Meda, celle-ci leva la tête et fut bien surprise.

-Ah tien! Bonsoir, dit elle avec un sourire.

-bonsoir!, répondit Kankur

-euh.. que me vaut cette visite?, demanda Meda en replaçant encore sa mèche.

-Je suis venu proposé mon aidé, dit Kankurô en faisant un pas.

-Oh.. ce n'aie pas la peine j'ai presque fini.

Kankurô observa la chambre, plein de linge à plié, plusieur sac à rangé et plein d'autre petit trucs. Il se tourna vers Meda en levant un sourcil.

-Bon sa va puisque tu insiste, dit Meda amusé par sa maladresses.

Kankurô commença par rangé le stock de camping tout en parlant avec Meda de tout et de rien puis quand les tâche exigante fut finit, il offrit son aidé pour plié le linge, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, alors il observa Meda et l'imita. En prenant un chandail, il se retrouva avec un brassière entre les mains, il vit Meda qui se tourna vers lui, et il eu le réflexe de le caché derrière son dos.

-Alors comme sa toi tu vient du désert?, demanda Meda pour démarré un sujet de conversation.

-Ou..oui c'est ça, répondit Kankurô embarrassé.

-Il paraît que les paysage son magnifique, dit Meda en regardant ce qu'elle faisait. Tu sais une fois on m'as dit que…

ouf, heureusement pour Kankurô, elle s'étais mise à blablaté n'importe quoi, ce qui lui donna une chance de déposé le vêtement sur la table de chevet derrière lui sans ce faire voir.

-…..et c'est pour ça que moi et mon équipe nous avons décidé de participé à cette entraînement…, dit Meda

Kankurô ce disait que les filles avaient un don pour changé de sujet si rapidement. Finalement une fois que tout fut terminé Meda s'assya sur le lit à côté de Kankurô soulagé.

-Je te remercie beaucoup, dit Meda dans un sourire

-De rien sa m'a fait bien plaisir dit Kankurô en replaçant la mèche de Meda, celle-ce étais devenu rouge.

-…héhé c'est mon tic, ma mèche tombe tout le temps, dit elle timidement.

-Ouais j'ai remarqué, dit Kankurô en riant.

Leur regards ce croisèrent puis il eu un long silence, tout les deux ne savait pas quoi dire et étaient devenue rouge, mais ils ne pouvait pas séparé leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

-euh.. le souper dois être bientôt prêt on devrais allé voir, proposa Meda

-Moui, c'est une idée! Viens, dit Kankurô en lui prenant la main pour la levé, puis tous deux descendit les escaliers.

Effectivement c'étais l'heure du repas, tout le monde ou presque y étais, la salles à mangé ressemblait à une cafétéria et heureusement pour les chounins, la nourriture étais comestible, ce n'étais pas comme à l'académie ou autre école. Puis tout le monde mangea à la même table en discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Note: et voilà pour le chapitre 13 XD bon bon je sais que je vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir avoir du sasusaku ou Shikamaru... mais patience c'a arrive!!! j,espère que vous sa va j,attand de vos nouvelles XD BIZOU!!!!

Vous inquièté pas hein? j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitreXD


	16. Blablablayadayada

Bouh les tis bou-de-chou de la forête enchanté avec des tis champignon qui flashouille et des nanarbre carauté vert à poids jaune qui fait COIN! quand on appuis decu!!! je suis venus vous répondre XD

lostin972: Yo lostin-Chan!!!!!! arf qu'est-ce que je peux bien te dire.... attent je vais te mettre une musique t'attante (toune contry)hum............................... euh... lâcha pas et continu à m'envoyé des reviewsXD t'inquiète Shikamaru sera de la partie et bon ten pis si tu ne fait plus d'intro :'( au plaisir de te revoir!!!!!!!!!!! Bizou

Cline chieuse: Hello toi!!! sa va bien? mwa ouais! mon inspi est re hihihi allé continu à lire et surtout aime sa sinon fait le moi savoir je vais arrangé sa!! tantion à toi cline-chan

Calliope la muse: WAIS!! salut Calliopeninoutéta Quoi de neuf? Héhéhé je sais que c'est ma fic mais tu peux continué tes shot complètement or sujet c'est très amusant XD Jiraya touche pas à Calliope-chan!!

Marionnette: Allo mon chou!!! wais je sais j'ai pas la pêche pour l'orthographe héhéhé vraiment désolé mais je vais faire plus attention pour le reste mici!!! mici pour tes beaux compliments!! à la prochaine!

sakura uchiwa: Kikou!! (j'adore c'ette salutation XD) lol toi tu est une grande fan du couple SasuSaku vraiment dsl si c'est long avant de les voir mais je te pro met (lève la main droite) je vais te faire plein de one shot quand le moment sera venu promis!!!

mimy: Tan mieux si tu l'aime XD J'aime aussi ta nouvelle fic bon je vais me donné une bonne poussé puis je vais faire des romance avec des tis coeur artout!! tem gros!! à bientôt!!!

mayura09: Mici XD j'avoue que certain de mes persos ne sont pas tout à fait pareil au manga mais il faut bien qu'il change de caratcère pour que leur âme tombe en amour! continu de lire je lâcherais pas!!

Black Dragon: Ah oui? je mène bien mes couples? mici sa fait plaisir XD c'est vrai que j'ai de la facilité avec sa car j'aime la romance surtout avec les perso de Naruto! Gros bizou!!

Angelusse : DE lapocalipse? tu à vu trop de film du genre le jour d'après ou Armagédon lolXD super contente que sa te plait! à plus!!

yaoi-no-ongaeshi: Héhéhé je sais que je fait des faute mais comme j'ai dit à Marionette je vais essayé de faire plus attention, pour le reste super sympat tes reviews XD Ciaos!!

Dragon Noir: Alors je dois te dire que je suis Cassé (je sais pas si tu est black dragon ou enfin bref je ne prend pas de risque !) Merci d,être venu me sauvé!! je vais faire des chap plus long à l'avenir XD !!! bebye!!!

Neo303: Et finalement!! coucou Neo! héhé j'avoue que je me laisse allé avec le couple SasuSaku mais comme j'ai dit à Sakura Uchiwa-chan je vais t'en donné moi des one shot plein la face!!!au plaisir de te revoir!!

Ouf j'ai répondu à tous le monde? j'en ai pas oublié? Dites je pensait bientôt partir une nouvelle fic et je voudrait avec de vos demande!! qu'est-ce qui me ferais plus plaisir que de comblé les désir de mes chers lecteur chéris!!! XD


	17. Chapitreuh 14: Frenchement les enfants! ...

Chapitre 14: Franchement les enfants! un peu de retenu!

Après un bon repas, un ventre bien remplis, et un Chôji en digestion, tout le monde décida d'aller prendre une bonne nuit de someille bien sagement, sagement? Toycha observe Kankurô et Shino...puis après avoir vu les deux coqs gagné leur chambre respective, l'état d'alerte étais mise à off. Hinata quand à elle, après avoir enfillé un pyjama comfortable, se glissa dans son et trouvant une bonne position, mais elle ne trouva pas le someille, elle pensait à Naruto...son cher Naruto. Elle essaya de dormir pour pouvoir bien s'entraîner demain mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se leva et sortie pour arrivé devant la porte de Naruto, Toc toc toc (NON!......zut) Naruto qui étais en ti-shirt et en boxeur, ouvrit la porte et fut agréablement surpris de voir Hinata.

-! ah? hinata?

-bon..bonsoir

-qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Ben enffet...je..je me demandait si..enfin j'ai de la difficulté à dormir et je....

-...tu te demandait si je voulais bien t'acceuillir?

-Oui.

-Biensur tout ce que tu voudra, entre!, dit Naruto dan sun large sourire.

Hinata qui était bien contente, se blottis contre Naruto, qui l'entourait de ses bras musclés. Le jeune couple alla se glissé dans le grand lit, puit Naruto serra tendrement Hinata en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille pour l'endormir. Plus loin, Kiba se battait avec Akamaru pour avoir l'oreillé le plus comfortable, heureusement pour eux leur bagarre fut intéromput, Toc toc toc (la violence c'est pas bien les enfants) Kiba ourit le porte et deviné qui était sur le seuil?

-Tenten?

-coucou,dit je ne te dérrenge pas, demanda Tenten

-Non non pas du tout entre je tant prit!

-Euh..kiba...sa vas te semblé un peu rapide mais..je..je me demandait si..

-...si sa me dérrangeait que tu passe la nuit ici?

-Sa te dérrange?

-Oui..c'est sur sa medérrange que ma copine vienne dor mir avec avec moi, dit Kiba en prenant Tenten dans ses bras. Non biensur que non sa ne me dérange pas Tenten.

Tenten l'embrassa puis Kiba profita de se moment de distraction pour la levé et l'amener dans le lit.Akamaru se mit à japper voyant bien qu'il étais obligé de cédé sa par du lit à tenten puis Kiba lui lanssa un cousin pour qu'il puisse dormir loin du couple, une fois bien installer, Kiba ferma la lampe au dessus d'eux puis il prit Tenten dans ses bras. Kiba avait un petit problème, il ne savait pas contrôlé ses pulsions en plus qu'il est un instin plutot animal, Kiba se laissa allé il embrassa Tenten d'un baisé appuyé, la main de Kiba passa en dessus de la camusole de Tenten pour pouvoir touché la peau douce de son ventre, puis elle désendit et alla sur son dos tendit que l'autre main alla vers son cou. Tenten Caressa d'une main les cheveux noir de Kiba, mais ne peu bougé l'autre car elle ne se contrôlait plus. Kiba senti un frisson dans le dos de Tenten puis c'est l qu'un sonnêtte lui ramena à la réalité, il sursauta en voyant qu'il étais sur le point de retirer la camusole de Tenten.Il n'avait pas particulièrement envis de faire sa avec Tenten, oui il voulait mais...Tenten elle qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait elle...

-Tenten? je...

-Quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse je veux dire...., tu veux ou pas?

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je sais pas j'ai... je peux pas l'expliqué c'est la première fois que... que je ressant un besoin... un besoin corporelle...

-oh!, fit Tenten qui venai de comprendre. Ben je crois que c'est de ma faute parce que c'est moi qui est venu..., dit Tenten malalaise.

-Non! je ne veux pas te forcé mais pas du tout si tu veux on oublié cette histoire et...

-Kiba.. sa ne me dérrange pas tant que sa c'est juste bizzare...

-Halala c'est compliqué, dit Kiba en riant

-Qui t'as dit qu'aimé c'étais simple?, dit Tenten avant de l'embrassé de nouveau.

................................................................................................................................................

Kiki:bon la les enfants sa va faire les vulgarité!

Kiba Tenten: NAH!

Kiki: bon très bien... dans ce cas j'arrêteuh d'écrireuh bon!

Kiba Tenten: NAH! pitié!! stp ô grande auteure qu'on aime et qu'on admireuh!!!

Kiki: bon bon d'accor, déffandu au enfant de lire le prochain paragraphe!

Kiba Tenten: WAIS!!!!!

Kiki: arf j'aurais don du les mettre plus vieux... mais bon si je l'écrit pas je vais me faire massacré halala....

................................................................................................................................................

Kiba ne pouvait plus se retenir, il se trouvait de côt à Tenten, et l'embrassa savoureusement, puis ses lèvre désendit à sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Ses mains l'entrainait à retiré le vêtement qui recouvrait le corps de Tenten, Celle-ci s'acrocha à son dos, puis retira elle aussi son ti-shirt malgré la noirceur, elle regarda les cicatrices qui recouvrait son torse puis elle le serra contre elle, elle senti la main de Kiba qui étais sur son dos, revenir vers le haut caressé sa poitrine puis descendre délicatement vers son ventre pour y resté, tout en continuant de l'embrassé. Tenten frémit. Kiba laissa les lèvres de Tenten et la regarda d'un air perdu, il étais conscient de son acte mais heureux de le faire en même temps. Tenten voyant bien son malaise se raprocha de lui et placa sa tête sous son menton. Kiba savourait son souffle dans son cou, il n'ausa pas allé plus loin, il ne sais pas comment réagir, Tenten non plus d'ailleur. Ils restèrent comme sa pendant un long moment, puis Kiba prit la parole.

-.....Je tien à te le demandé avant de le faire...Dit Kiba

-Quoi donc?

-Veux tu?... aller jusqu'au bout?

-....j'en sais rien...

-Sa ne m'aide pas mais bon je vais le respecté...

Kiba serra Tenten contre lui et lâcha un grand soupir, et resta immobile en se r=trouvant un position comfortable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait?, demanda Tenten

-Je dors, répondit Kiba hironiquement.

-Tu dors?

-Ben.. puisque tu n'ais pas sur et que je trouve qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas aller trop loin et en plus qu'il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de respecter certaine distance...expliqua Kiba

Tenten du admettre que son Kiba avait raison elle se blottis contre lui en essayant de ce détendre, avant que le someille les emporte tous les deux.

-_et ben Kakashi avait raison.... c'est drôlement instructif,_ pensa Gaï qui qui avec une petite caméra avait observé son élève.

................................................................................................................................................

Kiki:GAÏ SALE PERVERS!!!

Gaï: ben quoi?

Kiki: attend que je dise sa à Tenten et à Kiba!!

Tenten Kiba: dire quoi?

Gaï: Non non non rien c'est l'auteure et moi on rigolait c'est tout...héhéh

Kiki: Nah même pas vrai enffet il vous oufptff..(Gaï vient de cloué le bec de l'auteure)

................................................................................................................................................

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveille avec les cheveux blonds de Naruto dans le figure, les souffla avant de secouét un peu Naruto.

-Hum? quoi?, dit Naruto en froncant les sourcils sans ouvrir l'oeil.

-Allé grognon il fait jour on doit ce levé, dit Hinata en lui donnant un baisé pour dire bonjour.

-Arf déjà? bon daccors.

Naruto prit son pantalons regarda pour voir si il y avait personne dehors puis sorti avec Hinata pour allé prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Tenten se réveilla bien tranquillement mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se levé elle en fut incapable car Kiba étais sur elle, tenten se retrouva sur le ventre avec une fauve sur son dos, elle eu une idée, elle souffla dans la figure.

-GREMBL!

-Aller lève toi pareuseux te m'écrase, dit Tenten amus

-Hum? oh désolé!, dit Kiba en ce retirant.

-bon je crois que tout le monde est déjà levé, dit Tenten. Tien ou est ma camusole?

-euh.. Ici, dit Kiba en lui donnant.

Kiba retrouva son chandail, enfila un pentalon et déscendit avec Tenten pour le petit déj...

Note: FAIM!!!


	18. Blablablayadayada de l'auteure!

WAIS!!! SUPER!!! (oups dsl cour circuit)

Mouaipeuh c'est super sympat à touts et à toutes de m'écrire!! Je dois vous avoué que j,ai une bonne surprise l'orsque j'ai été voir mes himails deviné qui m'avait écrit(roulement de tambour)..........................

...............................................................................................................................................

Kiki: Zut j'ai oublié ma réplique!

Mon double: Euh.. attend c'étais quelque chose comme euh...

Kiki: oui c'est ca euh...

Md:Attend sa ressemblait à...Bultin.

Kiki: Non c'étais plus pin... non c'est un arbre

Md: Mais non! sa me revien! c'étais Calpin

Kiki:Non non c'étais Crépin

Md: Mais non c'est..... (BOUM)

Kiki: oh mon dieu mon double il est.....(BOUM)

Md: à tien c'et revenu!

Kiki: Moi aussi!

Md:Pouquoi est-ce que j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!

Kiki: je sais pas....allé donne moi le papier de réplique je vais l'annoncé!

...............................................................................................................................................

Lostin!!! et oui il m'a écrit (le gentil garcon ) je tenait à vous le dire parce qu'il m'a envoyé quelque chose que je juge intéressant pour mes lecteurs et pour moi!! Lostin à soigneusement écrit sa version de l'établissement d'entraînement, il voulait me l'envoyé par review mais c'étais trop long, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais me basé sur cette discription pour ma fica alors là voici!!! XD

l'arène de l'eden.  
Hôtel deux shuriken selon "le guide Lostin" en coopération avec l'office du tourisme Shinobi de Konoha (OToShiKo).  
l'établissement propose 25 chambres et tout une ribambelle d'équipements pour l'accueil de tout ninja souhaitant se perfectionner dans un cadre idyllique.  
  
les 20 chambres de niveau standard sont répartient équitablemement entre les premier et second étages de l'aile ouest de l'édifice . Toutes arrangées selon le même schéma, on y trouve un lit large (une place) assortit à une petite chevet auxquels on ajoute un placard et un grand mirroir taillés dans le même bois.  
Détail important, chaque chambre possède sa propre salle de bain. Les cosmétiques et autres nécéssités (serviettes, dentifrice...) sont fournies par le sponsor "KikilaBombay"( slogan publicitaire: "prenez soin de votre coeur et de ce qui l'entoure"©).  
Vue que les quatres chambres dites "de ministre" au 2eme étages de l'aile Est sont en rénovation, passons à la chambre spéciale présente au troisième étage du coeur de la batisse. Son emplacement en hauteur qui permet d'obtenir un magnique panoramique, avec ces belles vitrés, lui ont donné le surnom "la chambre chouette". Mais son nom premier reste "la noce de lune". Avec son lit King size ,avec de magnifiques bas reliefs sur les boiseries, cerclés de fourrures sur le sol, placé au centre et une chaine stéréo avec tout un panel de musiques d'ambiance romantique préprogrammés dans un coin. deux portes, Ouest: salle de bain, Est: accès à l'escalier.  
  
Si on se trouve orienté vers le sud, on peut admirer les jeux de lumières du soleil sur la piscine naturelle (le lac) idéalle pour toutes compétitions ou jeux d'eau. Un ensemble d'équipements aquatiques hétéroclites à souhait est mis à disposition par le sponsor "poséidon" (Slogan: "tout pour le plaisir dans l'eau"©). Alors que vers le nord, on observe un parc naturellement entretenu (genre mini forêt) aux teintes agréables et mouvements acdencés par le vent.  
le tout est encerclé par des falaises faisant office de murailles aux naturelles. Ainsi la discrétion et la sécurité du lieu sont assurées tout naturellement.  
  
Après les chambres et le paysage, nous  
entammons les aménagements de ce batiment. Nous descendrons au fur et à mesure des spécificités de cette demeure.  
Le premier étage, Coeur: la bibliothèque qui regorge de techniques et de quelques lectures divertissantes (manga, fanfic); Aile ouest: la salles d'armes aux influences multiples (tout un catalogue d'armes et gadgets fournies en grand nombre) et la salle de musculation avec vestiaires.  
Rez-de-chaussée, Aile ouest: salon (canapés et tables basses en nombres) et salle de détente (on y trouve tables et chaises et dans un placard un grand choix de jeux en tout genre) plus un débarras tout au bout; Coeur, le Vestibulle; Aile Est, le réfectoire, la cuisine (tout équipée meme du distributeur de glaçon) et la buanderie (machine à lavé et sèche linge).  
Sous-sol: on y trouve la réserve et un deuxième débarra. En face de la réserve on peut emprunté un tunnel qui descend mènant à une caverne grand comme un terrain de foot et d'une hauteur de plafond de deux étages (genre mini géofront; cf Evangélion). le lieu est appelé arène des ombres car malgré les éclairages en nombre, des zones de ténèbres subsistaient. Sur les parois s'affichaient les fresques récentes des douze signes du zodiaque chinois.  
  
Que dire d'autres sur ce Haut-lieu d'entrainement... ah oui, les animaux sont acceptés. Et que tout est en libre service.  
On en conclut donc que l'environnement est agréable et les équipements très satisfaisant mais que le service laisse à désiré. D'où les deux étoiles ninja amplement mérités

Avoué que c'est super!! allé mon prochain Chapitre est pour Bientôt!!!

ps: On m'a expliqué ce que voulais dire "-chan" et bien je le savait mais, j'aime sa vous appelé les enfants XD je trouve ca Kawaii, mais si sa vous dérange pas de prob dites le moi et je vais vous appelé "-san" ou "-kun" Bebyeuh!!


	19. Chapitre 5: Premier jour d'entraînement

CHAPITRE 15: Premier jour d'entraînement

Dans la salle à mangé, l'ambiance étais.. hum Zombie. Les garçons avaient une mine affreuse, leur touffe était dans les air ou leurs yeux étaient terrifiants, mais les filles, elle, avaient pris le temps de ce montré présentable, même si il n'y avait pas de honte , mais une fille on connaît bien ça. Shikamaru étais le dernier à descendre puis Ino remarqua bien vite qu'il avait presque perdu son élastique.

-Hey les filles regardez Shikamaru! Il a une de ses tête!

-Galère Ino ne cris pas comme je viens de me levé, répliqua Shikamaru enter.

-Hum..je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais bien faire avec ses cheveux?, dit Sakura en regardant Ino malicieuse.

-Hum…je sais pas mais on vas improvisé, répliqua Ino toute aussi démoniaque.

-Attendez j'arrive, dit Tenten en se levant.

-Moi aussi, dit Temari.

-Et moi aussi, Dit Meda

-J'arrive, dit Ayumi en tirant la manche d'Hinata.

Finalement, toutes les filles étaient sur Shikamaru, qui étais sur une chaise les bras croisé l'air encore plus boudeur qu'à l'habitude, imaginez! Notre pauvre Shikamaru à eu droit à une séance de coiffure juste pour lui, et oui, coiffure à la Sakura, à la Tenten à la Temari….. Finalement le groupe de fille ne ce décida pas à savoir qu'elle coupe Shikamaru portera pour le premier jour d'entraînement, alors elle lui on refait sa coupe habituel mais avec un ruban rose proposé par Hinata. Toute les autre garçons étaient mort de rire.

-C'étais bien amusant, dit Temari

-Ouais dommage c'est le seul gars qui à les cheveux long, dit Tenten

-Non il y a quelqu'un d'autre….., dit Ino

-Oooouui, disent-elles tous en chœur diaboliquement.

Mais heureusement, Neji eu la brillante idée de se sauvé avant, puis l'idée de torture extrême fut oublié et Neji étais revenu en disant qu'il devait aller au toilette, et le sujet de conversation alla vers l'organisation de l'entraînement.

-Puisque ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourra s'entraîner dans les salles, le plus sage serait de faire des horaire, proposa Toycha.

-Non je ne crois pas que sa serais la meilleure solution, parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui voudra respecter leur tour alors la salles sera vide pour rien et nous ralentira, Dit Neji.

-Donc, dans ce cas nous avons qu'à faire des listes de réservation, proposa Temari.

-Liste de réservation?, répète a Kiba.

-Ben oui… nous avons qu'à réservé chacun son tour celui qui s'entraîne lui dit quand il pourra l'avoir et ainsi de suite, mais il faudra collaboré pour que tout le monde puise avoir leur temps, expliqua Tenten

-Et éventuellement on pourra s'entraîné en équipe comme ça on pourra être sur que tout le monde avance progressivement et à temps réparti, rajouta Sasuke.

-Bon, on le fini ce pti-déj, lanca Chôji.

Tout le monde ce remis à mangé et changèrent de sujet de conversation, quelque instant plus tard, Ino se retrouva dans sa chambre pour enfiler son habit de combat, puis après, elle rassembla ses shirukens et tout et tout… Lors que 'on cogna à la prote(plus besoin de préciser le toc toc toc).

-Oui? C'est ouvert!, dit Ino

Neji entrant en la saluant.

-Bonjour Ino, alors tu est prête?, demanda Neji

-Prête à quoi? Demanda Ino

-Ben..on vas aller s'entraîner non?, répondit Neji

-Ben je pense que tu devrais plutôt aller avec Hinata tu ne pense pas?

-Hinata?! Pourquoi irais-je m'entraîner avec elle?, demanda Neji surpris.

-Vous pratiqué tout deux le même style de combat, et aussi…sa serait sympat que vous vous entendiez mieux…

-Ino..je n'ais pas envie de m'entraîner avec elle, Hinata est plus faible que moi, et elle vas pas m'aidé elle ne fera que m'embêter.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, tu est bien assez fort comme ça, et toi tu pourra l'aidé et sa serait sympat….

-Ino, je te l'ais dit je ne veux pas…

-S'il te plait! Pour moi…., dit Ino en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Non, je te l'ais dit, non, lanca Neji

-En tout cas conte pas sur moi pour t'entraîner aujourd'hui, dit Ino déçu

- Mais tu le sais, je ne suis pas du tout en accord avec la Sôke et…

-C'est pas une raison pour détester Hinata qui elle n'as rien fait dans toute cette histoire!, dit Ino qui commença à se mettre en colère. Maintenant excuse moi je dois allé rejoindre Chôji je vais m'entraîné avec lui et peut-être Shikamaru, dit Ino en sortant.

Neji resta un moment immobile, il réalisa qu'Ino n'avait pas tort, Neji sortit à son tour et ce dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata, avant que Neji cogne, Naruto s'interposa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait devant cette chambre?, demanda Naruto les bras croisé.

-Je dois parler à Hinata, répondit Neji impassible.

-C'est drôle moi aussi.

Naruto cogna à la porte puis Hinata fut surprise de voir son cousin avec Naruto devant la porte de sa chambre.

-O..oui?, demanda Hinata rouge.

-Je voulais te demandé si tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi, demanda Neji.

Naruto les yeux ronds regarda Neji stupéfait et Hinata encore plus.

-HEIN?, s'exclama Naruto

-Alors c'est oui ou non, demanda Neji

-euh….

-Mais Hinata je voulais m'entraîner avec toi, puis je lui fait pas confiance tu à vu ce qui c'est passé à l'examen….

-..je t'arrête là, fit sèchement Neji. Tu n'as pas as te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et je veux pas la tuer je veux l'aidé à s'amélioré.

-À ouais? Et pourquoi?, demanda Naruto

-Tout d'abord nous pratiquons le même art et elle est l'héritière du nom alors je veux m'assuré qu'elle sois à la hauteur étant moi même de la famille je me dois de m'assuré qu'elle progresse pour que nous gardions notre réputation.., expliqua Neji.

-Tssss….

-Alors tu comprend?, demanda Neji.

-Ouais…

-Alors Hinata tu veux ou pas?demanda Neji en se retourna vers elle.

-euh…d'a…d'accord.

-Génial on vas prendre la salle 4 si tu veux bien, dit Neji en se retournant.

-Hinata vas attendre ton cousin, dans le dojo, je dois lui parler, dit Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui donne des ordres?, demanda Neji la tête haute.

-Écoute-moi bien monsieur je suis le plus fort et plus arrogant, Dit Naruto très en colère. Tu lui fait le moindre mal je dit bien LE MOINDRE MAL, dit Naruto hors de lui. Et je te transforme en pulpe sanguinolante.

-Très bien… j'ai une petite question pour toi…. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as protège tant?

-Ca, sa ne te regarde pas, répondit Naruto en tournant les talons.

-pff

Parmis tout le salles (8 en tout), une seule ne comprenait qu'une personne, Sakura qui était déterminéà s'améliorer s'entraînait comme une damné dans le dojo. Elle commença par le lancé au shirukens, puis par le ninjustu, puis le taijustu etc. Au bout de même pas une heure, elle était épuisé. Assise toute seule au milieu de la salle et des armes et parchemins, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. La grande porte s'ouvrit, Sakura ce retourna légèrement mais elle ne vu personne . Elle regarda la porte se refermé lentement.

-_Peut-être que quelqu'un voulais voir si la salle étais libre, _pensa Sakura sans se retourner.

Saura se retourna et eu un sursaut avec un petit cri, c'étais lui, le gars de ses rêves, Sasuke….

Il eu un long silence avant que Sasuke le brise.

-Tu t'entraîne encore?, demanda Sasuke.

-Oui……

-………

-Est-ce que tu veux la salle?, demanda Sakura

-..enffet… je me demandait si tu avait besoin d'aide?

-hein?

-Je me suis entraîné dehors déjà alors j'ai un peu de temps pour t'aidé, dit Sasuke avec un faible sourire.

-Merci c'est gentil, dit Sakura pour toute réponse.

-bien, on va commencé par les attaques ninjustus, aller attaque moi!, dit Sasuke en reculant

Sakura créa quelques clone et fonça Sasuke, cinq clones en tout, deux alla vers la gauche un en arrière un autre à droite et par l'avant. Sasuke se concentra pour repiré la vrai Sakura pour ne pas trop la blaissé il se tourna vers la gauche pour attaqué les deux clones, il utilisait son Sharigan après avoir mis au planché tous ses clones il se tourna vers Sakura en lâchant son Sharigan.

-_C'est le moment_, pensa Sakura.

Un autre des clones de Sakura qu'elle avait créé à l'insu de Sasuke, l'attaqua par derrière, lui qui n,avait pu anticipé l'attaque, n'eu tout de même pas grand mal à ce débarrassé du clone mais Sakura avait été asser rapide, grâce au contrôle du chacra pour frapper. Sasuke n'eu pas trop de séquelles mais fut bien étonné de voir que Sakura avait fait un tel progrès.

-C'est très bien Sakura Bravo!, dit Sasuke en se frottant la mâchoire.

-Merci…., répondit Sakura…_hein il m'as fait un compliment?_

Sasuke et Sakura continuèrent leur entraînement pendant deux heure encore, et finalement ils décidèrent de prendre une pose, Sakura lla s'asseoir sur un cousin près du mur et Sasuke alla s'asseoir avec elle.

-J'avoue que tu m'as épaté Sakura si tu continu à t'entraîné comme sa tu deviendra forte rapidement, dit Sasuke.

-Merci , mais je ne serait jamais de ton niveau.

-Ca c'est sur, mais c'est normal ne te blâme pas, répondit Sasuke.

…………………………………

-….dit Sasuke?…commença Sakura.

-Hum?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tien tant que sa à se que je sois forte?, demanda timidement Sakura.

-……..peut-être parce que je te dois une fière chandelle, dit Sasuke en souriant.

-hein?

-Tu sais maintenant c'est terminé mais…c'est à propos de l'histoire d'orochimaru et de la marque.. Si tu n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir ou si tu n'avait pas demandé à Naruto de me ramené.. J'ignore ce qui ce serait passé. Je te dois plus que la vie…, dit Sasuke.

Sakura resta silencieuse et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue, Sasuke se retourna et les essuya d'une main. Sasuke se reprocha pour là serré dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Sakura…

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle ne le pouvait pas alors elle le serra à son tour, le cœur battant, plein d'espoir… il allait l'embrasser elle en était sûre. Sakura releva la tête pour facilité la tâche à Sasuke qui s'éloigna sans remarquer son geste.

-Allez on fait un autre coup et après on ira mangé, dit Sasuke en se relevant.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Sasusaku: MÉCHANTE!!!

Kiki: héhéhéh

Sasusaku: POURQUOI POURQUOI!? :'(

Kiki: allons, allons du calme sa va venir mais tout suite.

Sasusaku: Peuh….

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Du côté de Neji, l'entraînement se déroulais plutôt bien, Hinata ne progressait pas vite mais elle faisait de gros effort.

-C'est bien Hinata maintenant, vise mes points vitaux, dit Neji

-Mais je risque de te blessé gravement, répliqua Hinata.

-Te fait pas de mourrons et lorsque tu l'aura fait regarde bien mes cavités compris?

Hinayana ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois elle fonca sur son cousin et visa un des ses points vitaux puis elle observa attentivement le cavités de Neji. Elle vu son chakra circulé dans son corps pour neutralisé celui d'Hinata avec un signe de main.

-Tu as bien vu? Je voudrais que tu sache comment faire c'est une technique Jûken qui constitue à éliminé le chakra de l'adversaire, c'est plutôt pratique pour les technique genjustu.

-Très bien j'ai compris, dit hinayana attentive.

-bon je vais y allé je vais commencer par de simple cavité et au fure et à mesure que tu progresse je viserait le points vitaux, d'accord?

-D'accord!

Leur entraînement continua comme ça jusqu'au dîner. Du côté de Toycha maintenant héhé le pauvre, il est dehors avec ses coéquipière mais aussi avec les deux types du pays du Désert entre autre Kankurô. Gaara s'occupait paisiblement pendant que Kanurô lui s'était proposé pour aidé Meda dans son entraînement, bon puisqu'il y à d'autre personnes Kankurô ne c'étais pas décidé à passé à l'action, Ayumi avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensait surment a on ne sait qui? Toycha en profitait de se moment d'inattention de tous pour dessiner les même tatouage que Kankurô sur un mannequin puis frappa et frappa encore.

-Wow tu est en feu, s'exclama Ayumi qui était revenue à la réalité.

-Merci, répondit toucha avant une nouvelle vague de coups à ne plus finir.

Et le pire arriva pour toucha Shino sortait du petit boiser et Ayumi fonça à sa rencontre, Toycha leva les yeux au ciel et soupira l'air en colère.

-Tien Shino, dout est-ce que tu sort comme ça?, demanda Ayumi.

- euh.. Du boiser, répondit Shino.

-Non je veut dire qu'est-ce que tu faisait?

-Oh je ramassait des insectes, répondit Shino

-ah? C'est vrai on m'as dit que tu contrôlait les insecte, tu viens t'entraîner avec nous?, demanda Ayumi

-_non pas ça pitié, piti_, pria Toycha

-Vraiment désolé j'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai dit à kiva que j'irais m'entraîner avec lui…

-_Merci! Enfin un peu de justice dans ce monde_, pensa Toycha

-…..mais demain je suis libre, dit Shino

-_Pourquoi moi…_, pensa Toycha les yeux en larme.

-Parfait, on se reverra au souper, dit Ayumi en lui faisant un câlin amicale avant que Shino étourdit entre dans l'auberge.

Toycha lui lanca des regards meurtrier, il laissa son mannequin bousiller pour en prendre un autre mais cette fois-ci, il lui dessina des lunettes et frappa. Shino entra dans la salle où Kiba et Akamaru s'entraînaient déjà.

-Alors Shino c'est balade?, demanda Kiba.

-……

-Ouh ouh Shiiiiinoo….

-Hein? Oui oui je vais bien, répondit Shino l'air absent.

-euh… je t'ais demandé comment c'étais cette balade.

-Oh très bien…

-Dit tu à l'air ailleurs, dit Kiba en levant un sourcil.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi cela te regarde, demanda Shino.

-Ben on est supposé s'entraîner et si je le fait avec un zombie je suis pas sorti du trou, répliqua Kiba.

-bon sa va on s'entraîne oui ou non?

-Pas avant que tu me disent à quoi ou.. à qui tu pensait, dit Kiba taquiner.

-Euh.. Je pensait à rien et à personne, dit Shino l'air totalement honnête.

-Bon très bien je vais finir par le savoir!

Finalement les deux garçons, s'entraînèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs heures encore. Pendant qu'Ino « s'entraînait » avec Chôji, elle pratiquait un jus tu qui lui permettait de faire de la télékinésie, elle faisait virevolté son compagnon qui s'était mit en boule. Quand à Shikamaru, il se trouvait dans l'arène pour faire une revanche contre Temari, celle-ci avait débuté son combat avec plusieurs coups d'éventail, et Shikamaru évita les coups en concentrant son chakra dans ses jambes. Temari s'arrêta pour faire une suite de signe puis elle s'évapora dans les airs.

- _Merde un genjustu, il ne me manquait plus que ça, _pensa Shikamaru.

Une forme féminine se forma dans un nuage d'air qui fonçait sur Shikamaru qui le reçu de plein fouet.

-_Bon je vais tenté quelque chose, _pensa Shikamaru.

Temari lanca une autre assaut mais cette fois-ci Shikamaru lui faisait face il essaya d'attraper Temari en plein vol mais vide, c'est là que Shikamaru compris.

-_Je vois, elle contrôle ses attaques grâce au ninjustu, et qu,elle fait à croire que c'est elle qui est au cœur de l'attaque puisque enffet, ce n'ais qu'une illusion. Elle quelque part dans la salle et lance ses sots à distance, il faut que je la repère et ensuite il ne faudra plus que pensé à une stratégie._

Shikamaru créa un clone, temari ne prit pas de chance, elle attaqua les deux, le clonde de Shikamru s'évapora tendit que Shikamaru avait évité l'attaque, il avait profité de ce moment pour s'apercevoir que l'attaque venait d'un endroit précis au mur.

-_Parfait! Maintenant que j'ai saisi son stratagème, je n,ais plus qu'à passé à l'action!_

Shikamaru recula plus loin vers le fond de l'arène pu composa rapidement un signe pendant tqu'une nouvelle attaque arriva vers lui.

-hu hu hu, et voilà il est fini, pensa Temari_. Quoi!!!_

Temari fut immobilisé comme à l'examen, elle se dit que c'étais imposible elle ne voyait aucune ombre au sol. Shikamaru s'avenca tranquillement Temari aussi (pas le choix) une fois face à face.

-J'ai gagné, dit Shikamaru le sourire au lèvres.

-Comment tu as fait?, demanda Temari.

Shikamru leva la tête pour montré le plafond à Temari elle fut surprise de voir l'ombre faire son chemin au plafond.

-Je me suis éloigné dans la partie sombre de l'arène pour pouvoir allongé mon ombre de façon à ce que tu ne le vois pas alors comme ça j'ai t'attraper facilement, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Sa va tu as gagné, maintenant lâche moi!, dit Temari morose.

Shikamaru fut de même, Temari récupéra son éventail et sorti avec Shikamaru pour le Dîner.(on s'entend sur le mon sortir, ils sortent de l'arène pour aller Dîner, Dîner se nourrir(dsl calpin euh..Lostin)). Après le dîner, tous le monde se remis à l'entraînement puis l'heure du souper, après, c'étais tout le monde en break….le gros break plus question de faire des effort pour le reste de la journée tout le monde alla dans la salle de repos ou de séjour.. Enfin appelez sa comme vous voulez, évidemment personne ne pouvait battre Shikamaru au échec chinois. Et ensuite la plupart alla prendre une bonne douche ou relaxait. Ino finit de prendre sa douche et enfila une robe de chambre, s'assit sur son lit pour se brossé les cheveux. On cogna à la porte et sans attendre de réponse Neji entra.

-Hey, c'est pas poli d'entrée com…, Ino se fut cloué le bec par Neji qui l'embrassait passionnément.

Ino ce retrouva allongé sur le lit avec un Neji en feu, mais elle se dégagea doucement.

-C'est quoi là, tu est venu juste pour me volé un baisé?, demanda Ino en souriant.

-Hum..non…je suis venu pour te volé un baisé, te prendre dans mes bras te dire combien tu m'as manqué et m'excusé, répondit Neji

-Hum? T'excusé?

-Tu avait raison c'étais sympat et je m'étais trompé au sujet d'Hinata, expliqua Neji

-C'est génial ça!, s'exclama Ino contente.

-Alors?.. Est-ce que tu me pardonne?, demanda Neji

-Hum?…laisse moi réfléchir, dit Ino l'air faussement songeuse.

-Allé c'est long!, s'empressa Neji

-Bon puisque tu es si pressé que ça, je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps oust!

-Non je ne suis pas pressé!

-Ah non? Très bien alors je peux y réfléchir.

-Ino.. Je vais perdre patience, dit Neji menaçant.

-pff.. Je ne me presserait pas… au fait à quoi je devais penser?

Neji ne discuta plus, il se jeta sur Ino pour le chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce, et après une longue « torture ».

-ok ok! Sa va je te pardonne mais arrête, dit Ino en se débattant.

Neji arrêta puis il agrippa Ino à lui avant de l'embrassé.

-Je croyait avoir été clair, lorsqu'on me mord je mord, dit Neji.

-Espèce d'arrogant, allé va prendre une douche tu sent la sueur, dit Ino d'un air moqueur.

-Oh que de beau compliment, répondit Neji en se levant.

Il lui donna un baisé sur le front et alla dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Ino reprit sa brosse et se prépara pour dormir. Neji fut bien surpris de voir à quel point une salle de bain de fille pouvait être garni de toute sorte de chose dont Neji ignorait l'existence, secouant la tête il alla prendre une douche mérité, désolé les fille je ne décrirait pas la scène, il faut bien les laissé un minimum d'intimité les pauvres. Naruto faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'Hinata, cela faissait une heure qu'il l'attendait avec impatience, même si il savait que Neji avait changé grâce à lui, il ne lui faiait pas confiance pour autant. Hinata entra dans sa chambre si discrètement que Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu entrée, puis il se dirigea vers Hinata en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Dit tu vas bien, demanda Naruto inquiet.

-euh..oui je vais bien, répondit Hinata un peu secoué.

-Tu es sur dit le moi si il t'as fait mal et oh tu es blessé là au bras!

-Naruto on ne peut s'entraîner sans se blessé enfin…

-Ouais bah en tout cas avec Neji on est jamais sur.

-il a été très gentil avec moi plus de ce que j'espérait et il m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur le Jûken..

-Désolé mais j'ai été inquiet toute la journée, Dit Naruto en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Tu es si fragile, c'est difficile pour moi d'être amoureux de toi.

-Mais je me débrouille plutôt bien je ne suis pas si faible,, enfin je crois….

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es forte plus qu'avant et tu le deviendra encore plus sa fait pas un pli je parlait que tu sensible et trop gentil, mais sa fait de toi une personne incroyable Hinata.

-Je t'aime Naruto….

……………………………………….............................................................................................

Kiki: ils sont trop Kawaii

NaruHina: L'AUTEURE!!!

Kiki: oups.. Sa va sa va je continu….

Naruto: tu nous espionnais c'est ça hein?

Kiki: m… mais non ou est-ce que tu vas pêché des truc pareille voyons. Je ne suis pas comme les senseis moi..

Naruto: hein? Qu'est-ce que les sensés on a voir la dedans.

Kiki:_Mince je dois vite trouvé une solution avant que les senseis mettent ma tête à prix!_

Kiki: hein? Euh je voulais dire je ne suis pas comme senseis pervers, tu sais Jiraya.

Naruto: hum? Ah mouais bon sa va mais plus de bêtise!

Kiki: oui oui promis

Naruto: allé allé continu!! Je suis en manque de reviews.

Kiki: Arf mais il est presque 11h du soir Naruto.

Naruto: J'ai dit!!!

Kiki: bon c'est reparti…

……………………………………….......................................................................

Kiba avait fini sa douche, depuis un moment et se décida d'aller voir Tenten, il sortit discrètement, pour arrivé devant la chambre de Tenten. Il cogna légèrement, puis il entendit une réponse de Tenten puis entra. Tenten avait elle aussi les cheveux mouillés, c'étais la première fois qu'il voyait Tenten les cheveux lousses……………………….

……………………………………….................................................................................

Kiba: euh…l'auteure! Il faudrait que tu écrive quelque chose….

Kiki: j'ai faim….. d'ailleurs, je vais aller me chercher une bonne pomme et je reviens.

Kiba: arf bon très bien._ Elle nous laisse tombé pour son estomac? Non mais je rêve._

Kiki: je t'ai entendu _crush_

Kiba: hein quoi? Tu lis dans mes pensés?

Kiki: non ché chimple, je l'ai écris

Kiba: allé fini ta pomme et écrit..

Kiki: _crush_ ok

……………………………………….................................................................................

Tenten accueilla son copain d'un baisé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu est venu faire ici?, demanda Tenten.

-Bah je suis venu voir comment tu allais et puis savoir comment c'est passé ta journée, répondit Kiba en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-et bien je vais bien pour tout dire et je me suis entraîné toute la journée à part pendant le break syndical, dit Tenten en allant le rejoindre. Et toi?

-Même chose mais je suppose Shino être amoureux, dit Kiba

-Quoi? S-h-i-n-o amoureux?

-Je sais sa parait incroyable!

-De qui il est amoureux?demanda Tenten.

-Je sais pas, mais on le sera surment, et puis côté couple j,en ais lassé du mien pas besoin de me mêler à d'autre, dit Kiba en l'embrassant. Dit sa ne te dérangerait pas que je passe la nuit ici……… Akamaru disait que cette nuit il avait droit à un grand lit douillet.

-D'accord, mais arrange toi pour ne pas m'écrasé, je ne veux pas manqué de sang dans le corps, dit Tenten qui se moquait gentiment de lui. Puis le jeune couple finit par s,installé et s'endormi bien vite comme tous le monde, car ils ont tous eux une grosse journée d'entraînement…Bonne nuits les enfants!

……………………………………….......................................................................

Kiki:hygghjjjjjki

Kakashi: hey l'auteure! qu'est-ce que tu fait?

Kiki: fghuj hein? Oh désolé je m'étais endormis sur le clavier…

Shikamaru: mouais bah tu est en feu pour quelqu'un qui écrit à 11:40 du soir.

Chœur: QUOI L'AUTEURE EN FEU VITE DE L'EAU!!!!!

Tous le monde courait partout pour trouvé une chaudière d'eau, tous le monde avait un casque de pompier rouge avec le symbole de Konoha, Kiba avait fait des petites tâche noir sur Akamaru pour qu'il est l'air d'un dalmatien. Puis lorsque tous le monde eu leur chaudière, ils lancèrent l'eau sur l'auteure qui tous mouillé cracha comme une fontaine de l'eau qui étais pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Kiki: Les enfants…. j'ai dit bonne nuit!!

Chœur: Bonne nuit!!!

………………………………………........................................................................


	20. Chapitre 16: Rêve, réveil, passion enfin...

Chapitre: 16:

Sasuke se réveilla tranquillement avec les faibles rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange, le genre de rêve qui ne fait pas à l'habitude c'était trop étrange… Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Il se mit le jet d'eau dans la figure pour se réveiller, en se remémorait son rêve.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment dire où il étais exactement, il voyait ses parent mort comme à l'habitude… et son frère qui le torturait moralement… mais cette fois son rêve étais différent, Itachi avait prononcé une parole qu'il n'avait jamais dit…

- Si tu veux me tuer…vie misérablement…survie à tout prix mais si tu rennonce trouve ton soleil et oublie moi…

À ses mots, Sasuke ne voyait plus aucun sang coulé…il senti comme une lumière, il s'approcha et il vit une fleur… une simple fleur rose… mais une fleur qui éluminait la pièce sombre…une fleur simple mais précieuse…

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien… Itachi ne lui aurais jamais dit sa en temps normal même en rêve, il avait senti un sentiment étrange…. Celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait essuyé les larme de Sakura…quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras…. Sasuke releva la tête brusquement… ce n'étais pas lui… ce n'est pas lui! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose de fort à un tel point pour quelqu'un… surtout pour quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé…pourquoi? Est-ce parce que elle, elle L'aimait? Sasuke venait de répondre à sa question… il chassa ses idée de la tête pour ce préparer, il sortit de sa chambre, il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte de Sakure…il retait immobile…puis il repris son chemin pour allé prendre son petit déjeuner. Juste à côté de la chambre de Sakura, ce trouvait celle d'Ino.

Neji se réveilla lentement en se retournant pour serrer Ino un peu plus, mais il ne se rendormait pas, il devait ce faire à l'idée. Il ne voulait pas réveillé Ino tout suite, elle avait droit de dormir encore un peu, Ino étais dos à lui Neji baissa la tête, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Ino puis son dos et commença à jouer dans ses cheveux. Il remonta la tête et mit son nez dans son coup pour respiré le parfum de ses cheveux si blond… il suivit la respiration de son soleil (Ino, pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas, non mais c'est vrai…soleil …cheveux blond.. ok je la ferme)Neji n'avait jamais pu imaginé vivre un épisode si savourant dans sa vie. Il aimait tendrement Ino, pas parce qu'elle est belle avec un corps admirable.. non ce n'étais pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce pourquoi il l'aimait…. Neji ne voulait pas savoir il avait trouvé du bonheur et c'est tout… Il poussa les quelque mèche qui recouvrais le visage d'Ino, Neji sourit tendrement, Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle dort. Il regarda à l'extérieur, malgré les nuages, il su qu'il étais l'heure de se levé, Neji embrassa la joue d'Ino et lui frotta la peau doucement avec son nez. Ino se senti chatouillé et ouvra doucement les yeux en découvrant Neji.

-Bonjour Ino, dit doucement Neji

-hum? Bonjour… répondit Ino d'une voix endormi.

-Il faut se levé sinon on vas loupé le déjeuné, Dit Neji toujours avec une voix pas trop forte pour ne pas brusqué Ino.

-….D'accord je me lève…, Dit Ino en se fourrant la tête dans son oreiller.

Neji prit Ino dans ses bras et s'assit, il savait que si il la laissait comme ça, elle allait se redormir. Ino avait la tête accoté sur le torse de Neji. Celui-ci avait oublié hier soir d'allé chercher un chandail pour la nuit donc il étais resté seulement avec un boxeur, Ino elle avait un pyjama normal, mais bon Neji s'en contre foutait. Ino s'étira doucement et se leva, Neji fit de même, Neji descendit le premier car Ino refusait de sortir avec une tête pareille. Kiba de son côté étais réveillé depuis un bon bout déjà. Cette fois, ce n'étais pas Kiba qui était sur Tenten mais Tenten sur Kiba. Il étais sur le dos et Tenten dormait de côté sur lui. Il avait installé sa tête sur celle de Tenten pour avoir un accotoir. Il caressa ses cheveux et de l'autre main, tenait celle de Tenten, celle-ci se réveilla très lentement, la respiration de Kiba était si forte pas rapide mais fort déjà à son âge il avait de bon muscle et était très bien battit, elle se réveilla au son du battement de cœur de son amoureux. Kiba se leva un peu se qui forçait Tenten de changé de position.

-Allé, allé debout!, dit Kiba en la secouant un peu.

-hum! Kiba j'étais bien!, dit Tenten un peu agacé.

-Moi aussi mais il faut aller déjeuner et puis il faut que j'aille ouvrir la porte à Akamaru, on se voit en bas ok?

Kiba ne laissa pas le temps à Tenten de répondre, il avait enfilé son pantalon et avait embrassé sa belle avant de quitter la chambre. Tenten se leva et sorti à son tour. Naruto lui dormait encore, c'est Hinata qui dut le réveiller, Naruto qui Hinata au dessus de lui, ne pu s'empêcher de tendre ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui, il L'embrassa doucement, Hinata qui étais devenu rouge ne pouvait que ce laissé faire, de tout façon sa ne lui dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Hinata fini par se retiré doucement en rappelant à Naruto qu'ils devaient aller mangé. Bref tout le monde se leva pour allé prendre leur Petit-Déjeuner Cette fois-ci, tous le monde eu droit à un bon verre de shiruko (boisson fait à partir de petit haricot rouge sucré) Biensur Neji s'organisait pour ne pas finir entre les brosses à cheveux des filles et Toycha s'organisait pour parlé le plus possible avec Ayumi et Meda. Bon le petit déjeuner passa plus tôt vite car puisqu'il y avait de la pluie dehors, tout le monde voulais se réservé une place dans les dojos. Ayumi prépara ses affaires elle mis ses parchemins et ses armes dans un sac et alla s'arranger un peu, car elle allait passé la journée avec Shino. Puis on cogna à la porte. Ayumi pris son souffle et ouvra la porte prête à recevoir Shino.

-Ah!? Toycha?

-Allô!

-Toycha qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Demanda Ayumi ahuri.

-Bien je voulais juste te dire un truc important…

-ah oui? Comme quoi?

-Quoi qu'il arrive promet moi que tu ne te laissera pas déconcentré par quoi que ce sois, Daccord?

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle…?

-Écoute… je veux pas t'en dire plus juste continu de progresser et tous sera parfait d'accord? Promet moi.

-O…oui promit, dit Ayumi hésitante.

-D'accord alors je te laisse, Bonne journée!

Ayumi ne pu même pas répondre que son camarade étais déjà sorti, dans le couloir, il croisa Shino et le regarda meutrièrement, Shino leva un sourcil sans s'arrêter et pensa:

-_Ce type est bizarre il me la fait tout le temps cette tête là._

Shino entra dans la chambre d'Ayumi qui sursauta en le voyant.

-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Shino.

-C'est rien j'allais sortir c'est pour ça.

-Bon euh.. J'ai réservé la salle 1, on peut y aller lorsque tu est prête, dit Shino

-Je te l,ais déjà dit, j'allais sortir, dit Ayumi qui se moquait gentiment de Shino.

-Ah! C'est vrai! Désolé je suis un peu fatigué alors j,en pert quelques bouts, dit Shino pour se rattrapé.

-Pas grave allé viens!!

Shino suivit Ayumi qui le prit part la main…cela faissait étrange à Shino de rougir, mais ce n'était pas désagréable… Shikamaru avait proposé à Temari si elle voulait une revenche, mais elle répondit qu'elle préférait s'entraîner avec lui plutôt que de se battre, elle avait dit aussi que comme sa elle pourrais déjouer quelques techniques. Puis les trois couple s'entraînèrent entre amoureux….Sasuke voulait s'assuré d'une chose, alors il demanda si elle voulait bien s'entraîner avec lui, dans le dojo, Sasuke aida Sakura de son mieux pour qu'elle s'améliore… mais il n'osa pas lui infligé la moindre égratignure.. qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Sakura qui étais épuisé demanda à Sasuke de prendre une pause…. Sakura s'adossa au mur et elle releva ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse y accoter son menton. Elle enlaça ses jambes de ses bras. Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, il allongea l'une de ses jambe. Sakura le trouva plus beau que jamais. Il eu un long silence entre eux..

-Sasuke?… j'ai attendu dire que ton frère avait…, commença Sakura.

-Tout cela est du passé, il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il est mort ou pas loin…, répliqua Sasuke.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête elle le savait, elle le savait qu'il ne fallait jamais parlé d'Itachi devant Sasuke..

-Je n'ais plus aucune raison de m'obstiné à présent.., dit Sasuke

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas sur le coup il se remémora son rêve….

« Sasuke ne voyait plus aucun sang coulé…il senti comme une lumière, il s'approcha et il vit une fleur… une simple fleur rose… mais une fleur qui éliminait la pièce sombre…une fleur simple mais précieuse… »

Il se retourna en voyant Sakura, ses cheveux rose, ses yeux vert…une véritable fleur… Sasuke savait bien que c'étais grâce à elle qu'il avait évité de faire couler du sang pour Orochimaru, et c'est elle qui à allumé une lumière… Sasuke le savait à présent, il étais amoureux de Sakura…

-…Sakura….., dit doucement Sasuke.

Sakura retourna la tête vers lui en le regardant un peu surprise. Il regarda le sol et jouait dangereusement avec un Kunai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas…. Il se tourna vers elle avec ses yeux perçants, mais, pour une fois, ils étaient dénué de toute froideur, ils était doux… amoureux. Sasuke s'appuya sur son genoux et il se pencha délicatement vers la fleur qui avait embrasé son cœur. Sakura, étonnée par ce geste, eut un mouvement de recule et elle se retrouva allongée par terre, soutenue par ses coude. Sasuke se pencha vers elle, le cœur battant. Il ne voulait rien perdre de cet instant. Il déposa avec passion un baiser sur les lèvre douces et délicate de Sakura. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et elle l'enlaça. Ils se serrèrent forts, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais être l'un loin de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient que leurs âmes fondent et s'unissent à jamais loin des ténèbres et du mal.

ATENTION AVERTISEMENT, 13 ANS ET PLUS SELEUMENT

Sasuke passa doucement sa main le long du corps de Sakura. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, Sakura, allongée sur le sol, en dessous de Sasuke. Celui-ci Monta sa main vers la fermeture de l'habit de Sakura, et la dé zippa doucement, Il ouvrit la robe de Sakura pour caresser a poitrine(qui avait grossit depuis le temps) Sasuke se redressa avec saura toujours collé à lui Il fit glissé le vêtement de sa belle le long de ses bras tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Sakura suivit son rythme et retira le chandail de Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa prit une posture dominante en allongeant Sakura sur le dos, Il se pencha pour l'embrassé à nouveau il passa sa main doucement sur ses cuisses….Les deux enflammé continuèrent leur rituel corporelle et passionné.

VOILÀ C'EST FINI, VOUS POUVEZ OUVRIR LES YEUX XD

Kiba cherchait une salle libre pour s'entraîner avec Tenten, celle-ci étais un peu plus loin, elle avait échapper son sac d'armes. Kiba vu qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la salle juste en face de lui, Kiba confiant dit à Tenten.

-Ok vient, je suis sur que celui-ci est libre ! assura-t-il en pointant la porte du gymnase.

Dès qu'il fut à moins de cinq centimètres, il l'ouvrit à pleine volé, ouvrant grand les yeux en surprenant Sasuke et Sakura dans une position peu orthodoxe et, surtout, peu chrétienne ! Derrière lui, Tenten ouvrit la bouche à la manière d'une carpe.

- qu… KOÂ !!!??? S'exclamèrent en cœur Kiba et Tenten

- ARGH !!! KIBA !!! Fit Sasuke en lui jetant un regard meurtrier alors que Sakura essayait de remettre sa robe.

Mais à cet instant la porte se referma laissant Kiba et Tenten largement traumatisés de surprendre leur camarades ainsi…

- On… on s'en va Tenten, murmura Kiba et l'autre acquiesça.

Mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin avec un Uchiwa en colère et, encore pire, une Sakura enragée…

Mais une chose que toute les chounins ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait des caméras dans les dojos…. On se demande qui les à installé…-.- vraiment aucune intimité!!! Enfin ! Pour faire une histoire courte, Kiba promit d'oublier et de ne rien dire a personne, après s'être fait tabasser par Sakura et, pour éviter de passer un mois à l'hôpital, il tint sa promesse…

Tous le monde s'entraîna comme sa pendant une semaine bien sûr avec quelques accrochage, mais déjà tous le monde étais royalement écœurés! Malgré les flagrants délit des jeunes couples, c'était la grosse déprime dans le groupe.

-JE M'ENMERDE!!, cria Naruto qui craqua une fois de plus.

-On est pas plus content que toi!, dit Sakura en le frappant sur le crâne.

-Mais il a pas tort le bougre, sa fait plus qu'une semaine même pas deux et tout le monde est en burn out, dit Shikamaru.

-On pourrait se trouvé une occupation, proposa Toycha.

-Ah ouais comme quoi?, demanda Ayumi.

-euh… une chasse au mystère?

-Hein? C'est quoi ça?, demanda Naruto.

-Je sais pas je vient d'inventé ça, dit Toycha en riant.

-Ah ouais? Explique?

-Bah c'est comme Vérité ou conséquence mais c'est seleument des vérités.. C'est pour ça chasse au mystère, dit Toycha.

-Je veux bien Dit Ayumi.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Naruto

-Plus on est fou plus on rit, renchérit Shikmaru.

Notes: BON!! Vous êtes content là? Je vous en ais donné du Sasuaku pis en masse je crois… je vous le dit tous de suite je suis partie pour la Gaspésie pendant deux semaines au maximum mais je vais apporté des cahiers pour écrire mes chapitre alors c'est possible qu'a mon retour vous aurez droit à plus qu'un chapitre.. Vraiment je vous gâte trop XD!!!


	21. Chapitre 17: points de suspension

Chapitre 17:.....

yaoi-no-ongaeshi: ESPÈCE DE PERVERS!!!! O.o(le concerné sais de quoi je parle clin d'œil)

Mon double: Euh.. Kiki t'es pas mieux, parce que c'est toi qui à écrit ça -.-

Kiki: merde c'est vrai…. Euh.. Je t'aime quand même tu sais yaoi-chan XD

Pendant que Toycha posait désespérément des question à Meda et Ayumi, et bien sur des fois à Naruto, Shikamaru et Hinata pour ne pas faire trop suspect. Kiba s'était entraîner encore, même si il ce n'était pas de bonne volonté. Il étais épuisé, au bout de quelques heures et décida d'arrêter là pour la journée. Kiba monta dans sa chambre et s'écrasa sur son lit tête dans le matelas. Tenten entra discrètement pour faire le saut à Kiba, Elle tendit les bras pour le surprendre.

-Tu es grillé Tenten, dit faiblement Kiba qui avait la tête dans le lit.

- Hein? Comment tu as su que c'était moi?, demanda Tenten en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

-L'odeur évidemment, répondit Kiba en retournant la tête.

-Alors comment tu te sens après ton entraînement?, demanda Tenten.

-Grembl m'en parle pas! j'ai mal partout, répondit Kiba.

Tenten mit ses mains sur le épaules solide de Kiba et commença à le masser délicatement Kiba prit une grande inspiration et se détendit.

-Tenten… je t'adore, dit Kiba dans un soupir.

Tenten ne répondit pas elle souriait tout en continuant son massage fort apprécier par le fauve qui manqua de s'endormir. Kiba qui ne voulait pas « exploit » Tenten, se retourna et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps dans c'est position avant que Kiba ne l'a mette sur le côté tout près de lui.

-Dit qu'est-ce qu'on ferra lorsqu'on retournera au village?, demanda Kiba en caressant la joue de Tenten.

-Je sais pas, il faudra dabors que je te présente à mes parents parce que je n'ais pas envie de me cacher, répondit Tenten

-Hou là j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas « antis copain », dit Kiba avec les yeux ronds.

-Je sais pas, tes parents eux?, demanda Tenten.

-Ils seront choyé de savoir que je me suis trouvé un petite amie, ma sœur en reviendra surment pas, dit Kiba en riant.

-Ah! tu as une sœur? Je savais pas. C'est drôle, c'est toujours les parents des filles qui n'aime pas les copains et avec les garçons, c'est le contraire.

-Hum! Y'a des chose qui ne change pas, dit Kiba.

* * *

ATTENTION PAS POUR TOUS PUBLIC JE TIEN À PRÉCISÉ QUE C'EST À LA DEMANDE SPÉCIAL DE QUELQU'UN SI JE FAIT DES SCÈNES DE CE GENRE :p

* * *

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, Kiba fixa Tenten qui avait les yeux demi-clos, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser au cou, Tenten eu un frisson, ensuite, il prit les cuisse de Tenten pour la rapproché un peu plus de lui, puis il laissa sa langue à celle de Tenten. Après plus d'une semaine, Tenten le savait, elle savait bien que Kiba avait des problème de pulsion et que parfois il pouvait se montrer très animal tous en restant humain, évidemment Tenten essaya toujours d'éviter discrètement l'occasion pour ne pas trop offensé Kiba mais là elle n'avait pas de raison valable, le souper étais déjà passé et il n'y avait pas de réunion, et il y avait là de l'intimité (évidemment personne ne sais que les senseis les espionnait -.-) Tenten avait réfléchit trop longtemps, Kiba était déjà dans le feu de l'action, Tenten ne pouvait pas refusé car ce n'étais pas désagréable non plus… Kiba faisait toujours le même geste, il placa sa main sur le ventre de Tenten et remonta son chandail au fur et à mesure…… Maintenant Kiba était seleument vêtu d'un chandail et d'un boxeur, Il déboutonna doucement le soutien gorge de Tenten, avant de la jeté sur le sol. Bien sur tous ses gestes et mouvements, étaient camouflé par des baisés et des caresses dont Tenten ne pouvait se défaire, une main de Kiba parcourait le corps doux de sa belle. Sa main descendait vers le bas de son bassin pour enlevé le pantalons de Tenten, une fois fait, Tenten plaça ses mains sur le dos de Kiba pour retiré son chandail vert. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le couple, Kiba suivit son instinct et se placa sur Tenten qui entourait son cou de ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Elle senti les mains de Kiba sur ses hanches… Kiba fit glissé délicatement la culotte de Tenten vers le bas de ses jambes. De se geste, Tenten commença à être inquiète, mais la délicatesse de l'amour de Kiba la rassura rapidement. Inconsciemment, Tenten écarta les jambes pour laissé une ouverture à Kiba qui avait déjà retiré le seul bout de vêtement qui lui restait. Ainsi ils élancèrent leur contre l'autre avec passion et complicité. Des petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappa de Tenten, jamais les deux ninjas n'avait ressentis un sentiments si fort et si savoureux. Kiba s'approcha plus d'elle et glissa entre ses cuisses. Leur corps ondulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans la douce chaleur de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombre dans de doux rêves.

* * *

Allez Jiraya ferme ton calepin de note y'a plus rien à voir!

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, Ino étais très fatigué et alla se couché, évidemment, Neji alla la bordé avant de redescendre en bas, pour y rejoindre son coéquipier Rock Lee. Les garçons se sentaient un peu rebelles ce soir là, et ils avaient trouvé une réserve de Sake (boisson alcoolisé Japonaise plutôt forte). Gentils comme ils sont, ils ont bien voulu partagé avec d'autre, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankurô, Toycha et même Gaara étaient de la partie. Chôji, Shino étaient surment partie dormir, et Kiba.. Bah on est tous au courant (clin d'œil clin d'œil ) Les filles elles étaient parties se couché aussi, alors tant qu'au autres, c'étais une vrai soirée de gars, la véritable honte du village, non mais! Ils étais tous saouls et se racontaient des conneries de tous genre et faisaient des concours de bras de fer et vers la fin de la soirée, ils étaient tous ivres morts…. Bref chacun alla rejoindre leur cartier à part les beaux grands veaux qui avaient une « amie » qui les entendaient, bien sagement comparés à leur copains…Sasuke qui était depuis le temps habitué de dormir près de Sakura alla la rejoindre, il retira son pantalon, mit son bandeau sur la table de chevet puis se colla contre Sakura pour s'endormir. Bien sur, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que le lendemain matin, il aurait un mal de crâne horrible. Neji fit la même chose mais lui il savait que le lendemain il allait avoir la gueule de bois…. Rien n'ais parfait comme on dit…. 

Le lendemain matin fut très douloureux pour certains, Chôji et Shino faisaient la grâce matinée, tendit que Kiba, lui était aux anges. Il n'était plus sur de ce qui était le rêve et la réalité, il sentais l'odeur de Tenten partout sur lui, cet avérant parfum que portait sa fleur… Tenten ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en découvrant Kiba qui les caressait les cheveux.

-Bonjour…., murmura Tenten.

-Allô toi.. ,répondit Kiba avec le même ton de voix en donnant un baisé sur le front de Tenten.

Tenten resta quelque temps avec Kiba, avant de se levé et d'enfilé une robe de chambre et elle se dérigea vers la salle de bain. Kiba se redressa un se secouant la tête. Lorsque Tenten ressorti, elle avait des serviette et des produits de beauté plein les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec tous ça?, demanda Kiba.

-Moi et les autres, ont avaient organisé une toilette entre Fille dans le grand spa en bas, expliqua Tenten.

-Hum hum je vois… tu me dit au revoir au moins avant de partir, dit Kiba l'air innocent.

Tenten sourit, elle déposa ses affaires sur un meuble et alla s'affalé sur Kiba en lui donnant un long baisé.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, dit Tenten en séparant ses lèvres de celle de Kiba.

Kiba répondit en souriant tendrement, puis Tenten partie en lui envoyant un baisé par la main. Il eu de la difficulté à ce levé, il chercha ses affaires du regard.

-Bon où est mon pantalon?, pensa tous haut Kiba. Hey!! Akamaru lâche ça!!

Le chien déposa le soutien gorge qu'il tenait dans sa gueule.

Sasuke ce réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, Il fut étonné de voir que Sakura n'était pas là avec lui. Il chercha mais il ne la vit nulle part.. de tout façon il avait trop mal partout pour ce levé tout de suite, alors il relaxa… enfin il essayait. Neji quand à lui était dans le même état tous aussi surpris de ne pas voir sa copine, il scruta les alentours avec son Bykugan et je ne sais par quel miracle, réussi par ce levé. Il sortie de la chambre et croisa Kiba.

-Tien bonjour Neji, lanca Kiba

-Arg Kiba ne parle pas trop fort j'ai mal à la tête, dit Neji en se tenant le crâne tout en grimaçant.

-Oh désolé, dit t'as une des ses têtes qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?, demanda Kiba plus doucement.

-Ah c'est vrai tu n'étais pas là toi? Et ben moi et les autre gars on a trouvé une réserve de Sake dans les sous-sol. C'était bien, mais pour le matin bonjour! Hein? Tu était où toi?, demanda Neji.

-Euh.. J'étais entrain de…. Dormir, dit Kiba

-Ah dommage tu te serrait marré… j'ai pas vu aucune filles ce matin, elles sont où?, demanda Neji.

-Oh eu.. Elles partie prendre un bon spa en bas, répondit Kiba en s'étirant un bon coup.

-Hein? Comment tu le sais?, demanda Neji surprit.

-hein? eu.. eu.. C'est Tenten qui me là dit, elle avait plein de serviette et de truc de beauté de fille pis elle m'as que.. Ça la…, se ratrapa Kiba.

-Tenten?

Neji prit son Bykugan et regarda les escalier, et ne vit personne Tenten était surment au spa..

- Vraiment Tenten?, demanda Neji l'air malicieux.

-euh.. Ouais.. Tenten…, dit Kiba mal alaise.

-Et ben elle est drôlement rapide, remarqua Neji. Dit … j'ai remarqué que tu t'entraînant souvent avec elle.

-Ouais et alors, demanda Kiba agacé.

-Est-ce que vous nous cacheriez quelque chose, demanda Neji.

-Euh.. Bah non, répondit Kiba inquiet.

-Ha ha tu ment!!

-Non!! qu'est-ce que tu raconte!

-Aller essaye pas de le nier…

-Arf bon très bien c'est… ma petite amie, dit tout bas Kiba.

-BINGO!!! Aïe…, Neji se tenta encore le crâne. Héhé je le savait!

-Pourquoi me le demandé dans ce cas?, demanda Kiba choqué.

-On est jamais trop sur, répondit simplement Neji. Hey qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir.

-bah rien on a dormit… pourquoi?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Kiba, je vois bien que tu est torse nu que tu est le seul d'entre nous qui ne c'est pas saoulé à part Chôji et Shino et puis tu est le seul au dernière nouvel qui a une copine…, expliqua Neji qui repris son sérieux. Et puis j'ai vu comment tu te comporte avec elle.(voir chapitre 8)

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Je vous ais vu part mes Byakugans lorsque vous n'étiez pas revenus au camp et je vous avait cherchez de l'œil et je t'ais vu te jeter sur elle.

-Et alors?Ce ne veut pas dire que j'ai couché avec elle, menti Kiba.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire?, demanda Neji.

-bah.. C'est ce que j'avait prévu, ricana Kiba.

-En tout cas, plus de folie, dit Neji d'un ton " ma tante".

Kiba fit un pas un direction des escaliers puis lâcha.

-Et toi et Ino sa marche toujours?, demanda Kiba

-Hein??!!

Neji partie à la poursuite de Kiba qui riait aux larmes.


	22. Chapitre 18: euh Cendrier et Hippopotame

Chapitre 18: Suis-je oubligé de mettre un titre??

Les jeunes Kunoichis, se faisaient tremper dans le superbe spa de l'établissement. (1) Elle se donnaient des shampoings et se reposaient à la vapeur de leur eau bien chaude. Après tous ses jours d'entraînements et d'ennuis total, elles pouvait enfin se reposé et parler entre amies.. Temari discutait dans un coin avec Meda et Ino, elles discutait de tout de rien, du beau temps, des histoires de leur différents villages, bref un papotage de fille.

-Tu sais Meda j'ai comme l'impression que mon frère à un petit faible pour toi, lança Temari.

-….ton frère?, demanda Meda

-Ben oui.. Mon frère Kankurô, tu t'entraîne souvent avec lui, répondit-elle.

-Je sais mais… pourquoi tu dit qu'il a « un faible » pour moi?

-Il parle sans cesse de toi.. Et de ce que vous faites ensemble.. Vraiment sa deviens énervent, fit Temari.

-D'après ce que Temari dit, il complètement absorbé par toi, dit Ino en faisait un clin d'œil à Temari.

Meda était devenue rouge, elle camoufla son malaise en se plongeant la tête dans l'eau, pendant qu'Ino et Temari gloussaient.

-Tu n'aie pas mieux Temari, finit par dire Ino.

-De quoi tu parle? Demanda la concernée.

-Ben… toi et Shikamaru…

-Il ne se passe rien entre nous deux nous faisons que nous entraîner ensemble de temps en temps, répondit Temari

-Ouis ouais c'est ça…

Sakura parlait avec Ayumi, Hinata et Tenten un peu plus loin.

-…alors comme ça tu es avec Naruto?, demanda Sakura en s'adressant à Hinata.

-o…oui, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce qu'il est gentil au moins? Demanda de nouveau Sakura.

-Oh oui… il voulait presque tuer Neji parce que je me suis entraîné avec lui, pour qu'il m'enseigne un peu plus le Jûken…

-Je vois il est très protecteur le débile, sa me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça… et toi Ayumi? Est-ce qu'il y un mec qui t'attend dans ton village?, demanda Sakura.

-Euh.. Non.. Je suis libre comme l'air moi, hihihi, répondit Ayumi

-Même pas des vues?

-ben… n… non pas au dernière nouvelle, dit Ayumi hésitante. Toi?

-Tous le monde la sais.. J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit Sakura.

-Et toi Tenten?, demanda Ayumi.

-hein? quoi?

-Est-ce que tu as un mec en vu?

-Euh.. Ben oui, même que je suis déjà avec, répondit Tenten

-AH OUI? Qui? Qui?, demandèrent en chœur Sakura et Ayumi.

Tenten ne voulait pas vraiment mentir à ses amies, et puis de tout façon elles le seront bien tôt ou tard.

-ben.. C'… C'est k… Kiba

« Silence »

-Quoi? Demanda naïvement Tenten.

-..Est-ce que tu peux répéter, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, demanda Sakura.

-J'ai pas parlé Chinois, (on peut s'entendre sur l'expression .) j'ai dit que Kiba est mon copain.

-Comment tu fait pour le supporter?! Bon j'avoue il n'est pas moche et plutôt bien bâtit mais…il est arrogant et déplacé par certain moment.

-Quoi? Demanda Tenten

-Ben oui…tu ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'est pas… enfin qu'il ne se montre pas dominant…surtout qu'il est du clan Inuzaka. En tout cas fait En tout cas fait attention, je serais inquiète à ta place…

-Sakura à raison, je ne connais pas vraiment ce Kiba mais il arrive parfois que les garçons sortent avec les filles juste pour ce genre de chose, ajouta Ayumi.

-Sa m'étonnerais de Kiba.. Mais je peux rien dire d'autre, marmonna Hinata.

Tenten fut troublé par tous ça, est-ce que Kiba.. Ne voulais que ce genre de chose ? Il a beaucoup insisté pour faire.. Se qu'ils ont fait hier soir. Tenten ne voulais pas le croire… elle s'éloigna un peu discrètement pendant que les trois autre venait les rejoindre. Ino voyait bien que Tenten n'étais pas dans son assiette.

-Et ben Tenten… sa va pas? Demanda Ino.

-Je… je sais pas.. J'en ais assez, je vais aller manger un morceau.

-Tu es sur que sa va?

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle discrète.

Du côté de la cafétéria, presque tous les autres garçons étaient là, leur sujet de conversation était différant, des lamentations et des grondements étaient de la partie.

-Arg , on m'avait dit que c'était moins horrible que ça, dit Shikamaru en ce tenant le crâne.

-D'où tu tiens tes source?, demanda toucha à l'agonie.

-C'est pas le moment de me demander à penser… galère…

La plupart des autres était trop sonné pour dire quoi que ce sois. Shino resta impassible, il avait l'air ailleurs. Chôji lui était sur son bain et se goinfrait de ce qui avait sur la table, et Kiba… mais où est Kiba?

Le fauve était planqué aux agets entre deux couloirs, il ouvrit bien ses narine pour repérer la position de Neji. L'utilisateur du byakugan l'avait déjà repéré, il se remet bien vite de son mal de tête. Tous deux se poursuivèrent en ce donnant les coups de poing pour fuir l'autre bref après un lutte féroce et sanguinaire. Finalement Neji arrive a mobilisé Kiba qui s'avoue vaincu.

-Alors comment tu sais ça toi, que je suis avec Ino?, demanda Neji

-Disons que l'on m'as a informé, répondit tout simplement Kiba.

-Par qui?

-Par Tenten.

-Évidemment… Bon est-ce qu'on descend ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres, proposa Neji.

Tenten qui s'était habiller (heureusement), alla à la salle à mangé et fut bien surprise de voir la tête des ninjas dans cet état, Surtout qu,elle fut le saut lorsqu'elle vit Gaara et Sasuke à moitié mort. Elle levant les sourcils et regarda ailleurs. Elle se dirigea où elle se prit une pomme et sortie aussitôt de cette cave à zombie. Juste au moment où Tenten sorti, les deux autres garçons entrèrent dans une autre porte à l'extrémité. Neji était déjà très en forme comparé au reste des chounins qui avait pris un petit coup(harem…. Bon disons un moyen coup). Ceux qui étaient moins sonné parlaient de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kankurô fasse une remarque qui attira l'attention de plusieurs.

-Ey! j'y pense… on a pas vu Naruto hier, fit-il.

-C'est vrai sa et Kiba non plus, rajouta Shikamaru.

Kiba échangea un regard avec Neji puis se justifia.

-Ben… J'était le seul a s'être entraîner ce jour là et j'étais fichtrement fatigué alors j'ai été me couché, dit Kiba.

-Et toi Naruto?, demanda Shikamaru.

-Ben.. Justement je voulais vous en parler.., dit-il. Lorsque je me suis couché moi aussi j'ai vu comme une silhouette devant ma fenêtre…

-Bon, tu vois des monstres devant ta fenêtre maintenant?, demanda Kiba amusé.

-Non!… Pas tu tout! J'ai alors suivi l'intrus jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vu, j'ai pas su savoir de qu'elle village il venait je crois qu'il est vers l'est près le la cascade.

-Bon nous irons vérifié lorsque tout le monde sera informé, dit Neji.

-Tous le monde est là non?, fit Toycha.

-Tu as oublié les filles…

Tenten était entré dans sa chambre qu'elle s'effondrait sur son lit, elle regarda sa pomme sans faire mine de la manger. Elle soupira et se tortilla sur elle-même pour dormir un peu car la veille, elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de sommeille. Kiba qu'en a lui, étais allé au buffet pour ce mettre quelque chose sous la dent, puis en passant devant le plat à fruit, il reconnu automatiquement l'odeur de Tenten que était encore fraîche. Elle était venu peu avant qu'il arrive dans la salle. Sans perdre de temps il suivit son odeur à la trace et se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être allé dans sa chambre.

-_Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec les autre?, _Pensa Kiba en monta les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, il cogna doucement.

-Tenten je peut entré?, demanda-t-il derrière la porte.

Il y avait aucune réponse, mais il savait qu'elle était là, il ouvrir tranquillement la porte et découvrit Tenten assoupi sur son lit. Il s'approcha puis s'assit à côté d'elle, le fauve retira les cheveux mouillés du visage de Tenten, et fut surpris de voir des larmes. Il vit également une pomme dans le paume de sa main. Kiba prit le fruit et le déposa sur la table de chevet à côté. Tenten n'allait pas bien décidément(fallait pas être nul pour ne pas le remarquer). Il se pencha délicatement vers elle pour lécher les larme qui était sur sa joue.(ban quoi c'est normal pour un Inuzaka ne le regardez pas bizarrement vous allé le déconcentré).

-Tenten?…, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même pas un soupir de fatigue…rien. Kiva s'inquiétait, il voulait absolument savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait…

-_Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?,_ se demanda Kiba.

Tenten bougea la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis ouvrit les yeux et se leva aussitôt en voyant Kiba.

-Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?, demanda Tenten.

-J'ai « senti » qui tu avait pris un fruit en bas, et je suis monté te voir, répondit-il. Mais toi? Tu n'est pas au bain avec les autres?

-N…non

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas là bas, sa avait l'air sympat… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste comme ça?, demanda Kiba.

-Kiba?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait « ça »…hi… hier?

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.., finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Il me semble.. On l'a fait, parce qu'on avait envie de le faire…ensemble. Pourquoi?

-je… je sais pas … c'est plus très clair dans ma tête.. Les filles en bas disent que tu es du genre

Kiba regarda Tenten à la fois surpris et choqué.

-… que tu es du genre sortir avec les fille seulement…pour…pour ce genre de chose.

Kiba se mit a rire, mais d'un rire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Tenten.

-Tu n'as quand même pas était tout raconté au autres?!

-Je n'ais rien dit à personne! Ne crois pas sa!, dit-elle en élevant la voix.

-Mais toi tu y crois? Tu crois ce qu'elles t'on dit?! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurait?!

Tenten détourna les yeux puis se recoucha sur le côté pour évité de croisé le regard de Kiba.

-j'aimerais seulement comprendre, repris doucement Kiba.

-Comprendre pourquoi je suis triste?, demanda Tenten sans le regarder.

-Oui, approuva Kiba.

-… je suis fatigué.. J'aimerais dormir S'il te plait…

Kiba voulu protester, mais il se retint. Il resta assit à côté d'elle puis se pencha pour l'embrassé mais Tenten l'évita volontairement. Kiba mi-stupéfait, mi-déçu, releva la tête, se leva puis sortie en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il marchait d'un pas rapide en se dirigea vers les escaliers. En tournant il percuta quelqu'un.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il sans regarder celui qu'il avait.

-Hey.. Sa va pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, demanda Ino.

Kiba ne répondit pas et tourna dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Ino resta surprise puis alla vers la chambre de Tenten et cogna.

-Va t'en Kiba!!, cria Tenten

Ino fut très surprise de cette réaction, mais n'abandonna pas.

-euh.. Tenten c'est moi.. Ino!, dit-elle derrière la porte.

-Ah..tu peux entré, dit plus doucement Tenten.

Ino ouvrit doucement, la porte, et découvrit une Tenten en larme, recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Tenten?! Qu'est-ce que c'est passé avec Kiba?, demanda Ino inquiète en s'approchant d'elle.

-Rien… comment tu sais que Kiba était venu ici?

-Ben… je l'ais croisé.. Et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Pff il a pas à l'être ce chien, marmonna Tenten.

-Oh, là sa va pas du tout, vous vous êtes chicané?

-Si on veut…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Tu peut me le dire je garde tout pour moi.

Tenten pouvait très bien faire confiance à Ino, elle lui avait confié un secret déjà. Alors Tenten se mit à tout lui raconté, même ce qui c'étais passé l'autre soir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-…et là avec ce qui c'est dit tout à l'heure.. Sa n'arrange pas les choses, conclu Tenten.

-… je vois… vous l'avez vraiment fait?

-…Ouais, soupira Tenten

-Vous avez faites attention au moins…parce que il se pourrait que tu sois….

Tenten ouvrit les yeux rond, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.(PAF, je me suis frappé le front)

-Tu…tu crois que je pourrais.. De Kiba?

-Quoi?! Tu n'avait pas Pensé à ça?!!

-Ben..Non j'avais pas pensé à ça!!

Les deux filles s'engueulèrent pendant quelque temps, puis elles se calmèrent mais Tenten n'était pas du tout rassuré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fait si…

-Pas de panique c'est très rare que l'on tombe enceinte la première fois surtout si Kiba était « vierge ».

-Bon… si tu le dit…

On cogna soudain violemment à la porte, Tenten croyait que c'étais kiva, mais une autre silhouette entra…c'était Shikamaru.

-Hey! Vous deux, on se rassemble en bas venez vite!

Il referma la porte et partie, les deux filles se regarda puis descendit à leur tour. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans la salle de détente, Kiba alla voir Tenten.

-Hey, tu vas me dire ce qui vas pas?

-On en reparlera, répondit Tenten tendit que Shikamaru essaye de faire taire tous le monde.

-bon d'après ce que nous à dit Naruto, il y a quelqu'un hier soir qui est venu espionner notre emplacement, et il est situé près de la cascade, alors je propose d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

-c'étais peut-être un sensei, dit Sakura.

-En tous cas on vas allé voir, dit Toycha

-Bon on vas formé une équipe, fit Shikamaru. Moi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Toycha et Naruto, les autres vous resterez ici.

-Moi j'aimerait venir, dit Sasuke

-Bon très bien…. On ce rassemble à l'entré dans 10 minutes!

Tout le monde repartis à leur occupation, Sasuke alla dans sa chambre chercher ses affaire, d'où croisa saura, et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir avant de retourné en bas, ce fut de même pour Neji, Naruto, mais pour Kiba ce n'étais pas si simple. Il étais dans sa chambre et rassembla ses affaire, Akamaru à ses talon, il alla voir Tenten. Arrivé devant sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je savais que tu allait venir, dit-elle.

-je part pendant quelque temps…

-Je sais…

-Est-ce que j'ai droit à un au revoir agréable?, demanda kiva avec un air de chien battu.

Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de sourire la face que faisait Kiba était très marrante, puis elle lui accorda un baisé.

-Prend le temps de te reposé, je reviendrait vite, dit-il en séparant ses lèvre de celles de Tenten.

Le fauve et son chien partirent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Shino se dirigea vers la grande porte lorsqu'il croisa Ayumi.

-Bonne chance Shino, marmonna Ayumi.

-Merci Ayumi, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

-je..je peux te posé une question?, demanda Ayumi.

-Tu viens de le faire mais parle on verra toujours dit-il d'un ton moqueur.(Waou!! Il m'étonne)

-Pourquoi..est-ce que tu porte tout le temps des lunettes?

Shino regarda Ayumi longtemps sans répondre. (enfin je présume qu'il la regarde, c'est pas évidant) Il secoua un peut la tête et répondit.

-Bah…peut-être parce que j'ai mes raison, dit-il.

-Pardon?.. Je ne savait pas que c'étais personnel, dit Ayumi en baissant la tête.

-Non ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde me pose cette question. Hey!

Il remonta la tête d'Ayumi avec sa main sous son menton.

-Hey… J'ai dit que ce n'étais pas grave.

Ayumi fit un petit sourire à Shino, puis lui donna un câlin. Shino se sépara d'elle à contre cœur.

-On se reverra plus tard, dit-il avant de partir vers la sortie.

Une fois tous le monde rassemblé, Shikamaru donna les instruction.

-Bon, pas besoin de faire un ordre de position, juste pas d'affolement et d'élan sans réfléchi, fit il en regardant Naruto et Kiba. Bon Kiba tu nous guide?

-Ouais…

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, il arrivait quelque fois que Kiba s'arrête pour retrouvé sa piste puis une fois rendu près de la cascade, ils se réfugièrent dans les feuillage. Ils virent non loin de là, un homme se tenant debout et bien droit. Enveloppé d'un manteau noir a motif de nuages rouge.

-Mais.. C'est…!, fit Sasuke.


	23. petits délires de voyage

HeySalut!! Wazzup, pour ceux qui veut savoir comment étais mes vancance ou qui veulent tous simplement rire un bon coup PAR ICI!!

Petit Délire!!

Kiki:ET OUI JE SUIS REVENUEDE MON VOYAGEUH!!!

Naruto et co: NOUS AUSSI!!!

Kiki: arf c'est vrai il sont venu avec moi ceux là....

Naruto et co: et oui il fallait bien qu'on vienne si tu voulais continué ta fic...

Kiki:peuh! Alors comme je le disait nous somme parti un beau matin pour partir vers la GASPÉSIE... évidamment il fallait s'arrêter à chaque heure pour qu'Akamaru aille faire ses petit besoin et qu'en plus je vous dit pas le mal qu'on a eu a embarquéles 24 ninjas dans l'auto.

Chôji:C'est vrai qu'on étais un peu tass

Shikamaru:C'est toi qui prennait toute la place.

Kakashi: j'ai trouvé ca bien moi on étais tous collé, on pouvais ainsi ce connaître plus intiment.

Naruto et co et l'autreure :SENSEI!!

Kankurô:Toycha tu peut alevé dans jambe de sur moi!

Toycha: Je peux pas, Meda m'écrase!

Shino:Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas retiré ton autre jambe de sur moi parce que ayumi t'écrase.

Toycha: Et bah voilà!

Kiba: euh.. je crois que Akamaru dois allé faire pipi.

Naruto et co plus l'auteure; AH NON!! ENCORE!!

Temari: et pendant ce temps est-ce que tu pourrait te poussé un peu stp shikamaru.

Shikamaru: peu pas Chôji me bloque le chemin.

Ino: Hey Gaara tu pourrais nous défaire de ton gros sac a sable au moin.

Gaara: mais c'est pas de ma faute il y a plus de place sur le toi et dans le coffre.

kiki: vous imaginez! deux jour de route comme ca! un vrai cauchemard! en plus nous avons eux 73 tiket de contrenvation, parce que les personnes étaient pas attaché à la ceinture de sécurité..non mais...Une fois arrivé en Gaspésie, nous avons ENFIN arrêter dans un restaurant qui servait du poisson, ainsi nous nous sommes régalé des délisse de la mer. biensûr Chôji a presque dévalisé le garde mangé et c'est moi qui me suis payer la facture -.-

Chôji: bah quoi....?

Kiki: Ensuite nous nous sommes arrêté à forillons, un parc National. Évidamment pour y campé, tout le monde s'obstinait dans la tante car nous avons eu juste droi a un enplacement, et donc une seule tente. j'ai préféré couché à la belle étoile. Et pendant plusieur jours, nous avons visité quelque musée nous nous omme éclaté en faissant toute sorte de sorti amusant, puis au bout de quelques jours, nous sommes partie pour la ville de Percé c'est là que ce trouve le fameux rocher percé. Une fois nous sommes allé dans un autre restaurent et devant le bar à vin, Il y avait une pencarte qui étais écrit L'IGNOBLE MORON mais c'est après réflexion et vérification du Byakugan que nous sommes tous venu à la conclusion qu'il étais écrit VIGNOBLE MOROU . bref c'étais bien comique puis nous sommes allé au rocher percé le lendemain.

une fois sur le bateau, les autres voulais marché derrière pour s'entraîner je beau leur conseillé de resté sur le bateau mais ils sont vraiment bornés! puisque la mini croisière que nous avons fait, était entre autre de voie les passerelle rocheuse ou y nichait des million d'oiseaux marin, et imaginé bien que les oiseaux, étant sauvages ne s'aprochait pas du bateau, alors imaginé les pauvre en arrière, ils ont recu tout les petits besoin des gentil zozieau.

Naruto et co:ARRÊTE C PAS DROLEUH!!!

Kiki:héh

Kiki: Bref ensuite nous sommes revenu et nous avon eu cette fois 74 tiket don un de plus parce que il y avait un camping ou on n'avait pas droit de chien.

Kiba: bah quoi??


	24. Chapitre 19: fini la rigolade, L'Akatsuk...

Réponse général:

Héhé resalut tous le monde!! jespère que sa va bien! bon pour ne pas mettre trop de confusion dans vos têteuh, je vais vous faire un petit apercu des prochains chapitres. Tou d'abors, je crois que la plupart d'entre vous à remarrquer que la fic était basé su le Kiba/Tenten... et bien c'est faut, car voyé vous j'ai décidé, pour bien gérer mes chap d'y aller couple par couple, tous en même temps parler des autre pour ne rien perdre du court de l'histoire, finalement pour vous informé un peu mais fic vas prendre encore surment une bonne dizaine de chapitre avec de faire une autres fic qui serait la suite, mais 4 ans plus tard.

Mawie: Hey salut!!! Alors sa feel? arf frenchement tu veux plus de Sasu/saku?? O.o alors soit je vais t'en donner mais pas tout de suite :p. Moi aussi tem fow fow continue de lire Mawie-Chan!!!

yaoi-no-ongaeshi: Pove tite amour!!! sorry!!! aller aller moi aussi je suis obsédé sur les bors ;) et ben wi c'est aussi pour toi tous ces petit lemon oui oui. bon gros Bisou!! Merci pour tes beau compliment c'est très cool d'avoir une lectrice comme toi!! XD

M; Héhé faut dire que je me suis donné à fond parce que je voulait pas décevoir les fan du SasuSaku, super sontente que tu est aimé car il y en aura d'autre, à plus chou!!

Cline chieuse: Bonzour bonzour!! et oui c'est encore moi!! wais je sais moi aussi je me suis bien marré quand j'ai fait mon pti délire XD quand pourront ils rentré au village? hum...?tu le sera en lisant ma fic :p Bise!!

sakura uchiwa: Héhé c'est surtout toi qui m'as demandé du sasu/saku et bien tu en a eu, mais je crois que sa ne sufit pas hein? je me trompe? bon j'ai compris je vais t'en donné encore plus!! et si sa te rassure ma fic n'est pas basé simplement sur le Kiba/Tenten ce n'est que de passage XD CIAO!!!

Dragon Noir:Coucou toi!! tu est partis bien lontemps! je commencait à m'inquièter! ouf bon je vais éssayé de répondre à ton long review...Et oui même Hinata! sa arrive même au plus timide et Kiba ouf c'est un vrai fauve hum... je crois bien que Tenten pourrais bien finir par le dressé.Bah je sais j'ai fait souffrir Shika(dsl mon vieux mais c'est parce que je t'aime si je te taquine) arf.. j'ai voulu épargné Neji mais c'est vrai que j'aurai bien pum m'amusé héhéhé et Le sasusaku avait commencé et Neji et Hinata... il faillait bien que cela cesse un moment donné. Et oui la bombe SasuSaku a explosé juste devamt vos yeux! Bah si ils voulait pas être dérangé, ils n'avait qu'à ne pas être dans un dojo quand même et oui c'étais énivitable, le fauve et sa belle de nuit! pour la poursuite Neji Kiba bien lis et tu verra, et pour Naruto lis et tu verra :p J'espère te revoir!!!

Calliope la muse: Évidamment la fameuse Muse Calliope!! tes délire me font toujour bien marré, y'a pas juste les critique dans les review tu nou en donne la preuve! savoir rigolé avec les lecteure c'est vraiment superbe comme relation! enfin bref tu veut la suite? tu l'aura!!!

Recif: Voilà un review bien sympat XD et oui Tenten se pose des question.. enfin moi aussi c'est ce que j'aurais fait héhé désolé de te décevoir mais le dévoilement n'est pas pour tous de suite une autre fois :p Aller continu de lire et de m'envoyé des review et peut-être que tes voeux seront exausé!! Bebyeuh!!

Attention spoiler!

Chapitre 19: Fini la rigolade. Akatsuki éteinte?

Tout près de la cascade, un grand homme enveloppé d'un manteau noir a motif, se tenait droit, une équipe de Chounins était caché dans les broussailles ou feuillages, guettant le moindre moment d'alerte.

-Mais…c'est…, fit Sasuke.

-Quoi?, chuchota Shikamaru à côté de lui.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, pris par la haine et la surprise, il n'osa pas donné un seul mot, son passé que son dernier rêve le hantait. Son frère, mais son ennemi mortel, était là juste devant ses yeux. Naruto qui était parfaitement au courant de la situation, regarda Sasuke inquiet, maintenant… qui sait ce que le jeune Uchiwa peut faire. Shikamaru qui avait analysé la situation, remarqua vite que l'intru en question, les avait repairé. Plus besoin maintenant de se caché, puisqu'il sait très bien qu'ils sont là. Le Nara donna l'ordre, et tous ce montra. L'homme qui les attendait de pied ferme, les fixait d'un regard vide… tout le monde fut très surpris de voir que lui aussi… possédait le Sharigan!

-Itachi Uchiwa?, demanda Shikamaru.

-…très juste, répondit il.

Il eut un moment mortel de silence. Tout le monde avait l'esprit confus… pourquoi est-il venu ici? Kiba n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une odeur familière mais inquiétante. Neji resta sur ses garde, un tel adversaire devrait ne pas être pris à la légère. Naruto surveillait avec grand intérêt les mouvements de Sasuke, car si il a le malheur de foncé, c'est la mort à coup sur. Shikamaru était dans une situation peu agréable, en tant que leader de groupe, il se devait de ne commettre aucune erreur.

-_Bon on fait quoi maintenant?,_pensa Shikamaru en cherchant une solution.

Itachi ne bougea pas, il fixa tout d'abord Naruto, puis il se tourna vers Toycha qui ne comprenait rien. Se regard s'arrêta sur Sasuke qui lui aussi avait mit son Sharigan en action.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?, demanda Shikamaru… et pourquoi es-tu venu hier soir?

-On m'a envoyé en mission…., répondit tout simplement Itachi.

Tous restèrent bouche bée… lui? en mission de la part de qui? Pourquoi? Trop de question était empilé dans leur tête.

-En mission? de la part de qui?demanda Naruto. Et ou est ton ami le requin?

-…. De la part du cinquième… et mon compagnon de la katsuki… je n'ais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un mois.

-Quoi?! Comment de la part de l'hokage? C'est quoi ces bobards? Tu as déserté! tu te fou de nous? S'écria Naruto.

-Non mais tu vas te calmé!, Dit Shikamaru à Naruto. Et quand à toi j'aimerait que tu sois plus clair car c'est vrai que c'est incroyable.

-… je vois… vous ne me croyez pas.

Itachi tendit un parchemin au leader qui hésita un moment avant de le prendre, il le lit rapidement, en gros cela disait:

Uchiwa, Itachi, supérieur… blablabla

À pour ordre de mission si accepter blablabla d'informé les chounins: Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Abruame, Hinata Hyûga Ainsi que le groupe de Suna no kuni et le groupe de Taki no kuni. Blablabla

Une fois information et explication donné, vous vous verrez de vous assurez que tout est en ordre dans l'unité de chounins présenté ci-dessus. Blablabla avant de revenir.

Signer: Hokage Le 5.

Shikamaru rendit le parchemin à l'Uchiwa et fit un bref résumer du contenu aux autres. Sasuke faillit perdre la tête mais Naruto lui avertis d'un regard de ne rien faire…pour le moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire? Nous informé de quoi?, demanda Neji

-Nous verrons cela en temps et lieu, je ne tien pas à me répéter, je vais tout dévoilé une fois tous rassemblé.

-Très bien mais j'ai une autre question avant, fit Shikamaru. Pourquoi es-tu venu hier soir?

-… Je voulais m'assurer que je ne me sois pas tromper d'endroit, ensuite je me suis rendu ici pour vous attendre, je ne voulait pas vous mettre trop de pression en venant frapper à votre porte.

-…Très bien…suis nous, dit Shikamaru.

Le retour ce fut dans un silence déchirant, Sasuke était dans un état de confusion total et Naruto se méfiait plus que tout d'Itachi. Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…Bref la rigolade était fini. Une fois arrivé, Itachi précisa qu'il resterait une ou deux nuits. Kiva devait montré à Itachi ou serait sa chambre le temps que tout le monde sois rassemblé, kiva devait également prévenir ceux de l'étage. Alors tous deux montèrent les escalier en silence.

Tenten toujours allongé sur son lit, réfléchissait avec tristesse, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que Kiba puisse être comme ça… parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son sentiment la trahisse… et si elle était enceinte de lui? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait? Soudain on cogna à la porte…

Tenten ce leva pour ouvrir, c'était Kiba qui était appuyé sur le cadre de porte. Tenten vit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. Kiba entra et Tenten referma la porte. L'orsque la jeune fille se retourna, Kiba prit son visage avec ses main pour le contempler. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par ses larmes et elle avait l'air fatiguer.

-Alors? Sa va mieux?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

-… pas vraiment, répondit Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore? Dit Kiba en la serrant contre lui.

-…je sais pas…

-si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir dit le moi tout de suite!

-Non Kiba c'est pas ça…

-Alors c'est quoi?, chuchota Kiba.

Tenten se dégagea de l'entrain du fauve pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Je te l'ais dit je sais pas trop…

Kiba se mit les main dans les poches et fixa Tenten. Kiba est issu du clan Inuzaka, ça tout le monde le sait, mais puisqu'il a un style de vie particulier, il peut savoir autres chose que les sentiments humain, comme l'instin animal. Le geste que Tenten venait de faire, signifie qu'elle se sens soumise par Kiba, et qu'elle n'a pas peur mais ressens de la crainte…

-_Comment faire pour la rassurée?_, pensa le jeune Inuzaka.

Kiba s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant profondément, Tenten garda son regard vers le sol, tendit que Kiba la fixait constamment, il compris que ce n'était pas une bonne chose car sa la m'était mal alaise. Alors il se coucha sur le dos en regardant le plafond et attendit une réaction de sa petite amie.

-alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passait là bas?

-Où?

-Ce que tu es nul! Je parlait de la cascade. Qu'est-ce qui avait là bas?, Dit Tenten en se moquant gentiment de Kiba.

-AH! C'est vrai je l'ais dit à tout le monde sauf à toi… désolé, s'excusa Kiba.

-Merci, dit sarcastiquement Tenten.

-ben enfaîte.. C'était Itachi Uchiwa… tu sais c'est le frère de Sasuke, donc celui qui à massacré le clan Uchiwa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-Il a été rétablit au sein des ninjas de Konoha, et il avait pour mission de nous informé de quelque chose… tout le monde vas se rassemblé dans deux heure à la salle habituelle pour qu'il vide son sac…

-Wo wo… Comment il a été renommer ninjas de Konoha?

-On le sait pas, mais il nus a montré son ordre de mission signé par l'hokage alors…

-c'est pas croyable…, dit Tenten

-Je sais…, dit Kiba en se tournant sur le côté. Ouin…

Kiba prit un oreiller et se coucha dessus, mais la Kunochi le prit et le replaça. Kiba la regardait ahuri.

-Si tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir, dit Tenten en croisant les bras.

-Tu me cherche?

Tenten lui répondit d,une grimace amusé, La fauve prit un oreiller et se mit a taper Tenten avec, celle-ci fit de même, elle n'était pas pour lui laisser gagner la bataille.

Sasuke cherchait saura dans tout les recoins, puis finalement il la trouva dans sa chambre en train de relire un parchemin de technique. Sasuke sur le seuil de la porte, eu un soupir de soulagement puis, il s'élança contre saura pour l'embrassé indéfiniment. Sakura se dégagea doucement, mais l'Uchiwa la tenait fermement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On dirait que tu croyait qui me sois arrivé quelque chose, dit Sakura

-Pas loin de ça… mon frère est ici…

-hein?!!!

Sasuke lui expliqua la situation, saura resta confuse comme tous le monde.

-… et tu vois là…j'ai peur pour toi.

-mais pourquoi?

-…si il devait apprendre que je suis amoureux de toi…

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra à cette pensé, alors il prit Sakura et l'entoura de ses bras musclé, comme si il voulait lui donné un mur de protection. Sakura pouvait facilement deviné le sentiment de Sasuke, retrouvé celui qui à presque exterminé son clan... celui qui veut tuer depuis qu'il est tout petit et celui qu'il avait oublié... mais maintenant qu'il est réaparut, il ne peut plus le tuer, car maintenant il est de nouveau dans la feuille.

Shino de son côté avait été dans sa chambre une fois arrivé, il s'était assit sur son matelas pour réfléchir un peu à la situation, ses pensée fut intéronput par un bruit répétitif qui venait de la porte. (toc toc toc pour précisé... bah quoi il faut bien être pensif avec Shino) Il se leva pour ouvrir à son visiteur, il fut agréablement surpris de voir Ayumi devant le seuil de la porte. Elle était très rouge et timide.

-Ah?...euh bonsoir.. je..je voulait juste voir si tu était rentré..., dit-elle

Shino resta silencieux et regarda la jeune fille de la cascade se tortillé de gêne.

-Tu n'entre pas?

-Euh… je…je ne veux pas te dérangé tu sais…

-Crois-tu quand venant cogné à ma porte cela ne me dérange pas?

Ayumi ne savait pas trop comment réagir, est-ce qu'elle l' avait dérangé ou il disait sa pour faire un comparaison. Shino eu un très faible sourire et fit signe d'entrée. Ayumi eu le réflexe de s'asseoir.

-alors pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir si j'étais rentré, lanca Shino.

-Ben… tu avais dit qu'on se reverrait plus tard alors je… je me demandais si tu avait pas quelque chose à me dire…

Cette fois Shino était prit de dépourvu (OUAIS enfin quelqu'un lui a cloué le bec bravo Ayumi tu l'as cass !!!) Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai dit sa par pur politesse car si je serait partie sans rien dire… enfin oublions ça.

-J'ai su se qu'il y avait là bas, « il » nous dira se qu'on doit savoir dans deux heures.

-Hum…et en attendant?

-En attendant quoi?, demanda Ayumi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire?, demanda Shino.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi?

-Je sais pas c'est pour ça que je te pose la question, dit Shino

-Y'a rien à faire de toute façon…

-… Ayumi?

-Hum? Quoi?

-Il y a une question que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, fit Shino.

Ayumi le regarda les yeux ronds, puis détourna le regard.

/Flash Back/

Tout deux dans le Dojo, ils avaient décidé de prendre une pose. Ayumi s'assit au milieu où elle était, pendant que Shino rappela ses insectes, avant d'aller la rejoindre. Tout deux reprirent leur souffle.

-dit moi Shino?, demanda Ayumi.

-...Quoi donc?

-Pourquoi... est-ce que tu tien tant à t'entraîner avec moi?

-... probablement parce que j'aime bien ta compagnie... enfin je veux dire... tu sais Kiba n'est pas toujours agréable alors...

-Ah daccor...

-Et toi?, demanda Shino

-Et moi quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'entraîner avec moi?

Ayumi resta sans voix, elle détourna les yeux et jouait timidement avec ses cheveux, son comportement surpris Shino un instant, parce que une autre personne voulait le dojo.

/fin flash back/

-...Alors?, demanda Shino. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tien à t'entraîner avec moi?

-je... parce que je ... enfin... je...,fit ayumi

-Tu quoi?, demanda encore Shino en s'approchant d'elle pour bien entendre.

-Je... j'éprouve un très fort sentiment pour toi..., dit finalement Ayumi.

Shino qui ne connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine, ne compris pas totalement ce que venait de lui dire la Kunoichi. Quelque chose endedans de lui fit battre son coeur, comme si il savait, mais ignorait en même temps. Ayumi l'avait dit, mais ne savait pas si Shino avait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, dit Shino.

-... je t'aime beaucoup c'est tout..., réponditAyumi

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien... pourquoi es-tu si timide?

Shino ne comprenait pas décidément, mais ayumi voulait lui dire lui expliquer mais elle avait très peur de la réaction qu'aura Shino.

-non c'est..ce n'est pas ca...

-Alors c'est quoi?

Ayumi baisa la tête, Shino ce penchant encore plus pour bien la voir.

-Je... je suis amoureuse de toi Shino.

Ayumi n'osa pas levé la tête pour regarder Shino en face. Bien sûr elle voulait mais avait un peu peur, c'est compréensible. Ayumi prit son courage à deux main ferma les yeux puis releva doucement la tête, juste avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle sentis comme une pression sur ses lèvre, quelque chose de doux et humide... une main dans ses cheveux, elle reta immobile. Elle sentis une autre main se dériger sur sa hanchequi l'aprocha d'une masse chaude et réconfortante, Ayumi s'agrripa au dos de Shino. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sépara ses lèvre de celle de son amant. Elle retira ses main de son dos, puis, inconciamant elle voulut retiré les verres noirs qui couvraient les yeux de Shino.

-non..., fit doucement Shino

Mais Ayumi ne céda pas, elle les retira doucement... elle découvrit les yeux clos qui s'ouvrit peu à peu. De bos grand yeux marrons se découvrit sur le visage pâle du jeune Abruame. Ayumi les fixa tendrement, mais elle remarqua qu'il y avait une espèce de mouvements dans son blanc d'oeil... des insecte s'y promenait. Ayumi voulu reculer par la surprise, mais Shino la tenait contre lui. Il remarqua bien vite son malaise et détourna les yeux, il svait que cela devait bien arrivé un jour. Son père, son grand-père et bien avant, tous les Abruame ce cachait les yeux. Ayumi était surprise mais cela ne changeait rien pour elle... car l'amour est plus fort que tout sur cette terre.

-Ca te surprent?, fit Shino au bout d'un moment.

-Je... un peu.

Shino retourna la tête pour la voir, elle lui sourit, il répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau avec plus de fougue. Voilà qui est surprenant de la part de Shino mais vous savez l'amour et les forts sentiments peuvent changer le comportement d'une personne. Leurs bouiches retèrent lontemps en contacte avant que Shino ce sépare d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Ayumi.

-C'est seulement bizzar..., répondit il. c'est bizzar parce que j'ais ouvent rêver de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, mais maintenant que je peux, je ne sais pas comment en profiter.

-Moi aussi sa me fait tout drôle, mais est-ce que sa te déplaît?

-Non non! loin de là!

-Alors où est le problème?

-Je sais pas.. excuse moi j'ai été stupide...

Ayumi ne répondit pas, elle se blotit contre lui en lâchant un grand soupir. Shino se sentait étrangement alaise de tenir un fille dans ses bras, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée faire, a part pour assuré la décsendence Abruame. Il était très fatigué, et lessa tomber sa tête sur celle d'Ayumi. Ils restèrent comme ca pendant un très lond moment, jusqu'à ce que Ayumi brisa le silence.

-Jespère que Toycha ne sera pas trop dur avec toi, dit elle en riant.

Après les deux heures, tous le monde ce rassembla dans la salle où était les réunions, Tous le monde s'installa n'importe où dans la pièce, lorsque Itachi prit la parole.

-Le monde des ninjas va entrée en guerre...


	25. Chapitre 20: Guerre et Amour

**Note**:Bon tout ce que vous devrez faire dan se chapitre et de comprendre le charabia du début... si cela est impossible, demander moi de vous éclaircire dans un review ;p.

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Calliope la muse**: Coucou toi! :D héhéhé je sais je voulait capter l'intension des lecteurs en mettant une phrase senspense à la fin, Bah désolé si pour Itachi c'est pas encore net mais, Tout ceci vas se dévelpé héhé j'ai une idée de tonerre en tête je suis sure que tu ne sera pas décu sur ce A PLUS!!

**Cline chieuse**: Bienvenu chez toi!! (bah je supose que tu sera de retour quand tu vas lire mon chap) J'espère que tu à eu de bonne vacances! :D Pove choucroute qui voulait la suite avant de partire OUINNNN!! et bien voilà!! j'attend de tes nouvelle de voyage! bisou ma pom-pom girl préféré!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: bonzour!! moi aussi je les trouve Kawaii mes pertit couples!! :D aïe aïe je vois que tu étais impatiente de voir la suite hein? je sais je sais comme je disais à Calliope c'est pour garder l'intention. à les lemon arrive patience XD Ciao mon chou!!

**Dragon Noir**: Hello Hello!! Ah daccor tu est allé voir dans une autre langue! C'est bien que tu en est trouvé à ton gout :D! Oui je sais que la poursuite Kiba/ Naji était pas terrible mais je dois avoué que j'était un peu a court alors j'ai fait mon possible à ce moment là. Et oui les filles quand sa placote, sa peut être fatale, on ne verra pas notre petit favue dans ce chapitres, mais dans les autre il sera soumis a un problème très grave (juste pour donné un apercu ;) ) Bah tu sais qu'est-ce que sakura pense de Naruto, Et puis c'est pas une mauvaire idée un Ino/Saku héhé (InoSaku: Nah!!! pitié!!) wais mon récit de voyaghe est marrant maias horrible a vivre!! et oui c'est tout un mistère l'arrivé d'Itachi, mais t'inquiète je vais tout vous dévoilé sur la vérité héhé j'ai hate de voir vos tronche quand le moment sera venu héhé Et Shino c,est trouvé un fille, Surprenant, et Kiba qui disait que sa n'arriverait jamais. Bonne lecteureuh!!

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Guerre et amour.**

Comme à l'accoutumé, les rassemblement ce fait dans la salle de séjour, car il y a suffisamment de place pour que tous le monde sois à son aise. Les chounins eurent deux heures en ligne pour avaler les dernières nouvelles concernant Itachi. Mais déjà là, personne ne savait rien, de comment il a été rétablie à Konoha et le pourquoi, de cette mission. Tous s'installèrent dans le but d'en savoir plus.

-Le monde des Ninjas va entrée en guerre…

Tous restèrent surpris et n'osa pas prononcer le moindre son… alors Itachi continua.

-Les Pays dont Konoha n'a signer aucun traiter d'amitié, ce sont rebeller à l'équilibre qui était établi, … Kiri no kuni(pays du brouillard) et Kumo no kuni(pays des nuages), se sont allié pour créer une force ennemi contre le pays le plus puissant(1)… le nôtre.

Sasuke serra les poings, lorsqu'il entendit dire Itachi que le pays de Konoha était aussi le sien… qu'il est il pour dire une chose pareil…

-Et même, il y a certaine rumeurs qui cour à propos d'Iwa no kuni(pays de la roche) qui dit que eux aussi veulent s'impliquer là dedans dans un terrain neutre, poursuit Itachi.

-ALORS? SA RIME À QUOI TOUS CA?! LES PETITS PAYS COMME LE NOTRE VAS S'IMPLIQUÉ AUSSI?, s'exclama Toycha.

-Concernant les pays moins redoutés, Taki (cascade), Suna (sable) et Kusa(herbe) no kuni, se sont alliés au force de Konoha. Le pays d'Ame(pluis) no Kuni et celui d'oto(son)no kuni, préfère resté sur le terrain neutre.

-Mais? comment tous ceci s'est déclancher?, demanda Sakura.

-Il y a eu un grand trouble dans l'équillibre des pays, tous dabors, il y pas lontemps, le troisième Hokage est mort et par la suite le Kazkage également, et les forces d'oto on diminuer et tous ce cha-uba-u a provoquer plusieurs perte dans les autres pays de l'alliance... vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, la demande de mission est devenu très difficile à avoir, alors les ninjas ce sont beaucoup ramollis... Alors les pays qui ne sont pas de l'alliance ont profiter de cette ouverture pour déclarer la guerre, toutes les force vas se rassembler à Konoha... c'est pour ca que vous êtes ici réunis... vos Senseis on bien vu que vous étiez ramollis, pourtant, c'est vous qui allez devoir combattre en tant que chounin dans les rangs.

-HEIN?? c'est veux dire quoi tous ca et les épreuves?? les épreuve que nous parlaient nos maître? ce n'était que de la foutaise?, demanda Temari.

-Enffet, nous étions pas vraiment sur de la situation, mais nous voullions également vous préparer, car de tous les chounin de vos différent villages, c'est vous qui êtes le plus haut gradé.., répondit Itachi.Vous, le groupe de Suna vous étiez les meilleurs aspirants et vous êtes les meilleurs chounin de votre village, c'est également le cas pour vous le groupe de Taki... et de même pour Konoha... vous allez être des pièces très importante dans ce conflie, après les trois semaine d'entraînements qui vous reste, vous allez TOUS sans execption vous logé à Konoha, car c'est là que le gros de l'ennemi vas attaqué. Bientôt les force Jounin des pays vont arrivé, ainsi que le chounins d'ame no kuni.

-Mais? si nous sommes les seuls chounin de notre village, à quoi bon? nous ne serons que des pions, rien d'important!, s'écria Meda. Et c'est la même chose pour Suna!

-Vous n'aller pas être les seul rassurer vous, mais vos village compte particulièrement sur vos capacités c'est pour ca que vous êtes ici. C'est tous ce que j'aivait à dire, a moins qu'il y ait des question?, fit Itachi.

Personne ne posa de questions, tous le monde essayait d'avaler tous ce qui avait été dit. Il n'y avait donc plus de temps à perdre il fallait s'entraîner.

-Moi j'ai une question, fit Shikamaru.Nous avons combien de temps pour nous préparer sans compter les trois semaines?

-Je dirait tous au plus 6 années mais nous vous faites pas d'illusion, l'ennemi aussi se prépare. Bon je vous laisse, je vais me reposé, je partirais après demain à l'aube… je dois m'assurer que tous est en ordre ici… sur ce bonsoir.

Itachi ce leva et sorti en silence. « Le monde des ninjas va entrée en guerre… » c'est pas surprenant, mais… La plupart on prit sa au début comme une sorte de jeu… enfin de l'action! Mais… un sentiment lourd à supporter s'était abattu sur le groupe. Un sentiment de peur… depuis un mois, ils ont appris à ce connaître et à s'apprécier, même des couples se sont formé. Au moins, une chose les rassuraient, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas être séparés. l'après midi, était déjà avancé, et la plupart se tenait à leur occupation habituelles. Naruto étais très exciter par l'annonce de guerre, ce n'étais pas du tous le cas pour Hinata. Évidemment Naruto ce devais de la rassurée. c'était les seuls, qui étaient resté dans la salle.

-Hé ben Hinata, sa n'a pas l'air de te plaire tous ca?, fit Naruto

-Disons... que je n'ais pas de raison de me réjouïr... tu ne crois pas?

-Si si bien sur mais... bon moi je trouve sa exitant de partir affronter plein de type balèzes! Pas question qu'ils touche à notre village! Et surtout pas à toi!!, fit Naruto en prennant Hinata dans ses bras.

Hinata rougit, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Mais malgrés lui Naruto avait quelque chose qu le tracasa.

-Dit Hnata?

-Hum? quoi donc?

-Je n'ais pas vraiment confiance en ce Itachi. c'est vraiment trop bizzar et trop louche qu'il soit de retour à Konoha... la dernière fois que je l'ait vu, il en voulait à moi...

-Pourquoi il en voulait à toi??, demanda Hinata.

Oups! Naruto en n'avait trop dit, il ne voulait pas mentir à Hinata mais il ne voulait pas l'inquièter en lui disais qu'il est le Renard à neuf queues.

-Euh... il voulait que je fasse partie de l'Akastuki, parce que je suis plutôt doué, menti Naruto.

-Vraiment? Et tu as refusé?

-bien sur que j'ai refusé, par après, Jiraya-senseis est venu pour m'aidé, mais avant ca Sasuke était apparus... c'est plutot flou... et c'est ensuite qu'il est devenu bizzar...

-Je vois..., fit Hinata... moi j'ai peur de partir à la guerre...

-Ah bon? tant que ca??

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi... c'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de confiance en moi mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas je te protègerait moi! Personne n'osera te toucher. Et puis de toute facon je t'interdit d'aller sur le champ de bataille!

-...quoi?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrait bien me sentir si je sais que tu risque ta vie là bas, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais si il devait t'arrivé quelque chose.

-Naruto je suis Ninjas aussi... et puis Konoha compte autant sur moi comme sur toi...

Naruto du accepter sa défaite, elle n'avait pas tord, toute vérité n'est pas facile à entendre.

-De toute facon j'ai six années devant moi pour m'améliorer... tu vas voir tu vas être fier de moi, dit elle.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, Hinata pouvait être fragile, sensible, mais pleine de ressource. Elle tenait énormément ne pas devenir un boulet pour Naruto, même si Naruto serait bien plus rassurer si elle ne se donnait pas tant de mal... mais c'est une ninjas aussi... et elle aussi à un rêve et il faut le respecter si il veut qu'elle soit heureuse...

Le soir tomba peu à peu, Neji était devant sa fenêtre avec le regard pensif, tous ceci était très préocupant...dabors se fait-il qu'il soit rétabli au sein des ninjas de Konoha? et puis pourquoi on l'a envoyé faire une mission pareil... surtout que Tsunade-Sama savait très bien que Sasuke était là... et puis cette guerre... Neji fut surpris de sentir des bras autour de lui, il revaint à la réalité et découvrit Ino blotit contre lui...

-Tien.. je ne t'avait pas vu entréé?, fit Neji en la serrant contre lui.

-Tu n'a pas vu? tu m'étonne...Qu'est-ce qui te préocupe tant?, demanda Ino.

-C'est tous cette histoire d'Itachi et de Guerre que j'arrive pas à avaler..., répondit Neji

-Yu devrait te reponser, depuis que tu est revenue de a cascade tu est tout bizzar... tu n'as même pas fait attention à moi...

-... tu à raison, excuse-moi...je vais me coucher tout de suite...

-daccors! moi aussi... je reviens.

Ino couru à la salle de bain pour se préparer, Neji s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour retirer son chandail, il frotta ses yeux brulé par la fatigue. Ino sorti et se dirigea vers la sorti... elle avait marmonner quelque chose du genre "attend je reviens..." il en profita pour aller lui aussi se préparer. Lorsqu'il resorti, Ino venait tout juste de rentrée.

-Où tu était?, demanda Neji

-Je devait aller voir Sakura pour lui dire que je ne serait pas là se soir, répondit elle.

-Pas là?

-Oh elle avait des chose à me dire au sujet de Sasuke...

Neji eu comme une alarme dans sa tête... Ino lui appartient, pas question qu'elle est encore des vue sur ce Uchiwa. Ino voyait bien que Neji était jaloux... oui oui jaloux de Sasuke.

-Mais tu sais se n'ait pas à propos de se que tu crois... Sakura voulait me confier quelque chose... elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiète... alors je lui ais dit qu'on se parlera demain... oh fait pas cette tête là tu veux?..., fit Ino

-Mouais.. bon désolé mais... on puis oublions ca..., dit Neji boudeur

Il s'assit encore sur le rebord du lit, Ino vain s'installer face à Neji et s'assit sur lui pour l'embrasser, L'Hyûga fut agréablement surpris de la voir agir ainsi, il carressa d'une main la cuisse d'Ino, l'autre main alla vers son dos, Ino tenait la tête de Neji tout en l'embrassant. Bientot, Neji accota sa tête sur la poitrine d'Ino et respira son délicat parfum. Il retourna ensuite vers son cou... après quelques caresses et baisés, ils se glissèrent sous les couverture pour y dormir.(héhéhé le lemon est pas pour tout de suite héhéhé)

Shino était dans la salle à manger, devant un verre de Shiruko(2) il réfléchissait... ou plutot il pensait... il pansait à quelqu'un... à une fille... à Ayumi. Jamais de sa vie il aurait cru que sa lui arriverait. Il eu un faible sourire amuser en imaginant la tête que ferait Kiba lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Il entendu la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un venait d'entré. Shino repris une gorger de son verre et juste au moment ou il le déposa, deux main s'écrase brutalement sur la table, juste en face de lui se trouvait Toycha.

-Tien bon soir...., fit Shino.

-Prend tes grand air imbécile! Je sais que tu à réussi à conquairire le coeur d'Ayumi...

-Et alors... je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne....

-Me là joue pas! Ayumi mérite bien mieux qu'un grand idiot qui se cache les yeux et qui est du plus dificile à aborder!...

-Tu veux l'avoir pour toi?...

-PAS DU TOUT! Ayumi est comme ma petite soeur... je ne tolérait pas qu'on lui faisse du mal!

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de lui faire du mal...?, demanda Shino

-Maintenant tu serais fou si tout voudrait le faire, mais plutard.... plutard elle viendra surment pleurer dans mes bras parce qu'un incopétent là jeter au ortis!, cracha Toycha.

Shino se leva brusquement et se mit face à Toycha.

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle et encore moins de moi et tout ceci, je te le répète, ne te concerne nullement! alors fou mon la paix!

C'était l'une des rare fois ou Shino éleva la voix à se point... Toycha Bascula violamant la table à l'autre bout de la salleet tassa les chaise, shino recula et se mit en position de combat, Toycha fit de même.


	26. Chapitre 21: Sa sent mauvais

**Notes: **bon... alors voici un autre chapitre, en gros ce chap explique plusieur chose, mais à la fin hun hun hun j'ai que vous lisiez le chap 22 hun hun hun. au fait... vous allez comprendre le titre du chap 21 dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Dragon Noir**: héhé salutation cher ami(e)( pas sur) alors sa boum? ouais ouais je sais Itachi n'a jamais eu une bonne réputation... mais bon c'est des chose qui arrive dans les meilleur famille ;p Je tiens a m'excuser pour le couple NejiIno... c'était pas sympat XD et oui Toycha pête les plomd... Shino aussi d'ailleur.... bref toujours contente de te parler XD à la prochaine et porte toi bien :D!

**Éli: **Bonjour!... wais je sais elle est savourante, mais hum....(regarde au ciel) je me demanda si un peu de crème fouetter et une fraise ne ferait pas l'affaire? hummmmm wais tu parle que j'ai été térrorifié ;p mais moi aussi je vais te terrorifier dans le prochin chap héhéhé! Gros bizou petit coeur!

****

**Chapitre 21: Sa sent mauvais...**

Shino se leva brusquement et se mit face à Toycha. On ne peu voir ses yeux, mais ses sourcil froncé dévoile tout de sa colère, qui était il pour venir se mêler de ses affaire, Ayumi n'a pas à subir ça...

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle et encore moins de moi et tout ceci, je te le répète, ne te concerne nullement! alors fou moi la paix!

C'était l'une des rare fois ou Shino éleva la voix à se point... Toycha bascula violemment la table à l'autre bout de la salle et tassa les chaise, Shino recula et se mit en position de combat, Toycha fit de même. Toycha connaissait bien le pouvoir héréditaire de Shino, il n'en avait pas peur... car ses technique peu facilement tué un insain d'insectes... Mais chose surprenante, Shino ne prit pas le temps d'appeler ses insectes, il fonça sur Toycha pour le frapper. Toycha évita un coup de poing et renvoya un coup de genou dans les côte de Shino, il revint à la charge et Toycha se vit recevoir un poing dans la mâchoire, suivit d'un poing à l'estomac. Toycha plié en deux cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé sur sa lèvre. Shino revint, mais Le ninjas de Taki roula sur le sol pour se relever. Toycha prit de furie, fonça sur Shino et lui donna une série de coup de pied, il réussi à faire une jambette à l'Abruame juste avant de lui donné un coup de pied au ventre. La respiration de Shino devenait déchirante, mais ses insecte repris le dessus. Toycha l'avait vu venir, alors il composa un signe de main, malaxe son chakra. Il se mit à cracher des boules de feux sur les insecte qui calcinaire. Shino fut surpris... c'était l'une des techniques de Sasuke. Shino est un génie, sa tout le monde le sait, alors il sauta au plafond et envoya ses insecte partout dans la salle, Toycha était prit de dépourvu, il fit un grand cercle de feu autour de lui pour au moins bloqué la vois du sol, Shino fonça sur Toycha poing fermer, et celui-ci l'attendait également, juste au moment ou les deux ninjas allaient se rencontrer, Shino se sentit stopper par un bras au coup et l'autre sur le torse. Toycha avait un kunai sur la gorge et une main qui le retenait.

-BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ!? demanda Naruto derrière Toycha.

-FRANCHEMENT SHINO S'ÉTAIT PAS LA PEINE D'Y ALLER SI FORT!, ajouta Kiba

Shino et Toycha était désorienter, une fois calmé, Naruto et Kiba les libéra de leur entrains. Toycha qui ne voulait pas avoir ses deux là en plus quitta la salle en essuyant le filet de sang que était sur le bord de sa bouche.

-Hey! qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Shino?, demanda Kiba.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas...

-Ca dois être grave si vous vous êtes énerver à ce point... au moins ne nous cacher rien!, fit Naruto.

-Je vous l'ais dit ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Shino._ Encore du monde qui ne se mêle pas de leur affaire, _pensa Shino.

Shino bouscula légèrement Kiba qui s'était interposé, pour finalement sortir par l'autre porte. Kiba et Naruto échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Il agit souvent comme ça?, demanda Naruto

-Sa dépend...

-Dépend de quoi?

-Qui sait? Shino n'a jamais su se dévoilé... il risque de ne pas être facile à aborder, si on veut en savoir plus il faut allé voir Toycha, fit Kiba.

-Ouais, mais demain! tout comme Shino, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur... bon aide moi à replacer la table, dit Naruto pour changer de sujet.

Les deux garçons prit chacun une extrémité de la table et la souleva pour la remettre en place.

-Alors? toi et Tenten sa va toujours?, demanda Naruto.

-... pas vraiment... ché pas elle est plutôt bizarre ses temps-ci... en plus que les filles lui ont parler de ce qu'elles pensaient de moi... disons que ça ne m'aide pas.... ,répondit Kiba

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit?, demanda Naruto

- Que j'était le genre de gars qui sort avec les fille simplement pour profité d'elle, répondit Kiba boudeur.

-Et Tenten qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense?

-Bah je sais pas justement... elle est renfermé depuis qu'on a...., fit Kiba en coupant court.

-"depuis qu'on a quoi?", demanda Naruto en placent une chaise.

-Rien, rien... et toi et Hinata? comment elle va?, demanda Kiba pour changer de sujet.

-Elle va bien... et nous deux sa va très bien aussi, répondit Naruto.

-Cool! bon moi je vais me coucher... bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit!

* * *

Kiba monta les escalier un peu inquiet, car lui et Tenten, bah il y a un pépin et il ne sais pas comment ce comporter avec elle. Déjà il était devant la porte de sa chambre, il vérifia si Akamaru était bien là et referma la porte pour allé vers celle de Tenten. Il ne savait pas si elle voudrait qu'il dorme avec... mais pourtant, ils n'ont pas rompu, Tenten comprendrait bien, alors il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit du côté ou était coucher Tenten. il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le joue. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche, Il du se retenir de ne pas trop faire de bruit, parce que ses blessures lui faisait mal sous la pression de l'eau chaude. lorsqu'il en ressortit, il alla s'affaler à côté de Tenten. 

-Je commençait à me demander si tu allait venir, fit Tenten.

Kiba eu un sursaut, il croyait qu'elle dormait... est-ce que ça la dérange qu'il soit là?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, demanda Kiba

Tenten se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et des yeux fatiguer.

-Il est tard..., répondit elle doucement.

Kiba lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'attira vers lui pour la câliné.

-Alors tu n'es plus fâcher contre moi?, demanda Kiba.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'était en colère après toi?, demanda Tenten en levant la tête.

-bah.. chu pu sur... attend, dit Kiba ahuri.

Tenten ricana en voyant Kiba comme ça, elle n'était vraiment en colère, sa arrive souvent les chicane de couples.

-_Décidément, les filles sont dur à suivre_, pensa Kiba.

-Kiba?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi...? je veux dire... la guerre et tout ca?, demanda Tenten.

-Quoi?... tu es inquiète c'est ça?

-Non... bah un peu... disons que tout ceci me laisse froide... honnêtement, j'ai peur pour toi...

-Voyons! on a six année devant nous! pourquoi s'affoler à ce point... on serra ensemble pas vrai?

-Ou... oui mais... en tout cas... bonne nuit, fit Tenten en l'embrassant.

Kiba resta béat mais s'endormit à son tour soulagé du comportement de Tenten... ce n'étais qu'un simple mauvais passage rien de plus....

* * *

Sakura qui devait parler à Ino ce soir là, était allé plutôt dans sa chambre, ou plutôt la chambre de Sasuke, elle commença à s'inquiéter... Sasuke n'était venu et il se faisait tard. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sorti dans le couloir, les faible lanterne éliminait le couloir, il cru reconnaître Sasuke, mais en s'approchant un peu plus elle vit Itachi. Il était accoté au mur en dessus d'une lanterne bleu. Il avait les bras croisé et regardait le sol. Lorsqu'il aperçu Sakura, il la fixa longtemps... le temps qu'elle passe son chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Pourquoi il la regardé... comme... comme ça? Sakura à fait le tour de l'étage, et visiblement tous le monde était couché... où est Sasuke? Elle se senti angoissé tous à coup, un bruit venait de surgir derrière elle, en se retournant, elle vit Sasuke devant elle. 

-Ah Sasuke tu m'as fait peur, lâcha Sakura dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? je t'ais chercher partout, fit Sasuke en s'approchant.

-Ben tu... tu n'arrivait pas alors je...

-Ne refait plus jamais ça! tu attend?!, dit Sasuke.

-Mais... mais pourquoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Écoute tant que les chose ne soit pas régler ne te promène pas toute seule dans les couloir la nuit... aller vient on va dormir, dit Sasuke en la prennent par la main.

Il marchèrent dans le couloir à dortoir, quand Sakura reconnu la lanterne bleu.

-Itachi était accoté là tous à l'heure, fit Sakura en faisant un signe de tête en direction du mur.

-Quoi?!, fit Sasuke surpris. tu l'as vu?

-Oui... mais

Sakura n'eu pas le temps de rouspèter que le jeune Uchiwa l'entraîna dans la chambre en refermant la porte à clé. Sasuke était dans l'un de ces états. Tous se qu'il voulait c'est de ne plus revoir son frère ou si possible le tuer...

-Dit, il ne t'as rien fait ou rien dit?, demnada Sasuke en se retournant vers Sakura.

-non... il n'as rien fait... il m'as juste regarder... mais c'est normal... il était tard et il devait se demander qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien faire à cette heure là et...

Sasuke coupas court les propos de Sakura en l'embrassant, Il se sépara d'elle à contre coeur, Sakura reconnu un regard... un regard qu'elle aait déjà vu et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Sopn sharigan était en action, et il avait ce regard haineux... Sakura resta figé sur place et n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot. Sasuke aussi resta droit sur place.

-Pour...pourquoi tu es si inquiet? Ton frère à été rétablie dans la confrèrie des ninjas de Konoha... et ce n'est certainement pas pour rien si on là choisi pour ce genre de mission, il a surment changer depuis le temps si Tsunade-sama a accepter qu'il...

-NON! JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE!, fit Sasuke. JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN IL DEVIENNE QUELQU'UN DE BIEN! CE N'EST PAS DAN SA NATURE!

Cette fois Sasuke c'est laissé emporter dans ses émotions.

-ê...excuse-moi... mais comprend bien que je ne peux pas le croire...c'est trop louche cette histoire, pardonne moi, dit Sasuke en prennant Sakura dan ses bras. Mais comprend que j'ai horriblement peur pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi à tu peur pour moi... qu'est-ce qu'il me voudrait?, demanda Sakura.

-Itachi... il a massacré le clan Uchiwa... nous sommes les deux derniers de cette lignée... Itachi je le sais.. il ne veux pas de progéniture, il veut pas achevé son travail, mais il ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit détruit...

-Je...je ne comprend pas..., fit Sakura.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il devinne que se serait surment toi qui porterait l'héritier Uchiwa..., expliqua Sasuke.

Sakura fut très surprise par la déclaration de Sasuke... bon ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration, mais... elle resta silencieuse et baisa la tête comme pour dire." je comprend..." Sasuke proposa de dormir, et le couple alla s'affaler dans leur lit côte à côte. Sasuke mit son bras à la taille de sakura et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerait... ne sois pas inquiète.

Sauke déposa un baisé dans les cheveux couleur bonbon de Sakura avant de sombré dans un demi-someille.

* * *

Shino ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sont frond était remper de sueur, il se redressa et scruta les alentour... il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Il repris son souflle tranquillement, quelle frayeur, il n'avait plus envie de dormir au risque de faire le même rêve ou pire la suite de son rêve! Il sauta en bas de son lit et enfilla un chandail, car comme tous les autre gars il dormait en boxeur ;p. il arriva devant la porte d'Ayumi... qui d'autre? Il se prépara à cogner, mais il retira son poing, elle devait dormir à cette heure-ci... ca ne serait pas sympat de la réveiller. Mais Shin se laissa aller et ouvrit doucement la porte, il entra discrètement, et alla sur le côté du lit ou était Ayumi, il se pencha pour voir si elle dormait. Son souffle était rytmique, yeux clos, une main sous son oreillé, un tain pâle. Shino se pencha vers elle comme pour l'embrasser, mais il ne faisait que fleurer son visage. Il alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Ayumi lui faisait dos, et Shino ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur le lendemain en s'apercevant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il souffla doucement dans son cou. Sa a marcher, elle se retourne en grimacant et en froncant les sourcil... Elle n'est pas encore réveiller. Il souffla une seconde fois sur son visage, cette fois elle cligna des yeux, elle ne voyait pas très bien. 

-Ayumi? c'est moi, fit Shino.

-Shino? qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?, demanda Ayumi mi-contente, mi-surprise.

-Bah... euh... j'ai fait un cauchemard..., répondit Shino

-allons donc, dit que tu voulait simplement me voir, ricana Ayumi.

-pfff laisse, tu as raison je voulais te voir, répondit Shino.

Ayumi souria timidement sans lâcher les yeux de Shino pour une seconde fois découvert elle ne voyait déjà plus les insecte qui se propageait dans son blanc d'oeil, Shino se raprocha un peu pour l'embrasser un peu maladroitement, il ne s'était jamais préparer à se genre de chose, il faut le pardonner. Ayumi répondit amoureusement à son baisé, L'Abruame empoigna Ayumi par le dos et se colla à elle, il passa sa main sur la peau de son aimeé sous son kimono qui lui servait de pyjama. Ayumi sépara ses lèvre à celle de Shino pour reculer un peu.

-Euh... Shino, il ne faudrait pas y aller avec trop de précipitation... tu ne crois pas?, fit Ayumi.

Pour toute réponse, Shino retira sa main du dos d'Ayumi, pour aller caressé ses cheveux, Shino comprnait très bien et ne broncha pas, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ayumi se rendormi vite, Shino eu encore une heure d'insomnie, pove lui!

* * *

Au matin, Rock Lee était le premier debout, l'annonce de guerre, l'avait insisté à s'entraîner d'avantage et de se levé à des heures normales. Il descendit les escaliers et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, Itachi Uchiwa était accoté au mur en buvant son thé matinal. Lee ne s'en occupa vraiment, il se servi un déjeuner santé, car une dure journée d'entraînement l'attendait. Lee savoura une pomme, alors que Itachi lui adressa la parole. 

-Je partirait aujourd'hui, dans peu de temps, je compte sur toi pour faire le message aux autres, dit Itachi.

-Je croyait que tu devait vérifié si...

-Tous va pour le mieux ici, je n'ais pas à douté de vous, coupa Itachi.

-ok...

Itachi quitta la salle en laissant un Lee tous désorianter, qu'est-ce qu'il vas bien pouvoir dire au autres... Au même moment, Shikamaru entra à son tour dans la salle, ses cheveux tout décoiffer, comme à chaque matin, et il avait l'air d'un zombie.

-bonjour lee, marmona Shikamaru

-Allô...., répondit il.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiète c'est le cas de le dire, tu ne touche plus à ta bouffe.

-Itachi vien de partir...., fit Lee songeur

-Quoi? là il est partie?, demanda Shikamaru supris. Pourquoi?

-Il dit que tout vas bien ici et qu'il nous dérangera pas plus lontemps, alors il est partie, il m'as demander de vous faire le message, expliqua Lee.

-Bon... j'en connais un qui sera content..., marmonna Shikamaru.

* * *

Hinata venait juste d'ouvrir l'oeil, Naruto dormait comme une souche, mais ronflait comme un ours. Hinata s'assit à côté de naruto qui grogna un peu dans son sommeil, le jeune hyûga regarda par la fenêtre et eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle secoua naruto. 

-Naruto Naruto! vite réveille toi.

-Hum? quoi?, fit Naruto en ouvrant l'oeil.

Hinata fit signe à Naruto de regarder par la fenêtre, la visage de la jeune fille, était plus pâle qu'a l'habitude. Naruto se retourna vers la fenêtre, et au lieu d'avoir une mine horrifier comme Hinata, il avec un visage colèreux...


	27. Chapitre 22: Révelation

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**:hello!!! aïe aïe pove chou!! bon bon la vla la suiteuh!! ouais encore tes joli compliment :D Ouais!! merci pour ta review!! tourlou!!!

**mayura09**: Bonzour Bonzour!! tient en volai une autre qui n,aime pas mes fin de chapitre héhé :p c'est si amusant de vous voir! Merci! que te beaux compliment! Pour itachi... c'est sur nous allons en savoir plus mais.... lis et tu verra!! A PLUS!!!

**Calliope la muse**: Coucou!! Hoho tu semble combler de savoir notre beau Uchiwa foutre le camp ;p et bien tu a raison laissaons un peu de place au VRAI Ninjas qu'on aime :D, Bebyeuh!!

**makih: **Allo!! ouais je sais le couple Ino Neji en a surpris plusieur, mais d'après ce que tu dit j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose qui fille ensemble mici pour le compliment :D Aussi Shino et Ayumi, je trouve qu,il vont bien ensemble, tout les deux un peu réserver et mistérieux, et oui cupidon a frapper une bonne cible héhé Bon au moins quelqu'un qui aime mes fins ;p (nah jvous aime aussi) et oui la confusion t'as eu et tu te pose des tites question! tu n'as qu'a lire et tu sera tout!! encore merci!!!

**sakura uchiwa**: Ouais!! enfin de retour je m'ennuyait de ta fic moi! alors les vacances? c'était bien? et oui j,ai pensé au fans de SasuSaku héhé pour ce qui est de ta demande, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer quelque chose qui ne risque pas de te décevoir :D Vla la suite!!

**Cline chieuse: **AÏEUH!! mais euh... mais mais... du calme! bon bon je sais j'ai prit du retard! DÉSOLÉ!!!!! arf... bon et biern voilà la suite et merci pour tes compliment XD (je crois que la prochaine fois, je vais avoir droit au lance flamme....-.-)

**Dragon Noir**:SALUT!!! ouais maintenant que je l'ais lu j,en connais plus :D je suis tout a fait d'acors Itachi a une horrible réputation. Bah y fallait bien que Shino reste intacte tu ne pense pas ;) et ouais Toycha va y gouté, Kiba et Tenten, se n'éait qu'un petit acrochage. Pour sasuke, je dirait les deux XD Hinata va devoir s'y habituer :p hoho tu es si perspicace, que j'ai ais des sueur froide dans le dos! Bonne lecteur!!

**Lilnyamy : **Salutation!! super happy que tu apprécie ma fic XD ouais c'est la joie!! centièmen en plus!! Wow vive les review sympatique!! Sanioara!!!

**Chapitre 22: Révelation....**

Hinata venait juste d'ouvrir l'œil, Naruto dormait comme une souche, mais ronflait comme un ours. Hinata s'assit à côté de Naruto qui grogna un peu dans son sommeil, la jeune Hyûga regarda par la fenêtre et eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle secoua Naruto.

-Naruto, Naruto! vite réveille toi.

-Hum? quoi?, fit Naruto en ouvrant l'œil.

Hinata fit signe à Naruto de regarder par la fenêtre, la visage de la jeune fille, était plus pâle qu'a l'habitude. Naruto se retourna vers la fenêtre, et au lieu d'avoir une mine horrifier comme Hinata, il avec un visage coléreux... Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tout en gardant ses précaution, sur la glace, il y avait une inscription.... Une inscription en sang...

"On se reverra... la progéniture d'Hinata sera à moi... et celle de Kyûbi également"

Juste en bas de l'inscription, il y avait une petit sphère ensanglanter, un oeil... un sharigan... Naruto recula brusquement, il dit à Hinata d'aller dans sa chambre, et fonça vers celle de Sasuke et cogna bruyamment.

-SASUKE! SASUKE! VITE OUVRE-MOI!, cria Naruto.

L'Uchiwa arriva devant la porte, et l'entre ouvrit, et découvrit un Naruto hors d'état.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, demanda Sasuke en se frottant les yeux.

-Suis moi tu verra!, fit Naruto en courant à sa chambre.

Sasuke à ses talons, entra dans la chambre d'un air interrogateur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire une scène pareil? Naruto tira le rideau, et montra le "tableau" à Sasuke.

-Mais?... qu'est-ce que?.

-J'ignore à quelle moment "il" à fait sa...., dit Naruto.

-VIENS NARUTO ON VA LE TROUVER!, fit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Naruto le suivi, d'abord, dans la chambre d'Itachi, il n'y avait personne, par la suite les deux garçons descendirent les escalier pour arrivé à la cuisine. Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara et Temari, étaient chacun à leur affaires, et furent surpris de voir les deux coéquipier énerver à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé vous deux?, demanda Temari.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, renchéri Shikamaru.

-Où est Itachi?, demanda Sasuke.

-Tu vas être content, fit Lee. Il es parti il y a une heure.

-QUOI? MERDE!!

Les deux garçons sortir en vitesse. En laissant les autre ninjas stupéfait.

-Eh ben… je savait pas qu'ils tenaient tant que sa qu'il reste, fit Kiba avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son thé.

Cela prit peu de temps, que Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, avec l'espoir de trouver une trace d'Itachi. Après s'être éloigner, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

-Rien à faire il est vraiment partie, Fit Naruto accoter sur ses genoux.

-non… on continue après avoir prit notre souffle, répliqua Sasuke accoté à un arbre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudra bien faire, si jamais on le retrouve?

Sasuke leva la tête surpris, et sentit la rage lui monté, Naruto à raison. Il ne répondit pas, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Ils repartirent vers l'auberge pour avoir plus d'information sur son départ. en chemin, Naruto demanda quelque chose à Sasuke.

-Sasuke?…, fit Naruto.

-Hun?

-tu sais sur la fenêtre… peux-tu garder ça pour toi…s'il te plait.

-D'accord…

* * *

Une fois de retour, la nouvelle s'est répendu dnas le groupe, et tout le monde, s'était rassembler dans la salle à manger, pour attendre le retour de Naruto et Sasuke. Hinata n'avait pas parler de l'horrible découverte de ce matin, et Sakura, était a moitié endormit, lorsque Naruto est venu frapper à la porte. La plupart des disscusion, se faisait sur le cas d'Itachi, la plupart posa des question, sur le départ de l'Uchiwa à Lee qui ne savait rien de plus. Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans la salle et tous le monde se jeta sur eux. 

-Alors? vous l'avez eu?

-Non, on n'as pas retrouver sa trace, dit le blond.

-Dites... qui était celui à qui Itachi avait annoncer son départ, demanda Sasuke.

-C'est moi, dit Lee en se levant.

-Est-ce que tu as remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituelle?

-....non, pas à mon souvenir.

-À tu vu ses yeux?

-J'ai pas voulu les voirs, mais j'ai cru remarquer, que il avait son bandeau un peu penché sur son oeil droit... et tien pendant que j'y pense, lorsqu'il buvait son thé, il avait la main un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude... à par ca, rien d'anormal. Naruto et Sasuke, échangère un regard, pas de doute, que c'était ce matin même qu'il avit fait le coup, avec son propre sang, et c'est lui qui c'était arraché son oeil droit. Sasuke repensa à ce qui était écrit, il parlait de progéniture, de Hinata et de Kyûbi... Kyûbi?

-Naruto... vient avec moi je doit te parler, fit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Hey on pourrait en savoir plus nous aussi!?, demanda Kiba intriguer.

-La ferme Kiba!., fit Sasuke en sortant.

-Se qu'il me gonfle, fit Kiba en se levant.

Le fauve fut ralentis dans son élant, par Tenten qui le regardait, voulant dire, "ne tue personne". Kiba se rassit toujours en rogne. Tous les autre retournèrent à leur assiète ou à leur occupation. Kiba retourna à son bacon, en disant.

-Marre de Sasuke...

-Bon! est-ce que le Loulou est faché avec ses amis? Le Loulou ne devrait pas, taquina Tenten.

-Le "Loulou" voudrait bien qu'on le lâche, et ne m'apelle plus comme ca, répondit Kiba boudeur.

-Sa va pas ce matin?

-Bof...

-Dit.. tu voudrais bien faire une balade avec moi tout à l'heure, après ton déjeuner?, demanda Tenten

-Une balade?

-Bah oui... pourquoi pas? sa réfroidirait tes hormonnes, et on pourra aussi passé plus de temps ensemble.

-bon.. j'ai visiblement pas le choix à voir tes yeux supliants, répondit Kiba en lui souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Tenten lui donna une petite tappe à l'épaule , celui-ci se moquait bien d'elle, sa lui apprendra à le traîter de Loulou.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de réunion, Naruto savait bien qu'il allait passé à l'intérrogatoire suprème. 

-J'ai repensé à l'inscription de ce matin, et je pose certaines questions...

-bon... vas-y!, fit Naruto en s'écrasant dans un sofa.

-Pourquoi il a écrit "ca" sur ta fenêtre?

-Parce que, il voulait sans doute s'adresser à moi.

-... Pourquoi il parlait de progéniture, et d'Hinata?

-Il s'est arraché un oeil, c'est surment pour avoir son Byakugan...

-Pourquoi il parlait de ca à toi?

-Parce que il sait que j'aime Hinata, et qu'elle aussi m'aime... on est cassé ensemble...

Sasuke regarda Naruto l'air sévère, si Il avait bien compris, Itachi voudrait avoir l'enfant que Naruto va surment avoir avec Hinata, et possèder son Bykugan, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le reste.

-Et pour ce qui est de Kyûbi?... si je me souviens bien, c'est les démons renard qui a térasser le village il y a 16 ans? Pourquoi il parlait de ca? à toi? et de progéniture?

-...Parce que je suis Kyûbi...

Et voilà, il l'avait dit, enfin il avait cracher le morceau.

-Que.... quoi!?

-T'as très bien Attendu...

-comment?...

-Je vais t'expliquer....

Naruto malaxa son chakra, et souleva son chandail, pour montrer le sceau...

-Vois-tu, il y a 16 ans, se démon a été tuer et scélé par le quatrièm Hokage, j'étais le premier né à ce moment là, Le quatrième, à scélé Kyûbi à l'intérieur de mon être, et se sceau que tu vois, est ce qui le retiens, j'ai la réputation, d'être "spécial".... et bien si parfois, je paraît plus fort qu'à l'habitude, c'est parce que le chakra du démon filtre à traver le sceau... et Itachi veut cette puissance, c'est pour ca... voilà, tu sais tout....

Sasuke bousculer par ces révelation, s'écrasa à son tour sur le premier sofa qui était près de lui. Il se frotta le visage, pour ce concentré de nouveau.

-Donc, sois il veut le Byakugan, sois la puissance de Kyûbi, ou les deux... évidamment, c'est les deux, donc ton enfant à toi et Hinata....

-Merci, tu me ressure..., fit Naruto sarcastiquement.

-merde... et moi qui croyait qu'il en voullait à moi...

-Pourquoi tu dit ca?, demanda Naruto.

-... parce que... moi et Sakura... enfin...

-Il était temps..., fit Naruto en regardant le plafond.

-...si nous n'étions pas dans une conversation sérieuse, je t'aurait frapper...

-pfff... bon... je vais éssayé de m'expliquer avec Hinata maintenant... excuse-moi, dit Naruto en se levant.

Il quitta la salle silencieusement, en laissant Sasuke derrière.

* * *

Naruto se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour retrouver Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il vas bien pouvoir lui dire?... le mieux serait de lui dire la vérité. à son grand soulagement, il trouvi Hinata à une table, visiblement trouble par les évènements de ce matin. Il s'approcha doucement, et lui tapota l'épaule. 

-Hinata... suis moi je dois te parler, fit Naruto.

Il la prit par la main et monta les escalier en silence, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, et une fois à l'intérieur, il l'invita a venir prendre place sur le lit à côté de lui. Naruto colla hinata contre lui, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se risqua...

-Je suppose que tu voudrais avoir des explication?... demanda Naruto.

Hinata Hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Naruto se sentait mal....

-Et bien... pour tout te dire, c'est Itachi qui voulait s'adresser à moi... se qu'il veut, c'est... enfin d'après se que je crois, c'est qu'il veut l'enfant qu'on aura surment ensemble....et...

Naruto marqua une pose... il disais tout cela brusquement, dans le sens qu'il ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer lentement.

-et...

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre...

-Et pour Kyûbi....?, demanda Timidement Hinata la tête sur son torse.

Naruto eu comme un bon dans sa pointrine, il devait lui dire et pas lui caché, mais comment est-ce qu'elle réagira? Aura-t-elle peur?... il faillait tout de même lui dire. Il repoussa doucement Hinata pour la placer devant lui, enfin qu'il puisse la regarder dans la yeux.

-Hinata... Kyûbi... est... Ce démon crèche à l'intérieur de mon être, le quatrième hokage est mort en le métrisant et en le scellant dans mon corps il y a 16 ans...

Hinata regarda Naruto stupéfaite... Mais malgré la mine de la jeune Hyûga, il poursuivit.

- Mais le seul lien que j'ai entre ce démon c'est que par moment son chacra filtre à traver le mien... et ce que Itachi veut, c'est le Byakugan et la puissance de ce satané renard.... mais je te jure, que je ne laisserait JAMAIS Itachi posser la main sur toi... ni sur notre futur enfant, et si cela devait arrivé, je fairait tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour enpêcher Kyûbi de te faire du mal... et à personne non plus...

Hinata se blotit contre Naruto en pleurant, ses larme était de joie, mais de crainte également, Naruto carressa doucement ses cheveux en la calment un peu... puis il chuchota.

-Je t'aime Hinata, et sa c'est la chose qui fera en sorte que je te tiendrait en sécurité... je tien tellement à toi....

* * *

Kiba et Tenten, était déjà dehors, en marchant dans la forêt main dans la main, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Akamaru se promenait autour sans reniflant les arbres qu'il rencontra sur le chemin. 

-... et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai trouvé une resemblance entre Naruto et un aligator, il on tous les deux une grande geule!

Tenten riait des plaisanterie de Kiba, celui-ci pouvait en sortir des pas mal quand il s'y mettait. Kiba attrapa Tenten par la taille et l'embrassa fougeusement, après cette acollade, Kiba ne voulait plus lâcher Tenten, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, elle réussi a se défaire de son entrain et se mit a courir.

-Aller Kiba tu es vraiment lent!, lui cria Tenten en souriant.

Kiba honteux de sa défaite, se mit à courir après elle.

-Tu ne m'échappera pas!

-Vite Akamaru protège-moi, fit Tenten

Le chien sauta sur son maître, qui était sur le point d'enpoigner Tenten. Kiba roula sur le sol avec son chien tendit que Tenten riait joyeusement de leur bagarre. Kiba qui voulait vite en finir se déclara vaincu avec Akamaru sur son torse. Tenten s'écrasa à côté d'un rocher, akamaru alla la rejoindre.

-Tu es un très bon chien Akamaru, dit elle en le flattant la tête.

-HEY! CHU JALOUX LÀ!!, s'écria Kiba en enlancant Tenten.

-Peuh... c'était à toi de me protégé, dit Tenten fausement boudeuse.

-mais.. je.. tu arf laisse..., fit Kiba.

Tenten rit de nouveau, et Kiba sourit aussi de sa situation. Il prit Akamaru et se mit à jouer avec ses oreilles.

-Hein crapule? essaye pas de me la prendre, je suis sur qu'elle me préfaire à toi!, dit Kiba en parlant à son chien.

-Peuh.. tu dit sa sans me consulter, Dit Tenten.

Kiba lui tira la langue, il se détendit et respira profondément. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il avait sentit quelque chose, Akamaru aussi l'avait sentit...

-Tenten... retourna là bas et dit à Shino et neji de venir me rejoindre...

-Mais?...

-S'il te plait Tenten je ne plaisante pas...

elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'établissement. Kiba jeta un oeil à Akamaru.

-Bon... on devrait commencer à creusé, dit il en regardant le sol.


	28. Chapitre 23: La veille d'un départ

**Calliope la muse** : Coucou! Wais méchant!!!à MORT!!! Ouais! Call toujours aussi folle! Vive les fan en délire!!dsl je reviens d'un party est chu encore spidé! Vla la suite!!

**Clover3** : Hey Salut! Héhé encore vraiment dsl pour le gros retard, mais bon y faut ben que j'aille des moments de vacance! Sauf a moins que vous me menacer de me tuer la tête ben là… harem… Bizou!!

**mayura09** :Kikoo(héhé j'aime sa) Tous le monde le sais Itachi est pas un tendre, voui j'avoue que Naruhina son kawaii même chose pour KibaTenten (Akamaru est devenu hum… un peu complice avec Tenten c amusant non?) Bonne lecteureuh!

**Lilnyamy** : Hello!! Oups dsl je ne savais pas que tu était heftamophobe héhé ouais je sais que c'est dégeu mais bon….(je crois que tu vas pas trop m'aimer pour un certain moment de ce chapitre;p) Ciao!!!

**Makih** : Bonzour!! LOL j'aime trop ta tronche!! (même si la vois pas mais détail héhé) tiens encore un autre qui n'aime pas mais fin de chapitre ce que je peux me marrer par fois! Mais bon chu trop méchante là aller lis donc ce chapitre sa va te remonter le moral ;p . Sanioara!!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Bouh!! Aïe aïe…et voilà que sa me chicane encoreuh TT, c'est bon c'est bon je ferais plus attention à l'avenir promis!! Merci pour les bo compliment!!! A PLUS!!!

**Cline chieuse** : Coucou! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH mais c'est pas vrai je me vais maintenant menacé par les perso c de la triche une contre plusieureuh!!! D'accor d'accors je continu mais pitié ne me tuer pas!!! Euh.. merci pour les compliment!

**Dragon Noir** :Salutation!!! Héhé quoi toi et Call vous êtes jaloux d'Itachi? ;p bah moi j'ai trouver que c'était une réaction normal de la part de Sasuke, son frère faire quelque chose de ce genre… enfin bref… Naruto devait bien le dire a un moment donné, mais si tu trop qu'il a été directe, et bien il devait s'y attendre puisque Itachi à préciser Kyûbi le petit salaud! Et comme tous le monde, Tenten et Kiba sont trop mignon ensemble! Ouais moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple! Oh le mystère de la recherche au trésor vas se dévoilé! T'aime fow fow!!

**reponse ps**: c'est très gentil de ta part! je sais que je devrait faire plus attention TT milles excuse, mais si tu y tien tu sais comment me contacter! merci encore et bonne lectureuh!!

**Chapitre 23: La veille d'un départ**

Kiba lui tira la langue, il se détendit et respira profondément. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il avait sentit quelque chose, Akamaru aussi l'avait sentit...

-Tenten... retourna là bas et dit à Shino et Neji de venir me rejoindre...

-Mais?...

-S'il te plait Tenten je ne plaisante pas...

elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'établissement. Kiba jeta un oeil à Akamaru.

-Bon... on devrait commencer à creusé, dit il en regardant le sol.

Akamaru prit ses petites pattes, et se mit à creuser, Kiba ne bougea pas tous de suite, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne sois pas ce qu'il croit…, il concentra son Chakra, et creusa à son tour, après deux pieds de profondeur, Kiba n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait.

-J'espère que les deux autre vont ce poussé(1) ici rapidement…, pensa tout haut Kiba.

* * *

Tenten arriva rapidement, en entrant elle question Kankurô, pour savoir si il avait vu soit Shino ou Neji, la réponse fut par la négation, elle croisa Ino et Sakura, qui lui dit que Neji était dans la salle d'entraînement 5. Tenten courut directement vers la salle, elle entra sans prendre le tant de cogner. 

-Neji! Dépêche-toi il faut que tu aille voir Kiba!!

-Hum?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demanda Neji encore avec son Byakugan en action.

-Je… je sais pas trop, mais toi et Shino devez aller le retrouvé, près du méga rocher.

-Très bien… j'espère que c'est important, va chercher Shino, dit lui de me retrouver à l'entrée.

-Ok!

Tenten quitta la salle en même temps que Neji, elle monta à l'étage pour voir si Shino n'était pas dans sa chambre, le problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait où il était. Elle vit Ayumi qui se dirigea vers les escalier.

-Pardon Ayumi, mais je me demandait si tu ne serait pas ou et la chambre de Shino par hasard?

-Euh… elle est là, fit Ayumi en pointant du doigt.

-Merci!

Ayumi regarda Tenten étonner, mais elle continua son chemin. Tenten prit le temps de cogner cette fois-ci, car elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Shino lui ouvrit, après quelque seconde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Shino.

-Va rejoindre Neji en vitesse à l'entrée, il t'expliquera!

Puis elle tourna l;es talon et partie. Shino secoua un peu la tête, et suivit les instructions. Une fois dans le hall, Neji l'attendait.

-Tenten t'as dit pourquoi tu est ici?, demanda Neji.

-Non…, elle à dit que tu me le dirait.

-Bon.. j'ai pas très bien comprit, mais il faut retrouvé Kiba là où est le grand rocher.

Puis les deux ninjas partirent dans la forêt en silence. Cela ne prit pas bien du temps, qu'il firent Kiba dans un trou de terre en train de creuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Demanda Neji.

-Et bien… primo je vous rassure, je ne fais pas un château de sable, et deusio, oui c'est urgent!

-Peut-être que si tu nous expliquait ce qui se passe, nous serions moins songeur, fit remarquer Shino.

Kiba s'arrêta et resta silencieux, comment il pouvait dire cela?… du coup sec pourquoi pas?

-Je suis persuader, qu'il y a un cadavre juste en dessus…

-Quoi?!, fit Neji. Es-tu sur?

-D'après l'odeur, sa ne peu pas être autre chose, et ce n'ais pas un animal mort non plus, et surtout ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que cela doit seulement quelques jours qu'il est !

Kiba se remis à creuser, Neji et Shino attendait patiemment, qu'est-ce qu'un cadavre faisait à un endroit pareil…? Kiba senti quelque chose sous ses griffes, il regarda ses mais, et vit qu'il y avait un matière visqueuse sur le bout de ses doigts. Il eu une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est bon je l'ai presque, dit il.

Kiba creusa sur les côtés du corps, avant de le dégager, et de le soulever vers Neji et Shino. Les deux autre, qui était presque deux mètres plus haut, l'empoigna, laissant le temps à Kiba de remonter. Ils étaient tout les trois autour de l'homme inanimé.

-C'est un ninjas de Konoha, remarqua Shino.

Neji se pencha et fouilla dans la pochette du défunt, il trouva plusieurs parchemin, don un qui lui disait quelque chose. Il ouvra le parchemin en question et le lit, et fit une mine étonner, mais à la fois presque paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Kiba.

Neji montra le parchemin au deux autres, qui n'en revenait pas.

_Kohol, Tachi, supérieur… ancien membre de la brigade de sécurité à l'étranger._

_À pour ordre de mission si accepter, par droit de refus entreprit par le deuxième Hokage, d'informé les chounins: Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Abruame, Hinata Hyûga Ainsi que le groupe de Suna no kuni et le groupe de Taki no kuni. _

_Une fois information et explication donné, vous vous verrez de vous assurez que tout est en ordre dans l'unité de chounins présenté ci-dessus. Veilliez vous assurez du bien être des ses jeunes gens, et de vous assurez d'un ordre organiser sous bon jugement avant de revenir._

_Signer: Hokage Le 5._

Shino et Kiba échangèrent un regard, troublé, Neji lâcha le parchemin encore muet de colère.

-On c'est fait rouler… par le frangin de Sasuke…, fit Kiba en regardant le cadavre.

-bon… je crois que le mieux à faire, est de rentrée tous de suite au village, déclara Neji.

-… tu es sur de ta décision?, demanda Shino.

-Nous allons d'abord, en parler à Sasuke Toycha et Gaara. Nous allons décider ce soir, pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour l'instant, remmenons ce malheureux, nous l'enterrons au village, dit Neji en se penchant vers lui.

* * *

Neji et Shino portaient le mort, tendit que Kiba prit les devants, pour prévenir Sasuke, Toycha et Gaara. Les deux autres, ira vers la porte arrière pour effrayé personne, et l'enveloppèrent dans une vielle toile solide. Kiba rassembla Gaara et Toycha, mais ne trouva aucune trace de Sasuke, en chemin il croisa Naruto. 

-Kiba! Vieux! Alors où tu va t'a l'air pressé!, dit joyeusement Naruto.

-Salut! Enffet je cherchait Sasuke, est-ce que tu l'aurais vu par hasard?

-Oui, il s'entraîne, pourquoi?

-Bon vas le chercher et venez nous rejoindre là où on se réunit d'habitude, dit Kiba.

-Ok!

Peut de temps après, Shikamaru qui avait été informé par Neji, prit la parole pour expliquer ce pourquoi ils étaient là, tout d'abord, la trouvaille du cadavre, suivi par la révélation survenu à la découverte du parchemin presque identique à celui qu'Itachi avait montrer, d'après la réflexion de Sasuke, Il avait utiliser le sharigan pour copier sur un autre parchemin. Maintenant, il était temps de savoir si ils devait partir, ou attendre deux semaines encore…

-Moi je dirait que nous devrions rester, ils ne s'attende pas a ce que nous rentrons plutôt, fit Toycha.

-Moi j' dirais qu'on devrait se barrer d'ici, fit Kiba.

-Pourquoi ça?, demanda Shikamaru.

-Parce que je me dit que le mieux pour s'entraîner, est d'être là où on est sur d'être en sécurité, expliqua Kiba.

-De quoi t'a peur?, demanda Sasuke.

-Rien, moi je sais me défendre, je parle pour les autres qui n'ont pas autant d'expérience que nous, surtout les filles pour ne pas me montrer sexiste, dit Kiba

Naruto était parfaitement d'accords avec Kiba, ce serait plus simple dans sa situation de veillé sur Hinata, pareil pour Sasuke, qui sais que Sakura quoi que doué, n'est pas encore mur, et de même pour Neji et Shino. Toycha aura plus d'intimité pour réglé ses comptes. Gaara resta songeur.

-Bon alors? Moi je suis d'accords, Fit Shikamaru.

-Moi aussi, dit Naruto

-Hn.

-D'accord, fit Neji.

-ok!, dit Toycha

-Moi aussi, dit Shino.

-et toi Gaara?, demanda Shikamaru.

-Je vous suis, répondit il.

-Bien nous l'annoncerons aux autres se soir durant le souper, déclara Shikamaru.

* * *

Cela ne prit pas grand temps, que Shino, Neji et surtout Kiba. Allèrent prendre une douche pour enlevé l'odeur du cadavre. Kiba sorti de la salle de bain revêtu avec une serviette sur l'épaule pour frotter ses cheveux trempé. Il haussa les sourcil en s'apercevant que Tenten l'entendait assise sur son lit. Il allait passé à l'interrogatoire. Il s'assit sur le rebord. 

-Rebonjour!, lança Kiba

-Dit! Qu' est-ce qu'il y avait là bas?, demanda Tenten.

-Sa va très bien et toi?

-Kiba!! Je ne plaisante pas! Aller dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il y avait!.

-… ben.. là où nous étions, il y avait un cadavre…

-Une cadavre?

-Ouais… et bon j'ai senti l'odeur et … nous l'avons fouiller, et nous avons découvert que c'était lui et non Itachi qui devait nous parler de guerre et tout…, expliqua le fauve.

-… on c'est fait avoir alors?, demanda Tenten sous le choc.

-Et ouais…

Tenten écrasa sa tête sur un oreiller et respira profondément pour tout avaler. Elle commença à être étrangement angoisser… Elle eu un haut le cœur, elle se leva et marcha rapidement à la salle de bain. En referment la porte, elle se placa devant le bol de toilette et vomissa tous ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Kiba qui était resté assis haussa les sourcil inquiete mais en même temps amusé. Lorsque Tenten ressorti, elle était rouge de gêne, mais un peu pâle aussi à cause du vomissement.

-Et ben... j'savais pas que ca te troublait à ce point, fit Kiba en l'aidant à s'assoir.

-N...non ce.. cen'est pas ca, je sais pas j'ai des nausées depuis quelque temps...

-Est-ce que tu fais de la fièvre, demanda Kiba en placant sa main sur le front de Tenten.

-N...non plus... je sais pas trop..., balbuta elle.

-...Bon... tu est peut être fatiguer ou tu ne te tien pas asser en forme je sais pas... aller on vas bientôt retourner au village et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit il en donnait un baiser au front de Tenten.

* * *

En après-midi, l'embiance était endu, les rumeur c'étaient éparpiller et personne n'avait l'air de bien filé, Shikamaru parlait avec Chôji dans la salle commune, tout en jouant au échec Chinoise, biensur c'était la vingt-septième fois que Chôji tentait de déjouer Shikamaru, mais sans succès. Neji s'entraînait toujours, mais devait aussi pensé à passé plus de temps avec Ino. Bref quoi de plus banal comme fin de journée... Lorsque le souper arriva, tout le monde était venu à la même heure, tous parlèrent de tous et de rien, lorsque Shikamaru réclama le silence. 

-Bon.. je sais que la plupart d'entre vous on entendu parler de la fâcheuse découverte de ce matin...

Shikamaru poursuiva avec les détails et explications après qu'il est terminé, la salle régna dans un silence total. Tous le monde se sentait idiot, surtout Naruto et Sasuke... ils n'ont pas fait attention à ce menteur de promière... Ce fut Kiba qui brisa le silence.

-À notre naïveté!, dit Kiba en levant son verre.

Les autre leverre leur verre en riant, ils trinquèrent.

-Puise recevoir un coup de poing sur la gueule si sa se reproduit, fit Naruto avant de prendre sa gorgé.

La bonne humeur regagnie la table et les disscution de diverse chose commenca, enfin un peu d'embiance...

-...On aurait du invité le mort avec nous, s'a aurait été sympat, lanca Kiba.

-KIBAAAAAAAAAAAA!, firent les autres avec une goutte de sueure...

-héhé.

* * *

Le souper se prolongea bien tard dans la soirée, c'était leur dernier repas ensemble, il fallait bien que se soit une genre de fête. La nuit était bien avancé, et tous allèrent se coucher pour ce lever tôt le lendemain matin. Sakura dormait déjà, sa joue sur l'oreille, à plat ventre. Sasuke la tenait par la taille, elle lui faisait dos, le jeune Uchiwa taquina son cou avec ses lèvres et parfois lorsqu'il se laissa aller, il sortait la langue, sa peau était si douce et ses cheveux qui chatouillait le bout de son nez sentait si bon. Comment il pouvait résister à l'envie de la dévorer. Sasuke avait mordiller un endroit sensible de son cou, elle se retourna a moitié endormi vers Sasuke qui voulait s'attaquer sur l'occasion. Il fleurait doucement son visage en commencent par les lèvres de Sakura, et il monta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que… 

-Sasuke… tu était vraiment obligé de me réveiller?… je dormait moi, dit Sakura avec une voix endormi.

-Tu devrait savoir que je ne me gène pas lorsque que tu te trouve dans ma chambre, répondit il avec un sourire méprisant.

-… ah c'est vrai je suis dans ta chambre… bon puisque c'est comme ça je vais rejoindre la mienne, dit Sakura d'un ton sarcastique.

Au moment où elle allait se lever pour embêter Sasuke, celui-ci la cloua à côté de lui en se placant sur elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Oh que non tu reste avec moi, dit il dans un sourire.

-Serais-tu possessif ou égoïste, demanda Sakura en jouant son jeu.

-Un peu des deux, dit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Mais ne pense pas que je te donnerait une « faveur » se soir, dit elle après s'être séparé de lui.

-Bon… tu a gagné, mais je ne te laisserait aucune chance la prochaine fois, dit-il en s'écartant à côté de Sakura.

Elle se blottit contre lui avant de pouvoir se rendormir, mais immanquablement, Sasuke se mis encore à jouer avec son cou… la nuit va être longue…

* * *

Chez le jeune Hyûga, Neji attendait qu'Ino ait fini de se préparer, assit sur le rebord du lit, il commenca à ce demander si Ino ne faisait pas exiprès... Peut- être qu'elle lui réservait une surprise?... Neji maintenant plus impatient de voir cette surprise, fixa la porte constament. Lorsque Ino ressorti, elle n'avait rien de spécial, et passa à côté de Neji en lui dépossant un bizou sur la joue, avant d'aller s'installer sur son côté de lit. Neji lourdement désapointer, fit un petit grongnement. 

-Et ben le grognon qu'est-ce qui va pas?, demanda Ino sous la couette.

Neji ne dit rien et alla se placer à côté d'elle, et joua avec ses cheveux le regard vide, un boudeur aussi, se qui fit rie Ino.

-Alors? t'as perdu ta langue?

Neji sourit, s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser passionément, tout en gardant le silence. Ino fut agacée par son comportement et tenta de se dégager subtillemnt, mais Neji la ratrapa par la taille et se colla contre elle.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, demanda Ino une fois que Neji sépara ses lèvre de celles de la jeune fille.

-Ah ton avis?, dit il en souriant.

-... Non ny pense même pas, dit elle une fois après avoir deviner.

-Pourquoi? , demanda Neji étonner.

-...je...je ne suis pas sur que l'on soit prêt à ca...

Ino repensa a se que Tenten lui avait raconter à propos de Kiba... Neji veut lui, mais Ino n'ait pas sur de vouloir, elle aime Neji oui sa elle le sait, mais est-ce que lui l'aimait vrément, ou c'était juste des caprice d'ados?

-Ino... je t'aime sincèrement..., dit il.

* * *

Bon vous êtes content là ya moin de suspence, mais je vous laisse à la veille d'un lemon héh 

j'en connais une qui va me tuer TT...

Review siouplait

Bizou XXxxXX

Kiki


	29. Chapitre 24: Retour au bercail

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Clover3**: Coucou! et ouais même les morts sont de la partie héhé Râlala Clover tu me pousse constament dans le dos argeuh!! Mais bon si sa peut te faire plaisir ma secoupe de crêpe au champignon! Chow!!

**Recif**: Hello! Que de beaux compliments encore :) c'est vrai que le mode "gentil" de Itachi était très louche... mais boncomme tu vois les gentil finissent sous terre! Héhé vive les phrase Kawaii en plus que sa vient de Neji waou!! Bye bye!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**:Salut! houlala ma fan de lemon est super contente on dirait c'est bon c'est bon le vla ton lemon si sa te chante grod bizou et Bonne lecteure!!

**arashi**: bonzour!! Oui je suis sadique mouhaha, je me fait tous le temps tapper les doigts à cause de sa et sa fait mal :p Tous les couple sont Kawaii, même les plus originaux! Oh ne t'arrête pas aller exprime toi! lol ;p aller va vite lire!!

**mayura09**:Kikoo!! Ouais vive Chichi (Itachi: je suis fait moi -.-') c'est vrai povre Kiba je crois qu'il va me bouder un bon bout de temps mais bons les ados c'est jamais contents! En plus Tenten se sent pas bien mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?? vla ta suite ! Bizou!

**makih**: Bon! quelqu'un qui est content! mais ne te régouis pas trop vite Mouhahaha! Ce que je suis méchante! ah non je vous fait trop souffrir(même si c'est marrant) bon je sens que tu va me passer la tête au lance flamme... -.-' gros gors Bizou!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24: Retour au bercail.**

**Attention pas pour tout public!**

-Ino... je t'aime sincèrement..., murmura Neji à l'oreille d'Ino.

À ses mots, Ino resta muette. Neji la dévorait d'un regard doux, son corps sous le sien, son souffle sur son visage et surtout, surtout son sourire sincère et amoureux… Même si Ino aimait profondément Neji, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer Neji comme… comme ça… [1] Le Byakugan, remua un peu, il attendait une réaction de la part d'Ino. Celle-ci ne avait pas quoi faire, tenter le coup, ou le repousser, les deux n'avaient aucun sens pour elle… Neji voyant la confusion chez Ino, prit le risque d'embrasser son cou et de le mordiller doucement. Ino laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres semi-ouverte, Neji alla donc l'embrasser tout en caressant ses cheveux dénoués. Ino répondit à son baiser, lorsqu'il se séparèrent…

-Ino… je te pose la question, et je veux que tu y répondes avec franchisse, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer… veux tu faire cette expérience avec moi?

Ino regarda Neji sans mots dire. Elle ne répondit pas tous de suite, Neji était patient, il n'y avait aucune presse.

-Neji… c'est toi que j'aime… il est normal que, oui, je veuille le faire avec toi…

-Mais…?, demanda-t-il

-Je… j'ai un peu… peur.

-Peur? Peur de quoi?

-Je…je ne sais pas trop…

-Laisse-moi faire Ino…

Neji se pencha encore une fois à son cou, et avec une main, caressa le bas du ventre d'Ino. Celle-ci frémit et laissa aller la main de Neji tout au long de son corps, retirant doucement le Kimono-pyjama d'Ino, Neji se remis à l'embrasser. Il vit, dévoilée, la poitrine d'Ino et se mit à y déposer des touches affectueuse avec ses lèvres, Ino en profita pour retirer le t-shirt de Neji. Celui-ci releva la tête pour regarder les beaux yeux sombres de sa bien-aimée qui était visiblement plus rassurée. Cela ne prit pas bien de temps que les deux ninjas étaient complètement dévêtu. Neji toujours au dessus d'Ino, commença à se mouvoir tranquillement. Ino eu une petite grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit Neji en elle.

-Je te fait mal?, demanda Neji un peu inquiet.

-n…non sa va, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Neji se pencha sur son cou, son menton, puis ses lèvres. Le reste de leur séance amoureuse continua par des va-et-vient. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Ino s'endormit sur le torse d'un Neji encore enflammé. [2]

**C'étais l'histoire de la fleur et de l'abeille (héhé)**

* * *

La nuit n'avait pas été aussi mouvementer pour tous les couples et pour tout le monde. Gaara, comme à son habitude, ne dormait pas, mais restait dans sa chambre et ne faisait rien du tous à part réfléchir. Les ninjas de Konoha et son frère et sa sœur avaient énormément changés. Ils ne gardaient aucune rancœur envers à lui. Gaara eut un des ses rare petit sourire, il se sentait bien accueilli parmi eux. Il avait surpris quelque fois Sasuke et Sakura s'embrasser ou deux autre qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il avait alors à ce moment découvert quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas de l'amour… pour lui l'amour est un sentiment très fort qui est de protégé un être cher, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement… Il comprenait ça, mais le fait de tenir quelqu'un comme sa dans ses bras, de partagé presque le même corps… avec une fille… Ça Gaara [3] avait de la difficulté à comprendre. Gaara en conclut que ce sentiment était très, très bizarre. [4]

* * *

Du côté des autres célibataires, la nuit ne pouvait pas être plus commune que les autres. Pour Shino, il ne dormait pas vraiment, il pensait entre autre à ce qui se passerait au village, une fois de retour. Il caressa aussi les cheveux d'Ayumi tout en espérant pouvoir la présenter à son clan.

* * *

Kiba non plus ne dormait pas, seul les filles avait le droit au sommeille on dirait, il était vraiment inquiet pour Tenten qui n'allait pas vraiment [5] ces derniers temps, elle était souvent fatiguer et à plusieurs reprise, elle avait des nausée. Kiba en était venu à la conclusion que c'était peut-être un petit rhume mais…il restait perplexe à cette idée. Il se leva pour aller manger un morceau.

* * *

Sasuke avait fini par laisser Sakura tranquille, mais lui ne trouva pas du tout le sommeil. Alors il décida aussi de descendre manger un peu.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Hinata avait la tête accoté contre lui, le blondinet ne pouvait trouver le sommeil après ce qui c'est passé deux jours auparavant, il fixa quelque instant la fenêtre, maintenant propre, mais Naruto gardait toujours l'image de l'inscription. Quand il pense qu'Itachi voulait s'en prendre à son futur bébé avant même qu'il soit né. Mais en plus… il n'est pas avec Hinata depuis si longtemps, pourquoi il penserait déjà à avoir un enfant ? Naruto à 16 ans, mais Hinata n'en a que 15… mais peut-être qu'il parlait de ça à long terme.

* * *

Les pensées de Naruto se bousculèrent partout dans sa tête, trop fatigué pour réfléchir et pour dormir [6], il décida de se lever pour aller cassé la croûte. Naruto sauta en bas du lit en prennent soin de bien recouvrir Hinata, avant de sortir. Une fois arriver, il fut surpris de voir que Sasuke et Kiba y étaient aussi. 

-Tien… qu'est-ce que vous faite là, vous deux?, demanda Naruto la paupière lourde.

-On bouffe…, répondit simplement Kiba. Toi non plus tu ne dors pas?

-Visiblement non, dit-il avec un des ses larges sourires. [7]

-Alors c'est demain que nous partons, fit Sasuke entre deux boucher d'une pomme.

-Ouaip… au fait on avait dit quel heure?, demanda Kiba.

-À l'aube, répondit Naruto.

-Fait chier… et moi qui n'as pratiquement pas fermé l'œil.

-Et ben qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir?, demanda le blondinet.

-Pff… plein de choses… sûrement trop fatiguer pour dormir… et toi?

-bof… je t'expliquerait une autre fois… trop paresseux.

Finalement, Naruto et Kiba parlèrent et, pendant au moins deux heures, Sasuke, lui, resta silencieux, plonger dans ses pensées…

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut bien pénible pour tous le monde. Kiba avait réussi à dormir peu de temps après avoir parler avec Naruto, Sasuke aussi pu trouver le sommeil, mais pas Naruto. Et tout le monde était peiné et bousculé par tous les évènements. Au début, tout semblait très agréable, mais ce petit moment dans un coin de paradis c'était terminé par une annonce de guerre, une tromperie et un cadavre. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour terminer cet agréable séjour? Tous se préparèrent après un dernier petit déjeuner.

* * *

_Établissement des répartitions de missions.._

Kakashi observa une des photos de ses élèves, avec d'autre senseis qui riait à chaude larme sur son épaule, Kakashi aussi c'était bien amusé. Il rangea tout et prit la parole.

-J'espère que tout se passe bien, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle du ninjas que nous avons envoyé. En plus, nous ne sommes pas rester longtemps à les espionner…

-T'en fait pas Kakashi, dit Gaï. Ils ne sont plus des enfants… surtout après les quelques spectacles… harem… [8] euh…

-Bon.. il viendront dans deux semaines, et Kohol ne devrait pas tarder non plus…

* * *

Revenons maintenant dans la forêt pas très loin de Konoha, les élève n'avaient prit que leurs effets personnels, les sacs de tentes et autres équipement de survie étaient rester là-bas. Le groupe marchait en grande partit silencieusement, avec quelque questions et timides, commentaires de la vie de tous les jour. Une fois arrivé au grandes portes de Konoha, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des chounin de ce village, Konoha leur manquait énormément… c'est bon de rentré chez soi. Akamaru courait dans les rues qu'empruntait souvent Kiba pour aller chercher ses ordres de missions, maintenant le plus dur avant de se retrouver à la maison, était de tout expliquer à l'Hokage et aux senseis… 

Lorsqu'il entrèrent, tous le monde se retourna vers eux. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient très nombreux et que leur venu surprise brisa l'ambiance familière. On entendit des « mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là? » ou encore « On ne vous attendait pas si tôt! » bref, après de très brèves réponses, tous le groupe fini par entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Shikamaru, évidemment, expliqua de A à Z tous ce qui c'était passé du pourquoi et du comment de leur venu.

Tsunade était très surprise, d'abord Itachi avait informé les chounins de la guerre, mais le plus surprenant, c'est que cette information était top secret… Tsunade conclut qu'il avait sûrement torturer Kohol pour savoir pourquoi il allait voir les jeunes gens. Mais Neji expliquait que le corps, n'avait aucune séquelle à part une blessure au cœur, d'ailleurs, il avait confier le corps de Kohol à des gens de la morgue qui se trouvait souvent à l'établissement général Shinobi pour les fois où il y aurait des pertes lors des missions. Bref cela prit plus de trois heures, avant que tout le monde pu rentrer chez eux. Évidemment les ninjas étranger était héberger dans une auberge réserver pour les visiteurs d'autre pays.

* * *

Kiba et Tenten marchèrent seul dans une rue après avoir saluer tous le monde. Kiba était tellement impatient de présenter Tenten à sa famille que dès le premier soir, il voulut l'invité. 

-Mais Kiba je viens d'arriver, et mes parents sont sans doute très impatients de me voir…

-Oh… dans ce cas présente moi à tes parents, fit il avec un gros sourire.

-Aïe… je vais devoir leur parler avant car d'arriver comme ça avec un « J'ai un copain il s'appelle Kiba et il est de la famille Inuzaka! » Je ne crois pas que…

-bof, c'est ce que je ferais pour toi!

-Oui mais… c'est pas pareil, dit Tenten agacé.

-Aller s'il te plait! De tout façon, ils ne t'attendent pas avant deux semaines alors…

-bon…d'accord, mais avant je dois me glisser en douce dans ma chambre pour me changer…

-Je sens que sa va être génial!

Kiba prit Tenten par la main et couru vers sa maison.

* * *

Neji était pareil, il n'y a pas grand chose à la Bunke, et de savoir que Neji à une charmante petite amie avec de beaux cheveux blonds, cela ferait la une de la famille. Ino voulu absolument aller voir ses parent avant, car elle avait croiser son père tout à l'heure, alors elle ne pouvait pas faire le mur comme Tenten, mais elle accepta de venir chez lui le lendemain… elle aussi devrait parler avec ses parents, Ino qui est tombée avec un des membre de la famille Hyûga, ça ne sera pas facile à avaler pour ses parents.

* * *

Encore de la même famille, Hinata ne voulait pas présenter Naruto, maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité, elle sait également que son père connaît le secret de Naruto. Alors elle craint la réaction de son père face à cela. Elle décida de ne rien dire à son père pour le moment.

* * *

Du côté de Shino, cela ne fut pas bien difficile d'invité Ayumi, contrairement aux apparences, la famille Abruame est très grande. Et en plus, personne n'aurait, sans doute, imaginer Shino avec une fille pas avant l'âge de se marier. Donc il partit de son côté annoncer la venu d'Ayumi, pendant qu'elle allait se changé à l'auberge.

* * *

Sakura voulait parler un peu aussi à ses parent, car bien sûr, ils savaient qu'elle était dans la même équipe du survivant Uchiwa, mais il fallait leur dire que c'était un peu plus que ça.

* * *

Kiba et Tenten avait réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre de Tenten sans être remarquer par les parent de la jeune fille. Pendant que Tenten enfila un de ses plus beau Kimono, Kiba explora un peu la chambre de Tenten. Il remarqua quelques photos des ses amies lors d'une sortie au centre du village, une photo d'elle quand elle était plus petite. La chambre était composé de quelques meubles et tiroirs, miroirs au mur et un lit simple ou il y avait un rideau en bambou qui cachait le lit. Tenten avait enfin terminer qu'elle réalisa un détail. 

-Kiba tu n'as pas informer tes parents de ma venu!

-Te fait pas de bile, Akamaru est parti les prévenir. Alors tu est prête?

-Un peu nerveuse mais prête.

-T'en fait pas, ils vont t'adorer j'en suis sur!

Kiba prit Tenten pour sauter de la fenêtre pour éviter de salir son kimono et partirent tous deux vers la maison Inuzaka. Kiba entra tel une tornade chez lui, il fut accueillit par les quelques chiens qui attendaient à l'entrée. Kiba fut heureux de les revoir tendit que Tenten laissa les animaux la sentir. Mais Kiba intervint à temps pour éviter que les cabots lui saute dessus pour la lécher. La mère de Kiba arriva presque en courant.

-Kiba espèce de sacripant! Enfin te voilà!

Kiba fut bombarder par une tonne de bizou [9] venant d'une mère plus qu'heureuse de le revoir.

-Mais qui est cette charmante jeune fille?, demanda-t-elle avant de donner un baiser sur chaque joue de Tenten pour l'accueillir.

-Euh… Akamaru ne t'as rien dit?

-Oh il disait que tu invitait un ami pour le souper mais, finalement, je vois une adorable petite amie!

Tenten rougit, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel accueil, surtout que tous les chiens étaient tous aussi adorable qu'Akamaru. Elle fut poussée dans la salle à manger par la mère de Kiba qui la bombardait d'une tonne de questions qu'elle ne put répondre à moitié. Kiba alla saluer son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

-Salut le môme!

-Hey! Kokani!

Les deux frère se donnait une bonne poigné de main.

-C'est ta copine?

-Ouais, elle s'appelle Tenten, dit il en la prenant par la taille pour la présenter.

-Elle est super mignonne! T'as du goût Kiba!

-Serais tu jaloux?, demanda une voix féminine derrière.

-c'est pas se que j'ai dit…

Yuan donna un gros câlin à son frère Kiba avant de se mettre à papoter avec Tenten. Le souper commença et Tenten avait fait connaissance de tous le monde, tous se passait à merveille, Kiba expliqua se pourquoi ils étaient arriver plus tôt au village.

-Et malgré tout ça tu t'es fait une petite amie?, demanda son père en faisant un clin d'œil taquin à Tenten.

-bah oui! Elle est difficile à ne pas remarquer!

-J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes aussi entraîner! Pas toujours vous embrasser

-Ben non… fit Kiba agac

-Alors? Pour changer de sujet… tu sais Kiba tu va avoir 17 ans dans quelques jours, fit sa mère.

-Ah… j'avais presque oublier

Tenten roula les yeux amuser par le manque d'enthousiasme de Kiba.

-C'est là où tu deviens adulte gros bêta, fit Tenten.

-Ah! Et bien tout à coup, j'ai encore plus hâte!, fit il pour se rattraper.

Bef, se fut un repas bien agréable pour tout le monde, mais Yuan laissa cacher qu'elle n'en revenait pas que Kiba se soit trouver une petite amie…

* * *

Shino attendait patiemment devant la porte de la chambre d'Ayumi, il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la chambre… [10]

* * *

[1] Polly : bah oui bah… comme quoi ?? oO 

[2] Polly-qui-se-bat-avec-les-touches-de-son-pu-de-clavier-en-se-retenant-de-pas-buter-Kikila-pour-avoir-la-suite : Oo mais c'est qu'il chaud ce Neji !

[3] Polly : Pas compliquer Gaara-chéri !! Tu sais… il y a la petite abeille et la petite fleur… et dans la petite fleur…

Kiki : PTDR !!!

[4] Polly : ouais Gaara, ' mais, remarque, toi aussi tu es très, très bizarre XD

Kikila : je confirme

[5] Polly : peuh ! povre crétin !!! il n'a encore rien deviné ? -.-'¸

[6] Polly : ça vous ait déjà arrivé, vous, d'être trop fatigué pour dormir ??? La-fille-qui-est-sceptique

Kikila : mais… mais '

[7] Polly : Oo en effet, moi non plus j'avais pas remarqué la-fille-sarcastique

[8] Polly : PTDR Kakashi ! vilain ! tu as pervertit Gaï !! je suis sure qu'il voulait dire : Ahem, pas Harem ' (je l'ai pas corrigé parce que je le trouvais TRROOOPP drôle :p)¸

[9] Polly : Je compatit Kiba ' je sais très bien que c'est la hooonte !! (surtout devant sa petite amie !!)

[10] Polly : AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais pourquoi ça finit en queue de poisson comme ça ??? TT


	30. Chapitre 25: euh

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Clover3**: Hey! Wazzup!! si c'est pas clover! (un fan en délire c'est ma mort à coup sur T.T) Halala et voilà quer je vais devoir prendre une règle et mesurer mes chapites? Que des heures de plaisir! Aïeet voilà on m,e cri encore decu... je le savais... j'aurais du prendre l'assurence auteure avec un garde du corps... sa m'aprendra.... Héhéhé Mouhahahaha Ino va parler à ses parent dans le prochain chap... héhéhétrop démen! Ayumi à surment vu une araignée qui sait? (bah en tout cas moi quand j'en vois une je tombe dans les pomme)Gros gros Bizou!!

**arashi**:Kikoo!! c'est anonimous best!! alors sa boum? (se bouche les oreille le temps que la crise de fan pas comten des fin de chap) Bon alors contente que tu m'ais écrit blabla... c'est super sympat blabla... lis et tu verra blabla... les truc classique quoi :p! Halala le pire c'est que j'ai suconber à tes chantage... vivement une review plus longue !!! bonne lecteure!!!

**mayura09**: Bonzour bonzour!! Mouais bon enfinune qui c'est habituer même si sa te mets dans tout tes état :p Ah je sais j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sa parce que parfois c'est trop drole se qu'on peut faire hihihi Et oui monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-tout-le-monde-à-un-destin s'est trouver une fille quel bonheur!! Vlà ta suite mon choufleur en sucre!! Bebye!!

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25: Euh.... **

Shino attendait patiemment devant la porte de la chambre d'Ayumi, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir quand, soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la chambre. Shino força la serrure, ouvrit la porte et se mit à chercher partout dans la pièce. Il découvrit Ayumi, évanouie, sur le bord de son lit, elle avait mit son Kimono mais elle n'était pas encore coiffée. Shino la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et l'étendit sur le lit. Il la regarda, inquiet, tout en murmurant son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. 

Finalement, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle eut un sursaut et posa ses mains sur son ventre en se retenant de ne pas crier de douleur. Shino qui ne saisissait pas du tout la situation, la serra dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme. Après ce qui sembla, pour Shino, une éternité, Ayumi tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Ça va Shino, c'était juste une mauvaise passe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?!, demanda Shino sans lâcher Ayumi.

-Oh ! rien, rien.

-Non, tu vas me le dire! J'ai du retenir mes insectes tellement j'étais énervé.

-Non, Shino, je te jure que…

-Ne me la joues pas!

Ayumi se tut devant le ton dur de Shino, elle voyait bien la fureur de ses yeux, malgré ses lunettes. (1)

-Je m'excuse Ayumi…je… ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. Mais did moi ce qui t'est arrivé.

Ayumi ravala sa salive et réfléchie un moment pour choisir ses mots.

-Tu viens d'une famille aux pouvoirs héréditaire, pas vrai?

-oui.

-Moi aussi… et, vois-tu, je… j'ai…

-Mais tu as quoi, à la fin?

-Mon chakra se mélange… et puisque mon clan est encore jeune, je veux dire, que cela fait seulement trois générations que nous avons ce pouvoir, et bien… je suis de la génération qui détermine si c'est un pouvoir qui va durer.

-Explique-moi.

-Je n'ai pas le contrôle total de mon énergie corporelle, parce que notre pouvoir est d'avoir un corps qui se faufilerait à travers certaine chose…bref nous serions comme de l'eau. Mais bien sûr, mon ancêtre avait des idées farfelues et il ne devait pas avoir conscience de tout ce que cela prend pour un tel exploit…

-Alors?

-Alors, j'ai souvent mal comme ça parce que mon corps est déstabilisé.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi?

-C'est délicat. Vois-tu (2), ma tante à accoucher dernièrement, et son bébé n'a pas survécu alors… mais moi je suis habituer j'ai toujours la même douleur ou presque…

-C'est bizarre mais, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cette état…, fit remarquer Shino.

-…c'est peut-être parce que je me cachais, dit tristement Ayumi en baissant les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, Ayumi toujours dans le bras de Shino (3). Il se libéra une main pour retirer ses lunettes, Ayumi fut très surprise, d'habitude, il ne les enlève que pour dormir ou sinon lorsque Ayumi l'avait demander. Shino eut un petit sourire aux lèvres (4) quand il croisa le regard interrogateur d'Ayumi.

-Y'a vraiment toutes sortes de phénomènes dans le monde ninjas, fit-il.

-Et c'est toi qui parle?, répliqua Ayumi.

-Pff… tu peux te lever?

-Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas si faible.

Elle tenta de se dégager de l'entrain de Shino, mais sans succès.

-Je t'ai demander si tu pouvait te lever, pas de te lever.

Ayumi lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder tout en fourrant son nez sur le torse de Shino. Bien que certain l'eut remarquer, Shino n'est pas du genre à rigoler (5), mais il a un certain don voilé pour mettre en rogne la Ayumi de nature joyeuse et qui ne perdait son sourire devant rien devant rien, là au moins Shino avait un avantage, celui d'avoir le dessus… Ça lui plaisait bien.

-Bon, on y va voir ta famille?,demanda Ayumi.

-Non.

-De quoi non?

-Je suis bien moi… pas toi?

-Oui… mais ils ne nous attendent pas?

-Bof…ils peuvent bien patienter.

-Ho là, tu ne gagneras pas ce jeu là Shino! Je me lève, je me coiffe et on y va, fit Ayumi prête à aller affronter le clan Abruame.

-Non, je ne me laisserai pas dominer par toi, fit il avec un sourire sarcastique. Je suis bien là, et je ne veux pas me déplacer.

-Depuis quand es-tu paresseux?

-Depuis que je suis amoureux…

* * *

Kankurô se promenait dans les rues de Konoha en silence (6). Ses pensées étaient occupées par toute l'histoire qui s'était déroulée. D'abord l'annonce de guerre, rester à Konoha pour une durée de 6 ans, la tromperie… et Meda… Kankurô se gifla mentalement(7), cette fille venait encore le bouleverser, pourtant il était un ninja sérieux maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment penser être avec une fille (8), mais là… Il s'arrêta, pensant à la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur… (9) tout ce temps, ou presque, il s'était souvent entraîné avec elle… c'était le paradis, mais maintenant, elle serait encore plus occupé avec son entraînement, en plus qu'ils n'étaient pas voisins de chambre… Le Sabakuno en avait ralbol, alors, il décida de rentrer. (10) Une fois entrée, il surpris Meda en train de parler avec Temari. Meda lui fit un petit sourire amical, et Kankurô répondit de même avant de monter les escaliers. Ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour lui…surtout avec ce Toycha .

* * *

Neji étais déterminer à aller expliquer la situation et aussi pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs du manoir secondaire, il eut la surprise de croiser son oncle, Hiashi… 

-Hiashi-sama., fit respectueusement Neji.

-Bon retour Neji. Tu sembles particulièrement de bonne humeur (11)… est-ce que je me trompe?

-Vos yeux sont aussi doués que les miens, c'est exact.

-Dit moi… qu'as-tu donc de si important à annoncer?

-Et bien, pour commencer, je voudrais vous informer de la situation…

-Je sais tout ça, coupa Hiashi.

-Et bien dans ce cas… j'ai autre chose…

-Je t'écoute.

-Il se trouve que j'ai trouver une jeune fille qui serait idéal pour assurer la descendance Hyûga.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, Hiashi-sama.

-Est-elle de famille apparenté au chakra?, demanda Hiashi.

-oui.

-Serait-elle ton idéal féminin?

-Absolument.

-A-t-elle les qualités requise?

-Tout à fait.

-… Je ne vois pas d'objection…, mais sache que je déciderais de tout ça lorsque je verrait cette jeune fille.

Hiashi tourna les talons et s'arrêta net.

-Mais au fait? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Euh.. Ino. Ino Yamanaka, répondit Neji.

-Yamanaka?

-O..oui Hiashi-sama.

-Et bien… voilà qui risque de m'aider dans mon choix, dit-il avant de laisser Neji dans son couloir.

Neji resta là… silencieux, il ne savait pas si cela s'annonçait bien… (12)

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha, le soleil partait lentement en laissant encore quelques moment de lumières. Le jeune Uchiwa, planté devant sa fenêtre, s'ennuyait pleinement, il voulait voir Sakura… Laissant sa grande maison, il se dirigea vers celle de sa bien-aimée. Une fois arriver devant la porte, la nuit tombait et ce ne serait pas très apprécier s'il devait déranger à cette heure là. Déçu, il tourna les talons et emprunta la rue juste à côté. Il remarqua que une des fenêtres était ouverte… celle de Sakura.Un petit sourire apparu sur le beau visage de Sasuke, et aussitôt il bondit sur le toit qui se trouvait en dessus de la fenêtre de la jeune fille. Elle était déjà changer, un joli, mignon pyjama de couleur ciel avec quelques inscriptions pour décorer le tout (13). Sakura avait le cheveux mouillé suite à une douche et elle s'apprêtait à fermer sa lumière, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de sa fenêtre. Sasuke jura intérieurement de sa maladresse et se cacha sur le côté de l'ouverture. Sakura qui avait empoigner un kunai qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir, était tout proche. Elle sortit sa tête dehors puis jeta quelques coup d'œils. Elle fut surpris par une main qui lui serra le poignet ou elle tenait son arme et une autre sur sa bouche, ce qui l'empêcha de crier (14). Elle reconnut rapidement qui était son attaquant, Sasuke retira doucement sa main pour l'embrasser. 

-Tu es bien nerveuse, fit Sasuke après s'être séparer d'elle.

-Je dois bien me protéger quand tu n'es pas là, répondit elle.

-Tu viens chez moi se soir?, demanda Sasuke en frôlant les lèvres de Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?

-Rien de trop méchant… dis oui aller!

-Bon d'accords, je reviens…, dit Sakura avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Elle revint avec un sac sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Sasuke.

-Il faut bien que je m'habille demain, et j'ai laissé un mot sur la porte de ma chambre pour dire que j'ai une mission très tôt demain alors ils ne s'inquièteront pas.

-C'est parfait, alors ça veut dire qu'on a la nuit pour nous, fit-il en collant Sakura contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas si tes désires seront réalité… je me sens un peu fatiguée.

-Je prendrai les devants, dit il avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de sage. (15)

* * *

Tenten était rester à dormir chez Kiba, bien que pour la famille Inuzaka il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, ils s'étaient assurer de fatiguer Kiba le plus possible pour qu'ils puissent dormir en paix. Tenten ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses étourdissements et ses nausées ne l'aidaient pas du tout. 

-_Je devrais peut-être en parler à Hinata, elle pourra me dire ce qui m'arrive_, pensa Tenten.

Elle se tourna dos à Kiba et mit sa main sous son oreiller. Après quelque instants, elle se revira sur le dos. Mais elle se mit sur le ventre les deux bras sous l'oreiller … elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à bouger comme ça?, demanda Kiba d'une voix endormi.

-Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à dormir…

Kiba se rapprocha, il embarqua sur Tenten et déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour arriver au niveau de son oreille.

-Tu vas vraiment pas bien depuis quelque temps… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, demanda-t-il tous bas.

-Je sais vraiment pas, répondit Tenten. Je vais aller parler à Hinata demain…

-Hinata?

-Ben oui… elle connaît très bien la médecine, et puis, je lui fais entièrement confiance alors…

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de se que tu pourrais avoir?

-Non.

-Dommage…, dit il en se tournant à côté d'elle.

Kiba fourra son visage dans l'oreiller de Tenten et se mit à jouer avec son nez.

* * *

Naruto était seul dans son petit appartement, Hinata devait rentrée chez elle de toute façon. Plonger dans ses penser, Naruto pensa aux récents évènements, l'horrible image du message d'Itachi était encore fraîche dans sa tête. Puis il pensa à Hinata, au moins, c'était une image plus agréable (16). Puis sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa à Kyûbi. Ce sale renard…pourquoi devait-il être là? C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'Itachi en veux à son future bébé. 

-_À notre future bébé, _fit une voix dans sa tête.

Naruto se redressa, il reconnu la voix grave, forte et écho du renard. Il comprenait ce qu'il pensait?

-_Bien sur…, _répondit Kyûbi.

-_Donc tu comprends ce que je dis et ce que je pense?, _demanda Naruto.

-_Que je le veule ou non je t'entend dans toute tes pensées…_

_-Mais… que veux tu dire par… « notre » future bébé?, _demanda Naruto.

_-Le message qui était écrit sur ta fenêtre, Itachi, si j'ai bien compris, disais « la progéniture d'Hinata sera à moi, et celle de Kyûbi également »…_

_-ET ALORS? ÇA NE VEUT PAS DIRE QUE C'EST LE TIENS! C'EST CELUI DE HINATA ET MOI UNIQUEMENT!!_

_-Ne cris pas je t'entend très bien…premièrement cet enfant n'est pas encore né, et deuxièmement, je fais partie de toi et tu fais partie de moi, alors il est certains qu'il hérite de mes pouvoirs…_

Naruto garda le silence, il seront trois parents, cela fait bizarre à dire (17) mais c'est comme ça. Naruto réalisa soudain, pourquoi Itachi aurait écrit ça? S'il voulait son enfant, il aurait dut y aller de surprise. Mais maintenant que Naruto le sait, il n'a qu'à ne pas faire d'enfants, comme ça.(18)

* * *

1 Polly : Errrr… il va falloir qu'elle m'apprenne comment elle fait ! Je sais jamais où regarde un type avec des lunettes de soleil ' 

Kiki : ¬¬ en tout cas, il regarde certainement pas dans ta direction

Polly : MÉCHANTEUH!!

2 Polly : non, je commence à croire que Shino porte des lunettes pour cacher la perte de sa vue

3 Polly : ah oui ! c'est mon rêve ça ! Qu'un type habiter par une colonie de fourmis en vacances me serre virilement dans ses bras !

4 Polly : eeeerrrrrrrrr… il connaît un autre endroit pas où on peut sourire ?? oO

5 Polly : Sans blague !

Kiki :Oh ! Jeux de mot ! (imitation de Kia La Pérrade avec ses hot dog !)

6 Tandis que le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo s'approchait par derrière, prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

7 _excellent_ se dit le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo, _il s'affaiblit lui-même. Héhéhé_

8 ou un monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo

9 Alors que le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo effilait dangereusement le fil de son couteau.

10 Au désespoir du monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo qui, déçu, rangea son couteau de boucher et partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

11 Tout comme le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo qui vient de trouver une nouvelle victime.

12 Dans l'obscurité, le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo approchait…

13 Polly :Étrangement, il était identique à celui de Sasuke

14 Le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo, le retour. 'musique de film d'horreur'

15 Mais le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo ne s'en plaindra pas, il adore les film porno après un bon repas.

16 Polly : Ne te prives pas pour te rincer l'œil mentalement ! Obsédé, va !

17 Pllly : errrrrrrrr… j'voudrais pas être à la palce de c'pauvre enfant ! « maman, est-ce que tu peux me donner un bisou ? » « Va voir Papa, mon chéri » « Lequel, Maman ?? »

_18 Polly : Pffft, c'est pour cette raison que le taux de natalités est en baisse dans not' société !_

Kiki: MAIS LÂCHE-NOUS le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!


	31. Concour et Sondages

**Concour!**

****

Alors voilà je fait un petit concour pour ceux ou celles qui seront intéresser. Il sagit de faire un dessin sur une scène de ma fic, de n'importe quelle chapitre. Et l'heureux ou l'heureuse gagnant(e) se verra à recevoir une petite gâterie de ma part.

Liste de gâterie:

1- Chapitre refaite avec les critère du gagnant.

2- Fic-one-shot! Sujet, couple(ou non) et mise en scène décider par le gagnant.

3-Abonnement gratuit au cour Québecois par la Béta-lectrice Polly!

4- Autres sugestions.

**Sondages!**

1-Qu'elle est votre personnage préféré dans la fic La rose et la feuille?

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Lee

Neji

Tenten

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Shikamaru

Ino

Chôji

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Toycha

Ayumi

Meda

Kakashi

Itachi

Tsunade

Akamaru

Yuan

Kokani

Mère de Kiba

Père de kiba

Hiashi

Vous n'avez qu'à voter!

2-Qu'elle est votre chapitre préféré?

1 à 25

Gros gros Bizou!!!!!!

Kiki


	32. Chapitre 26: Tous n'ais pas rose au para...

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Clover3**: Bonjour ma Clover adorer! Vraiment mais vraiment un gros pardon pour le gros retard, j'ai bossé là dessus pendant un temps fous mais le résulta et top! j'espère que tu prendra bien plaisir à le lire! Bizou!!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: Coucou! Ouais c'est vrai que sa fait un bail! mais tant mieux si tu aime toujours! Merci de tes encouragement! Tourlou peti poussin!

**mayura09**: Bonzour bonzour!!! Woua tu es en feu pour ta review! ha plein de question ma tête vas éclater! tous tes question seront résolu au fil de l'histoire et puis c'est vrai que Naruto est petit! Enfin pas tant que sa mais bon... bonne lecteureuh!!!

p.s: pour le concour je vais vous prévenir deux semaine à l'avance pour le remettre, mais je laisse suffisament de temps ne tant fait pas. Les osndage seront dévoilé au prochain chapitre.

**arashi **:YO!!! Euh............................................................................ oui Arashi oui... Toput te squetion nseront résolu dans la fic ne t'en fait pas respire aller respireuh... ta review est pas du tout ennuyeuse ma peutiteuh arashi d'amour ! juste traumatisante au point que je vais te laisser lire ce new Cahpitreuh! Ciaos!!!

ps: La béta-Lectreivce est super ému par le fait que tu vénère le monstre tentaculair à six yeux joueur de banjo hihihi!

**Cline chieuse**: Ouille... j'ai mis trop de temps je crois, je vais passer un très mauvais moment, (se cache derière un bananier) HELP!!! lol toujours contente de tes encouragemnt mici pour tous!! bizou! et bonne lectureuh!!!

****

****

****

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Tous n'est pas rose au paradis**

Naruto garda le silence, ils seraient trois parents, cela faisait bizarre à dire mais c'était comme ça. Naruto réalisa soudain, pourquoi Itachi écrit cet avertissement? S'il voulait son enfant, il aurait dut y aller avec la surprise. Mais maintenant que Naruto connaissait ses intentions, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire d'enfants, comme ça…

-Mais ça m'attriste…, fit Naruto voix haute.

-_J'ignorais que les humains mâles avaient un instinct paternel, _fit Kyûbi pour lui-même.

-_Je peux savoir depuis quand tu me parles?, _demanda Naruto.

-_Depuis que je sens que tu es prêt à m'écouter…_

_-Hein? c'est quoi l'arnaque?, _fit Naruto

_-Il n'y a rien de louche…seulement, je sais très bien qu'il faut que tu collabores…_

_-Collaborer à quoi? Si c'est pour que tu sortes de moi, il n'en est pas question!, _cria Intérieurement Naruto.

_-Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas que je sorte? Tu te sentirait trop faible sans moi? Je te ferait remarquer que c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde te reniais, c'est à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas faire d'enfants…_

_-… et c'est aussi à cause de toi que le village a perdu des gens biens… autrefois, _coupa Naruto.

_-Réfléchis bien… c'est jeune fille, Hinata je crois…elle vient d'une grande famille et elle devra assurer la descendance des Hyûga… il est possible qu'elle doive prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour époux…_

_-Si c'est pour protéger les gens que j'aime, tu resteras au fond de moi! Ton chantage ne changera rien du tout! Et puis, comment tu sais tout ça hein?!_

_-Je peux entendre tous se que tu dit… et puis tu parlais que j'ai tué plein de gens il y a plusieurs années… je veux que tu sache que j'avais mes raisons… et oh si cela t'intéresse je sais qui sont tes parents._

_-_Quoi?

-_Tien on m'écoute maintenant hum… je vais te laisser tu temps pour réfléchir maintenant je te laisse…_

-NON ATTENDS!, cria Naruto.

* * *

La nuit passa bien vite à Konoha, Gaara était assis sur un toit de maison, toujours pensif, à regarder les constellations qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son regard se tourna vers l'auberge où il était hébergé. Il remarqua quelque chose sur une des galeries. Il plissa les paupières pour mieux voir et reconnu une silhouette. Meda était assise la devant la pote de sa chambre. Ses cheveux couleur sable frôlaient son visage dans la brise de la nuit, ses yeux devenus verts fixaient un point au sol. En boule dans son kimono, son nez sur ses genoux, elle avait l'air d'être partit dans son monde. Gaara en resta hypnotisé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme sa, elle n'avait rien de changer et absolument rien de provoquant mais, Gaara eu l'impression qu'un éclair venait de traversé son esprit (1)et arrêté le temps. Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, il se ressaisit et se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne dormait pas. Se levant, il n'eut qu'à faire qu'un seul bond pour arriver face à elle. Meda, qui fut sortie de ses pensées, sursauta. Gaara, accoté contre la rambarde, la salua d'un regard amical. 

-Bonsoir, tu ne dors pas?, demanda Gaara.

-Bonsoir, effectivement je ne dors pas… assis toi un peux que je vois ta frimousse je ne te reconnaît pas, dit elle.

Gaara se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit face à Meda, celle-ci eu un « oooooooooooh » lorsqu'elle reconnu le frère de Kankurô. Elle eut un joli sourire de sympathie, s'assit en indiens et parti à papoter.

-Tu sais, Kankurô me casse les oreille avec tous ses récits qu'il me conte plusieurs fois. Si tu le voyais, il est tellement drôle, en plus il est vraiment doué avec les marionnettes c'est vraiment bizarre comme justu. J'ai beaucoup parlé aussi avec Temari, je trouve qu'elle et moi on s'entend super bien! Bon et toi, parle moi un peu de toi, fit Meda.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Je sais pas… ah oui! Pourquoi tu ne dors jamais, pas une seul fois on t'a vu dormir.

Gaara resta silencieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça ce soir, mais elle le serait bien tôt ou tard avec Kankurô qui ne sait pas se tenir.

-Peut-être parce que je suis… différent, répondit-il.

-Le fait que tu ne dors jamais fait que tu es différent ou le fait que tu es différent t'empêche de dormir?, demanda Meda comme une fillette posant des questions insignifiantes.

Gaara la fixa longuement avant de répondre.

-Un peu des deux, fit Gaara après un bon moment de réflexion.

-Tu es du genre solitaire toi! Ça se vois autant dans ta figure que dans ta façon de parler…, fit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ma façon de parler?

-Tu es souvent froid et quand tu ne l'es pas tu es comme… insécur dans tes paroles… mais ne sois surtout pas vexé, hein? C'est juste que… ça frappe chez toi.

-… disons que effectivement je suis solitaire, je n'ais pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en groupe ou de partir une discussion comme ça.

-Et tu es malheureux là dedans…, constata Meda.(2)

Gaara ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire, jamais de sa vie personne, à part, une seule fois, Naruto, n'avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cette jeune fille à qui il parlait depuis même pas cinq minutes venait de tout comprendre. Gaara eut comme un malaise qui lui fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait plutôt sombre alors Meda ne put voir son trouble.

-Il commence à faire froid, fit Meda en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je vais rentrer si sa ne te dérange pas?

-Reste…

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de la bouche de Gaara. Lui-même en était étonné. Il se gifla intérieurement. Meda ne dit rien et elle resta, il y eut un grand silence embarrassant. Il gardait le silence mais savait bien qu'il devait faire quelque chose sinon Meda partirait. Le mieux serait qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Gaara retira un polard qu'il avait sur lui, pour se réchauffer la pendant les nuits trop froides.

-Tien prend le tu n'auras plus froid, dit il.

-Merci c'est très gentil, mais… toi tu n'auras pas froid?

-Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi…

-Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je reste?, demanda Meda après avoir enfilé le gros chandail déjà réchauffer par Gaara.

-…Perspicace comme tu es, tu devrais le savoir, taquina Gaara. (3)

-Je ne sais pas, sinon je ne t'aurais pas poser la question, fit elle.

-Je suis bien avec toi…

Meda eu comme un petit sursaut de surprise, le ton net, mais étrangement doux, la fit frissonner c'était un garçon bien étrange. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir avec lui . Il la regardait comme s'il était fasciné, curieux et intriguer. Voyant bien son trouble, Gaara décida de continuer la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler la nuit.. Tout le monde dort alors… déjà que le jour non plus je ne parle pas vraiment…

-Alors pourquoi plus avec moi?

Gaara ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la fixer.

-Bon… je suis vraiment désolée, Gaara, mais il faut que je me couche pour que je sois en forme demain, fit Meda au bout d'un moment.

-…

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère, dit-elle d'un air coupable.

Il secoua la tête et se leva en tendant la main vers Meda pour l'aider à se lever. Elle hésita un moment avant d'accepter l'offre de Gaara. Elle le remercia avec une accolade qui fit rougir légèrement Gaara. Meda entra rapidement dans sa chambre mais en ressorti aussitôt.

-Oh! J'ai oublié de te redonner ton chandail.

-Tu peux le garder.

-Mais tu vas avoir froid!

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais le garder, dit il encore calmement.

-Dans ce cas, je n'en veux pas, je veux que tu le mette il fait très froid se soir, dit Meda en retirant le polard.

Il finit par remettre son chandail et resta quelque temps devant la porte de la jeune avant d'aller se promener dans les rues sombre de Konoha (4).

* * *

Sakura ouvrit doucement les paupières, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenait en tête. 

Sasuke chez elle.

Elle chez Sasuke.

Et puis.. le lit de Sasuke. (5)

Elle se retourna et le vit endormi bouche semi ouverte, ses yeux sombre clos, et son corps découvert sous les couvertures. Les souvenirs étaient flous mais merveilleux à la fois. Sakura qui n'avait pas eu tout ses heures de sommeille, décida de se rendormir. Même pas 15 minute après, Sasuke l'avait entourer de ses bras et avait poser sa tête dans les cheveux rose de Sakura. Elle se sentait bien, parce qu'elle était juste à côté de l'homme quel aime et aussi parce qu'elle se sens étrangement en sécurité avec lui (6). Les heures matinales passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le couple décide de se lever tranquillement.

* * *

Shino se réveilla dans sa chambre, celle qui n'avait pas dormit depuis longtemps, il étais rester un peu de temps avec Ayumi et ensuite il on fait la rencontre entre elle et son clan, Shino pensa que tout le monde l'avait adorer, même si la plupart était terrifié à l'idée que Shino ait une petite amie. Finalement, il avait raccompagner Ayumi à son auberge. Il se frotta les yeux et remis ses lunettes. Il descendit ou il se fit servir un petit déjeuner, son père était également à la table, il aura droit à une discussion père fils. 

-Bonjour Shino.

-Bonjour à vous père, fit poliment Shino.

-Alors, tu es sur de ta discision?, demanda le chef Aburame.

-Laquelle père?, demanda-t-il avant de prendre un gorgée de thé. Vous parlez à propos de Ayumi?

-Non. Cette jeune fille est tout à fait charmante et bien éduquée je ne crois pas que tu refuserait d'être avec elle, dit il avec un clin d'œil à son fil. Je parlait de ce que je te parlait hier soir.

/flash back/

-Père, je vous présente Ayumi, fit Shino bien droit devant son géniteur.

-Ah, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous jeune fille, vous êtes encore plus ravissante, que laissait entendre mon fils, fit il en faisant une bise à Ayumi devenu écarlate.

-Ayumi viens du village de Taki no uni, poursuivi Shino et elle est de l'équipe qui à été envoyer pour les renforts du conflit de guerre.

Ayumi regarda Shino un tantinet stupéfaite, elle le connaissait, sérieux, droit et fier, mais devant son père il était extrêmement respectueux et ne faisait aucun détour. Il a été éduqué comme si il était l'héritier de son clan.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous, maintenant jeune demoiselle, veiller nous excuser je dois parler à mon fils.

-Bien entendu Abruame-sama, merci pour tout, répondit Ayumi.

Elle se dirigea vers une des cousines de Shino, les deux jeunes fille s'entendait à merveille déjà Ayumi était bien apprécier des paire de son petit ami.

-Vous vouliez me parler père?, demanda Shino

-Oui mais pas ici, viens on va aller dans mes quartier.

Les deux Abruame se dirigèrent vers les cartier du chef du clan. Shino avait une légère angoisse, il était très rare que son père le convoquait en privé. Il allait peut-être passé à l'interrogatoire suprême, ou sinon c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux… Le père de Shino s'assit sur un cousin face à une petite table et invita Shino à venir lui aussi.

-Écoute Shino, tu es au courant pour l'annonce de guerre?

-Oui.

-Plusieurs chef de clan on commencer à voir la menace qui arrive vers nos familles.

-De quoi s'agit il.

-Comme tu le sais, seule les plus puissants ninjas de Konoha et autre pays irons combattre, hors moi je suis de ceux qui irons défendre au frontière des terres.

Il eu un silence lourd, mais Shino attendit que son père reprenne la parole.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de périr en sachant que je n'ais personne pour me succédé, fit il sombre.

-Pardon? Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre.

-Je veux que tu devienne le chef du clan Shino, et ce avant la guerre.

/fin flash back/

Shino réfléchi un bon moment avant de répondre.

-Je… je ne me sens pas près à prendre cette responsabilité père.

-Shino, je ne souhaite pas te donner des ordres, puisque toi tu à plus de chance de rester en vie que moi, je veux être sur que le clan sera bien en sécurité.

-Mais père, je suis encore trop jeune et pourquoi moi?

-Tu es plus fort que moi qu'il y a deux ans, tu es responsable et je sais que tu es prêt, tu n'a seulement pas confiance, mais cela viendra…

-Père, si je suis le chef, cela voudra dire que j'aurais toutes les décisions, et je pourrais vous ordonner de rester le chef, moi je ne suis pas prêt. mais vraiment.

-Ne sois pas insolent Shino! Si je quitte mon titre, je deviendrai un anciens, et toutes les décisions viendront par moi, toi tu ne feras qu'assuré la descendance et maintenir l'ordre de la famille!

Le père de Shino repris doucement son sang froid avant de poursuivre.

-Shino… écoute moi bien ce n'est plus une discussion père fils, mais égal à égal. Je te le demande, pas pour tous cette histoire de clan de survie de Konoha, je te le demande pour notre famille que j'adore, je ne te forcerai pas à choisir une compagne, pour l'heure, je te laisse deux ans ou moins, car il faut que tu t'habitus.

-Oui père, fit Shino.

-Bien… je vais te laisser, j'ai une mission aujourd'hui.

Juste avant que le Abrame-sama sorte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

-Ne culpabilise pas Shino, c'est pour le bien de tous.

* * *

Ino mangeait des délicieuses crêpes que sa mère savait si bien faire, son père avait une touffe horrible comme à chaque matin. La mère d'Ino vint s'installer à la table avec sa portion. Ino prit son courage à deux main. 

-euh.. Maman, Papa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda sa mère.

-Je… j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, fit elle.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu a un petit ami?, fit don père.

-euh..oui.

-ah bon? Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Neji… Neji Hyûga…

Ses deux parent la regardait les yeux rond, son père faillit s'étouffer sous le choc.

-Ino.., reprit son père. C'est une blague?

-Euh..nnon

-Je prendrait bien une autre tasse de thé, fit il.

-Mais… Ino… c'est… c'est très étonnant, fit sa mère.

-Il voulait m'inviter chez lui se soir… enfin pour me présenter à la famille, se rattrapa Ino.

-hum… je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te laisser aller là bas. Nous ne connaissons même pas ce jeune homme, grogna son père.

-J'ai une idée! Tu n'a qu'à inviter Neji ici pour le dîner et on verra par la suite si on te laisse aller chez les Hyûgas.

-Euh… oui, d'accord.

* * *

Tenten arriva devant le Manoir de la branche principal Hyûga. Elle cogna timidement sur l'imposante porte d'entrée. Cela ne prit pas bien de temps qu'une jeune servante vint ouvrir. 

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous.

-Je voudrais voir Hinata, fit Tenten.

-Bien suivez moi…

Tenten, au talon de sa guide, admirait les magnifique mur de papier complètement recouverts de dessins et écriture des générations précédentes. Bien sûr, l'endroit serait charmant s'il n'y avait pas eu cette ambiance triste. Une fois arrivée devant une porte, la servante cogna quatre fois puis partit en laissant Tenten. Hinata ouvrit timidement la portière et elle fut bien surprise de voir Tenten, planter là, chez les Hyûga.

-Tenten? Que fais tu là?, demanda Hinata.

-Je devais absolument te parler, si je ne te dérange pas.

-Non, non pas du tout entre, je t'en pris entre.

La jeune Hyûga prit soin de vérifié si personne était dans les alentour avant de refermer délicatement la porte, elle se tourna vers Tenten qui avait prit place sur un coussin pas trop loin.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai des nausées, des étourdissement et je suis un peu angoissée mais il n'y a pourtant aucune raison, expliqua Tenten.

-Tu permets que je fasse quelques petits test pour être sur…?

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas?

Hinata faisait tout se qui était nécessaire pour avoir une bonne idée de l'état de santé de Tenten. Elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal et elle se remémorait les malaise que Tenten lui avait dit. Elle sursauta légèrement, Tenten intriguer lui demanda.

-Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère?, demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… je peux te poser une question qui te semblera… euh… personnel?, demanda Hinata écarlate.

-Euh… oui bien sur…

-Est-ce que… t..toi et Kiba.. vous…

-Quoi! Comment tu sais pour moi et Kiba?

-Euh… c'est Naruto qui me la dit,... Fit Hinata encore plus rouge.

-Hein? Naruto?… on en parlera une autre fois qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?, demanda Tenten.

-Euh… est-ce que toi et Kiba… enfin… vous avez eu… des relation sexuelles?

Tenten regarda Hinata, horrifiée, elle ne peut rien faire, à par un hochement de tête. Pas… ça, tout mais pas ça…

-Tu… tu crois que je suis… enceinte, réussi à demander Tenten.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule facon rapide pour le savoir, fit Hinata en activant son Byakugan.

Hinata observa avec attention chaque cellules du ventre de Tenten, elle réussi à voir une grosse bulle où il y avait un minuscule embryon… même deux!

-Alors? Demanda Tenten presque sur le point de pleurer.

-Tu es définitivement enceinte Tenten.

-OH NONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Tenten éclata en sanglot Hinata la tenait dans ses bras essayant de la calmer.

* * *

Kiba, visiblement de bonne humeur se promena avec Akamaru. Le joyeux Inuzaka sifflotait dans les rues bondés de Konoha. Il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et il reconnu la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Kiba se sentait méchant, il voulu attendre que Naruto prenne sa première boucher pour faire son entrée en scène. 

-SALUT NARUTO!!

Naruto recracha les quelque nouilles avant de foudroyer du regards celui qui avait fait ça.

-Du clame vieux, c'est moi, fit Kiba en levant les main.

-C'est pas le moment de m'énervé Kiba… bougonna Naruto dans son bol.

-Et ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, demanda Kiba en se glissant sur un tabouret à côté de Naruto.

-Bof… rien c'est juste que j'ai mal dormi hier.

-Ah…euh, oui un bol au porc s'il vous plait, fit Kiba à la charmante serveuse.

-Et toi et Tenten?, demanda Naruto.

-Ça va… c'est juste que je crois que Tenten ne va pas très bien… je crois qu'elle à un rhume.

-Ah ce temps-ci de l'année en plein début été?

-Bah je sais pas moi! Les filles sont fragiles, conclu Kiba.

-Hum…

-Toi et Hinata?

-…ça va aussi. Je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Oh Tenten est partie la voir ce matin, alors tu la verras plus tard.

-Comment elle est partie voir Hinata?, demanda Naruto.

-Oh, elle voulait absolument parler Hinata pour savoir c'est quoi qu'elle avait, expliqua Kiba avant de s'attaquer à son bol.

-C'est tout de même bizarre…

-Quoi?

-Ben… je parle de Tenten… c'est pas normal…Ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Pas loin d'un mois environs…

-En tous cas on le sera bien dans pas longtemps, elles viendront sûrement ici parce que j'ai dit à Hinata de me rejoindre pour le dîner, j'aurais eu le temps de prendre mon premier bol.

-Mouais…

Naruto et Kiba mangèrent leur bol en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Hinata et Tenten arrivent toutes les deux surprise de voir Kiba avec le blond. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, Tenten ne voulait pas parler à Kiba toute suite, et Hinata devait voir Naruto…les choses se gâtaient.

-Tenten!, lança Kiba avec un large sourire.

-Ah… Salut, réussi-t-elle à articuler avant que le fauve l'accueille d'un gros bec mouillé.

Naruto enlaça Hinta avant de la faire asseoir sur en lui tenant la taille.

-Ah c'est donc ça?, fit Tenten en remarquant Naruto agir de la sorte.

-Bah ouais! Et toi ça va Hinata?, demanda Naruto.

-Oui, et toi?

-Ça va…

Il y eut un petit silence, avant que Kiba ne reprenne la charge.

-Alors les filles, avez-vous détecté le vilain virus de Tenten? demanda le fauve.

Les deux Konoichi se regardèrent sans rien dire, le sourire de bienvenu des deux garçons disparu rapidement devant ce silence lourd.

-Quoi? demanda Kiba sans comprendre.

-Euh… viens Kiba, je… je dois te parler, répondit Tenten en le prenant par la main pour s'éloigner.

Naruto et Hinata regardèrent leurs amis s'éloigner, Naruto s'inquiéta de voir la mine attrister d'Hinata.

-Et ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tenten?, demanda Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit Hinata.

* * *

Kiba et Tenten marchèrent silence, Kiba tenait fermement sa main, mais Tenten les avaient moites et ne savait pas quoi dire. Akamaru sur l'épaule de Kiba gémissait d'incompréhension. 

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi pour en parler?, demanda Kiba au bout d'un moment.

Tenten hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Le trajet ne fut pas assez long pour Tenten qui se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient déjà arrivés chez Kiba. La maison était vide, à part les quelques chiens de garde, il n'y avait personne pour déranger. Kiba ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et laissa entrer Tenten en premier pour être bien courtois. Tenten alla tout de suite s'asseoir sur le lit et Kiba vint s'étendre à côté la main soutenant sa tête prêt à écouter sa petite amie adorer. Et Akamaru en profita pour se faufiler aussi.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit finalement Tenten.

-Vas-y directe le pire sera fait…

-euh… si je le fait directement ça risque d'être lourd pour toi…

-C'est déjà lourd de ne pas savoir se que tu as, répliqua Kiba. Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins?

-Non, non.

-Bon ben alors vas-y!

-Mais… tu es sur que tu ne te doute de rien?

-Non… sinon je ne te le demanderais pas, aller dit le tu me fais languir et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Bon… d'accord.

Tenten prit une grande inspiration…

-Je… je suis enceinte… de toi.

Kiba resta là fixant Tenten, complètement ahuri, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il eut de la difficulté a garder un souffle normal. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se résigna. Soudain, Kiba fit quelque chose que Tenten trouva étonnant, il souria à pleine dent. Il semblait comblé de bonheur.

-C'est vraiment trop cool, dit-il sans réfléchir.

-Trop cool?, fit Tenten étonné.

-Tenten…un enfant c'est génial!

-Mais… écoute je n'ais que 16 ans! (7)

-Et moi bientôt 17, je serais un adulte.

-Mais…

-Je ne comprend pas ta réaction. Bon.. je l'admet c'est tôt pour nous deux mais…

-Kiba…je n'ait jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas.

-Alors?

-C'est mes parents….

-Oh pitié…, gémit Kiba en se tournant sur le dos.

-Et puis on est pas marié et pour ton clan avoir des héritiers c'est important, continua Tenten.

-On peut très bien s'arranger pour ça, fit Kiba en se levant.

Il se plaça devant Tenten se mit à genou, prit sa main.

-Tenten… veux-tu m'épouser?

-Kiba arrête je ne plaisante pas!, fit Tenten amuser.

-Moi non plus… (8)

* * *

Ino s'imaginait les pire scénario qui ne pouvait pas arriver avec ses parent elle et Neji à la table. Elle ne l'avait pas encore trouver et l'heure du repas approchait rapidement. Le fait que de devoir prévenir Neji à la dernière minute était insupportable, non pas parce qu'il allait bouder, mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas été aviser du danger extrême qui l'attendait… son père. Ino qui réfléchissait trop se fit percuter et entoure de deux bras, avec un odeur tout à fait familière. 

-Et ben Ino on est lunatique? Depuis quand?

-Shikamaru?, fit Ino surprise.

-Lui-même, répondit Shika avec un sourire amuser. Alors, Nino tu pensait à ton beau Neji.

-Oui, mais je ne le trouve pas, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Hey! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Nino!, réalisa-t-elle.

-Oh pardon, c'est sûrement l'habitude. Bon, puisque tu sembles pressée, je vais te laisser on se parlera peut-être demain pour l'entraînement.

Une petite accolade amicale, et les deux ninjas partirent dans les directions opposé.

-Au fait Nino! Neji est dans l'arène d'entraînement je crois!

-Merci Shika d'amour!, taquina Ino avant de partirent en courant vers l'arène.

Ino devait se secoué les puces, elle n'avait plus une seconde à elle, si Neji ne venait pas, c'est sois l'apocalypse ou elle ne va pas chez Neji pour souper. Une fois arriver devant la porte, elle n'eu pas le temps de toucher le bois qu'elle s'ouvrit devant elle. Un Neji en sueur se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Mais… comment tu as su que… que j'étais là?, réussi à demander Ino entre les baisers continus de Neji.

-Je t'ais vu arriver, répondit il simplement.

-Évidemment, fit Ino consciente de sa question stupide.

-Tu semblais être presser de me revoir, dit Neji

-Euh… oui est-ce que tu es libre pour le dîner?

-Oui, j'y allait justement. Tu veux venir?, demanda Neji.

-Euh… ben en fait, mes parents voulaient t'inviter pour le dîner, répondit Ino.

-Oh… j'ai pas d'objection. C'est à quel heure?

-Il est 11 : 45 c'est à 12 :15.

-Parfait j'ai le temps de prendre un douche.

-Très bonne idée, j'en reviens pas les hommes sentent tellement mauvais après un entraînement.

-D'où vient l'expression « ça sent l'homme ici », plaisanta Neji en entrant dans les vestiaire.

-Fait vite! je t'attend chez moi!, lui cria Ino a travers la porte.

Il eu un « O.K » sourd on guise de réponse. Tout s'annonçait bien pour le moment il fallait seulement espérer que le fait qu'un Hyûga sois dans la maison Yamanaka ne fasse pas trop de dégât.

* * *

(1) Polly : Gaara-chéri, c'est ce qu'on appelle un… coup de FOUDRE ! (Oh ! Jeu de mots ! 'autre imitation de Kia La Pérade :p') 

(2) Polly : dis donc ! C'est un ninja ou une psychologue celle-là?

(3) Polly : '' 'voix off' alerte rose à pois oranges, alerte rose à pois oranges '' '' beeeep beeeep beeeeeep beeeeeep '' WOAH !!! GAARA FAIT DE L'HUMOUR !! Oo (ou, du moins, ESSAIE d'en faire ')

(4) Sans remarquer les affiches « wanted » montrant la photo d'un horrible monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueurs de banjos. En Post-scriptum, on avait ajouté au prix de la tête: « attention, il est dangereux et pervers. » et encore en dessous, d'une écriture enfantine, on avait rajouté: « aucun doute là-dessus ! Vous avez vu tout les membres qu'il a ? » (Polly: errrrrrr…. :p Joke de la part d'Ortie, notre très chère grande sœur :p ! Les jeux de mots à double sens et pas pour les enfants ont encore frappé ! Mwahahahhaha)

(5) avec le monstre tentaculaire à six yeux en coulisse, la bouche dégoulinant de bave…

(6) Polly : pfft, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à se sentir en sécurité avec un balaise de Ninjutsu !

(7) Polly : euh… Kiki, tu savais que dans la série original Tenten avait un an de plus que Kiba ? ' cherchez l'erreur…

Kiki : ON S'EN FOUT

Polly : ¬¬ po moa

(8) Polly : décidément, il est vite en affaire celui-là!

Polly: Hey ! Au fait ! Moi j'ai décidé de participer au concours de dessin allez ! Vous êtes capable, vous aussi !


	33. Chapite 27: Paradis? de moins en moins

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews! :**

**Cline chieuse**: SAL .... ut, je vais mourrir et voilà c'est la fin! Oubliez pas de nourrir mon chat de fouetter ma soeur deux fois par jour.... :p Aller va lire Siouplait je veux vivre!!

**amanda89**: Coucou!! Ouais... pour Neji je veux pas te répondre tous de suite, je veux te laisser la surprise! Mais pour Temari pas d'inquiètude on va la voir ! Bonne lectureuh!!

**mayura09**: Kikoo!! Et voilà la suite... je vais te pardonner pour ton retard mais seleument cette fois!! :p, Bizou!!

**Clover3**: Bonzour ma Clover d'amour!! Oh mais que de question pertinante ! Kiba est pas un gros méchant :p aller pupuce va lire vite!!

**v-sakura**: Bien le bonjour!! Merci pour tes beaux compliment c'est très gentil! Pour le SasuSaku il n'y a a pas vraiment dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas il va en avoir plein plus tard! Bonne lecteur!!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: Salut!!! Halala toujours aussi impatiente hum? (je te comprend :p) Aller va lire ! bizou!!

**nora**: bonzour! Ah merci de me le dire quelle idiote je fait halala je vais me taper un bon coup! aïeuh.... Marchi! bonne lectureuh!

**Dragon Noir**: Coucou!!! Et bien toujours aussi perspicace qu'à son habitude! Houla ya plein de questions! tous sera révèler pas d'inquiètude (mouhahahahahahaha keuf keuf...) Bonne lectureuh!!

**Dark lee **: Hello!! Houla! bon bon bon d'accord la vla ta suite :p Bizou et bonne l'ectureuh!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Paradis? De moins en moins…**

-Fait vite! je t'attend chez moi!, lui cria Ino a travers la porte.

Il eut un « O.K » sourd on guise de réponse. Tout s'annonçait bien pour le moment. Il fallait seulement espérer que le fait qu'un Hyûga soit dans la maison Yamanaka ne fasse pas trop de dégât. Neji était un garçon bien éduqué et très respectueux, mais il avait la tête d'une mule. Le père d'Ino était très protecteur envers sa fille, évidemment il la laissait partir en mission mais côté garçon… c'est une autre histoire.

Ino marchait alors, vers sa maison, regardant sa montre a chaque minute. Elle se rendit compte que le trajet était bien long… on se demande pourquoi? Une fois arrivé chez elle, Ino aida sa mère pour finir les derniers préparatifs du repas. Son père, surpris, entra dans la salle a manger sans comprendre pourquoi ce Neji n'était pas encore là.

-Ton copain n'est pas très ponctuel, fit remarque son père en bougonnant.

-C'est de ma faute, répondit automatiquement Ino, en plaçant les baguettes. Je l'ai vu a une heure moins le quart et il devait se préparer pour venir ici en tenu convenable.

-Tenu convenable?

-Il s'entraînait et bon il devait prendre un douche au moins, excusa Ino à la place de Neji.

Son père ne rajouta rien… il ne fallait pas être si sévère au début, commençons déjà par le voir et lui parler et après on le juge. Neji arriva juste à temps, il venait d'atterrir devant l'entré de chez sa belle. Toute essoufflé Neji se redressa et vit Ino l'accueillir d'une accolade brusque, le temps qu'elle lui sauta au cou…

-Fais gaffe à mon père, lui chuchota Ino avant de la traîner dans la maison par la main.

La mère d'Ino accueillit le jeune Hyûga d'une bise et d'un papotage pas croyable. Au moins Neji savait de qui Ino tenait son caractère. Le père d'Ino accueillit Neji d'une bonne poignée de main. S'il n'avait pas été le maître de la maison il aurait préféré rester assis à sa place. Tous s'installèrent et la mère d'Ino apporta le repas qui était constituer surtout de Dangos et quelque salade, bref un dîner léger.

-Alors comme ça, tu voudrais inviter Ino chez toi se soir?, demanda son père qui savait parfaitement la réponse.

-Exacte, voyez-vous une objection?, demanda Neji le plus poliment possible.

-Oh non je voulait simplement m'en assurer, menti Yamanaka.

Ino garda le silence total sachant bien qu'il fallait que les deux homme fasse connaissance, mais elle se promit t'intervenir si les choses se gâtaient, quand à sa mère elle compris la stratégie de sa fille et fit de même en passant quelques commentaire comme ça pour ne pas faire aussi à part qu'Ino. Tout se déroulait bien sans trop d'accrochage, mais le père d'Ino était déterminer a mettre Neji au défi.

-Dit moi Neji?

- Qui a-t-il?, demanda Neji après avoir avaler sa boucher.

-Dit moi si je me trompe… souhaites-tu épouser Ino?

La mère d'Ino écarquilla les yeux, Ino faillit s'étouffer, tendit que Neji resta parfaitement clame sans aucune expression.

-Dans un future proche, oui je le souhaiterais, répondit-il.

Il eu un silence, Neji et Yamanaka se fixèrent, Ino pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps d'agir, mais qu'elle ce qu'elle pourrais bien dire? Oh et puis c'est sa vie!

-Mais arrêtez moi ça!, s'écria Ino. Vous, vous comporter comme des enfants.

-Je n'est que répondre à la question, se défendit Neji.

-Et moi je n'ai poser qu'une simple question, lui dit son père.

-Oh sa va arrêtez je ne suis pas idiote, toi papa tu ne supportes pas Neji et toi Neji tu ne supportes pas la pression de mon père, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il eu un nouveau silence, et cette fois c'était Ino et Neji qui se fixèrent. Déjà au départ la relation entre Neji et son père n'allait pas être facile. C'est se que redoutait Ino, elle perdit tout espoir de pouvoir aller chez Neji se soir.

-Je te trouve empresser de vouloir ma fille comme épouse, fit remarquer le maître Yamanaka.

-Pardon? Je ne crois pas que se soit à vous d'en juger, répliqua Neji en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bon, cela suffit maintenant!, coupa sèchement la mère d'Ino. Nous n'avons pas invité Neji pour se disputer avec lui, qu'elle est cette attitude?

-Mais rien je ne fait qu'assurer la protection de notre fille!

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul a vous préoccuper de cela, ajouta Neji encore calme.

-Toi espèce d'enfant gâter tu n'as pas à ajouter quoi que se soit!, fit Yamanaka hors contrôle.

-Pardon? Moi? Un enfant gâter? Je crois que vous ignorer à qui vous avez affaire.

Ino n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva brusquement et quitta la table. Elle sorti de la maison en claquant la porte bruyamment. Neji ne fit pas une, ni deux, il se leva a son tour pour aller la rejoindre, tout en saluant la mère d'Ino qui avait fait un si bon repas.

-Bravo, j'espère que tu est fier de toi, fit sévèrement sa femme à son mari.

-Oui, je suis fier d'avoir remis ce Hyûga à sa place.

-Je ne parlait pas de ça, je parlait d'avoir mit Ino en colère à cause de vos caprices d'hommes.

Ino marchait d'un pas rapide, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle relaxa et continua plus tranquillement.

-Ino!

Neji avait dit son nom juste assez fort pour qu'elle puise l'entendre, elle ne se retourna pas, mais attendit. Neji s'arrêta devant elle. Ino baissa la tête.

-Désolé, dit Finalement Neji.

-Tu aurais pu au moins de retenir de te montrer grossier, bougonna Ino les bras croiser, sans accorder un regard à Neji.

-Ton père n'est pas mieux, répliqua-t-il.

-Mouais… vous parliez de moi comme si je n'était pas là je voulais que vous vous entendiez bien moi.

-Je t'ai dit que j'était désolé Ino, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Et là je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra pas que je vienne chez toi.

Ino se mit à pleurer silencieusement, se laissant bercer par Neji.

-Mais ce n'est pas à ton père de décider, si tu veux venir viens.

-Je ne peux pas lui désobéir, c'est mon père et c'est lui qui m'as appris les techniques que je connais, toi tu ne dois rien a personne, tu as tout appris tout seul, Ino finit sa phrase en reniflant doucement et essuya ses yeux pour voir moins embrouillé.

-Je sais… mais je veux vraiment que tu vienne je sais je n'ai pas

- vraiment aidé les choses mais…Oublie ça tu veux?… et si on allait se promener un peu?

-J'attendait que tu m'en parles!

Main dans la main, il s'enfoncèrent dans le village de Konoha.

* * *

Tenten était chez elle, elle n'avait pas encore parler à ses parents de la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas non plus répondu à la demande de Kiba. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, tous est arriver si vite, pourtant tous semblait allé si bien. Elle se tourna sur le dos accotant un oreille sous sa tête et elle prit de grandes respirations. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle allait avoir un bébé, un bébé pour elle. Elle se posa plein de question, un garçon ou une fille? Qu'elle nom elle lui donnerait. Est-ce que les autre filles vont bien vouloir l'aider à choisir des petits vêtements pour l'habiller. Se moment de bonheur passa très vite car elle ne savait pas comment faire pour Kiba. Elle l'aimait, elle était enceinte de lui, mais… elle n'était pas prête à se marier, mais celons les traditions de village, pour qu'un clan ait des héritiers, il fallait qu'il y ait eu une union avec les deux parents.

-_C'est décider, pour Kiba, pour notre enfant et pour moi… je vais épouser Kiba…_

Elle eut une petite grimace amusée, ça lui faisait tout drôle de dire ça, elle était très jeune, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle resta là à méditer sur toutes ses choses, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler.

-Tenten! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte!

Surprise, elle sortie de sa chambre et se dirigea timidement, vers la porte. Elle vit Kiba et elle se cacha derrière un mur de bois pour éviter qu'on la voit, elle n'avait pas encore dit à ses parent qu'elle avait un copain, et connaissant Kiba, il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Elle écouta la conversation.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle était très fatiguer alors elle st aller se reposer. Mais au fait comment t'appelles-tu?

-Kiba Inuzaka, répondit-il.

-Ah Inuzuka? Ah oui je vois tes tatouages aux joues. Cela vous donne un côté animal c'est assez rigolos.

-Bah ouais, on peux dire sa comme ça, dit-il embarrassé.

-Mais au fait, pourquoi voulais tu voir Tenten?… si je peux le demander.

-Oh euh… je voulais simplement la voir…

-C'est bizarre elle n'arrive pas.

-Voulez-vous que je repasse plus tard?

-Mais non, mais non, elle va sûrement arriver.

Kiba pointa un doigt en direction du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Tenten.

-Puis-je? Demanda-t-il pour aller la voir.

-Oui bien sur!

Tenten sursauta et se dirigea en silence vers sa chambre, et sauta sur son lit pour jouer la comédie. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Kiba cogne doucement à la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement.

-Tenten?

Elle fit semblant de dormir, Kiba se rapprocha tranquillement s'assoyant à côté d'elle tout en caressant sa joue.

-Oh Tenten, réveille-toi.

Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser, au grand mot les grand moyens comme on dit. Il promena sa langue sur les lèvre de Tenten avant de s'appuyer un peu plus pour aller agacé la sienne. Tenten fut bien obliger de mettre un terme à sa comédie et se réveilla doucement, en répondant à Kiba d'un façon moins fougueuse.

-Et bah tu dormais profondément toi, taquina Kiba en lui souriant.

-Et il a fallu que tu m'interrompes?

-Oh excuse-moi j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, fit-il sarcastique.

Tenten lui tira la langue avant de sauter dans ses bras musclés.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'auteure :pff je suis sur que j'ai plus de muscle que ce chiot!

« la bêta se marre en silence dans son coin »

Kiba : eh l'auteure c'est pas le moment d'apparaître dans la fic tu ne crois pas?

« Beta-no-where : je suis d'accord avec Kiba ! »

L'auteure : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser me dominer ainsi!?

Kiba : Ouais!

L'auteure : Central Park à 9 :00 apporte ton Katana!

« la beta-no-where : apporte aussi un gilet par-balle, elle va sans doute apporter son shutgun que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire »

Kiba : ok j'y serais mais là, est-ce que tu peux continuer?

L'auteure : ouais, ouais…

Un question brûlait la langue de Kiba et son impatience du le forcer à repousser doucement Tenten pour la regarder en face.

-Euh… est-ce que… euh… tu a réfléchis à ma demande?

Tenten baisa les yeux, et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait sa réponse, qui était tout a faite positive, mais c'était tout drôle.

-oui…

-Alors?, demanda Kiba impatient.

-oui…

Kiba resta muet de joie, tenant toujours Tenten dans ses bras, le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement et encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Mais il se leva presque aussitôt l'air coupable.

-Quoi?, demanda Tenten.

-Euh… le bébé… j'ai failli écraser le bébé.

Tenten éclata de rire, Kiba était vraiment un copain et bientôt un père poule. Vraiment Kiba était ridicule. (1)

-Franchement Kiba tu es ridicule!

-Oh t'es pas sympa j'veux juste m'assurer que tout vas bien pour vous deux c'est tout.

-Oups…, dit doucement Tenten.

-Quoi « oups »? Tu viens de te rappeler que tu es enceinte, la taquina Kiba.

-Non je viens de me rappeler un détail que j'ai oublier de te dire…

Kiba resta sérieux, tout se qu'il espérait c'était que se ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui? Quoi?

Tenten semblait très intéresser par ses ongles tout à coup.

-Euh… quand je suis aller voir Hinata, pour confirmer et bien… elle m'as dit que…

-Que?… aller hop je veux savoir dit, dit, dit!, s'empressa Kiba comme un enfant.

-J'attend deux enfant.

-Oh bordel…, gémit Kiba. Pitié dit moi que c'est une blague!(2)

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

-Mais comment je vais annoncer ça moi à ma famille?

-Faut pas te plaindre t'as pas vu moi? Dire ça à mes parent, j'ai un copain je suis enceinte de lui et on va se marié, caricatura Tenten.

-Ah c'est vrai tu as dit oui pour le mariage!

-Tu es vraiment cradingue toi!

-Alors, pris pour que « nos » enfants ne me ressemble pas sinon tu a en baver ma puce, dit Kiba avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en s'assurant de ne pas presser au niveau de ventre.

Tenten eu une mine horrifié en imaginant des petit Inuzuka semblable à leur père. (3)

-J'opte pour des jumelles moi! (4)

-Je suis sûr que se sera des jumeaux!, dit Kiba. Et puis comment tu pourrait le savoir?

-Je les ai dans le corps. (5)

-Pff ça veut rien dire ça!

-Instinct, tu connaît?, taquina Tenten.

-Grembl… bon excuse-moi mais je dois aller rejoindre Shino et Hinata pour l'entraînement… un petit bizou pour dit aurevoir au futur papa?, demanda Kiba avec des yeux de chiot innocent.

-Bon… pour la peine, fit Tenten en roula les yeux.

Et pour une autre fois, les deux future mariés s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Shino était déjà en route pour le lieu d'entraînement habituelle. Depuis quelque temps, leur équipe avait été un peu séparer, mais de retrouver leur senseï et leur membre, la joie du bon vieux temps remplis le cœur de Shino. Il voulait oublier tout la pression que son père lui donnait. Hinata était déjà présente sur le lieu, Shino vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

-Bonjour, dit Shino.

-Bonjour.

-Kiba est pas encore arriver?, demanda Shino voulant ne pas garder un silence total.

-Non… et Kurenai-sensei non plus…

-Ils ne tarderont sûrement pas.

Hinata approuva d'un hochement de tête. Shino et Hinata s'étaient toujours parlé silencieusement, Kiba venait toujours compenser l'ambiance et Kurenai gardait l'ordre… finalement rien n'avait changer. Kiba arriva en courant, Akamaru a ses côtés. Saluant avec bonne humeur ses camarades, qui lui répondit avec moins de vivacité… comme à l'habitude. Finalement, leur senseï arriva enfin.

-Alors… sa c'est vraiment la meilleur!, s'exclama Kurenai.

Kiba haussa un sourcil, Hinata ouvrit les yeux un tantinet plus rond et Shino se ravala sa salive en signe d'incompréhension.

-Euh… hein?, fit Kiba.

-Non rien il fallait juste que je dise ça, dit Kurenai en riant.

Les trois ninjas ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais bon on va dire que c'est normal.

-Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir mes petits, allez au boulot!

* * *

Temari, se promena dans les rues de Konoha, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi à l'auberge, alors elle décida de na pas aller s'entraîner avec ses frères cette journée là. Elle avait surprise la conversation de Gaara et Meda. Temari écoutait par une fenêtre au dessus d'eux. Elle avait pu voir les expressions du visage de son frère. Elle craignait le pire, elle savait très bien que Kankurô était amoureux de Meda, mais Gaara en était fou. Temari savait de quoi Gaara était capable, et elle connaissait très bien l'orgueil immortelle de Kankurô. Temari ne voulait pas imaginer le pire, de toute façon ses deux frères avaient évoluer depuis le temps. Mais.. elle ne les avait jamais connu en amour, elle ignorait ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux. Temari espérait de tous son cœur que Gaara reviendrait à la raison, que le cœur de Meda était déjà prit.

-Temari!!

Temari, fut arraché de ses pensés tendit que Ayumi accourait vers elle.

-Temari! Que fais-tu là? Tu n'est pas avec tes frère?

-Non, et toi tu n'est pas avec ton entomologiste, fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Hein? Comment tu sais pour moi et Shino?

-Je suis blonde mais pas stupide, répondit Temari. (6)

Après les blablabla de retrouvaille, les deux jeune fille allèrent se promener parlant du beau temps et autres petits sujet cocasse de la vie. Ayumi voulu arrêter dans un petit resto juste pour prendre quelque chose a boire, il faisait une de ces chaleur aujourd'hui.

-… Et tes frères vont bien?, demanda Ayumi.

-Oui… je crois.

-Tu crois?

-Je suis plus sur, tu vois, je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de Meda.

-Vraiment?, fit Ayumi en jouant avec sa paille.

-J'ai entendu une conversation avec Gaara et Meda hier soir…, répondit Temari.

-Il s'est déclaré?

-Non, mais tout porte a croire que Meda ne lui est pas indifférente. Et me pose pas de question pour Kankurô je crois que tout le monde avait deviné.

-Aïe… qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire?

Temari leva les yeux, Ayumi compris tout de suite a partir de l'expression que Temari donnait.

-ça craint…, Articula Ayumi.

-J'espère qu'ils resteront tranquille…

Du côté de L'équipe 7, les trois étaient assit sur la barrière d'un pont pour attendre leur Sensei… qui ne devrait pas tarder…

-Soyez pas gêner hein?, fit Naruto au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi?, demanda Sakura.

-Pour une fois que tu peux collé Sasuke te gêne pas parce que je suis là.

-Comment as-tu su?, fit Sakura en se tournant vers Sasuke qui la regardait un peu amuser.

Bon évidemment Sasuke dut précisé a Sakura qu'il avait parler a Naruto de leur relation. Et par miracle, Kakashi arriva avec une heure de retard seulement!

-Salut les jeunes!

-…

-Tiens c'est la première fois que j'attend pas un « vous êtes en retard », fit remarquer Kakashi.

-La fatigue sûrement…, dit Naruto.

-Bien ne vous inquiétez pas on ne fera pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, si je suis arriver en avance c'est que j'ai une triste ou une bonne dépendamment de comment vous aller le prendre, dit Kakashi.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Sakura inquiète malgré elle.

-… j'ai pris une grande décision, je ne serais plus votre sensei désormais..

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que vous êtes assez vieux maintenant pour vous occupé de votre propre entraînement et cela vous donnera de l'autonomie…

Kakashi marqua une pause, les trois ninjas s'échangèrent des regards mais gardaient le silence.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne veut pas dire se séparer, cela veut dire du vent on se verra dans une mission ensemble!

L'humour de Kakashi redonnait rapidement le sourire au chounins, et en un bond, Kakashi était parti.

-Bon… alors je vous laisse les tourtereaux j'ai a faire.

-Si je te vois avec Hinata tu peux être sur que je te lâcherais pas!, lui dit Sakura.

* * *

Et dans un rire joyeux, Naruto parti vers le village pour tenter de trouver l'équipe d'Hinata. En chemin il croisa Toycha qui bottait quelque cailloux sur le chemin.

-Et ben t'a pas l'air en forme, lança Naruto.

-hum! Ah Naruto! Bof je me promène… et toi?

-Bof j'aillais euh… tu viens on va manger des ramens!

-Encore?

-Toujours, répondit il avec un sourire. (7)

* * *

La nuit arriva bien vite sur le village de Konoha, deux silhouettes étais debout sur un toit au frontière du village. Les deux de grandeur moyenne, d'on un avec l'uniforme de l'Akasuki.

-Cela fait plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, dit l'un.

-Ce n'est pas juste une question d'affaire… j'ai aussi un compte personnel a régler avec ce Hiashi.

-Et c'est en épousant sa fille que vous vous vengerait?

-J'ai autre chose en tête cela ne perturbera pas notre accord.

-Parfait… il faudra que vous vous assuriez qu'Hinata tombe enceinte de Naruto avant votre mariage sinon…

-Même si je me marie avec elle je ferais plus qu'attention… je ne suis pas pour me privé des petits plaisirs de la vie…

Les deux hommes ricanaient de bon cœur.

-Mais au fait, Itachi… j'ai remarqué que Sasuke c'était trouvé une compagne.

-…

-Que feras-tu si il veut rebâtir le clan Uchiwa?

-Rien, sauf si il vient se mêler de mes affaires avec Kyûbi, je lui ferai payer…, répondit froidement Itachi.

-Bien je crois que tous est dit… j'irai parler à Hiashi demain.

-Parfait, bonne chance Kabuto.

Les deux filèrent dans des directions différentes. (8)

* * *

(1) Polly : JE SUIS D'ACCORD !!!! XD

Kiba : va c…

Polly : Coucher le pitou !

Kiba : reste polie !

Polly : Mais je SUIS Polly ! (oh ! jeu de mot !)

(2) Polly : C'est vrai que c'est difficile de trouver deux noms !

(3) Polly : l'horreur !!

Tenten : heureuse de voir que tu compatis !

(4) Polly : ¬¬ dis donc, quand le prof de littérature anglaise nous disait que chaque auteur mettait de son vécu dans son histoire, il était pas loin de la vérité. C'est quoi cette idée de jumelle ?

(5) Polly : un point pour Tenten ! un !

(6) Polly : serait-ce un message subliminal de l'auteure ? XD (eh oui ! scoooooop ! elle est blondeuh !)

(7) Polly : Ameen !

Naruto : non! Non ! on dit RRRRamen ! pas Amen !!

Polly : deux choses, cré et tin -.-''''''''''''

(8) Polly : huuum !mais que se passe-t-il avec l'Akatsuki ?? (MOI JEUH LEUH SAIS !! NANANANEREUH!!!!!)


	34. Chapitre 28: Quand le chat dort, les sou...

**IMPORTANT : Note de l'auteure : **Bon, je vais vous faire un petit aperçu des prochains chapitres (polly : même si c'est pas vraiment en aperçu), tout d'abord celui que vous allez lire est, en fait, le prologue qui, dans le prochain chapitre, donnera un élément déclencheur (en autres mots une sorte d'événement qui viendra perturber l'histoire ) Il y aura toujours les petites scènes avec les couples tout mimis à croquer mais l'histoire risque d'être plus compliquée et surtout le drame sera plus présent. J'ai aussi relu tous mes chapitres et j'ai remarqué vers le début que les senseïs « espionnaient » leurs élèves et bien je vous promets qu'on en reparlera mais vers la fin de cette fic. OH et juste pour vous dire qu'il risque d'y avoir une deuxième fic suite a celle-ci alors c'est loin d'être fini! (polly : nanananèreuh ! moi je sais ce qui va se passer !)

**p.s : **Si vous avez des questions parce que vous comprenez pas ou tout simplement qu'il y a des choses à clarifier, et bien n'hésiter pas. Je vais vous répondre du mieux que je pourrai sans vous révéler trop de choses!

* * *

**mayura09 : **Bonzour!!! Ah ! je sais les père sont toujours comme ça ! C'est clair, aucune liberté dans ce monde!! Lol ouiii Kiba fait attention au bébé! C'est chou pas vrai? Même s'il est rapide en affaire… héhé oué j'ai voulu mettre plus de piquant dans ma fic alors je me suis dit que si Gaara tombe amoureux de la même fille que Kankurô, ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant niak niak!! Et oui! CHICHI est de retour!!! Bonne lecteureuh!!

Polly : Oh mon Dieu ! Enfin ! ENFIN ! Quelqu'un qui voit mon talent et qui l'apprécie ! Merci ! merci ! Je suis toute émue ! Je me sens fébrile ! C'est trop… Je… Je voudrais remercier ma mère, mon père, mon chien, mon poisson rouge, la tortue du voisin, la chèvre de monsieur Séguin, le chapeau d'Adrienne Clarkson, les post-it sur le bureau, les pandas roses du Schinouba, mon fidèle Zongar, ma barbie-sirène-wow-incroyable-elle-change-de-couleur-dans-l'eau-!, mo… « on vient tabasser Polly » mpfft ! bande d'ignares !

**Cline chieuse : **Bonzour!!! Aïe je crois que tu vas me tuer… je sais, je sais, c'était long mettre mon chapitre mais j'avais des devoirs en masse (Polly : genre… c'est moi qui est dans le programme de « bollés » et c'est elle qui se tape tout le travail ! XD il y a au moins de la justice en ce bas monde !) !! Touka lol va lire !!! bizou!!

Ps : je vais mourir c'est sur!!! (polly : comment ça se fait qu'elle a notre adresse ? é.è)

**arashi : **Coucou!! Ça va très bien et toi? Effectivement on voit bien le côté protecteur paternel (clin d'œil) mais cela à toujours été ainsi et le sera toujours. Et oui rien ne pourrait échapper au conflit qui commence à naître entre les deux frère sabakuno lol Temari sera là pour longtemps encore (champony!! (polly : t'as pas l'âge de boire encore, Kiki !)) tout comme Itachi et encore champoy (polly : comm bis)!Bonne lecture!!

**Dark lee :** Bien le bonjour! Et bien je sais mettre du suspense à fond, moi, on dirait lol (polly : c'est suuuure ! »mode sarcastique » :p) ! Je réponds à tes questions :

1- Et bien pour le moment il n'est pas bien présent dans l'histoire je pensais le remettre dans l'action du récit un peu plus tard (polly : vraiment ? :o), mais t'inquiète pas il n'est pas mort loin de là!

2- Vois-tu, Kiba était arrivé en retard alors moi j'ai été prendre un petit rafraîchissement dans un petit resto non loin de là, et lorsque je suis revenu il était là alors il s'est mit a m'engueuler parce que j'étais en retard enfin on s'est chicané et le combat a commencé. Évidemment j'ai perdu ! c'est la honte!!!! (polly : ah ça oui ! XD c'était un super combat ! et une super défaite de Kiki! XD dommage que t'es raté ça mon vieux !)

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi : **Kikoo! Et oui je suis une sadique Niak niak!! Pour Kakashi, je voulais mettre du recul sur leur sensei et ses élèves car ils deviendront bientôt assez matures pour s'occuper d'eux même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on le verra bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois (clin d'œil) (polly : Chouette XD). À pluche!!

**Cassandra : **Allo! Wow, tu es courageuse pour avoir lu tout ça en une shot (Polly : Chapeau !) ! Et bien, tant mieux si tu aimes ça me fait plaisir! Merci et bonne lectureuh!

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent. (1)**

Kabuto se dirigea vers l'auberge ou il s'était installé depuis ce matin. Il sautait de toit en toit avec bonne humeur. Tout allait selon les plans. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était Naruto, il avait incroyablement évolué d'après les dires d'Itachi. C'est pour cela qu'il serait plus prudent de prendre sa progéniture que de s'attaquer à un Naruto qui, sûrement, ne se laisserait pas faire. Mieux, faire tout cela (2) de façon subtile, aucune erreur possible ne serait accordée par l'Akastuki. Kabuto s'arrêta devant le seuil de l'entrée de l'auberge, il monta à l'étage pour aller dormir, il avait une grosse journée le lendemain. Il percuta au passage un jeune homme qu'il reconnue en voyant les tatouages sur son visage. Kabuto avait changé son allure, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître … heureusement pour lui.

Kankurô , après s'être excuser à l'homme qu'il avait percuter(3), se dirigea vers la chambre de Meda . Il le faisait chaque soir depuis leur arrivée : rendre une petite visite à la fille dont il était amoureux. Mais… cette nuit, il était encore plus stressé à l'idée de la voir, il avait prie une grande décision durant son entraînement, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il arriva trop tôt sur le seuil de la porte de Meda, à son goût, et il resta planter là comme un imbécile. Il leva son poignet, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Tu as exactement 2 minute 45seconde et trois quarts (4) de retard, dit Meda en regardant un chrono.

Kankurô cligna des yeux sans comprendre, puis elle éclata de rire , tellement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et Kankurô du la rattraper, lui-même amusé par l'état de Meda. Après le câlin habituel, les deux ninjas allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit enfin de discuter comme à leur habitude. Kankurô était très tendu, il prêtait à peine attention à ce que Meda disait. Il était hanté par les nombreuses questions et craintes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais songé comment aborder une fille de cette manière, il n'avait aucun modèle et ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles.

-Kankurô? Je t'ai posé une question .

-Hein? ah! euh c'est quoi déjà la question ?

-Si tu avais un canard , comment tu l'appellerait? (5)

-Euh …. Coin-coin?

Meda se mit a rire encore une fois, Kankurô ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il arrivait à la faire rire sans effort. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si difficile qu'il pensait.

-Meda… je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Meda arrêta de rire pendant la réflexion de ce dernier, elle repris son sérieux et attendit que Kankurô reprenne la parole.

-Je… je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais… j'ai jamais trouvé le courage et je tiens vraiment à te le dire…

-Arrête tes détours et vas-y j'écoute, tiens si c'est un secret, dit le moi dans l'oreille. (6)

Meda, s'approcha de lui et tourna la tête pour les présenter son oreille comme si c'était un jeu. Ce qui était tout le contraire pour Kankurô, il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il la sentait si proche de lui, Kankurô se rapprocha tranquillement de peur d'aller trop vite. Bien que Meda ignorait tout de ses intentions, il n'allait pas renoncer au moment décisif. Une fois que ses lèvres furent à un millimètre de son oreille, il dévia sa trajectoire pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Par réflexe, Meda se retourna vers lui stupéfaite, et c'est a ce moment la que Kankurô l'embrassa(7), il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de partir. Pourtant elle tenta de le repousser, mais Kankurô était du moins orgueilleux. Il ne la laissa pas faire. Meda le poussa plus brutalement.

-Kankurô qu'est-ce que…?

-Je ne trouvait pas de mots pour te le dire…

-Mais…

-Embrasse-moi…

Meda resta figée sur place, alors qu'il s'approchait encore il frôla ses lèvres avant de s'appuyer d'avantage, Meda commença à y prendre goût. Bien sûr elle aimait Kankurô, mais c'était si rapide qu'elle n'arrivait plus a le suivre. Encore une fois Meda tenta de se dégager, parce que cette fois-ci, elle manquait d'air. Tous deux essoufflés, ils se regardèrent en souriant, même que quelque fois ils lâchèrent des petits rires. Le silence s'installa, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots à ce moment là. Et tout ceci fini par un long, long câlin(8).

* * *

Gaara, perché sur son site d'observatoire, n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui lui serra le cœur au point où il en avait la nausée. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère embrasser, enlacer, la fille pour qui ses sentiments étaient les plus forts. Furieux, il partit d'un bond pour aller n'importe où, tant qu'il soit loin des regards et de cette fenêtre où il venait de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Il ne versa pas de larmes, malgré l'horrible douleur (9) qui le déchirait. Il aurait voulu tuer son frère, lui arracher Meda … les tuer tous les deux tellement qu'il était sous le choc. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue déserte où les maisons étaient en ruine, il s'assit sur une brique et fixa le sol d'un regard haineux. Il voulait Meda … alors il l'aurait. Il ignorait comment , mais il l'aurait…

* * *

Plus loin… dans le vaste domaine Uchiwa, Sasuke observait Sakura qui était allongée sur son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il se pencha doucement pour vérifier si elle était vraiment endormie. Après confirmation, il sortit du lit en rabattant la couette sur son amour. Il descendit dans un sous-sol, alluma une lanterne, et fouilla dans les parchemins de la bibliothèque. Il trouva enfin se qu'il cherchait. Il sortit un parchemin presque moisit par le temps et le mit précieusement dans un cylindre en bois, il se dit qu'il le regarderait le lendemain. Il regagna sa chambre et s'affala brutalement sur le lit, ce qui réveilla Sakura.

-Tu étais où?, demanda Sakura

-Au petit coin, mentit Sasuke.

-Ah … il fait froid cette nuit, fit-elle en grelottant.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'en attendre plus pour savoir se que Sakura voulait, il l'entoura de ses bras, il en profita également pour l'embrasser. Il voulait se changer les idées, ce qu'il venait de trouver était d'importantes informations, mais ce n'était pas bien de penser à cela pendant qu'il avait sa Sakura avec lui dans ses bras. La fille se sépara doucement de son aimé, mais, évidemment Sasuke ne la laissa pas faire il se coucha sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne parte.(10) Sakura lâcha un petit grondement entre les lèvre de Sasuke, il adorait la taquiner comme ça , surtout qu'il en prenait goût, Sakura allait en baver.

-C'est pas toi qui m'a demander de te réchauffer, dit Sasuke qui avait enfin laisser Sakura respirer.

-Oui mais j'ai jamais dit que je te donnais le droit de m'étouffer non plus, répondit-elle en lui tira la langue.

-Pfff …

Ils se replacèrent pour se rendormir tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Sakura se ré endormit bien vite. Le nez dans ses cheveux rose, Sasuke ne trouva pas le sommeil, il était perturbé par ce qu'il devrait bientôt faire… (11)

* * *

Chez les Hyûga, des choses se passèrent , des rumeurs de murmure de sujet tabou circulaient entre les membres et les domestiques. Hinata allait se mariée très bientôt. Cela n'était qu'une rumeur pour bien des personne mais c'était belle et bien la vérité. Neji en avait tenu compte, il croyait d'abord que ce serait Naruto, mais, allongé sur son lit, seul cette fois, il réfléchissait a cela.

-_Naruto est peut-être fort mais il ne sera pas « digne » de procréé l'héritier Hyûga … ou peut-être bien que Hiashi a choisi un prétendant qu'Hinata ne connais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup, Hinata a très bien fait de caché son amour pour Naruto à son père. Mais d'un autre côté mon oncle pense qu'Hinata serait apte a se mariée. Je devrai avoir un petit entretient avec Naruto et ma cousine…_

_

* * *

_

Shino, de son côté, était perdu dans l'odeur d'Ayumi. Elle dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il avait pourtant la tête embrouillé par toute cette histoire de guerre et de succession. Il n'était pas prêt, mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir son père, et c'était un honneur d'avoir été nommer comme étant le plus apte à être le chef du clan Aburame. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Shino c'était de devoir protéger le clan en temps de guerre. C'était une lourde responsabilité, surtout qu'il devrait assurer la descendance d'ici quelques années, 5 ans au moins car un ninjas ne meurt jamais de vieillesse, cela va de soi. Mais Shino devait aussi penser à Ayumi qui n'était peut-être pas prête à avoir un enfant et de laisser de ses fonctions pour être une mère. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il se contenta de serrer Ayumi très fort avant d'embrasser la peau douce de sa joue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kabuto se leva très tôt pour aller au manoir principale Hyûga. Il fallait faire bonne figure, donc ne pas arriver en retard (12). Le plus difficile serait de faire en sorte qu'Hinata aille voir Naruto. Mais pour le moment il fallait régler les fiançailles et aussi de voir a quoi rassemblerait sa futur épouse. Il se dirigea donc vers le domaine Hyûga où on l'accueillit chaleureusement. Hiashi l'ennuya avec ses histoire d'alliance avec les deux clans (dont il ne faisait pas parti mais il s'était déguisé).

-Bon je crois que vous désiriez voir ma fille, dit enfin Hiashi.

-Oui, effectivement, répondit Kabuto.

-Bien, je vais la faire venir. Nous allons patienter dans le salon si vous voulez bien. Suivez moi.

Kabuto s'assis sur un moelleux cousin et sirota une tasse d'un thé délectable. On annonça Hinata. Les servantes, bien pressées aidèrent Hinata à se préparer à être la plus belle possible. Mais malgré elle, Hinata ignorait pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage. Après un temps record, Hinata était à couper le souffle avec son plus beau kimono et sa coiffure simple qui montrait encore plus son visage blanc. Hésitante elle se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait son père, elle était accompagné d'un servante avec qui elle était bien amie.

-À votre avis, pourquoi votre père voulait vous voir, accoutrée comme ça?

-J'en sais rien … ça m'inquiète….

-Probablement un visiteur, votre père voulait simplement vous présenter.

-Ca n'arrive jamais...

-Bon… on y ait…

La servante alla ouvrit la porte coulissante quand Hinata l'en empêcha.

-Attend , je veux savoir qui est-ce avant…

Hinata ne voulait pas utiliser son byakugan par peur que son père ne la remarque, il y avait une petite fente pour y voir. Hinata par dessus la tête de son amie, observa la conversation.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté ma demande, fit l'étranger.

-Oh mais c'est tout naturelle, je voulais aussi penser au bien être de ma fille, répondit Hiashi.

Hinata eut une monté d'angoisse, pourquoi parlaient-ils de son bien être?

-Comptez sur moi pour en prendre soin…

Hinata recula d'un bon, elle avait compris… son pas avait fait du bruit.

-Je crois que c'est elle… entre Hinata! , fit Hiashi.

Hinata resta figée. Son amie ne pouvait rien faire à part lui prendre amicalement la main pour la rassurer. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Hinata avança devant les deux hommes qui s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir.

-Bonjour Hinata. Je te présente Kabuki.

Hinata s'inclina timidement tandis que Kabuto la regarda, satisfait d'être tombé sur une fille aussi belle.

-Tu dois être bien curieuse de savoir qui est cet homme? Et bien je te l'ai choisi comme fiancé. Ce sera une alliance importante pour notre clan.

Hinata resta sans voix, non … elle ne voulait pas … elle ne pouvait pas. Son père parlait mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle devait retenir ses larmes et rester droite… comment pourrait-elle annoncer ça à Naruto?

-Bon je crois bien que je vais vous laissez en tête à tête, dit Hiashi avant de les laisser.

Il y eut un long silence et, heureusement pour Hinata, ce fut Kabuto qui prit la parole en premier.

-Je crois que tu es troublée par tout cela…

-Non… je… je…

-Peu importe… ton père m'a dit que notre mariage serait dans un mois, alors nous avons le temps de nous connaître… et je devrais aussi te surveiller pour ne pas que tu fréquentes d'autre garçons.

_-_Mais… pourquoi… euh je veux dire… je n'ai pas le droit a mon o…opinion?, fit timidement Hinata.

-Pas à ce que je sache… alors, je n'ai pas grands droits sur toi, mais habitue-toi rapidement à mes règles, car je crois que tu auras du mal à bien les apprendre une fois que nous seront mariés… est-ce clair?

Hinata hocha la tête en baissant les yeux , était-ce vraiment cet homme que son père voulait qu'elle épouse?

-Bien, alors ne fréquente pas d'autre garçons, ce serait mal vu.

Sur ces mots, Kabuto partit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il adorait son rôle. Hinata était totalement bouleversée par tout ça. Elle versa quelques larmes et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne voulait que personne vienne la voir et surtout pas ce Kabuki.

* * *

Tenten était très tendue cette journée là, il fallait qu'elle le disent à ses parents. Tout c'était passé si vite ces dernières semaines. C'était l'heures du déjeuner, et Tenten avait de la difficulté à trouver le bon moment pour l'annoncer. Finalement, après avoir tout dit tranquillement, après avoir eu une bonne discussion avec ses parents, et après s'être entendu sur chaque point de vu, Tenten se trouva énormément soulagée. De son côté, Kiba, lui, n'avait eu aucune gêne à l'annoncer et tous fut énormément ravis de l'apprendre. Déjà la mère de Kiba voulait tous savoir sur la date du mariage.

* * *

Finalement, il y eut une réunion des jeune ninjas pendant l'après midi, les missions revenaient, car il fallait énormément d'espion et de patrouille aux frontières pour bien surveiller les plans ennemi. Mais quelque chose était en mouvement… et qui dit que l'Akastuki ne fait pas parti d'un horrible complot…

* * *

(1) Polly : pfft ! il y avait une faute dans le titre ! TT allez Lecteurs ! faite une pétition pour que Kiki soigne son français ! je vais faire un burn out !

(2) Frustration de lectrice-beta-et-auteuse-en-herbe : AARRGGHH !! ÇA, ça m'énerve ! le don qu'on tout les auteur de mettre cela au lieu de « ça » ! ça m'énerve ! mais M'ÉNERVEUH !! bon okay… j'veux bien croire que ça fait plus… bon français, mais ça semble TELLEMENT snob ! « cela! » bordel de merde ! c'est presque aussi emmerdant que ceux qui donne des dialogues parfaits à leur personnages ! (exemple - Bonjour George ! comment es-tu aujourd'hui ? - Je suis bien Fred et toi ? – oh ! c'est correct George ! merci bien de t'occuper de ma santé !) grrrrr (fin de la chronique : frustration)

(3) Polly : Ah ! XD les petites joies de ce genre de récits, voir le nombre incalculable de fois qu'un personnage peut passer à côté de son destin sans s'en rendre compte XD.

(4) Polly : Ah ! détail, quand tu nous tiens !

(5) Polly : WOOOOAH !!! LA QUESTION QUI TUUUEEE !!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (-.-' Kiki a demandé un Canard pour noël -.-')

(6) Polly : pourquoi faire ? ils sont seuls ! :p

(7) Polly montre une pancarte : « Soupire heureux » puis une autre : « applause »

(8) Polly : du genre cassage de romance, t'es pas mal kiki .'

(9) Polly : on sort les grands adjectifs ! :-p

(10) Polly : c'est moi où les hommes sont tous possessifs dans cette fic ?

(11) Polly : à croire qu'ils ne font que dormir et Youpidou ! :-p

(12) Polly : tu peux bien aller te faire foutre, tant qu'à moi GRRRRRR « à mort Kabutoooo !! »


	35. Chapitre 29: Qui aime bien, châtie bien

Parenthèse de l'auteure: Ouf! Chapitre 29 vient d'arriver! Et dire que je suis déjà en train d'écrire le résumé du chapitre 33 je m'arrêterait donc jamais! Je vois bien que « La rose et la feuille!» est très apprécier, soyez sans crainte je ne suis pas prête d'en finir là!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**mayura09**: Ah C'est Mayu ! Toujours aussi énergique à se que je vois! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu veux massacrer Kabuto, moi aussi je le ferait bien si il était pas important dans l'histoire… j'ai une idée! Je pourrais faire une chronique ou on le vois mourir MOUHAHAHA! Aller va donc lire! Tchow tchow!

**Athenais**: Salutation! Ouais ouais je sais le couple Sasu/Saku ne son pas ENCORE actif mais sa viens on ne s'énerve pas lol. Merci de m'avoir écrit et surtout bonne lecture! Bizou!

**Cassandra**: Bonzour! Moi aussi je l'aime pas mais il doit être là GRR à mort! Mouahaha keuf keuf, mouais ben merci pour tes souhaits des fête je te les souhaite aussi mais en retard lol. Va lire il est long ce chap! Bye bye!

** Mars**: Ohlalala je me sens rougir que de beaux compliment que tu me donne là. Vraiment sa fait plaisir de l'entendre le lire plutôt lol. Enfin j'espère que la suite sera autant apprécier. Bonne lecture! Gros kiss!

Ps: euh tu sais pour Kabuto … je te prête ma salle de torture si tu veux t'amuser (clin d'œil)

**Dark-lee**: Hey Hey c'est Dark! Comment sa va vieux? Tu a l'air en plein forme en tout cas, je lis déjà la joie dans tes yeux de lire se nouveaux chapitre, merci pour tes compliments! Bizou!

**FEL**: Coucou, Kikila à la rescousse je sauve l'honneur des fic françaises lol. (je dec ) Voici la suite! Et merci de tes encouragement! Kiss!

**Uchiwa Didie-chan**: Bonzour! Ta fic préféré? Oula quel honneur ! Tu n'est pas plus exigeant que les autre voyon! On m'a déjà menacer de mort pour que j'écrive plus vite lol aller bonne lecture! Bizou!

**Zangy**: Hep hep hep la drogue c'est pas bien lol, la voilà ra suite bonne lectureuh! Kiss!

* * *

Chapitre 29: Qui aime bien, châtie bien. (4)

Déjà, l'été montrait son nez, les activités faites par les bons gens du village était très animés, et pour les ninjas le travail était rendu plus ardu par la chaleur. Lee s'entraînait depuis l'aube, il se sentait très en forme cette journée là, au grand contentement de Gaï.

-LE FAUVE DE KONOHA EST DE RETOUR À LA FORME YAAA!

- Calme toi Lee… TT

Et oui, la routine quoi… Tenten ne venait plus aux entraînements, elle préférait garder son énergie pour les neuf mois à venir, elle avait annoncé l'heureuse nouvelle à son équipe, et tous était très heureux de l'apprendre, quoi que tristes car ils verraient moins leur petite Tenten. Neji quand à lui s'entraînait comme à son habitude dans la clairière habituelle, enfin bref… la vie suis son cour à Konoha. Enfin l'eau n'était pas rose pour tout le monde…

* * *

Du côté des Aburame, Shino n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, il restait assit devant sa tasse de thé, le regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées.

- On est lunatique ce matin, fit une petite voix.

Shino leva la tête vers Ayumi qui s'assit face à lui, et lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Je suis trop loin de la lune pour ça… dans les temps qui courent, je me dois de garder les pieds sur terre.

-Tu n'as donc pas pris de décision, demanda Ayumi en sirotant son thé.

-Non… je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer maintenant…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me retrouverai seul sans mon père pour me guider…

-… mais tu sais, je pourrais rester avec toi si tu a peur de rester «seul».

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages si précipitamment.

- C'est ça, ou bien tu assumeras. À toi de décider.

Shino répondit d'un sourire. Il accepta l'offre d'Ayumi. Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

Hinata était toujours aussi bouleversée, elles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir Naruto. Pleurer dans ses bras, au lieu de son gros oreiller. Mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de peur de croiser Kabuki ou pire encore qu'il la surprenne avec Naruto. Elle resta donc dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Hinata-sama?

Hinata était très surprise de son visiteur… elle avait reconnu la voix.

-Tu… tu peux entrer, fit timidement Hinata.

Une silhouette masculine pénétra dans le cadre de porte, il avait l'air inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il avec toi, demanda-t-il tout en marchand vers son lit.

Comme de réponse elle éclata en sanglot, et le jeune homme fit un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, prendre sa cousine dans ses bras et la bercer doucement.

-shhh ça va aller, ça va aller, raconte moi…

Elle se moucha et se calma tout en reprennent son souffle.

-Mon… mon père veut que je me marie…

-Comment! Avec qui?

-Un certain Kabuki venu d'un autre village… pour une alliance entre nos deux famille…

Neji n'avait pas besoin de savoir a quel point ce Kabuki pouvait être méprisable qu'il comprenait déjà la tristesse d'Hinata.

-Est-ce que Naruto le sait, demanda Neji.

Elle secoua la tête en négation, elle se blotti plus fort contre son cousin affin de chercher le réconfort qu'elle cherchait depuis l'annonce. Neji lui frotta doucement le dos pour la relaxer, il accota sa tête contre la sienne et la laissa se vider le cœur. Il se dit a lui même que ce moment de fraternité était agréable, et sûrement pour Hinata aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Neji, demanda finalement Hinata.

Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux solutions songées et idéales pour ce genre de situation. Il savait très bien que Naruto ne laisserait jamais Hinata, et que si Naruto défiait cette alliance les problème commencerait.

-Je ne voix qu'une seule solution… , répondit Neji.

-Laquelle, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Les deux Hyûgas se regardèrent dans les yeux, et pour la toute première fois, il n'y avait que de bons sentiments.

- Cache la relation que tu as avec Naruto.

-Quoi!

-Écoute Hinata, jamais Naruto ne te laissera et tu ne peux pas mettre la paix que nous avons avec la famille de Kabuki en danger, et tu sais comment Naruto est borné. Tu devrais aller le voir ça te fera du bien.

-Mais je ne peux pas tout de suite… si Kabuki me voit!

-Alors attend qu'il ne te voit pas, dit-il malicieusement.

-Hein?

-Je pensait pas dire ça mais… je crois que je peux t'aider…

* * *

Ino avait un véritable problème sur les épaule, elle venait de mélanger deux sorte de fleur dans différents pots, elle se gratta la tête tout en observant le désastre.

_-Ah! Facile a dire quand les graines ont différente couleurs pour les différencier, je n'ais pas envie déplanter et tout recommencer… c'est toujours pareil Neji n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui, _pensa Ino.

-Des ennuis, demanda Sakura en sauta sur le dos d'Ino.

-AAAaaaah! Sakura ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça!Et ne me parle pas d'ennuis je croit que j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée.

- Va retrouver ton beau brun! Je suis sur qu'il te changera les idées, fit Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

-Peut-être… Parlant de beau brun, comment va Sasuke?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu ce matin il est partit très tôt. Probablement qu'il avait plusieurs choses à faire, répondit Sakura.

-Et bien! Maintenant que tu est là tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?

-Oh je sens que je me suis fait avoir!

* * *

Sasuke était en effet partie très tôt ce matin-là, pour s'entraîner mais aussi pour prendre nouvelle de Naruto il avait perdu contacte avec lui depuis que l'équipe 7 n'était plus. Il avait décider de marcher quelques temps dans les rues de Konoha dans l'idée de prendre de l'air frais avant de commencer sa journée. Il croisa Neji alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue.

-Tiens, en voilà un qui décide de sortir de son trou, fit Neji en guise de salutation.

-Depuis quand fais-tu des plaisanterie?

-Depuis que le moral est bas et qu'il serait bien de le remonter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Sasuke en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Et bien… Tu es au courant pour Hinata?

-Hein! Quoi Hinata?

-Je crois qu'il serait bien que tu le saches…

Neji expliqua rapidement la situation qu'Hinata vivait, et toute de suite Sasuke pu faire un lien avec Naruto.

-Je vois…, fit Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto est au courant?

Neji secoua la tête en négation, tout en pensant à Naruto qui aurait un sacré choc.

-Mais, pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, demanda Sasuke.

-Parce que j'avais un service à te demander, répondit Neji.

-Lequel?

-Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Naruto que tu le mettes au courant et que tu lui dises qu'Hinata ira le voir cette nuit.

-D'accords, mais comment elle réussira a sortir à l'insu de ce Kabuki?

-Elle aura de l'aide ne t'inquiète pas et transmet le message à Naruto.

Sur ce, Neji parti. Sasuke se dirigea directement vers l'appartement de Naruto, il avait déjà prévu aller le voir pour prendre des nouvelles mais finalement c'est le contraire qui arrivera. Ses pieds le mena directement là où habitait Naruto, il monta les escalier qui menaient chez lui. Il arriva devant la porte et cogna doucement, et attendit les mains dans les poches. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Naruto décoiffée, non rasé et avec seul vêtement un pantalon. Les deux hommes se donnèrent un poigné de main, et Naruto laissa entrée Sasuke dans son petit appartement, (faut dire que sa doit ressembler a un taudis avec un célibataire mâle dedans ' Polly: Mal aéré, sombre, sale, avec des bols de ramens partout, des capotes utilisés, des sous-vêtements pas lavés depuis des semaines, des pop tart à moitié mangé, des chaussette malodorante et un monstre tentaculaire à six yeux joueur de banjo. ).

-Alors que me vaut ta visite, demanda Naruto.

-Deux choses en fait, répondit Sasuke en s'assoyant sur une chaise.

-Ah bon? Quoi donc, demanda encore Naruto en s'écrasant sur son lit non loin de là.

-Ben, de un prendre de tes nouvelles, et t'annoncer une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Et bien… pour tout dire je suis en plein forme, mais je prend congé aujourd'hui… c'est tout pour mes nouvelle a moi…commence donc par la mauvaise, fit Naruto en croisant les main derrière sa tête.

-J'aimerais mieux commencer par la bonne…

-Comme tu veux!

-J'ai fouiller hier dans ma vieille bibliothèque… et j'ai trouver les document que tu voulais.

-Ah oui? Est-ce que tu l'as sur toi, demanda Naruto exciter.

-Oui je l'ais attend un peu…, répondit Sasuke en fouillant dans ses poches.

Il en sortit un rouleau en bois, le même que la veille, et le tendit à Naruto qui le prit aussitôt.

-Merci Sasuke, c'était vraiment important pour moi!

-De rien.

-Et c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle?

-Ben…, Sasuke fit une pose pour bien choisir ses mots.

-Hum?

-C'est à propos d'Hinata…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hinata!

-Elle est fiancée…

En temps normal, Naruto aurait crié, juré, hurlé toute sorte de chose, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, tout était dit dans son regard. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en serrant les poing pour évacuer la colère, il essayait également de reprendre son calme qu'il avait très bien contenu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Avec qui, parvint a demander Naruto.

-Un certain Kabuki… il est d'un famille d'un autre village, Hinata se marie avec lui pour des raison diplomatique…

-Il est mort…

-Je ne ferais pas sa si j'était, avertis Sasuke.

-Pourquoi, dit Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Tu ne feras que des emmerdes! Hinata n'a pas besoin de plus je crois.

Naruto se tut sachant que répliquer ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

-Neji m'a demander de te dire qu'Hinata viendra te voir ce soir…

-Comment?

-Neji a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il se charge de tout.

-… parfait.. merci…

-Y'a pas de quoi, fit Sasuke en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je vous présente la nouvelle Chronique! J'ai décider de la mettre au milieu du chapitre pour vous donner une pose (Polly: on en a besoin, il fait 16 page ton p?de chapitre!) . En effet, c'est une nouvelle partie que je vais ajouter a ma réputation, c'est ………………….

Naruto et Cie: PITIÉÉ!

Moi: oh c'est pas le moment !

UN FANTASME D'AUTEURE!

Thème: Neji/Hina (Polly: le couple le plus immoral jamais vu ! incestueux, le type fort avec la fille frêle, une nette supériorité pour le mâle, la femelle soumise…)

Titre: Neige comme blanc, Blanc comme neige.

(voilà! Niak niak niak, vous croyez vraiment que je vous l'aurait écrit ? hum? Niahahah!effet les chronique UN FANTASME D'AUTEURE son des idée pour des one-shot où courte fic, parce que la Rose et la feuille, je le dit et je le répète est loin d'être terminer alors des petit one-shot ou autre fic courte serais des petit bonbons que je vous donne avant le gâteau!)

Kakashi: miam! miam! (Polly: quel obsédé)

Kiba faisait la grasse matinée avec sa fiancée. Après la discussion interminable avec les parents de Tenten, tous deux méritaient d'avoir un petit moment pour eux seul. Kiba était toujours absorber par le fait que Tenten sois enceinte, il ne voulait plus la quitter de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, même Tenten l'avait remarquer et le trouvait père poule. Elle en avait assez, mais elle l'aimait bien. Quand il dormait, au moins, il se tenait tranquille et en plus il lui servait de bouillotte pendant les nuits, faut croire que ce fauve au cœur d'or pouvait être utile malgré ses habitudes de mâle dominant. Mais pour le moment Tenten se contenta de se blottir contre lui, en massant doucement son torse musclé, elle descendit doucement vers son nombril où il y avait une petite ligne de poils où elle jouait dedans. Kiba remua un peul. Le futur père commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Tenten endormit sur lui. Il prit la main qui était sur sa poitrine et la déposa à côté de lui, il donna un bec sur la joue et Tenten, enfila un pantalon, et alla vers la cuisine se trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

* * *

-Sakura!je t'ai dit que les pots vert vont avec les graine jaunes, s'écria Ino.

-Désolé pour moi c'était plus logique que les pots vert soient avec les graine vertes!

Sakura avait accepter d'aider Ino, mais ses deux là ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps sans être en désaccord ou se chamailler. Mais cela ne changeait pas qu'elles étaient les deux meilleure amies du monde.

-JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR!

Enfin presque… Heureusement le prince charmant arriva à la rescousse(1)! Neji entra dans la petite boutique de fleur.

-Et bien les filles, vous en faites du rafus, dit prudemment Neji.

-C'est de sa faute, dirent les deux filles en maintenant en se pointant l'un l'autre du doigt.

Neji soupira, Sakura décida de partir, trop énervée pour continuer la «discussion» avec Ino, au grand contentement de Neji qui s'était longtemps ennuyer de sa belle. Ino retourna à ses pots tous en marmonnant quelques petites injures.

- T'en fait pas pour tes pots, dit Neji en l'attrapant par derrière.

-Ca me fatigue de travailler comme ça une journée où je suis dispensée d'entraînement…

-…Tu peux venir dîner avec moi si tu veux.

-Je sais pas… j'ai encore les marguerites à arroser et je doit m'assurer que les roses ne soient pas fanée et…

-Ne discute pas!Sinon je t'enlève.

-Mais écoute, je peux pas, en plus s'il y a des clients et…

-Tant pis pour toi.

Neji pris Ino dans ses bras et la traîna jusqu, à l'extérieur de la boutique où elle dut céder et fermer son commerce.

* * *

Mission numéro 67: Enquête à la frontière

Kakashi menait un groupe composer 3 Jounin (compris lui) et 5 Chunin. Les 8 ninjas était camouflé et cacher dans des arbres, leur mission était de surveiller la frontière et d'en tirer le plus d'information possible. Kakashi aperçut des silhouettes pas très loin d'un grand rocher. Kakashi fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger. Tous avaient les yeux river sur eux. Asuma qui l'accompagnait lui murmura.

-Kakashi… je crois que se sont des ninjas de Kumo no kuni.

-Je le crois aussi, se sont peut-être des éclaireurs, répondit Kakashi.

-Méfies toi quand même, prévint Asuma.

Le groupe de ninjas ennemis faisaient demi-tour, comme si ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-C'était effectivement des éclaireurs… allons prévenir l'Hokage que l'ennemi est en mouvement, fit Kakashi avant de bondir d'arbre en arbre, suivi de ses compagnons.

Kakashi pressa le pas, car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

-_La guerre arrive plus vite que prévu…, _pensa Kakashi.

* * *

Meda avait passer la journée à se faire la toilette, elle avait juger qu'elle était bien du. Elle s'était adouci la peau, lavé ses cheveux, elle s'était même parfumée avec de l'eau de toilette sucré. Bref elle était satisfaite de son travaille ardu. Quoi qu'elle trouvait qu'elle avait quelques petites imperfections qu'elle aurait voulu améliorer mais elle était épuiser. Elle avait hâte de revoir Kankurô pour qu'il puisse lui faire plein de compliments. Meda, toute excitée, alla enfiler son plus beau pyjama. Elle attendit comme à son habitude sur son lit en faisant mine de lire un livre. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Meda s'y précipita et ouvrit avec un large sourire. Il était bien là, le regard brillant mais le visage grave. Meda le remarqua.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-elle.

-Non… non non tous va bien, répondit Kankurô avec un sourire.

Meda resta septique quelques instants, mais elle s'en foutait bien d'une façon, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Kankurô la tenait d'une manière différente, Meda était pourtant agréablement surprise de ce changement. Kankurô l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si c'était la première fois, encore là elle était très heureuse.

-Tu es étrange se soir, fit Meda une fois qu'il eut fini.

-Tu sais pas a quel point, répondit-il avec les yeux malicieux, presque désireux.

-J'ai passé la journée à faire ma toilette(2) aujourd'hui, lâcha Meda pour briser le silence.

-Vraiment?

Kankurô la serra contre lui pour sentir son doux parfum qui lui rappelait les pêches, son bas de dos doux comme de la soie et son sourire si brillant qu'on s'y verrait.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps là dessus, fit-elle encore gêner par le silence inhabituelle de Kankurô.

-Et tu seras récompensé, répondit-il avec un regard a vous couper le souffle.

Il ferma la porte à clé, et pris Meda par ses hanches, il se mit a mordiller son cou doucement tout en la traînant jusqu'à son lit. Il l'allonge sous lui, l'embrassa passionnément en jouant avec sa langue. Meda commença a dé-ziper l'habit de Kankurô et la lui retira, Kankurô plongea tête première dans la poitrine découverte de Meda. Bientôt, les deux amants se trouvèrent sans vêtement sous les couverture en se caressant s'embrassant et surtout donnant du plaisir à l'autre, la nuit s'annonçait chaude et douce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était brumeux, mais le soleil éclairait le village de Konoha. Naruto n'avais pas dormit de la nuit, il avait attendu sa belle sans relâche et une fois l'aube il céda au sommeil. Il était fou de rage contre Kabuki, car a cause de lui et sa maudite famille il ne pouvait pas voir Hinata.

-_Flash back_-

Hinata attendit patiemment que Kabuki se couche et s'endorme, elle passa une heure en mode Byakugan pour l'observer, mais il ne se coucha pas , il avait le nez plonger dans la paperasse. Mais elle le vit se lever et sortir de sa chambre, il marcha dans les couloir, vers son couloir, le couloir de sa chambre… Sitôt elle ferma son byakugan et s'assit sur son lit avec un livre comme si de rien n'était. Et comme de fait, on frappa à la porte.

-Euh… Entrez, dit-elle tout bas le cœur battant.

Kabuto entra dans la chambre d'Hinata avec son sourire méprisable, avança vers son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hinata s'écarta un peu avec la rougeur qui lui montait à la tête, Kabuto le remarqua.

-Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, nous sommes fiancés, dit-il de facon à lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartenait.

-ou…oui, répondit elle prête à pleurer.

-Je suis venu te voir pour te dire que j'avais parlé avec ton père aujourd'hui.

-_Ça commence bien…_pensa-t-elle.

-Et nous avons discuter de la date de notre mariage…

Le seul mot mariage lui serrait le cœur, elle du se retenir pour ne pas ne pas pleurer, elle se racla la gorge silencieusement.

-Il m'a laissé le plaisir de te l'annoncer…

Hinata n'allait pas tenir longtemps…

-Nous nous marierons demain.

-Q…Quoi?

-Demain ma chère petite, tu seras à moi, susurra-t-il a son oreille en frôlent la peau de sa joue.

Hinata ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreille pour ne plus rien entendre mais il continua tous de même.

-Tu seras dans mon lit…

Hinata faisait son possible pour penser à Naruto.

-Tu m'appartiendras en entier, quand je voudrai te voir je t'appellerai, et tu m'obéiras même contre ta volonté, ajouta-il avant de prendre le visage d'Hinata et l'embrasser.

Hinata ne pouvait pas se débattre ou le repousser, elle n'avait pas le droit, Kabuto promena sa langue sur les lèvre de sa fiancée, Hinata eu nul choix que de laisser la langue de Kabuki explorer sa bouche et de dominer la sienne. Elle versa une larme tendis que Kabuto descendit ses mains plus bas au niveau de son ventre. Kabuto la poussa brusquement sur son lit, Hinata eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la pris par le cou, il se pencha vers elle et leva la tête de la pauvre Hinata et lui murmura.

-Je serais patient jusqu'à demain… je dormirait avec toi cette nuit, mais ne t'en fait pas ma puce, demain sera une nuit plus intéressante….

Puis il la laissa tomber, il se leva et aller vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Hinata avait le souffle court. Elle se mit à pleurer elle actionna son byakugan, et aperçu Neji dans le domaine de la Bunke. Il avait vu la scène. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir Hinata de là, il lui fit signe que c'était le moment qu'elle parte, mais elle avait trop peur de Kabuki pour qu'elle ne soit plus là lorsqu'il sortirait. Honteuse elle ferma les yeux et son byukugan également, tous ce qu'elle pu voir de l'expression de son cousin était de la compassion, elle tenta de s'endormir avant que Kabuki vienne la rejoindre.

-_Fin Flash Back-_

_

* * *

_

Toycha se dirigea vers le domaine Aburame, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Ayumi ait pu trouve a ce taciturne au visage a moitié caché. Mais bon elle faisait sa vie. Il dut attendre 20 minute avant qu'il puisse parler à Ayumi, car les servantes durent chercher partout pour trouver sa coéquipière.

-Tu voulais me voir Toycha, demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Oui je voudrais te voir toi et Meda au répertoire des missions j'ai des information a vous donner.

-Ah! D'accord, tu veux que j'aille chercher Meda?

-Euh… non je m'en charge, prend le temps de te préparer, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son Kimono mal attacher.

Alors il se dirigea vers l'hôtel où logeait Meda. Il n'avait pas hâte de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle mais il l'aimait tellement (là on parle de fraternité!). Meda qu'il devait lui dire. Il trouva sans problème la chambre de Meda, il cogna timidement à la porte.

Meda ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise que Kankurô ne soit pas là avec elle, elle se dit qu'il devait être partie s'entraîner avec sa sœur. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle enfila un kimono rapidement et alla ouvrir.

-Toycha?

-Lui-même, dit-il en souriant.

-Entre, que veux-tu?

-Pas la peine je suis venu te dire que j'ai donner rendez-vous à toi et Ayumi au répertoire des missions.

-Ah ! parfait, j'y serai. Je mange, je m'habiller et j'arrive.

-À tout a l'heure, fit-il en prenant les escaliers.

Meda referma la porte et alla se changer avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle croisa Kankurô dans les couloirs, il se jeta sur elle.

-MEDA! Je suis contente de te voir, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi, réussi-t-elle à dire.

-Excuse-moi je ne suis pas venu hier soir mais je te promet que se soir je viendrait, je dois y aller Temari m'attend.

Il l'embrassa a nouveau et partit au pas de cours. Quant à Meda, elle était désorientée(3).

* * *

Les trois Ninjas de Taki no Kuni était tous trois assis sur un divan.

-Bon la situation est grave car notre pays est petit et entouré d'ennemi. Mais on m'a ordonné de rester à Konoha, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, la règle qu'il ne faut pas violer c'est celle de ne pas quitter Konoha jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris les filles, demanda Toycha.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, puis Toycha continua comme ça pendant une demi-heure encore jusqu'à ce qu'il donne congé. Meda allait partir mais Toycha la retint.

-Euh… Meda il faudrait que je te parle!

-Ok…

-Mais pas ici, suis moi.

Il la guida dans une petite pièce fermer ou il pouvait lui parler en privée.

-Meda je dois te dire quelque chose d'importent et je…

-Viens en au faite Toycha, dit Meda comme pour le clamer.

-Ok… Hier j'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelle , enfin une petite visite et… dans les couloirs j'ai surpris Gaara qui était pas très loin de ta chambre et… il a fait une métamorphose et a prit la forme de Kankurô…

Meda mit une main devant sa bouche, Toycha l'attrapa juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à terre. Il la tenait dans ses bras et la déposa doucement au sol, il la serra contre lui la laissant sangloter sur son épaule.

* * *

Hinata était seule dans sa chambre, Kabuki s'était lever plus tôt ce matin là, car il ne devait pas voir Hinata avant la cérémonie. Neji avait eu vent de la nouvelle et il se dit que c'était sans doute une des dernière chance qu'Hinata avait pour aller voir Naruto. Neji avait fait un plan, mais pour ça il fallait s'assurer que Kabuki ne soit pas dans le décor. Alors il fit quelques signe à Hinata que c'était le bon moment. Hinata sortit par sa fenêtre, il n'y avait personne autour, alors c'était plus facile de partir incognito. Neji avait fait de même et conduisit Hinata vers une porte arrière du domaine où elle put sortir dans les rues de Konoha en toute quiétude.

Naruto dormait avec un sommeil léger, il n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner ce jour-là ou de faire quoi que se soit. Il pensait sans cesse à Hinata. Il était inquiet pour elle, encore plus parce qu'elle n'était pas venu la veille. Il entendit cogné à la porte. Le cœur battent à cent mille à l'heure, il alla ouvrit espérant que se soit elle.

Hinata avait les larmes au yeux lorsque Naruto ouvrit la porte. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et la serra dans ses bras, Hinata pleurait toujours dans les bras de Naruto se laissant bercer doucement par son amant. Naruto ferma la porte et souleva Hinata pour l'emmener dans son lit, il savait qu'Hinata devait évacuer avant de donner toutes explications. Alors il s'étendit à côté d'elle qui s'agrippait à lui. Hinata pleurait de plus en plus fort le nez fourré quelque par sur son torse. Puis après un long moment, elle se calma un peu.

-Shhhh je suis là, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire Naruto tout en caressant ses cheveux. Tous va bien je suis là…

Elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normal tendit que Naruto la rassura. Elle sécha ses larmes.

-Na…Naruto… je… je suis désolé j'ai pas pu venir hier soir…, dit faiblement Hinata.

-Je sais… ce n'était sûrement pas de ta faute… euh… Hinata? Est-ce «qu'il» t'a toucher, demanda Naruto.

Hinata honteuse baissa les yeux tout en resserrant son entrain au renard. Naruto n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ne pas trucider Kabuki sur place. Hinata était à lui, à lui parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il la comprenait et l'écoutait, à lui parce qu'il prenait soin d'elle, et ça il allait le faire comprendre à Kabuki.

-Hinata, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment… mais on va te sortir de là tu verra, lui dit Naruto.

-Je ne pense pas Naruto…

-Pourquoi?

-Je me marie aujourd'hui ou plutôt se soir…

-QUOI?

Encore une fois Hinata versa quelques larmes, Naruto l'embrassa comme pour la ramener vers lui, pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfonce à nouveau dans le désespoir.

-A…abandonne moi pas Naruto…

Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau il se mit au dessus d'elle comme pour la protéger de toute chose, un toit ou s'abriter, un corps pour ce réchauffer et un amant à qui se confier. C'est tout ce que Naruto pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant. Ses bras musclé entourait son corps mince, fragile et délicat. Ses cheveux en bataille blonds, lui chatouillait le front alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, autant qu'elle s'accroche à l'espoir. Naruto se sépara ses lèvres de celle d'Hinata et la regarda intensément.

-Hinata… je serait toujours là pour toi… toujours…

-Je.. je sais… marmonna Hinata.

-Hinata… je… je veux être le premier… si tu veux évidemment…

Elle s'avait très bien de quoi il parlait, préférait de loin que se soit Naruto et non Kabuki, Hinata l'embrassa comme pur dire oui, Naruto voulu que se soit le plus long et le plus agréable pour les deux… et ce toute la journée, leur dernière journée de liberté ensemble.

* * *

Neji sauta de toit en toit très presser, il fallait qu'il aille chercher Hinata pour qu'elle soit prête pour la cérémonie. il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. Il trouva sans problème l'appartement de Naruto, il frappa à la porte essoufflé. Naruto apparu seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Naruto lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Où est Hinata, demanda Neji.

Naruto désigna son lit, elle était là, elle dormait paisiblement recouverte d'une bonne couverture.

-Réveille-la et dit lui de se changer, elle ne doit pas être en retard…

Naruto hocha la tête et approuva. Neji lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Hé, ça va aller?

-Ouais…

-Je vais attendre Hinata dehors, dit il avant de sortir.

Neji et Hinata pressa le pas, Hinata entra dans sa chambre où entendait ses servante pour la préparer, laver, habiller, tout. La cérémonie était des plus ennuyeuse lorsqu'on était témoin, et trop longue quand on est un Kabuki pervers, et vraiment insupportable pour une petite Hinata. Au grand contentement de certains, le mariage était terminer et officiel. Kabuki amena Hinata dans la chambre qui avait était construite pour les deux nouveaux mariés. Hinata savait de ce qui l'attendait, et à peine avait-elle entrer dans la chambre que Kabuki se jeta sur elle. La pauvre ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à Naruto, juste Naruto.

* * *

Pendant se temps, dans les rues de Konoha. Toycha faisait une marche nocturne. Il laissa ses penser à toute sorte de chose, et il se trouvait un peu à part car il était célibataire, mais en y réfléchissant bien, celle du désert n'était pas si mal. Temari était très féminine et charmante. Il se demanda si il avait une chance avec elle. Et puis qui sait. Il arriva en face d'une ruelle et sans prévenir, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Toycha ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'il lui arrivait, quand il sentit une énorme douleur sur sa poitrine, et il sentit quelque chose couler sur lui, du sang… son attaquant le prit par le cou.

-Toi… mêle toi de se qui te regarde, dit-il d'un voix menaçante.

Toycha se mit à cracher du sang et a manquer d'air et bientôt, tout était noir il voyait son enfance défiler devant lui, toute ses souvenir… et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux, était ses deux sœur qu'il avait comme coéquipières, Meda et Ayumi. Le malfaiteur laissa tomber le cadavre de Toycha et partit en marchant comme si rien ne s'était passer.

* * *

(1) Polly: uuuuhhhh…. .

(2) Polly: activité passionnante . (kiki: pfff tu ne sais pas se que c'est que de bénificier d'une salle de bain d'hôtel .)

(3) Polly: Kankurô aurait-il perdu la mémoire ? Cette nuit torride lui aurait-il causer des lésion cérébrales ? ou est-ce parce que… ce N'était PAS Kankurô. Roseline parviendra-t-elle a avouer son amour à Josh ? Et Mary, trouvera-t-elle un remède à sa terrible maladie ? C'est ce que nous découvrirons dans le proch…(kiki: Polly regarde trop de télésoman américain...)

(4) Polly: je comprends pas le sens du titre avec le chapitre:S c'est normal ? (kiki: Absolument!)


	36. Chapitre 30 : c\'est un chapitre!

**_OH vraiment dsl pour le gros gros gros retard! j'avais l'école les pote et le symdrome de la page blanche! Ne me massacrer pas!_**

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS!**

**Athenais : **Et en voilà un autre! La complexité fait un tout! En tout cas, je souhaite de tout cœur que ton concours s'est déroulé comme tu le voulais! Sur Kabuki, (Polly : hey ! y'a pas si longtemps, j'ai découvert que le Kabuki était un genre de truc de méditation ou quelque chose dans ce genre…. M'enfin, j'imagine que les gens plus fans que moi de japonaiseries sauront de quoi il s'agit. C'était juste un petit scoop comme ça, là.) je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi un personnage froid et cruel (niahaha j'adore ça!) Naruto est imprévisible, c'est connu, observe les choses aller! Arf… pas facile de modérer tout ces couples, j'vais faire un peu d'effort pour le Sasu/Saku, enfin bonne lecture!

**renia : **Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil! J'vais faire mon possible pour la suite, Bizou bonne lecture!

**Fel : **Ah! Moi et mon suspense légendaire (Polly : mais de quoi tu parles ? òÔ), mélangé à mon sadisme niak niak (Polly : .')! Je fait la vie dure à Hinata et je le sais! Mais pas d'inquiétude! Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si Kabuto et Gaara son méchants, ça dépend du point de vue, well, bonne lecture!

**Uchiwa Didie-chan : **Comme bien des gens, on le déteste ce Kabuki de malheur! Mais mon dieu que j'aime sa niahahahaha. …. Bon voilà! Tu a tous révéler :P hihihihi si tu veux t'en assurer va lire la suite!

Karasu999 : Salut! Comme tu dit c'est clair que Kiba va être une vrai poule! Derrière ses croc se cache un jeune homme au cœur tendre! J'avoue que Gaara a été fort sur se coût la… mais il faut le comprendre mal chanceux comme il est en relation humaine… lol L'histoire semble tourner mal comme tu dit mais laisse avancer les chose je suis pas si cruel que ca! Bonne lectureuh! 

**Dark-lee : **Et oui! Gaara l'as toujours été! lol merci pour les beau commentaire comme d'habitude tu es un fan très enjoué j'aime la bonne humeur dans tes review! Lâche pas pour ta fic! Bizou! Bonne lecture!

**Hotchpotch**Oh là! On me bombarde de question hihihi, malheureusement , je ne peux pas répondre car tu le découvrira dans les prochain chapitre! Merci pour les compliment j'apprécies beaucoup! Bonne lecture!

Cassandra :Bon! Une autre perverse hihihi :P mais nan rien dit moi! Oui! Arrête le sucre et lis la suite! Bonne lecture! 

**Clover3 : **Hey!… oui si on veut loll, bien sur tu m'as manquer ma grande quoi de neuf dans ta viEE halala tu est trop en reatrd ma clover! Il temps de reprendre la page! A bientôt j'espère bonne lecture!

**rossignol-chan : **Mais arrête! Jvais ressembler a une tomate ! lol Moi aussi j'adore Gaara, mais mon imagination fertile me joue beaucoup de tour! Grrr le vilain! Tu veux savoir ou j'ai pêcher le nom Kabuki? Et bien en écrivant sur Word on vois que quand j'écrivais Kabuto et bien dans la marge de faute ya Kabuki! Lol Tu viens de l'outaouais? Très jolie place! J'y suis déjà aller une fois pour aller à otawa! Bonne lecture!

**Zangy : **lol je suis illégal je trafik des stupéfiant sur internet hihihihi va lire pour prendre ta dose mouahahaha Bonne lecture!

**yue-redmoon : **Tu l'as demander! La voilà! Bonne lecture!

**Yondaime-sama : **oula! Oh oh voilà que je fait souffrir un fan je suis trop méchante! T'en fait pas Naruto tient à sa belle! Et Neji a sa cousine! Mais… je ne peu pas te garantir qu'elle va être sauver… Merci beaucoup pour les compliment sa me fait rougir! Bizou a toi aussi et bonne lecture!

**Goudoux : **Bijour!

Point 1 : ah sa! Il faut le dire a ma béta de sœur hihihihi

Point 2 : c'est un fénomène que j'ai moi aussi remarquer. Naruto a de un, changer dans ma fic il est moins hyper actif, et il réfléchie plus… mais t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà la personnalité de Naruto en tête il lui fera manger les pissenlit… et pas par la bouche!

Bonne lecture!

**MiwakoSOma : **Ouais polly me vol un peu la vedette lol cette satané sœur que j'aime malgré tout! Ps : lol on pari? Vraiment? Niahahahaha pas :2 skyso dans le sans skysofrène ou skyso le nom? Loll dans les deux cas non dsl hihihi Bonne lecture!

**Tiloute : **C'est mon petit plaisir de vous voir comme sa hihi sérieusement c'est très amusant, mais je fais mon possible aussi pour ne pas que sa dur lontemps. (Pour les faute il faut en parler a ma béta!) Bizou et bonne lecture!

**Yunie** : Tu l'attandait! La voici! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 30 :Après la pluie… le gazon est mouillé… (1)

(Je vois déjà Polly écrire un commentaire sur le titre du chapitre halala tu promets, sœurette )

Toycha gisait au sol comme une feuille morte, il avait arrêté son cœur pour bluffer son attaquant. Il avait appris cette technique d'un ami qui lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait lui être utile… et il avait eu raison. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il perdait trop de sang, son poumon était perforé. Il n'allait pas tenir la nuit. Mais un marcheur nocturne passait par là.

« Hey! Mon gars qu'est-ce que tu fous ici! »

Ayant comme seul réponse un gémissement, l'homme le pris sur son épaule et se mit a courir vers l'hôpital. Une fois arriver, Toycha fut mis sur une civière et emmené d'urgence à la salle d'opération. Mais déjà, d'après les médecins, il était trop tard. Le médico-nin en charge de Toycha estimait qu'il lui restait seulement une heures ou deux. Pendant qu'on installait Toycha sur son lit de mort, deux ninjas se portèrent volontaire pour aller informer ses deux coéquipières.

« QUOI? »

Ayumi avait crié tellement fort qu'elle avait réveillé certains membre du clan de Shino. Elle enfila rapidement un habit et courut vers l'hôpital, suivi de Shino. Ce fut la même réaction pour Meda. Les larmes aux yeux, les deux fille attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne leur dire où était Toycha.

Le dernier moment de leur équipe se déroula dans une pièce froide ou l'odeur du sang c'était propager. Meda était accoté contre la rampe du lit et Ayumi tenait la main de Toycha. Les trois coéquipiers avait tous une larme à l'œil, les filles attendaient patiemment que Toycha prenne la parole.

« J…je suis désolé… aïe! »

« Toycha … dit nous qui ta fait sa! »

« …humpf… lit… »

« Quoi, demanda Ayumi en se penchant. »

« Sous le lit… ARG! »(2)

Toycha luttait contre la douleur pour pouvoir parler a ses deux amies, mais il parvint à peine dire une phrase complète.

« Parchemin… sous le lit… j'vous aime les filles… »

« Nous…nous aussi, répondit Meda en larmes. »

Toycha eu un sourire au coin.

« Pas de bêtise… Meda… Ayumi… »

Toycha se mit à cracher du sang et a respirer et son cœur battait comme celui d'un oiseau qu'on venait de tirer. Et au bout de 30 secondes interminable, le cœur de Toycha ne battait plus. D'un même geste, les deux filles entourèrent le corps de Toycha en pleurant pour un dernier adieu. Une infirmière leur demanda de sortir car elle devait placer le corps sous un drap et le débrancher de ses machines.

À l'extérieur, Shino attendait accoté contre le mur. En les voyant arriver, Shino se précipita vers elles et les pris dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien d'autre que :

« Venez… on va aller prendre l'air dehors… »

(apparition de l'auteure : ENFIN! Y'en avait marre de Toycha! Non mais y'a des fois ou je tombe amoureuse d'un personnage mais la! ARGG! Il était temps… mais j'ai pas encore fini de parler de lui! Bordel, mon imagination fertile me joue des tours… bon j'vais vite finir cette partir pour passer à d'autre chose….)

Après quelques temps passé dehors à se vider le cœur, Shino laissa les deux filles seules dans la cour.

« Je comprend pas… pourquoi l'aurait-on tué? » , demanda Ayumi.

« Je ne sais pas… mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il nous à pas dit qui l'avait tuer… »

À ce moment les deux fille se regardèrent et les mot de Toycha leur revinrent en tête.

« Parchemin… sous le lit… » 

Aussi synchro que si c'était chorégraphié, elles se levèrent pour se précipiter vers la salle où Toycha était décédé. Meda se pencha et regarda sous la civière pendant qu'Ayumi jetait un dernier coup d'œil au visage de Toycha.

« Rien…, dit Meda en se relevant. »

« …AH! Il voulait peut-être parler de son lit à l'hôtel! »

Après un dernier hommage (3), Ayumi suivit Meda jusqu'à l'hôtel, et trouvant la clef de la chambre, elles entrèrent et se précipitèrent toutes deux vers le lit(4). En fouillant, elles trouvèrent une boite. Dans cette boîte il y avait un parchemin et c'était le seul qui, à priori, était sous ce lit. Meda l'ouvrit et Ayumi lut par dessus son épaule.

Ordre de mission 

_Décerné à Toycha de Taki no kuni._

_Votre mission, si acceptée, constituera de faire des reconnaissances au pays du feu, or, votre position est Konoha et vous devez y rester pour nous faire un rapport quotidiens de tous les renseignements que vous trouverez sois : La guerre, les complot et l'Akastuki. Soyez vigilant et ne parler pas de cela à personne à moins d'éventualité requise._

_Dirigent des distribution de mission de Taki no kuni._

« Attend une minute, fit Ayumi. L'Akastuki… tu crois que se serait eux? »

« Si c'est ça… il faut à tout prix prévenir l'Hokage! »

Sasuke faisait de l'insomnie, c'était au milieu de la nuit et il n'avait pas fermer l'œil. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, à la fraîcheur du vent qui entrait par la fenêtre, il avait les doit croisés sous son nez, son éternel tic. Il tourna la tête vers son matelas, Sakura y dormait comme une souche…

(Je sais, je sais ils sont ENCORE au lit mais attendez. Lisez la suite ça ne va pas durez longtemps. Et puis au dernier chapitre ils sont sortis voir leurs potes tous les deux … bon… bon ok j'écris!)

* * *

Sasuke se pencha doucement vers elle et lui souffla au visage pour être sur qu'elle dorme profondément. Une fois rassurer, il retira la couette de sur elle, elle était habillé d'un pyjama léger, Sasuke releva doucement le haut, juste pour mettre son ventre à l'air libre. Puis, il ferma les yeux…

« Elle va me détesté pour ça… mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix d'une autre manière. Et… de toute façon… c'est un peu pour elle non? »

Sasuke réouvrit les yeux et se concentra, il se coupa le bout du doigt avec ses dent, et se mit à faire un dessin très complexe sur le ventre de Sakura. Il passait et repassait, le sang séché était souvent remplacé par du sang fraîchement coulé. Une fois terminer, il concentra son chakra et le fit circuler entre les lignes de sang. Sasuke prit Sakura dans ses bras attendant qu'elle se réveille.

« Aïe! humpf… Sasuke… »

« Ca va respire ça va… »

Sakura avait très mal, comme si on lui rentrait quelque chose dans le ventre, quelque chose avec une forme étrange, elle s'accrocha à Sasuke et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Sasuke la serrait contre lui, sachant que ça n'allait pas durée vraiment plus longtemps. Finalement, Sakura respira mieux et Sasuke la redéposa sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? », demanda Sakura toujours essoufflée.

Sasuke prit le visage de Sakura dans ses main.

« ça va maintenant tout va bien… »

« C'était quoi? », redemanda Sakura les larmes au yeux.

Sasuke baisa les yeux vers son ventre, Sakura fit de même et eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant la blessure. Le dessin qui avait été tracé fut brûlé et laissa une marque.

« Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que c'est..? »

« C'est un justu… qui vous protègera, toi et notre fils… »

« Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? »

« C'est un Justu qui contrôle certaine chose dans ton corps, dont l'ovulation… c'est a dire que nous aurons un garçon assuré… »

« Non mais… de quoi parles-tu? Je… je comprend pas! »

« Calme tes esprits… je vais t'expliquer, mais pour l'instant dors. »

Sasuke reposa Sakura sur son oreiller. Elle avait encore une sensation de brûlure, comme un coup de soleil. Sakura, qui était fraîchement sorti de son sommeil avait une pensée flou.

« Non… »

« … »

« Dis-le moi tous de suite », fit Sakura, pâle comme la mort.

Sasuke, bien qu'orgueilleux de nature, reconnaissait bien qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire sans en avoir parler a Sakura.

« … Je veux t'épouser Sakura… et je veux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant. »

Sakura ne dit rien, elle fit automatiquement le lien entre la marque et l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda-t-elle en regardant la marque.

« C'est un sceau, il permet d'assurer un héritier, c'est très vieux… et j'ai voulu l'utiliser pour… »

Sasuke reçu une gifle, ainsi interrompu il garda un silence lourd et regarda Sakura qui semblait, à la fois, effrayée et frustrée.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire sans m'en parler », fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sakura… », soupira Sasuke.

« N'essaie pas Sasuke… tu n'avais pas le droit c'est tout! Qu'est-ce qui ta prit? Tu est aussi fou que ton frère! »(5)

Ce fut plus fort que Sasuke, il gifla Sakura. Elle avait arrêter de crié et se tenait la joue.

« Ne me dit plus jamais ça Sakura! »

Sakura se retourna difficilement en se tenant la joue. Sasuke soupira encore et rabattit la couette sur Sakura avant de lui mettre un bras autour de la taille.

_« Je le savais que sa ira mal… »_pensa Sasuke avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je m'excuse Sakura…. »

* * *

Naruto de son coté ne dormais pas plus, il n'avait cessé de penser a Hinata. Il broyait autant de noir que son chakra. Il avait des idée de meurtre et sa rage bouillonnait au plus profond de son âme, Kyûbi l'avait senti lui aussi.

_« Alors mon gars, c'est pas facile de voir un autre mâle prendre sa femelle hum? »_

_« tais-toi… », _répondit froidement Naruto.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras la récupérer si tu y mets du génie et de la force… »_

_« Et en quoi ça te préoccupe? »_

_« Je peux sentir ta colère, ta tristesse, même ton amour je peux le sentir. Durant toutes ces années de silence, je n'ai fait qu'écouter ton âme… je veux t'aider… tu te souviens de notre dernière discutions? » _demanda le renard.

Flash back 

Naruto garda le silence, ils seraient trois parents, cela faisait bizarre à dire mais c'était comme ça. Naruto réalisa soudain : pourquoi Itachi avait écrit cet avertissement? S'il voulait son enfant, il aurait dut y aller avec la surprise. Mais maintenant que Naruto connaissait ses intentions, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire d'enfants, comme ça…

Mais ça m'attriste…, fit Naruto voix haute.

_J'ignorais que les humains mâles avaient un instinct paternel, _fit Kyûbi pour lui-même.

_Je peux savoir depuis quand tu me parles, _demanda Naruto.

_Depuis que je sens que tu es prêt à m'écouter…_

_-Hein? c'est quoi l'arnaque, _fit Naruto

_-Il n'y a rien de louche…seulement, je sais très bien qu'il faut que tu collabores…_

_-Collaborer à quoi? Si c'est pour que tu sortes de moi, il n'en est pas question, _cria Intérieurement Naruto.

_-Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas que je sorte? Tu te sentirait trop faible sans moi? Je te ferait remarquer que c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde te reniais, c'est à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas faire d'enfants…_

_-… et c'est aussi à cause de toi que le village a perdu des gens biens… autrefois, _coupa Naruto.

_-Réfléchis bien… c'est jeune fille, Hinata je crois…elle vient d'une grande famille et elle devra assurer la descendance des Hyûga… il est possible qu'elle doive prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour époux…_

_-Si c'est pour protéger les gens que j'aime, tu resteras au fond de moi! Ton chantage ne changera rien du tout! Et puis, comment tu sais tout ça hein!_

_-Je peux entendre tous se que tu dit… et puis tu parlais que j'ai tué plein de gens il y a plusieurs années… je veux que tu sache que j'avais mes raisons… et oh si cela t'intéresse je sais qui sont tes parents._

_-_Quoi?

_Tien on m'écoute maintenant hum… je vais te laisser tu temps pour réfléchir maintenant je te laisse…_

NON ATTENDS, cria Naruto.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto garda le silence, laissant ses souvenir l'envahir, soudain il eu une vision d'horreur… la menace d'Itachi…

_« Est-ce possible qu'Hinata?.. » _

_« Oui elle l'est… »_ répondit Kyûbi.

_«… Le hasard serait-il si cruel?_ » demanda Naruto. (6)

« _Je ne crois pas que se soit un hasard. À mon avis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche… mais n'en parlons pas pour le moment, si je t'ai fait remémorer la dernière fois c'est pas pour rien. » _

_« Non! Tu ne sortira pas un point c'est tout! »_

_« Je ne peux pas sortir même si je le voulais! Je suis scellé.. tu comprends ça? Je ne peux pas être séparé de ton corps. Je vais rester lié à toi jusqu'au jour de ta mort qui sera la mienne aussi… je parlais plutôt d'un justu qui pourrais faire en sorte que l'on puise parler face à face… »_

_« Quoi? Si tu veux mon avis j'appelle ça sortir! »_

_« Comme ça on pourra se parler dans le blanc des yeux pour mon plan… »_

_« Hein? Quel plan! »_

_« Naruto… nous l'avons deviner tous les deux, Hinata est enceinte! Et l'enfant qu'elle porte est aussi le mien! Et je refuse de le laisser! »_

_« Ce serait mieux pour lui et Hinata! Elle est là elle aussi! Mais toi, tu t'en fiches! »_

_« Peut-être… mais attend un peu … on va récupérer mon enfant… »_

_« _Notre_ enfant.., interrompu Naruto » _

_« Oui bon, c'est ce que je voulais dire… on va le récupérer… Le jeune Uchiwa t'a donner un parchemin, non? Consulte-le et ensuite tu seras prêt à apprendre mon justu… » _

_« Je te préviens… ne me fais pas de mauvais tour! »_

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit… »_

* * *

Se fut sans doute la nuit la plus horrible que Hinata dut passer. Heureusement cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait craint. Non, elle était étendue sur le lit, dormant sur le côté et Kabuki (Kabuto) Qui continuait a frictionner son dos par des baisés. Hinata n'avait pas cesser de pleurer, et elle pensait a Naruto, qu'elle ira voir demain.

Kabuki était un salaud, mais il n'étais pas stupide, il savait qu'il ne fallait plus qu'Hinata revoit Naruto. Il était ancien médico-nin, il avait donc réussi a avoir accès au fichier d'Hinata. Il savait donc tout d'elle, son était physique, mental, sa croissance, et même, le plus important dans sa rechercher, son cycle menstruelle. Kabuki devait parfaitement calculer la meilleur occasion pour pousser Hinata à bout et rendre Naruto très jaloux. Et donc, pour Kabuto il était inévitable que Naruto voudrait reprendre « sa » part. Mais il préférait ne pas prendre de chance. Si Naruto se doutait que c'était son enfant, son accord avec Itachi sera briser… et à quel prix! Kabuki savait maintenant comment manipuler Hinata, et lorsqu'il remettrait le bébé à Itachi, il n'aurait qu'a se volatilisé a nouveau.

« T_u dors? _» Chuchota Kabuki à l'oreille d'Hinata.

Elle fit non de la tête et rabattit un peu plus les couvertures sur elle. Kabuki souris de la soumission dont Hinata faisait preuve, il la serra contre lui et s'endormit rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Hinata qui tremblait de tout son corps. Elle voulait plus que tout repousser l'homme qui la gardait prisonnière de ses bras.

* * *

Les autorité de Konoha firent une enquête sur le meurtre de Toycha, il interrogèrent tous les ninjas qui aurait pu être suspects. Gaara fut le premier, puisqu'il ne dormait jamais… Meda et Ayumi, ainsi que d'autre ninjas, se présentèrent devant Tsunade qui récapitulait l'enquête.

« … Et donc, il est clair que c'est un membre de L'Akastuki qui est tué Toycha, nous n'avons pas de traîtres dans nos rang…, » fit Tsunade. (7)

« Croyez-vous que l'Akastuki soit mêler aux complots de guerre? », demanda un des Anbus.

« Bien sûr que non » , répondit Kakashi « Ce sont des bandits et non des mercenaires, il y a autre chose qui cloche… »

« Si ils n'ont pas encore attaquer, c'est qu'ils ont un but précis qui ne touche pas entièrement le village… » conclu Tsunade.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous compter faire? » demanda Ayumi.

« mon possible… » fit Tsunade en se levant.

* * *

Shino s'entraînait sans ardeur, il était inquiet pour Ayumi et inquiet pour son père. Il allait devenir chef de clan. Très bientôt, il devrait aller parler au conseil. Il vit Ayumi rentrer dans le domaine et se précipita vers elle, il enlaça son aimée et lui demanda si elle allait mieux. Évidemment, ça n'allait pas mieux, mais bon…

« …dis, Shino… tu ne devais pas aller voir le conseil? »

« J'aimerais que tu viennes mais… enfin tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

« Ça va… ça va me changer les idées… » Fit Ayumi avec un sourire forcé que Shino détestait.

Cela avait duré trop longtemps pour Shino. Les signature, les serments et autres… il se sentait inconfortable sous les regards sévères des anciens. Une fois enfin que tout fut terminé, Shino se tenait devant son père qui allait devenir un anciens.

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils » Fit le père de Shino. « maintenant le clan est sous tes ordres, n'hésite jamais a venir me voir si tu doutes de ton jugement… »

« Merci père… », dit Shino avec un sourire caché.

Tenten vomissait pour la deuxième fois depuis ce matin, Kiba toujours aussi inquiet attendait patiemment à c ôté de la porte. Pour sur, avoir des enfant c'est le bonheur mais pas toujours pour la mère.

* * *

« Kiba, rappelle moi de ne plus manger de crème glacée avec des tomates… »

« Compte la dessus, » fit Kiba, amusé.

Tentent sortit de la salle de bain, étourdie.

« je me sens aussi molle qu'un oreiller… » gémit Tenten.

« Normal, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire… c'est vrai, tu es sur le stress depuis que tu sais que tu es enceinte. Si tu restes pendant 8 (8) mois comme ça, tu vas pas trouver sa rose… »

« je sais… ouf, je crois que je vais aller m'étendre.. »

« Encore! » s'exclama Kiba.

« et Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apporter n'importe quoi à manger, s'il te plait mon amour? »

« je te donnerait la gamelle

de mon chien ça ferait pareil » rigola Kiba.

« Grrrrr…. S'il te plait… »

« Tu vas encore vomir! »

« Mais non! »

« c'est bon, je reviens tout de suite », dit Kiba en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Kabuto attendait patiemment Itachi près de la forêt, il était très en colère contre lui, il avait débalancer un équilibre en tuant un ninjas allié de Konoha. Surtout qu'il avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Pardon du retard », fit froidement Itachi en atterrissant en face de lui.

« Tu ne me le fais pas dire… Itachi… Tu as été très imprudent! »

« Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque… ce gamin commençait à me localiser dans le village. Je ne veux pas qu'il mette en danger nos plans… si c'est pour me gronder que tu m'a fais venir… »

« Hinata, d'après mon impression c'est rendu chez Naruto juste avant le mariage… de ce fait, je suis sur que Naruto ne sais pas gêné. »

« J'espère pour toi… je ne veux pas d'erreur… »

« Il n'y en aura pas… et puis la petite est à ma merci. Je la contrôle très bien, je ne la laisserai pas revoir Naruto, donc tu aura le champs libre pour prendre l'enfant dans 9 mois… »

« Tant mieux… à l'avenir j'éviterais d'éliminer avant que se soit régler. Quant à toi, tâche de bien la surveiller… »

« C'est clair… je dois rentrer maintenant… on se revoit dans 9 mois »

* * *

« Et là c'est comme sa presque à chaque matin… c'est chiant… je peu même plus la serrer comme avant de peur de faire une gaffe… » dit Kiba en buvant son verre de shiroko.

« Je vois… » fit Lee(9) assit à coté de lui. « Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ça c'est le pire… tu verras, quand elle sera habituée, jamais tu ne l'auras vu aussi radieuse et magnifique. »

Kiba sourit pour lui même, il était comblé.

« J'ai hate de voir mes garçons… »

« Se sera peut-être deux filles… »

« Je sais pas… je suis sur que se sera des garçons… »

« Non, ce sera des fille moi je dit… on en a assez d'un Kiba, il en faudrait pas deux de plus! »

« grembl… »

* * *

Tsunade se croisa les doigt… espérant avoir la bonne combinaison. Elle fixa le papier avec intensité et regarda le journal et…

« NON! Je n'ai jamais le bon numéro! Arg! maudit jeux! »(10)

« .. euh.. Hokage? » demanda Shikamaru près de la porte.

« oh! Pardon, entre! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… mais où est Temari! »

« Qui! » s'exclama Shikamaru.

« Je suis là! » cria Temari en entre rapidement.

« Bon, je vais vous expliquer rapidement, il y du mouvement aux frontières, et je ne suis pas très bien informée. Donc, je vais vous envoyer à l'est pour que vous puissiez me remmener toutes les informations que vous pourrez me donner, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Vous partirez demain matin… des question? »

« Je suis obligé de faire équipe avec elle? » demanda Shikamaru en grommelant.

L'hokage soupira

« _Ça promet… »_Pensa Shikamaru

_« La poise… »_ se dit Temari. (11)

* * *

(1) Aucun doute .' méchant pléonasme. Ceci dit… vive DUG !

(2) Quel authenticité !

(3) Mouais, ben j'espère que ce sera vraiment leur dernier, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elles lui disent adieu !

(4) ' mouais, on pourrait presque penser croche

(5) KOOA ? oO c'est tout ? bordel ! moi je l'aurais frappé, ce salaud, et je serais partie en courant pour retrouver ma meilleure amie qui, à son tour, aurait massacré le même salaud ! Mais nooooon… elle, elle dort ! M'enfin… Ces auteurs… on peut pas toujours tout leur demander !

(6) Ça ressemble à une réplique shakespearienne, non ?

(7) Comment peut-elle en être sûre :O elle est médium ?

(8) 8 ! j'aime les 8 ! 8 ! comme dans 4-8-15-16-23-42 ! KYYYAAA JEUDI 20H ! (oO… wola, j'vais me faire virer pour avoir fait ce com… MAIS IL EST TROP CUTE ! KKYYAAA) l'auteur tient à s'excuser de ce commentaire incompréhensible venant de la part de la B-R

(9) dis donc, faisais longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu celui-là (c'est pourtant un de mes persos favoris TT)

(10) La loterie, c'est pour adulte seulement. Ne vous laissez pas prendre au jeu !

(11) Qu'ils sont mignons !


	37. Scoop Spécial!

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou bordel!

Lee : Je suis sur qu'elle à oublié!

Kakashi : Sinon elle est en retard! C'est MON rôle!

Sakura : Normal, elle est retard dans ses chapitres, et maintenant elle en retard pour le party-surprise.

Neji : Shhhh! Je la voit arriver! Tout le monde on se cache!

Kiki : **Chantonne** Un jour mon prince viendra, un joouuuuuur fausse note, tout le monde se bouche les oreilles il sera làààààà…

Vent qui souffle 

Kiki : c'est trop calme… j'aime pas du tout ça…

Lumière qui allume 

Naruto et Cie : SURPRISE!

Kiki : AAAAAaaaaah Allô?

**Polly, avec un chapeau en cône multicolore qui flashe, lui souffle dans la figure avec une petite trompette **

Kiki : Mais.. que se passe-t-il Lucille!

Naruto : tu n'as pas oublier?

Sasuke : Franchement l'auteure c'est la honte!

Sakura : Tu n'as pas oublier quand même?

Naruto et cie: C'EST LE PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA ROSE ET LA FEUILLE!

Kiki: Diable! ca m'a complètment passer par dessus la tête!

Naruto et cie: UN DISCOUR UN DISCOUR!

Kiki: arhmm... je voudrais remercier maître Kishimoto, pour m'avoir inspirer. Les perso de Naruto qui m'ont pas encore massacrer a coup de matraque. Ma no-where de soeur qui me sers de Bêta... et finalement, vous! Mes très cher lecteur, sans qui, je n'aurais jamais été si loin, merci beaucoup.

Kakashi: sniff... et moi qui avait jurer de ne pas pleurer.

Kiba:...euh.. Wuston... nous avons un problème ... LA BÊTA EST EN TRAIN DE BOUFFER TOUT LE GÂTEAU!


	38. Chapitre 31:Quand l'amour te tourne le:

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Rénia:** La suite?… mouais en effet c'est plutôt incroyable! Mais malgré les coup de matraque des fan, et les regard mauvais des perso la voilà!

Ouais je crois que l'opinion positive que j'avais donné à Sasuke est descendu bas je crois. On voit bien son côté sombre qui refait surface. Sakura à radicalement changer aussi, son aveuglement dans son amour ne la mets pas en garde pour tout non plus. (Itachi est mille fois pire et tu voudrais sortir avec ! Oo… chacune ses fantasme lol! XD)

Merci pour on reviews! … encore une suite a faire? halalalala:p

Bonne lectureuh!

p.s: Ah! Pour ca! Jte le fais pas dire.. mais je dois rester bouche cousu!

**Athenais: **Hihihi comme je disait plus haut! L'attitude tendre de Sasuke s'est vite fait remplacer! Aah que j'aime surprendre le monde! Quel bonheur! Bah écoute… depuis la nuit des temps que les «être supérieur» comme les rois les seigneur ou l'homme de cromagnon le plus obèse, doivent avoir une seconde chair! Mais pour la réconciliation je ne te dit rien niahahaha!

Bonne lecture!

**mayura09: **Je pète la forme et toi? Ouais je sais j'avais disparut dans la brume XD

Quoi? Un mort sa te fait rire? (quoi que je suis pas mieux j'était en larme!), malheur et maladie… mouais bon faux bien mettre un peu de dramatique dans la vie! Ouais mais au moins elle sont plusieurs femmes à être enceinte! La solidarité féminine! Ouais bon.. pour les parent et les gènes… on verra bien qu'est-ce que sa va donner! Moi je craint le pire! (Bah quoi pour le meilleur et pour le pire après tout XD)

Ouais encore la toi aussi tu voudrais bien le frapper a coup de pelle! Hihihi il est pas si mauvais que sa quand même! Et puis c'est Itachi le plus enfoiré des deux non? (J'ai trouver que c'était un trop classique que Sakura laisse tomber Sasuke pour son grand frère? Non tu trouve pas? XD)

Enfin merci beaucoup! Et bonne lecture!

**Azamy: **Oui! Tu peux le redire ENFIN! J'était sur que le symptôme de la page blanche allait me pourchasser le restant de ma médiocre vie! Et je suis d'accord avec toi le résultat est pas trop catastrophique! Meci! T'inquiète j'ai pas intérêt à arrêter là! Sinon j'aurais de gros ennuie XD

(Héhéhé Si j'était toi je m'engagerais un garde du corps!XD)

Bonne lecture!

**yue-redmoon:**Merci Merci! (C'est un «M» un «E» un «R» C'est un «C» avec un «I» Rassemblez toute ses lettre est vous y trouverez MERCI!) … dire que j'ai appris cette chanson la en garderie dans mon enfance… Bon Pour en revenir à la fic! Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de mot tendre et de bisou partout! Nooon il y a plus que sa! Je crois que Kabuto a de moins en moins d'admirateur hihihi désolé vieux! Naruto ne sais pas trop quoi faire effectivement il devrais prendre des note sur tes propositons! XD

Merci encore et bonne lecture!

**Uchiwa Didie-chan:** Yosh! Oui oui sa va super bien! Ah non les compliment sa me fait rougi! Oo ;)… Ah non! Les question sa me fait réfléchir! AH NON LES MENACE! SA ME FAIT PEUR!

Compliment: rougi a fond (on ma lancer des tomates hihihi) MERCI! lui donne un bisou sur la joue merci beaucoup!

Question: (aah tabar…) Niahaahahahahahahaha jte le dit pas jte le dit pas! Héhéhéhé je vous est tous eux! Je vous ait trop tous eux! Ce n'est pas Gaara mais quelqu'un de l'Akastuki! Niahahaha.

Menace de mort: creuse sa tombe Oui je sais je sais! Mais ce chapitre-ci est arrivé plutôt rapidement non? Et l'autre bientôt aussi!

Consolation: merci ! Je passe dans toute mes matières!

Allez bonne lecture! Kiss

**Karasu999:** Meuh! Quel défaut cruel pour les lecteurs n'est-ce pas? Tu dira a Darkshadow de continuer comme sa c'est bien … moi si j'aurais eu une fesser plus souvent je ferais mes chapitre à la journée hihihihi. Mouais bof pour Toycha franchement bon débarra… je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aimait pas… il avait un drôle de regard… enfin!

Va donc lire RAPIDEMENT! Hihihihi kiss

**goudou:** Merci! Merci beaucoup!

Ps: Ouais… Naruto, comment je le vois dans son futur… je le vois comme quelqu'un qui se prend plus au sérieux… qui est exténuer par ses effort du passé, mais qui pourtant ne lâche pas prise car il a de plus en plus de responsabilité. Enfin… pour le cassage de gueule j'ai préparer un passage qui va au delà des attente je crois niahahaha.

Bonne lecture !

**Yondaime-sama:** Non… au contraire.. C'EST CATASTROPHIQUE! Je perd toute crédibilité!

Ouais bon le sauvetage Hinata est pas super en force je dirais! Mais comme j'ai dit plus haut l'étripage va réjouir les lecteurs niahahaha.

Bonne lecture!

**Dark-lee:** Hey hey si c'est pas mon compagnon de Won! Ouais Lee n'est pas un des perso principale et je m'en excuse j'ai énormément de respect pour toi! Et pou cette histoire de plagia on en a parler! C'est juste très cocasse!

Va lire mon grand et bonne chance pour ta fic! Bonne lecture!

* * *

UN AN DÉJÀ!

Chante avec Kakashi soul

KARAOKÉ! FOULÉ l'bar du soir! Au resto bar les chanter! on vend d'lamour en spécial! Vien CHANTER comme des PIED! Pour un cinq minute de gloirrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee.

On voit la salle renpli de lecteure et d'acteur et l'auteure complètement ivre en trait de danser le tcha tcha sur une table de ping-pong

**yue-redmoon** Hip Merchi! Ske jveux te dire… ben tu sais ske jveux vraiment te dire… ben jte le dirais une autre fois mon pti sachet gruo! On va se souler! Merci!

**Karasu999: **Tu pense pas vraiment a tou prendre pour toi hein ma ptite touche de clavier? Merci! Merci! Euh.. beaucoup! Ouh ouh ouh!

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Quand l'amour te tourne le dos... profite en pour lui botter l'cul. 

Shikamaru avait les sourcils froncés et une bouche de monsieur pas content. C'était pareil pour Temari, mais enversion féminine. Les deux nouveaux coéquipiers s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en gardant le silence mais ayant toujours le même air. Shikamaru pris la tête, Temari, qui ne voulait pas avoir le derrière de Shikamaru devant le nez, décida de le dépasser, Shikamaru, pas content, la dépassa et ainsi de suite.(1) Temari s'arrêta.

« Bon, t'as fini de jouer au bébé! » s'écria Temari.

« Hey! C'est toi qui m'as dépasser en premier! » répliqua-t-il sur une autre branche.

« C'était pour pas avoir ton gros derrière comme vue! »

« En tous cas si tu veux parler de gros derrière, on peut parler du tien! »(2)

Temari, folle de rage, fonça vers lui avec son éventail ouvert. Shikamaru se mit en garde et bondit sur un autre arbre pour éviter le coup de vent. Shikamaru profita de l'ombre des feuillages pour agripper Temari. Elle voulut sauter mais…

« Trop tard… » dit Shikamaru en souriant.

Temari resta figée.

« Il va falloir qu'on reste coopératifs si on veut rentrer le plus tôt possible, tu ne crois pas? » demanda tranquillement Shikamaru.

« Peut-être, mais pas avant de t'avoir botté les fesses. »

« Essaie pour voir… »

« D'accord… » fit une voix derrière lui.

Shikamaru tourna la tête et découvrit avec horreur, Temari qui brandissait son éventail. Shikamaru le reçu en plein derrière, et roula sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle atterrit ensuite devant lui.

« Minable » dit Temari en lui tirant la langue.

Shikamaru, pas content, encore une fois, lui frappa l'avant jambe. Temari perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba vers l'avant sur le torse de Shikamaru. Elle mit une main sur la poitrine de Shikamaru, releva la tête etcroisa ses yeux.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver près d'eux.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda Kiba qui passait par là.(3)

Temari se releva, aidée par Shikamaru qui la poussa.

« Non, c'est pas se que tu crois. On était… » balbutia Shikamaru.

« Non, non, vous en faites pas, je pars. Je vais pas vous dérangez, vraiment désolé… » fit Kiba avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh arrête, c'est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit! »s'écria Temari.

« On se battait » dit Shikamaru.

« Oh oui !c'est sur! » rit Kiba.

« Pff quelle galère, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Rien d'important je faisais une reconnaissance de routine… et vous? Ah non je le sais déjà… vous vouliez vous éclipser dans la nature? »

« Ah mais tu n'es vraiment pas sortable! L'Hokage nous a demander d'aller faire un rapport aux frontières pour avoir l'heure juste sur se qui se passe. » Répondit Temari.

"Houla, ça doit grouiller de vermines, là-bas.. enfin pas de bêtises"Fit Kiba.

Celui-ci se mit à rire pour lui même.

« Bon je vous souhaite un joyeux séjour les tourtereaux, moi j'ai une fiancée à retrouvée! »

Et Kiba s'en retourna, laissant Temari et Shikamaru rouges de rage… même rouges tout court.

« Bon, on y va? »demanda Temari un peu embarrassée.

« Ouais, comme disait mon grand-père, c'est en partant qu'on arrive! » Répondit Shikamaru en bondissant sur un arbre, suivit de Temari.

* * *

Sakura avait un savon à la main, se l'étendait sur son corps.. Doucement, lentement, sous le jet d'eau… elle avait encore le souvenir de cette nuit… elle ne le fit pas paraître, mais elle était furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien non plus ce qu'elle avait, elle se sentait étourdie et la voix de Sasuke résonnait.Slle n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui crié dessus, de le frapper ou de simplement le massacrer. Non, elle l'a accepter minablement.(4) Sakura prit la bouteille de shampoing, se versa le savon et lava ses cheveux. Elle avait de la mousse plein la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. 

« Sakura ? »

La jeune femme ne dit rien.

« Sakura, je… pour hier, je veux m'excuser… regarde-moi ! »

Sakura obéit.

« Non, Sasuke, ce n'est rien », sourit-elle tristement.

« Ne me mens pas. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sakura baissa les yeux et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement… tellement manipuler par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi ne lui redonnait-il pas son amour, pourquoi la prenait-elle pour une petite fille qui ne pouvait comprendre ou même accepter, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parler du jutsu ? Elle aurait parfaitement compris, la logique de Sasuke était implacable : donner la santé au bébé qu'ils auraient. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser.

« Je l'ai fait autant pour toi que pour moi… pour le bébé ! Comprends-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu triste et en colère, hein ? »

« Je… il faut juste que je l'accepte. »

Sur ce, elle prit une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Sasuke regarda fixement la porte par laquelle elle était partie et serra son poing. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas quoi faire tout un plat ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Lui en vouloir d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, non mais vraiment… le bébé, elle n'est pas seule à le faire,(5) ce serait aussile sien. Il avait bien le droit de le savoir fort, puissant et en santé. C'était SA décision, pas la sienne. Elle avait au moins eut le bon goût de ne pas crier. Mais bon, maintenant que le jutsu était irréversible, il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre en colère, ni après lui-même, ni après elle.

Sasuke soupira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il se déshabilla pour embarqué à son tour dans une longue et chaude douche.

* * *

Hinata se regarda dans la glace, assit sur un banc près de sa table de chambre. Accoté à côté de sa brosse a cheveux, elle soupira. Ce Kabuki lui rendit la vie insupportable, elle voulait sans cesse pleurer. Maisà chaque fois, elle se résignait. Elle ne voulais pas se prouver à elle même qu'elle était faible. Elle n'avait pas vu Naruto depuis trop longtemps déjà. 

«Naruto…» sanglota-t-elle.

* * *

Neji ressentait de la compassion pour Hinata. Étendu sur son lit, il n'avait qu'une seule envie… cassé la figureà cet oiseaux de malheur. Mais, il désirait penser à autre chose… il voulait voir Ino. Même il l'attendait, hier soir il avait eu un message qui disait qu'elle irait le voir en matinée.

* * *

Ino, marchait effectivement vers la demeure Hyûga. Elle avait su l'horrible nouvelle à propos d'Hinata. Elle voudrait bien aller la voir. Une fois devant les porte, elle expliqua qu'elle était venu voir un membre de la Bunk, et sans hésitation on lui ouvra… ça aurait été différent si elle aurait dit Soke. Elle venait juste d'entrer qu'elle percuta un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle. 

«Et là! Depuis quand on reçoit des invitée le matin?»

«Et vous êtes? Vous ne sembler pas être de la famille Hyûga non?»

«Oui et non… Je ne suis pas descendant mais je suis marié à la jeune Hinata.» répondit-il avec un sourire vantard.

Ino eut le réflexe de lui lancer un regard noir.

«Et que viens-tu faire ici?» Demanda-t-il finalement.

«Je viens voir Neji.»répondit sèchement Ino.

«Je savais pas que cette tête de d'œufavait une copine» se moqua Kabuki.

«Contrairement à d'autre, il en a une qui veut réellement de lui» lança-telle avant de partir. (6)

Ino s'introduisit, dans la demeure principal, elle se faufila dans les couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la chambre d'Hinata.

* * *

Hinata n'avait pas vraiment bouger, elle n'avait pas faim non plus. Elle restait làà attendre que le temps passe. Elle entendit frapper à la porte. Du coup, elle eut des papillons dans le ventre croyant que c'était Kabuki. Mais connaissant Kabuki,elle savait qu'il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de frapper. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit avec grand étonnement Ino. Ino prit Hinata dans ses bras, et celle-ci la fit entrée. 

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» demanda Hinata.

«Je suis venu pour te voir et voir Neji aussi… j'ai croisé le fameux Kabuki… un vrai salopard.»

«… oui je sais.»

«Viens, on va aller voir Neji!»

«Je…je sais pas…»

«Aller viens !»fit Ino en la tirant par le bras.

* * *

Neji qui attendait toujours, se questionna sur Naruto, il n'avait pas donner de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps. Il se demandait comment faire pour qu'Hinata puisse aller le voir. Et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Ino?… Ino? Mais oui! Elle connaissait sûrement des jutsus qui pourraient être utile! Et si toutétait bien organisé… 

«Neji! J'ai apporter quelqu'un au passage!» Fit Ino en ouvrant la porte

Neji fit un petit sourire et pris Ino dans ses bras tout en saluant sa cousine. Hinata avait toujours cette mine triste. Neji tenta de lui remonter le moral.

-Euh..Hinata? Je crois que je sais comment faire pour que tu puisses aller voir Naruto.

Ino le regarda, les sourcils froncés. C'était un sujet délicat, Hinataavait toujours été très sensible. Mais Ino ne réprima pas Neji voyant qu'Hinata semblait très intéressée.

-Mais… je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Ino avec un minime sourire malicieux qu'Ino reconnu.

* * *

«_IMBÉCILE!» _

Kyûbi grogna au fond du ventre de Naruto, celui-ci était épuisée et suait comme une pluie.(7)

«Ca va! C'est pas ma faute! Sa fait trois heures qu'on y travaille!» s'énerva Naruto.

«_Justement en trois heures on aurait déjà du arriver à bout!» _

«Rappel moi de te frapper quand on aura fini…» marmonna Naruto.

Naruto ferma les yeux, ressembla toute son chakra, aidé par Kyûbi. Il fit une série de signe qu'il n'avait jamais étudié etlibéra tout son chakra. Il regarda son ventre et, soudain, il sentità nouveau une grande douleur, comme si on lui retirait une grande lame de la peau. Il vit une sorte de patte rouge sortir, il hurla, tellement la douleur était atroce. Il cru entendre un «_On yest presque!» _Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il s'écroula au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de rester concentré. Soudain… plus rien… ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il regarda son ventre et la marque était rouge.

«Hey! Tout va bien?» demanda Naruto.

«Ça pourrait aller mieux, regarde moi!» s'écria un voix derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna lentement… il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, il regarda l'être devant lui. Il était là! Mais… il ressemblait à un humain! C'ÉTAITun Humain! Il avait les cheveux couleur feux, en bataille, qui lui arrivait à la nuque, des yeux marrons etune carrure toute semblable avec celle de Naruto. Un détail n'échappa pas à la pudeur de Naruto, il était nu!

«QUOI?» s'exclama Naruto en se relevant.

«Je t'interdit de rire de moi! Merde! Mais comment je me suis retrouver comme ça? On a fait une erreur?» fit Kyûbi.

«Je…je crois pas.. Mais attend on va t'habiller avant.» dit Naruto en détourna le regard vers sa commode.

«Quoi? Hé ho! Je vais pas commencer à me comporter comme un Humain!Tu te prend pour qui mphff!» fit-il en recevant des calçons et des pantalons au visage.

«Tient, mets ça! Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos.»

«Et comment on met ça?» questionna Kyûbi en tenant le pantalon à l'envers.

«…non…non non non et non! Je ne t'habillerai pas!»

«Et bien, je resterai au naturel!»

Naruto soupira, mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

«Ok! Pas de panique… tu vois le petit vêtement, là, noir?»

«hum ouais?» fit Kyûbi en le prenant.

«Bon.. Tu met une jambe dans un des trous.. Et l'autre jambe dans l'autre…»

Kyûbi, décidément, réussi à bien s'en tirer. Une fois le calcon mit, il comprit le principe et fit la même chose avec le pantalon. Il se regarda dans la glace.

«Dit… je suis moche pour un humain?» demanda Kyûbi en se tournant.

«Ben mffff» soupira Naruto en le rejoignant à côté. «Tu as de la gueule.»

«euh… merci. BON! Maintenant qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionner?»

«Ben, tout semble normal.. C'est juste que.. Tu as prit forme humaine…»

«Mais… non! J'était supposé être comme un animal ou je sais pas!»

«Et bien, il aurait pas fallu que tu prennes ta grandeur nature…sinon adieu la subtilité» fit remarqué Naruto.

«Bon.. Je devrais faire avec…hé! C'est moiou on est de la même grandeur?» S'exclama Kyûbi.

«Hein? Sérieux»

Les deux euh.. Garçons… se mit face à face coller et Naruto mesura avec sa main.

«Mais oui! On est de la même taille!»

«C'est bien j'ai l'air jeune!» dit-il avec un sourire. « et fichtre que j'aime ses dents là!»

«Ouais c'est vrai on dirait que tu as mon âge.»

«mouais,… pas mal… bon maintenant je dois vérifié quelque chose!»Fit Kyûbi en fourrant sa nouvelle main dans la besace de Naruto. Il prit un kunais et se coupa le bout du doigt.

«Aïe!» Fit Naruto.

«Ah merveilleux! Naruto je te l'ais jamais dit mais tu es génial!» Dit Kyûbi en lui tapotant le dos.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il en se suçant le doigt.

«Nos deux corps son lié, mais, pour une fois, nous sommes séparé!»

«Génial.. Maintenant on va pété la gueule à Kabuki, j'en peux plus…» dit Naruto le regard meurtrier.

Kyûbi gifla Naruto.(8)

«Hep, hep, hep, mon lapin! Il faut penser! D'accord! Je sais que tu as une émotion affective pour cette femelle mais… ne laisse pas ça te contrôler!De toute façon.. Le bébé est en sécurité là-bas. Bon, il y a un autre mâle dans le décors mais ça, il faut faire attention. Tu piges?»

«À t'entendre, on croirait moi, mais en plus intelligent…»

«C'est peut-être le cas.»

«Mais on peut pas la laisser toute seule… elle va déprimer et moi aussi! Et je supporte pas qu'il la touche!»

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas tenter de la faire sortir en cachette?»

«Oh oui, bravo! Excellent, j'y avait même pas penser! Et comment?» répondit Naruto sarcastiquement.

«Là est la question. On ne connaît pas ses habitudes… ni d'elle ni de son mâle dominant…»

«Il y a un détail à régler.. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à parler normalement…»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que tu resteras pas ici tout le temps… tu vas devoir sortir!»

«Dehors? Dans les rues! Mais… tu sais que j'ai failli réduire se village en miette?»

«Mais évidemment que je le sais… mais personne se doutera que c'est toi… il faut juste garder le secret à tout prix.. On va commencer par te donner un nom!»

«Merde.. Ça craint…»

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de…. Jin!(9)»

Kyûbi fit une face un dédaigneuse.

«Bon ok! ça te plait pas! Euh… Toru»

«Est-ce que tu fais par exprès pour que je te frappe?»

«Ben la, je sais pas moi! Je trouve des noms!»

«Laisse Hinata choisir le nom de l'enfant sinon, le pauvre il sera malheureux…»

«Bon bah, tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver un, toi!» s'énerva Naruto.

«Pourquoi dois-je me trouver un nom?» Questionna-t-il.

«Ben… parce que je pourrai pas t'appeler en public euh.. Kyûbi ou le monstre…»

«Mais.. C'est même pas mon nom…»

«Ah non?… tu as un nom toi?»

«Bien sûr.. Kyûbi c'est le nom que les hum… euh… les gens me donne.» dit-il en faisant attention a son vocabulaire.

«Mais alors… comment tu t'appelles?»

«Kosuame»

«Kosuame?.. C'est étrange… et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?»

«Et ben… ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas dit mon nom… et encoreplus que quelqu'un le prononce…en fait,tu es le premier, excuse-moi l'expression, humain qui connaît mon nom.»

«…»

«Bon.. Maintenant... Il faut trouver le point faible de euh.. Kabuki?»

«Ouais.. Kabuki»répéta Naruto avec dégoût.

«D'accord, alors reprenons du début..» fit Kosuame en s'assoyant au sol.

* * *

«Ino… c'était pas tout à fait se que j'avais en tête!» fit Neji, les yeux ronds. 

Les deux filles regardaient Neji, les bras croisés assises sur le bord du lit.

«Mais Neji! C'est la meilleure solution!» fit Ino.

«Tu te rend compte du risque que tu prend!Cet enflure pourrait bien décidé de te toucher non?» s'énerva Neji.

«C'est un risqueà prendre. Mais çanesera pas mon corps.Ce sera ton clone métamorphosé en Hinata, et moi je le contrôlerai pour tout masquer!»

«Mais…, tu as un caractère... disons, différent d'Hinata!»

«Oui, je sais. Je ferai comme si j'étais Hinata!»

«Non! Je refuse c'est trop dangereux pour vous deux!»

«S'il te plait Neji…» fit Hinata «Je veux le voir.»

«Bon… d'accord…» soupira Neji.

Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras du pauvre Neji.

«Merci! Merci!»dit Hinata toute heureuse.

«Ah, que je t'aime!» dit Ino en même temps.

«Bon oui… sa va…» dit Neji dans un petit sourire. «Reprenons du début. Alors, je fais un clone qui sera métamorphoser en Hinata, toi, Ino tu t'empares de son corps. Toi, Hinata tu vas sortir par le petite porte secrète qu'il y adans le mur et… tu te souviens c'est où?»

«Oui.»

«Parfait… allons-y»

Neji fit apparaître un clone qui, aussitôt, se transforma en Hinata. Ino prit possession du corps, Neji rattrapa celui d'Ino et la déposa sur le lit.

«Bien!» fit Ino dans son nouveau corps. «Prend soin de mon corps» dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

«C'est étrange d'embrasser mon propre clone.» fit remarquer Neji. (10)

Ino lui tira la langue. Hinata ouvrit la fenêtre remercia chaleureusement Neji et Ino avant de partir dans la discrétion.

«Bon maintenant Ino écoute moi bien, ne fait rien pour le provoquer, ne fait rien pour qu'il tente de te toucher, et surtout dit le moins de mot possible tu répondsà ses questions mais ne fais rien parce que…»

«Neji!» Coupa Ino. «Je sais se que je fais. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu commences à avoir des cernes. Tu ne dors plus beaucoup?»

«Non… avec l'entraînement et cette histoire avec Hinata et plein d'autre truc… en plus que je n'ai pas toutes mes nuits, je ne te vois plus vraiment…»

«Pour ça! On règlera ça quand je reviendrai!» Dit Ino et le serrant dans ses bras. «À tout a l'heure.»

Puis Ino disparut derrière la porte coulissante. Neji alla s'étendre à côté du corps d'Ino, et activa son byakugan pour observer le déroulement des «opérations».

* * *

Ino marcha tranquillement, la tête baiser prenant l'attitude d'Hinata. Elle rentra dans «sa» chambre et s'assit devant le miroir. Elle remarqua Qu'Hinata avait beaucoup de chose de beauté et de coiffure. Ino se dit que ça l'aiderait à passer le temps de chercher un nouveau look à Hinata. Pour l'instant, aucune trace de Kabuki. 

_«Neji me regarde sûrement avec son byakugan»_ pensa Ino en souriant

Elle se mit donc à attaquer les petits cheveux d'Hinata.

* * *

«Si on fait ça, c'est complètement illégal!» s'écria Naruto. 

«Ben c'est un plan parfait! Tuer Kabuki la meilleure solution!» répondit Kosuame. (11)

«Mais… non, il y aurait trop de merde!»

«Bon… je ne te force à rien .. Il faut trouver autre chose…»

«Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on fait ça!»

«La patience n'est pas ton fort?»

«Pas quand il s'agit d'Hinata bon sang… je me fais tellement de souci…elle n'a même plus le droit de sortir de chez elle.»

«C'est embêtant en effet….»

Soudain on entendit cogner à la porte. Naruto et Kosuame se regardaient. Kosuame se leva et s'approcha de la porte… on cogna à nouveau. Naruto lui fit signe d'ouvrir. Kosuame mit la main sur la poignée, et ouvra. La petite silhouette euh un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kosuame.

«Oh pardon je me suis tromper…» fit Hinata.

Naruto reconnu sa voix.

«HINATA!»

Naruto se jeta devant l'entrée, prit Hinata dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Kosuame se senti tde trop, il referma la porte et recula.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!» demanda Naruto en prenant le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains.

«Neji et Ino m'ont aidé…» répondit Hinata simplement Hinata.

Naruto l'embrassa et l'enlaça de nouveau. Hinata tourna la têtesur l'épaule de Naruto et regarda Kosuame.

«Qui est-ce?» demanda Hinata.

«Euh… c'est euh… un ami! Il s'appelle Kosuame. Kosuame, Hinata, Hinata, Kosuame.»

«Enchantée» Fit Hinata avec un petit sourire

«euh… moi de même» répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

«C'est un grand timide comme toi.» ajouta Naruto en souriant à Hinata. Il crut apercevoir Kosuame lui lever le poing en signe d'avertissement.

«Naruto euh.. J'ai euh.. Quelque chose à te dire…»

«Nous aussi!» ajouta aussitôt Kosuame. Il receva les regards interrogateurs des deux amoureux.

* * *

Ino s'amusait bien avec la commode d'Hinata. Sincèrement, Hinata ne manquait pas d'accessoires. Elle entendit des bruit de pas sévère venir vers la chambre, elle se leva aussitôt, craignant que se soit le père d'Hinata. Mais non, c'étaia juste le connard de Kabuki qui débarquait avec son sourire méprisant. 

«Tiens! Te voilà je t'ai cherchée partout! Je croyais avoir été clair, organise toi pour que je te trouve!»

«Par…pardon.. J'étais pourtant ici…» murmura Ino qui aimait bien son imitation.

Kabuki ne répondit rien, s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur sa nuque et massa doucement.

«_Je comprends l'inconfort d'Hinata…» _pensa Ino.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fait cette toilette… ou pour qui?» demanda Kabuki.

«Pour rien, ni personne… je… je m'ennuyais c'est tout.» répliqua Ino.

«ah oui? Tu sais si tu t'ennuie… je peux t'occuper, moi, non?» fit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Ino eut une sonnerie d'alarme, elle savait que si elle le repoussait, Kabuki se douterait de quelque chose. Alors elle se laissa faire… elle l'aurait gifler si elle aurait pu, car l'enfoiré! Il était en train de l'embrasser!

«Et bien… tuas bien l'air tendu?» fit-il en séparant ses lèvres des siennes. «Est-ce que mes baisers t'évoquerairnt le souvenir de.. Voyons comment il s'appelle… ah oui! Naruto.»

Ino ouvra grand les yeux.

«_Le salaud! C'est donc ça que doit endurer Hinata?» _

«Et oui, ma chère… je connais son existence… ne cherche pas àle revoir.. C'est clair?»

Ino hocha la tête silencieusement. Kabuki sourit tout en frôlant ses lèvres.

«Bien… maintenant excuse-moi, je dois aller revoir le conseil… ils sont chiants tes vieux…»

Sur ce, il partit. Ino se tourna dans la direction ou la chambre de Neji se trouvait. Sachant qu'il la regardait, elle haussa les épaule comme pour dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

«Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit lui dire?» Demanda Naruto avec de la sueur froide dans le dos.

«Tu sais bien… la petite discussion que nous avons eu…»

Naruto lui fit signe de se taire, il ne fallait pas qu'il dise qui il est, même pas à Hinata.

«Quoi?» demanda Hinata qui se tourna vers Naruto qui arrêta aussitôt son geste.

«Euh… Ben… moi et Kosuame on a parler de… euh…»

«…De cette fameuse fois ou vous aviez retrouver un œil et une inscription sur votre fenêtre» finalisa Kosuame.

Naruto haussa les sourcil et Hinata blêmit à se souvenir.

«… Bien, Naruto m'en a parler et… je crois que tu es en danger Hinata…» (12)

* * *

(1) P: Bandes d'imatures ! 

(2) P: ouch ! CASSÉE !

(3) P: Quelle situation embarassante !

(4) P: en effet, c'était assez minable, comme scène.

(5) P: peut-être les lecteurs seront-ils d'accord avec moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si catastrophique à ce que Sasuke ait fait un jutsu qui assurerait qu'ils auraient un enfant. Sakura devrait être heureuse, si elle voulait un enfant, non ? À moins que j'aie manqué un bout du dernier chapitre, dans ce cas je m'excuse au près des lecteurs qui auront pu lire plus de fautes que d'habitude. Ou bien Kiki n'avait pas bien expliqué les effets secondaires de ce Jutsu ? Ou bien, tout simplement, je me souviens plus de ce qu'elle m'avait dit ' m'enfin.

(6) Polly: CASSÉ !

(7) Polly: quun sait comment ça sue une pluie ? oO M'enfin, elle utilise les expressions qu'elle veut, c'est l'auteur, après tout. ¬¬ (un jour je me vengerai ! MOUHAHAHAHAHHA JE HAIS LES SCHOUTROUMPF !)

(8) etse cassa la gueule en même temps (scène coupée au montage)

(9) Jin ! Jin, Jin, Jin ! OOUUAAIISS ! JEUDI 20 H ! XD

(10) Polly: Pas plus que d'embrasser ton poignet, laisse-moi te dire

(11) Polly: Mais c'est radicale et expéditif :-S

(12) Polly: perspicace !


	39. Chapitre 32: Des vertes et des pas mûrs

**REVIEWS:**

Bon oui je sias, je sias... vous allez tous me tuer, m,étrengler dans un bain, me frapper avec une pelle, m,écraser avec un frégidaire mais j'ai quand même réussi a poster ce chapitre! Oufff et non je ne vais pas en finir là pas de panique parce contre je ne répondrais pas à chaque reviews cette fois-ci, vous comprendrez surment1 Par contre je avis dicté les nom pour que vous soyez sur que je ne vous ais pas oublié!

**yue-redmoon**

**Lois **

**Dark-lee**

**Nasuka **

**Yondaime-sama **

**Renia**

**Kiba31 **

**Sara **

**Nakumo **

**azuline-sama**

**Shinna-chan**

**Cemenwen**

**Temari **

**PrincesseDestiny**

**v-sakura**

**Alors un gros merci à tous et à toutes1 j'ai lu vos review avec intéret et sa me touche a chaque fois! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager alors je ne vous fais aps plus attendre BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Chapitre 32: Des vertes et des pas mûrs. 

Akamaru était sans doute un chien combler. Un animal talentueux, un maître agréable et attentif, une gamelle et une niche dans la demeure Inuzuka. Mais cela ne change rien vit au fait qu'il pouvait sentir l'anxiété de Kiba. Bien qu'il est été amuser par l'étrange rencontre un peu plus tôt dans la forêt, il avait la mine triste.

« Si tu sens le danger, bat toi protéger les tiens. Si tu es le seul en danger bat toi pour sauver ta peau. »

C'est ce que répétait tout le temps Kiba à Akamaru en cas de danger. Kiba avait horriblement peur… peur de cette foutu guerre, peur pour sa sœur, sa mère, son frère, son père… Tenten et ses futur bébés. Akamaru se dit de retrouver tout de suite sa bonne gamelle et laisser son maître avec ses démons. Il devinait par pur instinct canin qu'il irait rejoindre Tenten.

Kiba en avait effectivement l'attention. Il arriva essouffler chez lui, retira ses sandales et couru vers le jardin là ou il était sur de la trouver… et non! Il tourna les talons la mine songeuse et monta l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre (où logeait Tenten). Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la trouva assoupit sur son lit. Il entra sans faire de bruit et alla s'allonger délicatement près d'elle. Il mit un bras par-dessus sa hanche et caressa du bout des doit la peau délicate de son ventre. Tenten ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retourna paresseusement vers Kiba qui l'accueilli avec un baiser.

« Tu rentre plus tard que tu avait dit… » fit remarquer Tenten en posant la tête sur le bras tendu de Kiba.

« Ouais je sais… j'était rester plus longtemps en ronde pour être sur… »

« Sûr de quoi? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien… » soupira-t-il finalement.

Tenten releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle le trouvait si beau à se moment là. Les yeux incertain, pensif, pour une fois, et sa petite mine de boudeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas? » demanda Tenten.

« C'est cette satané guerre qui me tourmente… Tout a leur j'ai croisé Shika et Temari… c'était marrant mais je te le conterais plus tard… ils disaient qu'ils allaient au frontière pour voir l'agitation. C'est de plus en plus grave… et a se rythme la, enfin en plus que ton accouchement me fais extrêmement peur… » dit-il en mettant sa main sur l'abdomen de Tenten.

« Kiba… j'en ait encore pour 8 mois, et puis tu sais on est le plus talentueux ninjas du monde ici à Konoha, et tu en fait parti… moi j'ai confiance on aura de jolies jumelle » rassura Tenten.

« Jumeaux! » réprimanda Kiba avec un sourire amuser.

Tenten lui sourit aussi. Effet Kiba et Tenten ne voulaient pas qu'Hinata leur disent, ils voulaient en voir la surprise.

* * *

«Quoi?… mais pourquoi? » demanda Hinata. 

« Ben… euh… enfin, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard? » demanda soudaine Kosuame plus trop sur de lui.

Naruto se tapa le front en signe de désespoir. Hinata le regarda les yeux rond.. Elle s'écarta de Naruto et se dirigea vers la cuisine disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un grand verre d'eau.

Kosuame préférait cacher son malaise derrière un nouveau tic qui était de se gratter la nuque. Lorsque Hinata revint, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je sais pas de quoi vous avez parler mais… je… je crois que comme ton ami dit je suis peut-être enceinte… mais je sais pas de qui », dit Hinata tristement.

Naruto et Kosuame s'échangèrent un regard complice. Naruto se souvint de se que Kosuame lui avait dit… qu'il savait que Hinata était enceinte de lui… enfin des deux…

« Ouais… voilà qui deviens compliqué… » échappa Kosuame.

« Quoi? » demanda aussitôt Hinata.

« Ben… c'est que… on lui dit Naruto? »

Naruto s'aurais étrangler sur place.

«Me dire quoi?» insista Hinata.

Naruto fit non de la tête en regardant Kosuame. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il avait compris.

«Bien tu te souvient, enfin, Naruto m'a parler de la fois ou un certain Itachi avait laissé des menaces ou peut importe…»

«Oui… justement… ça m'a fait tout drôle quand tu m'a demander si j'était enceinte parce que j'y pensait justement et…»

Hinata se coupa. Elle n'avait pas l'air sur de se qu'elle disait. Les deux garçons le remarquèrent facilement. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas a en dire plus pour que les autres comprennent.

«Alors? On fait quoi?» demanda Naruto.

«On ait même pas sur de qui il est…» fit tristement remarquer Hinata.

«Je trouve ça étrange…»dit Kosuame qui semblait parler à lui-même.

«De quoi?» Fit Naruto.

«Kabuki… pourquoi il est si mauvais avec Hinata? Pourquoi il lui laisse aucune liberté? Et pourquoi…»

«Pourquoi il est toujours chiant avec tous le monde?» Termina Naruto.

«Ouais… Je veux dire… quand on est membre d'un clan aussi important que les Hyûgas… on s'organise pour ne pas se faire détester…»

«J'ai remarquer ça aussi!» s'exclama Hinata.

«C'est louche…» dit Naruto à son tour. «Quoi que ton père n'est pas l'homme le plus aimable du monde mais quand même… il a sa dignité.»

«Bon alors voilà… Hinata est probablement enceinte de on ne sait qui, déjà au départ c'est un problème, ensuite… il y a l'espèce de borgne qui menace de façon sanglante et un crétin de chiant dans les pattes au manoir Hyûga…» résuma Kosuame.

«En effet Kosuame c'est en quelque sorte la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.» Dit Naruto d'un ton lasse.

Il eu un silence.

«Alors on fait quoi?» demanda Hinata.

«Moi je dit qu'il faut attendre.» répondit Naruto.

«Et puis de toute façons tu n'a pas à avoir peur Hinata, tu a le cousin le plus balèze du clan, ta l'amant le plus protecteur, et moi le plus intelligent!»

Naruto lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. Hinata rit doucement en voyant Naruto et son mystérieux ami se chamailler.

«Je veux pas vous déranger les enfant mais… je dois y aller… Ino ne restera pas éternellement dans cette position…»

Sur ce, Naruto du dire au revoir à Hinata, et Kosuame la salua. Kosuame prétendit qu'il était très fatiguer. Alors il alla s'étendre sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Naruto remarqua qu'il dormait un peu comme une chien.

«_C'est bizarre, quand il était en moi, il était plus agressif, ne me parlait jamais, ne faisait jamais de plaisanterie, je ne le reconnaît plus. Kyûbi est devenu Kosuame… franchement, j'aime mieux ça comme ça. … Bon je vais aller dormir moi aussi!»_

Et il s'endormit en moins de deux. Après une nuit de torture et de perte d'énergie.

* * *

C'était au milieu de l'avant midi, Shino s'entraînait depuis une heure déjà. Il se sentait fatiguer, ces dernier jour lui on pas fait de cadeau. Mais maintenant il préférait ne pas trop s'en faire, le pire est fait. … Non pas le pire il reste qu'il doit suivre les traditions. Il eu alors une petite penser pour Ayumi. Il avait déjà parler avec elle de ce détail. Mais comme de bien entendu, elle est un peu mal alaise avec cette histoire. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas afficher de refus. Shino n'est pas de nature expressif ou sensible. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Ayumi, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Il se remit à son entraînement habituel. Ayumi devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il eu un alerte venant d'un de ses insectes qu'il avait mit sur l'épaule d'Ayumi, qu'elle arrivait bientôt.

* * *

« Je te préviens si on est repérer!…» 

«Je sais je sais… tu me réduit en charpie…»

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari, on dirait que les choses ne s'améliore pas. À peine rendu près des frontières, les ennuies commençaient déjà. Des ninjas de Kiri, faisaient patrouille. Shikamaru analysa la situation d'un point de vue critique. Les frontières sont prise, et visiblement Konoha à de la difficulté à les repousser.

«Alors Shikamaru?»

«On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, il y a trop de risque qu'on se fasse repérer. Il va falloir dire à l'Hokage que les troupe de ne sont pas assez nombreuses, et qu'il manque plusieurs éléments.»

«Il ne faudrait surtout pas créé la panique dans le village aussi.» enrichi Temari.

«Ouais… à mon avis, nous pouvons tenir cette position au moins 8 mois, comme disait le chef des troupe. Après ça il faudra faire des sacrifices.» dit sombrement Shikamaru

«Je dit que le plus important c'est le village… si on mobilise toute nos forces vers les frontière ça serais une grossière erreur.» s'énerva Temari.

«Si les frontières sont prise, on risque d'avoir des espions qui pénètreront dans le village.» s'énerva Shikamaru à son tour.

«C'est probablement déjà fait…»

Shikamaru se tourna lentement vers Temari.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«J'ai entendu parler que celui qui a tué Toycha était un membre de l'Akastuki.»

«L'Akastuki est secrète, il n'ont aucun compte a rendre.»

«Peut-être mais… ils ont sûrement fait un marché…»

«… sois pas naïve, ils ont trop prudent et puissant pour ça.» interrompit Shikamaru. «Enfin, il faut y aller je ne tient pas à rester dans les parages.»

«Est-ce que Shikamaru aurait peur?»

«Oh toi écrase» dit-il avant de partir d'un bond.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, dans le domaine de la bunke. 

«J'ai jamais rencontré une pourriture pareil!» s'écria Ino encore choqué de l'attitude de Kabuki.

« Je t'avait pourtant dit de faire attention… je bouillonnait moi dans mon coin.» maugréa Neji étendu sur son lit.

Ino faisait les cent pas dans la pièce pour ce calmée. Elle se contre-foutait qu'il l'est toucher, mais de savoir qu'Hinata endurait ça, sa la rendait dangereusement rageuse.

«Tu devrais en revenir Ino…» soupira Neji.

«Je sais bien mais tu as vu! Je sais que tu regardait, et heureusement que tu ne pouvais rein entendre…»

Neji lâcha un nouveau soupir, il comprenait Ino, il voyait tous les jours Hinata avec une mine triste.

«J'espère que Naruto ne restera pas dans son coin les bras croisés…» bouda Ino en s'assoyant sur le lit.

«Pour ça, je ne suis pas inquiet» fit-il en se redressant.

«En plus, je dois avouer que Kabuki me fait peur… il a peut-être l'air d'un sale prétentieux… mais personne ne le connaît.»

«À mon avis il n'est pas très dangereux, mais je ne le sous-estime pas pour autant c'est vrai.»

Ino soupira à son tour et s'accota sur Neji, qui entourait ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Si au moins il aurait pu être plus gentil… au moins… je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça moi!»

Neji fit un petit sourire.

«Est-ce une façon subtil de me dire, que tu voudrais vivre avec moi?» demanda Neji toujours avec son petit sourire malicieux.

«On ne peut rien te cacher à toi.» répliqua Ino en souriant à son tour.«Mais il y a un léger problème…»

«Attend laisse moi deviner, ton père?»

«Bingo.» Fit Ino sans enthousiasme. «Je te jure que lorsque je serais majeur…»

«Tu ne devrais pas choqué ton père… il souhaite que ton bien.»

«Je sais mais… il prends jamais pour acquis se que je veux… et on dirait que jamais je pourrais lui faire avouer qu'il a tord.»

«Tient, ça me rappel quelqu'un ça» Taquina Neji avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque.

Ino lui grimaça intérieurement.

* * *

8 mois plus tard.

* * *

La lune était orange ce soir là, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, accroupit sur un toit, un homme regardait le paysage lunaire qui se trouvait face à lui. Il attendait avec impatience celui qu'il devait voir. Son angoisse augmentait à chaque minutes qui s'installaient. Après plusieurs minutes de retard il était enfin arrivé. 

«Je n'aime pas t'es manières, je ne supporte pas qu'on me fasse attendre.» siffla Itachi.

«C'était difficile de me libérer, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible.» répondit Kabuto encore essouffler.

«Bien… alors?»

«C'est une question de semaine» fit Kabuki.

«…»

«Tu devrais être content, tu ne sera plus borgne et tu aura l'héritier de Kyûbi dans tes rangs.»

«J'ai appris avec le temps de ne pas sous-estimer mes ennemis, Naruto m'inquiète je doit l'avouer.»

« Je ne me ferais pas trop de souci, il croit que l'enfant est de moi et ne voit plus Hinata.»

«Parce que tu lui a interdit, ne sois pas naïf sur ce point, si ce n'est pas Naruto qui ira à elle, ce sera elle à lui. Garde un œil attentif là-dessus. Comme tu m'as dit l'accouchement n'est que pour dans quelques semaines, alors je ne veux pas de pépin.» fit Itachi d'un ton autoritaire.

«Et si tout marche à merveille?» demanda Kabuto.

«Tu sera dans nos rangs. Cette conversation est fini.»

Itachi reparti sans bruit, Kabuto fit de-même.

* * *

Sasuke revenait d'une mission de nuit. Il avait très hâte de retourner dans son lit. Il entra sans bruit de peur de réveiller Sakura qui avait depuis quelque temps pris l'habitude de se coucher tard, et donc lorsque Sasuke revenait de mission, puisqu'il les prenait de nuit, ils pouvaient dormir ensemble. Sakura étais enceinte de 6 mois. Son ventre autrefois plat avait pris une petite forme ronde pleine de vie. Sasuke adorait passé sa main sur se qui enveloppait le petit bout de chair qui sera bientôt son fils. Il s'étendit après s'être déshabillé de sa tenu sale pour s'étendre enfin. 

«Tu rentre tôt…» marmonna Sakura les yeux encore fermer.

«Je n'ais pas eu une grosse mission. Comment vas-tu?» Demanda-t-il.

«Endormie…» fit Sakura en bayant. « et toi?» fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

«Complètement crever… et en plus j'ai été blesser au ventre, c'était atrocement douloureux!»

«Ouais… je connais sa…» Dit Sakura sans se rendre compte de se que cela pouvait dire.

Il eu alors un malaise entre le couple, depuis que Sakura eu le justu aucun des deux aimait en parler, a part la fois ou Sakura du annoncer a Sasuke qu'elle était enceinte.

**Flash back **

**1 mois après le justu**

Sasuke mangeait tranquillement se matin la, sa première mission était pas avant midi. Sakura semblait très malaise se jour la, elle se tortillait et baisait les yeux sans cesse. D'habitude elle avait un petit rituelle qui était de passer derrière lui, et lui entourer le coup avec ses doux et petits bras pour lui donner un câlin de bonjour. Mais elle semblait courir partout et sur les nerfs.

«Bon.. qu'est-ce qu'il a?» demanda Sasuke.

«Quoi? Euh… rien rien… tu a une mission aujourd'hui?»

Sasuke secoua la tête pour lui dire non sans la quitter des yeux.

«Je serais la toute la journée si tu veux me parler» dit-il avec un petit sourire.

«Bon… puisque tu insiste…» répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle fit le tour de la table pour se mettre a coté de lui, Sasuke intriguer se retourna de sur sa chaise pour la regarder.

«Je suis enceinte.» Dit simplement Sakura toute heureuse.

Sasuke eu un regard qui voulait dire «Quoi!» et Sakura lui fit signe que oui on se mordant la lèvre inférieur toute en lui souriant. Le réflexe de Sasuke était de se lever aussitôt pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. C'était la façon a Sasuke de dire qu'il était super content.

**Fin flash back**

Sasuke soupira, Sakura se rendit compte que cela exaspérait Sasuke chaque qu'elle pourrait dire quelque chose qui aurait un rapport avec l'incident d'il y a 7 mois.

«Je pensait pas a ça.» lui dit Sakura en posant sa tête sur son torse.

«Je sais… mais j'ai encore des remords» lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

«Faut pas… d'un coté je suis contente que tu l'ais fait… j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir tu sais, j'ai moins d'angoisse que je serais supposer en avoir!» ricana Sakura.

Sasuke sourit lui aussi et rabattit les couverture sur eux pour finir la nuit.

«Au fait Bo…» (Bo était le surnom que Sasuke donnait a Sakura)

«Hum?» dit Sakura trop fatiguer pour dire une réponse.

«Tout a l'heure quand je serai plus réveiller il faudra que j'aille voir Naruto il m'a invité a une petit soirée entre homme si tu vis se que je veux dire.»

«Je sais moi et d'autre fille on va faire un '' Baby time''.»

«oh… je présume que sa papotera de plein de truc du genre, la couleur du berceau et blablabla.»

Sakura sourit et lui faisant une grimace subtile, tendit que Sasuke était déjà dans l'idée de s'endormir au plus tôt.

* * *

Dans une brume matinal, Naruto courait comme a chaque matin. Cela faisait parti de son entraînement quotidien quoi de mieux qu'une bonne course… même que maintenant il avait quelqu'un avec qui faire compétition. 

«Kosu! Je t'ais jamais vu aussi lent!» cria Naruto derrière lui en regardant le renard.

«Ne jamais propulser au début!» lui répondit-il en gardant son rythme.

«Alors je te donne le défi de me rattraper avant que j'arrive au colonne du village!»

Naruto couru a une vitesse fou, Kosuame ne voulait pas prendre un coup sur son orgueil alors il couru pour tenté de le rattraper. Juste avant de franchire les porte Naruto stoppa vif, Et Kosuame se cogna contre lui.

«Hey! La blondinette!» s'écria Kosuame en se frottant le nez. «Qu'est-ce qui te prend?»

«Regarde!» Fit Naruto en pointant Akamaru qui regardait dans les air.

Les deux garçons en fit autant, Kosuame avait e la main sur son nez encore douloureux. Ils virent un Kiba suspendu a un câble la tête en bas qui chantonnait des chansons de campagnes.

«Kiba! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou la!» cria Naruto.

«Je me puni!» répondit Kiba.

Naruto et Kosuame échangèrent un regard.

«Te punir de quoi?» demanda prudemment Kosuame.

«D'avoir mis Tenten enceinte! Je l'ais jamais vu aussi stresser et aussi mal au point de toute ma vie et en plus…»

Pendant que Kiba continuait sa lamentation Naruto avait grimper a la poutre pour détacher Kiba. Il tomba comme un javelot, et atterrit au pied de Kosuame.

«Pourtant.. c'est naturelle pour une femme d'être enceinte… il y en a eu des millions d'autre avant elle, ce n'est probablement qu'une passe.» déclara Kosuame sans remarquer que Kiba avait le nez en sang.

«Et pourquoi ce matin?» demanda Naruto qui les avaient rejoint.

«Parce qu'elle m'avais annoncer en larme que la naissance serait dans la semaine! Tu comprend elle était en larme!»

Naruto eu soudain un tic d'agacement.

«Elle pleurait de joie imbécile… toute façon on arrête pas de l'entendre dire comment elle allait habillé ses jumelles et…»

«Jumeaux!» interrompit Kiba.

«Enfin bon, ses gosses… toute les mère fond sa!»

«Ah oui? Tu crois alors qu'elle était contente?» demanda Kiba ahuri.

«Kiba… j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu va devenir fou.. relax… ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'avoir des enfants! Tu devrais conserver ton énergie pour leur arrivé au lieu de te pendre la tête dans tout les sens en chantant n'importe quoi!»

Kosuame approuva d'un signe de tête.

«Je serais probablement pas un bon père…»

Naruto le frappa entre les deux yeux.

«Imbécile! Pour ses enfants la! Y aura sûrement pas meilleur père que le leur! Donc toi! Alors s'il te plait grandis! Tu va être papa très bientôt!» lui gronda Naruto alors que Kiba se caressa le front.

«Je crois que tu a foutu mon nez en pièce aujourd'hui Naruto.» Dit-il en parlant du nez.

* * *

Lee était en forme se matin la, il avait couru jusqu'à chez Sasuke. Lee savait qu'il n'était pas sage de réveillé une bête endormit depuis a peine 4 heures, mais il était trop pressé et excité pour penser au danger potentiel. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper sachant très bien que personne n'y répondrait. Il entra dans la chambre de Sasuke et le secoua le plus fort possible, tellement qu'il réussi même a réveillé Sakura. Sasuke ouvrit doucement ses yeux injecter de sang par la fatigue et la mauvaise humeur, il attrapa Lee par le collet et l'approcha très près de son nez et lui dit d'une voix peu rassurante. 

«Tu as en se moment un instant très court de vie alors justifie toi.»

«On a une mission Sasuke! Il paraît que c'est très urgent!» répondit Lee avec ses gros sourcil froncé pas du tout impressionner. «Bonjour Sakura!» dit-il avec un sourire.

«Je suis de tarif de nuit, j'ai pas a me faire réveillé comme ça!» Rugis Sasuke encore en colère.

«Si Lee prend la peine de venir te chercher dans ton lit, c'est que se doit être important» Dit Sakura en baillant.

Il se retourna vers Lee avec le regard un peu calmé.

«Bon, je vais aller t'attendre dehors dépêche-toi.» Dit Lee en se déprenant, et il sorti au pas de cours.

Sakura ricana un peu. Sasuke lui fit un regard désemparer. Sakura du se retenir de ne pas rire, Sasuke a horreur qu'on dérange sa routine. Il se leva et enfila les même vêtements qu'hier. Il s'approcha du lit et embrassa Sakura pour lui souhaiter bonne journée, et il lui dit un «Je t'aime» très bas, mais assez pour que Sakura puise l'entendre. Il s'en fut donc avec Lee vers l'entrée Est de Konoha. Avec encore quelques cernes sous les yeux.

* * *

«Kiba! Naruto! Vous êtes vraiment pire que des enfants!» S'énerva Kosuame. 

Kiba avait encore une fois réussi a provoqué Naruto, en le menaçant qu'il aller lui casser le bras, a cause de son nez, donc une «petite» Bagarre s'en suivi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Kosuame se doutait que c'était qu'un simple petit jeux. Il retourna ses yeux marrons vers le bout de la rue ou ils se trouvaient, il reconnu Sasuke et «gros sourcil» comme disait Naruto qui courait dans leur direction. Il jeta un coup d'œil au deux futur papa, qui s'étaient immobilisé mutuellement dans une lutte incroyable.

«Je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite…» leur dit Kosuame.

Automatiquement, ils se lâchèrent et Naruto sourit en reconnaissant Sasuke. Lee avait pris de l'allure pour rejoindre le trio.

«Yô! J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour vous!» s'écria Lee.

Tous se questionnaire du regard en lorsque Sasuke arriva a les rejoindre.

«On a un mission au frontières! À mon avis ce genre de mission est de plus en plus populaire, il faut réussir a repousser les envahisseurs parce qu'ils commencent a être un peu trop intimes, comme a dit le hokage. Donc Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, on va devoir partir vers l'après midi.»

Personne parlèrent, chacun savait se que sa impliquait. Depuis le début de la guerre, les mission au face-à-face avec l'ennemi étaient les plus dangereuses. Kosuame fut le premier a briser le silence.

«Bah, dites vous que c'est tout de même honorable qu'on vous est choisi.»

Kiba hocha la tête avant d'ajouté.

«Ou simplement une façon de se débarrassé de nous!» dit-il en ricanant. «On se voit plus tard je vais aller me préparer.»

Sasuke se retira encore plus morose que ce matin, Lee s'en fut en même temps. Naruto et Kosuame échangèrent un regard, tous les deux savaient que le pire restait a venir. Les deux savaient autant que leur corps était lié, ils allaient être séparer durant longtemps, et en plus Naruto par pour une mission importante et sur le point de vu technique… très dangereuse. Aucune parole fut prononcé. Enfin, le temps qu'ils partent vers «leur» maison.

* * *

Kiba courait chez lui a toute jambes, avec Akamaru qui le suivait de près. Il rentra en rafale chez lui, Tenten était dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Kiba ne la regarda pas sur le coup, cherchant comment expliquer son cas. Tenten à toujours était une tête forte, elle savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle se leva tout en tenant son ventre et s'approcha de Kiba qui avait pris en grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine. 

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, trop en rogne contre l'hokage, ses jumeaux allaient bientôt venir au monde et elle l'envoie sois vers la mort, ou sinon loupé l'accouchement de Tenten.

«On vient de me dire que j'ai une mission aux frontières… pour une durée indéterminée…» dit-il sans se retourner.

Tenten, resta muette, sachant très bine le danger qu'il court, elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

«Mais… l'hokage sais bien que… c'est pour bientôt…elle n'a pas le droit!» dit Tenten en colère.

Kiba se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front, et se mit a genou devant elle et déposa sa tête sur son ventre.

«Je veux pas les raté Tenten, je vais faire mon possible, je te le promet! Je vais être là!»

«Dit pas n'importe quoi! C'est une question de jour!»

«Et bien je vais faire en sorte que se soit de même pour la mission!»

Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre et la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, comme si c'était la première fois.

«Aller ma brute! Va sauver le monde!» lui dit Tenten.

* * *

Naruto préparait ses affaires en catastrophe, Kosuame était assis sur le canapé avec la petite Hinata qui avait maintenant un ventre rond. 

«Kosu! Où tu a mis mes rouleaux!»

«Sur ta commode…» répondit sans enthousiasme Kosuame.

Hinata resta silencieuse, tout en massant son ventre. Kosuame se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

«Tu n'a pas à tant faire… Naruto est fort et plein de ressource, je l'imagine très mal mourir si jeune.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Hinata malgré son angoisse. Elle s'était attaché à Kosuame depuis le temps, elle ressentais quelque chose d'étrange pour lui. Naruto sorti de son désordre, près à partir. Kosuame se dit qu'il devais les laissé seul.

«Bon et bien Naruto je t'entend dehors…»

Hinata n'osa pas le regarder. Naruto lui se sentait mal alaise face à elle, il devait revenir de cette mission vivant, du moins en entier. Il se mit à genou devant elle.

«Hinata, je…je t'aime, je veux que ton angoisse sois l'amour que tu m'envoie. Chaque fois que je parerais un coup de l'ennemi c'est pour toi que je penserais a ma survie. Je ne souhaite pas quitter se monde sans avoir connu l'enfant qui baigne en toi, ni même avoir connu la liberté que je te donnerais. Cette mission est extrêmement importante. Et j'ignore quels mots employé pour que tu sache à quel point je tient a toi et que pour toi je ne prendrais aucun risque qui puise mettre fin a ton espoir. Et je veux que tu le comprenne. Malgré les épreuves que tu a vécu, que j'ai vécu et qu'il nous reste a vivre, je te fais la promesse, qu'un jour tout s'arrangera et nous serons tous les trois, enfin les quatre si on inclus Kosuame héhé….»

Elle lui sourit avec une larme a l'œil.

«Enfin, pour terminer ce discours pour le moins pathétique mais bien réussi pour un gars comme moi, je t'aime.» fini-t-il a dire en lui baisant la main.

Hinata ce pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto déposa ensuite un baiser sur son ventre arrondi. Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Kosuame, mais juste avant qu'ils ne franchisse la porte Hinata dit…

«Merci Naruto, je t'aime énormément aussi…»

* * *

Sakura était dans le jardin en train d'arrosé les quelques fleurs qu'Ino lui avait donné. Elle fut surprise en voyant arrivé Sasuke. Elle savait bien qu'il aurais une mission, mais pourtant, il avait tout ses affaires, pourquoi était-il là? 

«Sasuke? Tu n'étais pas parti?»

il resta silencieux et s'avança vers elle. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

«Je pars aux frontières Sakura.»

Sakura eu un cris de stupeur et tenta de se dégager pour le regarder mais il ne la laissa pas partir.

«Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète. Tout ira bien je par avec Naruto, Lee et Kiba… tout va bien aller… je voulais que tu le sache, sa ne prendra que quelques jours.»

Sakura se mit à pleurer.

«Ils t'ont envoyé au massacre…»

«Ne pense pas ça, je suis ninjas, c'est un peu mon devoir…»

Il l'embrassa avant qu,elle ne puisque ajouté quoique se soit.

«Je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps Sakura, mais je serais tout à toi lorsque je vais revenir, et je vais… revenir.»

Il la serra une dernière fois avant de partir vers les grandes portes.

* * *

Une fois que tous fut rassembler, d'un pas décidé, ils partir pour ce qu'on peut appeler, une mort certaine? 


End file.
